Del odio al amor hay un paso
by viicoviic
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una Hinata fria y calculadora se encontrara con un Sasuke igual que ella? ¿Seria un problema o una suerte? ¿Y si cierto Uchiha fuera culpable de la casi exterminación del clan Hyuga? SasuHina
1. la misión

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
La misión  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

__

Frío, eso era todo lo que se podía sentir subida al tejado en una noche como esa…  
Quieta, sin moverse, sin hacer ruidos, cualquier descuido podría delatar su posición, y todo acabaría antes de empezar…  
Su ropa era tan fina que podía notar la brisa gélida del más mínimo soplo de aire, odiaba el frío, pero le gustaba su trabajo, no podía negarlo.  
Miró a su lado, otras tres personas escondidas entre las sombras, su equipo ANBU, por así llamarlo…

-Hinata, encárgate de quitarnos los obstáculos, nosotros entraremos a por el manuscrito.

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, un hombre vestido de la misma forma que ella, con esa fina ropa negra apegada, que no dejaba ver ninguna zona de piel, botas, guantes y una mascara que le cubría mitad de la cara, dejando solo unos ojos oscuros al descubierto. Ese era Sai.

-¿Quitar los obstáculos? No seas tan cortes y di que mate a los que se pongan en el camino…

Era verdad, ese era su trabajo, pero el era demasiado fino para llamarlo de una forma tan vulgar…

-Hinata… no seas dura con Sai, sabes que no es su estilo- Otro susurro, venia de abajo, a unos cuantos metros.  
-Cierra la boca Kiba, ya somos mayores para discutir solos- Sai siempre se molestaba cuando Kiba interrumpía sus charlas.  
-Callaos los dos y acabemos cuanto antes…- Fue mas una orden que una petición.

Así era ella desde que su padre consiguió matar cualquier rastro de ternura y dulzura…  
Echaba de menos trabajar sola, sin necesidad de un entupido equipo, pero reconocía, que cada uno era bueno en lo suyo.  
Sai mandó unos ratones para avisarlos en el momento perfecto en que podían entrar.  
Hinata necesitaba moverse, tantas horas en la misma posición observando al enemigo le habían entumecido los músculos, necesitaba estirarlos, quería entrar en batalla ya…  
Un débil "ahora" fue lo que salió de la boca de Sai que desapareció dejando un rastro de humo, y Kiba seguido de Akamaru saltaron del tejado.  
Hinata se levantó con cautela, haciendo crujir varios huesos en el movimiento.  
Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en la boca de la ojiblanca, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus dientes y sus labios.

Se deslizó por el tejado, dejándose caer desde la altura vertiginosa ala que estaba. Su pelo largo y azulado se movía al ritmo que marcaba el viento, haciendo que unos mechones rebeldes se cruzaran por su cara.  
Dio una voltereta en el aire y calló en un patio interior, sentía el chacra de Sai cerca.  
Se enderezó y activó su línea sucesoria, mirando con suma atención y memorizando cualquier detalle.

La primera planta estaba vacía, en cambio, la segunda estaba llena de guardias que protegían a su victima, contó cerca de unos 20. Sonrió. La noche seria divertida.  
Sacó dos kunais y se dispuso a entrar en la segunda planta mientras jugueteaba con las armas entre sus dedos.  
Aun con su Byakugan activado, vio a un guardia dirigirse hacia ella a paso lento, se oyó el ruido sordo de una caída. Hinata caminó hacia el y le sacó el kunay que le había clavado, siguió caminando. No tenía ninguna prisa en acabar su misión.  
Siguió su camino, unos guardias corrieron hacia ella, tal vez alertados por el sonido que había echo al matar a uno de sus compañeros.  
Concentró chacra en una de sus manos y la libero, provocando una pequeña explosión y haciendo que los soldados se desmayaran por el impacto.  
Diez soldados más aparecieron empuñando sus katanas, de una forma amenazante, pretendiendo intimidar.

-¡Identifiquese!  
-Si os apartáis, no os are daño…

Ellas les había advertido, si sufrían daños ya no se sentiría culpable.  
Los soldados se abalanzaron sobre ella, esquivo los ataques sin ningún esfuerzo, su rapidez sobrepasaba a la de los hombres.

-¡Shugo Hakke Rokuyuu Yonshou!

Hinata activo su defensa absoluta, moviendo sus brazos mientras salían hilos de chacra de sus finas manos. Tras ese ataque, ningún hombre quedó en pie, todos estaban mal heridos o desmayados en el suelo.  
Sujetó con más fuerza los kunais en sus manos, y cruzó uno de los pasillos, parándose frente a una puerta inmensa con toques dorados en la fina madera.  
Hay estaba su objetivo, ya no quedaba mucho para completar la misión.  
Giró el dorado pomo y abrió la puerta con un silencio tenso, hay estaba el feudal. Pudo verlo sentado en un sillón, frente a una chimenea. Tal vez ahuyentando el frió que invade el cuerpo cuando algo te pone nervioso, o simplemente asumiendo su muerte. En verdad, poco le importaba a Hinata.

Se acercó a el por detrás, deslizándose en la oscuridad como una sombra más, como si su presencia fuese una brisa de aire.  
Sintió deseos de avisar al hombre de su presencia, avisarle de lo que pronto le ocurriría, incitarle a que se defendiera…  
Pero no serviría de nada. Hiciese lo que hiciese, moriría y nadie podría evitarlo…  
De un rápido movimiento, deslizó su mano derecha por delante del cuello del feudal, provocándole un profundo corte. Se fijó en su cara, su expresión era de sorpresa más que de terror. Se fijó en sus ojos, eran marrones, de un color miel intenso.

-Un ángel…

Fue un susurro por parte de aquel hombre mientras veía como la ojiblanca lo miraba sin ninguna emoción aparente. La sangre comenzó a caer de una forma sorda sobre el tibio suelo, tiñéndolo con ese color rojo metálico característico.

-Hinata, ya hemos acabado. Volvamos a la aldea.- Sai estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena con su típica sonrisa característica. A pesar de todo, el era el único que la conocía, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Se acercó por detrás y colocó una mano en su hombro, para darle ánimos de alguna manera.

-Hinata…- Ya no tenia esa sonrisa vacía en su rostro que a la chica tanto le gustaba, porque en cierto modo, le recordaba a las suyas…  
-Volvamos a la aldea Sai. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

Hinata recogió su kunay manchado de sangre y lo limpió pasándolo repetidas veces por su pierna derecha, manchando la negra y ceñida tela de sangre.  
Era verdad, tenía trabajo pendiente. Tenía que entrenar y ocuparse de los asuntos del clan.  
Unos ladridos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Akamaru estaba inquieto y Kiba trataba de tranquilizarlo, aunque no lo conseguía. Hinata y Sai se asomaron al patio interior, vieron como el perro ladraba en una dirección moviéndose de un lado para otro.

-Hinata…  
-Lo se.- La ojiblanca activo su línea sucesoria. Las venas se marcaban de una forma brusca en su rostro, deformando el contorno de sus ojos.-Tres hombres y una mujer, ninjas, uno de ellos con un gran chacra. Se dirigen hacia aquí…  
-Entonces larguémonos…- Kiba parecía tan inquieto como su perro.  
-No nos dará tiempo a huir.

Sai tenía razón, ellos habían gastado casi todo su chacra al conseguir el manuscrito.  
Hinata se limitó a juguetear con los kunais mientras pensaba en algún plan. Esas personas eran ninjas, uno de ellos con gran poder, podrían hacerles frente en situaciones normales, pero con Kiba y Sai agotados y Akamaru herido…

-Largaos, yo me ocupo.- La peliazul lo decidió. Ella se encargaría y luego los alcanzaría.  
-Hina…- A Kiba no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.  
-¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡No soy débil!  
-Te damos una hora.- Sai la miró de una forma suplicante.- Si no nos alcanzas, volveremos.

Hinata asintió, era lo máximo que podía pedir de ellos.  
Kiba la sobreprotegía y Sai la trataba como a una niña. Por un momento, podría trabajar sola… Echaba de menos las misiones en solitario a las que la destinaba Tsunade. Donde su única compañía era su propia soledad y su silencio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sasuke… detecto ninjas…- Karin de detuvo en seco.  
-¿Y eso debería preocuparme porque…?  
-Porque hay un gran chacra, mayor que el tuyo…

Suigetsu y Juugo miraron a la chica. Su cara era de preocupación mientras que la de Sasuke era de enfado. _¿Quién podría tener un chacra mayor que el suyo? _Todos los presentes se hacían la misma pregunta…

-Entonces, no hagamos esperas a ese ninja…

La sonrisa de Sasuke denotaba malicia y superioridad. Esa pelea seria una buena forma de probar sus nuevas habilidades, sin tener en cuenta la diversión que eso le producía.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bueno… Primer capitulo y eso…  
No seáis muy duros, es el primero que público y en el que e dedicado mas de dos horas.

Espero que le guste a alguien ^^

Ideas para el fic, criticas, futuras parejas…

Lo que sea…

Paz ^^


	2. mas que encuentros

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Más que encuentros  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_La sonrisa de Sasuke denotaba malicia y superioridad. Esa pelea seria una buena forma de probar sus nuevas habilidades, sin tener en cuenta la diversión que eso le producía._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata continuaba jugando con su Kunai, haciéndolo girar de una forma casi inocente. Como cuando un niño juega a algo inofensivo…  
Sentía el chacra de esas personas acercarse, estaba segura de que ya la abrían detectado, e incluso visto…  
Un ruido entre la maleza la alertó, lanzando automáticamente uno de los Kunais con los que jugaba. Se escuchó un sonido metálico y el arma salió volando cayendo a los pies de la ojiblanca.

-Identifíquese…  
-Eso debería de decirlo yo, al fin y al cabo, tu me has atacado…- Sasuke salió de detrás de un arbusto.  
-Sasuke, es el...- Karin captó la atención de los presentes.

_¿Así que ese ninja que estaba frente a el era mas poderoso que un Uchiha?_  
El chico se negaba a creerlo, ¡de alguna manera, no podía ser cierto!  
Ese ninja no tenia musculatura aparente, era delgado, no muy alto… ¿Cómo era posible lo que decía Karin? No… no podía ser, esa entupida mujer que lo acompañaba se había equivocado…

-¿Quien eres? –Karin se atrevió a preguntarlo.

Hinata no le contestó, no tenia intención de hacerlo. Se limitó a recoger el Kunai que estaba a sus pies y a ponerse en posición de ataque. No activó su Byakugan, no lo creía necesario.

-Es un ANBU de Konoha.- El equipo Hebi miró a Sasuke.  
-¿Como lo sabes?- Shuigetsu parecía dudar de todo aquello.  
-Por el protector de su cuello y la forma en la que viste.

El ojinegro no dejaba de pensar en quien podría ser.  
_Tal vez Naruto… pero es mas bajo de cómo lo recordaba…  
¿Chouji? No, era demasiado delgado, tal vez Shikamaru, o tal vez no…_

Si pudiese verle la cara…

Hinata sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su oponente. Le recordaba a alguien, algún conocido… su recuerdo pertenecía al pasado, al olvido… Como todo…  
Activó su línea sucesoria, concentrándose más en su posición de ataque. Se encargaría de ellos, seria divertido, y tal vez, descargaría un poco la furia que sentía.

-Sasuke, quiere pelear. No le hagas esperar…- Shuigetsu parecía entretenido.

En verdad quería ver la pelea. Lo que havia dicho Karin le havia intrigado. Quería ver la capacidad de ese ninja frente a Sasuke.  
El ojinegro sonrió, su compañero tenia razón. Ese ninja estaba esperando su ataque, mirándolo fijamente. El Uchiha se sintió satisfecho. Seria una pelea digna. O eso creía…

Avanzó asta la Hyuga, quedando a tan solo unos metros de ella. Pudo así observar mejor su pequeña figura.  
_Es mucho más joven que yo… No será difícil…  
_  
Sasuke activó su Sharingan, aquel ninja no le parecía un peligro, pero no iba a confiarse.  
Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos lentamente, creando un incomodo silencio entre los presentes. Hinata continuaba inmóvil, esperando el ataque. El chico empezó a hacer una serie de sellos rápidamente, pero cuando se dispuso a atacar, el ninja desapareció. Se sorprendió por la rapidez. Detuvo su ataque y miró los alrededores.  
_¿Dónde se havia metido?_  
Un golpe en la espalda le devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Nunca bajes la guardia Uchiha…- Esa voz, la recordaba. Le sonaba familiar.

Se fijó en su rostro, la poca piel que se lograba ver en el traje de ANBU era pálida, y los ojos… Esos ojos perlados, blancos… ¿Era un Hyuga? Ahora entendía todo, la rapidez, su aspecto… la claridad volvía a su mente.

-¿Eres un Hyuga Neji?- Sasuke se incorporó.

Hinata apretó los Kunais, la estaban comparando con Neji, con su _niisan…_  
La rabia la invadió, no la reconocía, nadie lo hacia, nunca nadie la tomó en serio, ni incluso ahora, pero todo iba a cambiar. Mataría a ese Uchiha, lo reconoció en cuanto vio los ojos rojos, esos ojos que de pequeña le infundaban miedo y terror...  
Pero ella ya no era pequeña, ya no era la misma…

Dejó caer las armas al suelo y concentro chacra en sus manos. Le destrozaría todos los órganos, y luego se reiría de su patética existencia. Si, eso haría…  
Ni siquiera pensó, actuó por el impulso de la ira… Se abalanzó sobre el intentando golpearle en el pecho. Sasuke esquivó el ataque difícilmente. Un golpe en el brazo le obligó a retroceder. Su respiración era agitada, al contrario que la de Hinata, la suya era tranquila, pausada…

-¿Necesitas ayuda Sasuke?- Juugo miraba la pelea mientras descargaba su peso en un árbol cercano.

Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. El ojinegro intentaba pensar con claridad, pero el dolor de su brazo no le dejaba. Sentía como si sus huesos estuvieran rotos, como si sus músculos estuvieran desgarrados…  
Intentó moverlo, el dolor fue en aumento. No podría utilizar ningún ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ni ningún juutsu… Se le estaba yendo de las manos…  
_¿Y si tal vez…? No… ¿O tal vez si?_  
Una sonrisa altiva de dibujó en su rostro. Después de todo, seria algo fácil…  
Desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.  
Hinata se sobresaltó. _¿Estaba huyendo de ella?_ No… Lo vio con su Byakugan, estaba casi a su espalda. _¿La estaba subestimando?_ Tal vez si… La rabia volvió a ella, pagaría por ello.  
Cuando Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca, giró sobre si misma extendiendo un brazo y golpeándolo en el pecho. El Uchiha salió disparado estrellándose contra uno de los muros del feudo.  
La ojiblanca miró el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, se sintió satisfecha por su trabajo. Se giró y volvió a centrar su atención en los otros tres sujetos que habían estado mirando la pelea.

-¿Alguien más?- El tono que utilizó era orgulloso, demasiado altanero. Pero ahora, ella era así.  
-¿Que hacemos?- Karin parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
-Pelear, mientras tu curas a Sasuke.- Shuigetsu sujetó su espada firmemente, esperaba el apoyo de sus otros compañeros.

Juugo se enderezó, situándose junto a su compañero, adoptando ambos una pose defensiva. La Hyuga sonrió, pasando su lengua por sus labios de una forma malévola, todo esto le excitaba de una manera desmesurada. Observó como la chica que iba con ellos corrió hacia el Uchiha inconsciente y le obligaba a que mordiera su brazo. El acto le produjo curiosidad. Sacudió su cabeza y se centro en sus dos oponentes.  
Reconoció la espada del peliazul, la había visto antes, tal vez en el país de la Niebla…  
No esperó el ataque, utilizó su Juuken contra ellos. El peliazul calló al suelo desmallado. El otro solo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Hinata trataba de regular su respiración, la mascara de ANBU le agobiaba, le hacia sentir calor.  
Juugo soltó un grito mientras agarraba con sus manos la cabeza, su cuerpo empezó a contraerse de una forma brusca. De repente paró.  
La peliazul se acercó a los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.  
Se arrodillo frente a Shuigetsu y le buscó el pulso, era débil, pero seguía con vida. Se enderezó y caminó hacia Juugo, volvió a repetir la operación, su pulso estaba acelerado. Lo miró con extrañeza. Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer.  
De un solo movimiento, el chico la había agarrado del cuello, levantándola un metro del suelo mientras intentaba estrangularla.  
En sus ojos había un deje de locura, una que ella nunca había visto.

-Te matare. Si… eso are. Te matare. Te matare…

La chica comenzaba a sentir la falta de oxigeno. Golpeó los puntos de chacra del brazo del chico, provocándole un grito de dolor y que el soltara el agarre. Hinata callo al suelo mientras Juugo volvía a intentar estrangularla. Se abalanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Intentó forcejear con el, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse a ella misma.  
Colocó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de su agresor mientras concentraba todo su chacra en ellas. Le faltaba el aire, iba a desmayarse…  
No pudo aguantar más y libero el chacra, haciendo que el pelinaranja saliera volando, estrellándose contra unos árboles.  
La ojiblanca empezó a toser, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas…

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaban. Se quedó a cuatro patas mientras seguía tosiendo.  
Sentía nauseas, se quitó la mascara y empezó a vomitar.  
Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, necesitaba recuperarse… Se dejó caer a un lado, mientras observaba el terreno.  
Sus dos oponentes estaban en el suelo, uno cerca del bosque, otro, a unos metros de ella. Giró la cabeza. Vio a la chica que los acompañaba tirada en el suelo, tal vez desmallada, pero… ¿Y el Uchiha?  
Volvió a intentar levantarse, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo por el esfuerzo.  
No lo veía, no lo localizaba. Y no le quedaba chacra para activar su Byakugan, lo había gastado todo para deshacerse de Juugo.  
Caminó hacia donde estaban sus Kunais, los que había dejado caer cuando ese desgraciado la había cabreado. Los recogió y volvió a mirar los alrededores, seguía sin verlo. Guardó sus armas y abandonó el lugar, dejando una escena desagradable para cualquier persona que pasara por allí.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke observó como la chica desaparecía entre el bosque. Ahora si que podría utilizar su plan. Estaba agotada y sin nada de chacra. Ya no podría defenderse de sus ataques. Havia visto de lo que era capaz, la pelea que había tenido contra Juugo se lo había demostrado. El era el único capaz de controlar su lado asesino, y ese Hyuga lo había detenido en unos pocos segundos.  
De lo único que se lamentaba era de no estar lo suficientemente cerca como para verle la cara cuando se quitó la mascara para vomitar…  
Ocultando su presencia, siguió el camino que el otro ninja había tomado.

Mas tarde volvería a por sus compañeros, tendría que aguantar las quejas de Karin por robarle tanto chacra, por llamarlo de algún modo…  
Vio al ninja caminar dificultosamente, esforzándose para no caer al suelo. La pequeña figura se apoyó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, esa era su oportunidad para hacerle caer en el Mangekyou Sharingan.

De un rápido movimiento apareció detrás del ninja.

-Tú y yo no hemos acabado…- Lo dijo en un susurro.

La Hyuga se enderezó todo lo rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía.  
Intentó golpearlo en la cara con una patada, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió golpeándola en un costado y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Hinata se agarró al hombro de Sasuke para no caer mientras intentaba volver a golpearlo.

Un golpe sordo fue lo que rompió el silencio del bosque. Ambos habían caído al suelo. El ojinegro encima de la chica. Fue entonces cuando pudo reconocerla. Al estar quieta y sin esa mascara de ANBU. Unos mechones reberldes cruzaban su rostro.  
_Era esa chica que siempre andaba detrás de Naruto…  
La que siempre se desmayaba y no se atrevía a alzar la voz…  
La chica débil que siempre pasaba inadvertida..._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la ojiblanca lo empujó, quedando ella encima de el.  
Sintió el frio metalico del Kunai en su cuello.

-Te dije que no bajaras la guardia Uchiha…

No quería admitirlo, pero esa niña le estaba enfadando. Realmente, no la recordaba así, no con ese odio en la mirada…  
Se le ocurrió una idea, el la ganaría en su propio terreno…

-Volvería a bajarla si supiera que iba a acabar en esta posición…- Sasuke rozó con su mano uno de los muslos de Hinata y sonrió para si mismo. La empujo y rodó sobre ella, quedando ahora el encima.- O tal vez ¿prefieres así?

El rostro de Hinata comenzaba a adquirir cierto color carmín en sus mejillas.  
El Uchiha se sentía satisfecho, estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

-Dime Hyuga, ¿lo prefieres así?- Volvió a rozar su mano con uno de sus muslos. Realmente, quería cabrearla.  
-No…-Hinata apartó el arma del cuello del chico y lo empujó, quedando encima otra vez.- Lo prefiero así…

La ojiblanca puso sus manos en el torso masculino y liberó el poco chacra que havia recuperado.  
Después de eso, para Sasuke, todo se volvió negro….

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bueno, asta aquí. La señora inspiración se niega a seguir trabajando por unos momentos…  
Tal vez la pelea no me salió todo lo bien que quería, pero es que he tenido dos problemas menores de 6 años estorbando mientras la señora inspiración y yo trabajábamos.  
De ahí que ahora se niegue a trabajar…

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Si soy sincera, no pensé que le gustara a nadie, pero me alegra saber que me equivocaba. Tardare un poco en colgar el próximo capitulo, es que estoy peleada con el ordenador, y no me aclaro para manejar mi cuenta fanfiction, no soy buena con el ingles…

Helen  
Harukauzaki  
Luna-Yang1994  
Kairi-Sparda  
Angelique-Neige  
Dark Amy-Chan

Me alegra que les gustara, gracias por las correcciones y las ideas.  
Me sirven de mucho ^^  
Me hubiera gustado contestarles correctamente al review… pero aun no se como T___T

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	3. regreso a casa

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Regreso a casa  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

_La ojiblanca puso sus manos en el torso masculino y liberó el poco chacra que havia recuperado. Después de eso, para Sasuke, todo se volvió negro…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata se dejó caer sobre el torso masculino.  
Le costaba respirar y su mareo iba en aumento. Miró al hombre que había debajo de ella. _Su cara..._ le era familiar. _¿Pero de que? ¿Quién era?_  
Sacudió su cabeza reprendiéndose por su comportamiento. _¿Qué no podía matarlo?_ ¡_Claro que podía! ¡Ella era una Hyuga!_  
Se levantó, quedando otra vez sentada sobre el y cogió el Kunai que antes havia tirado y lo puso en el cuello del ojinegro. Intentaba matarlo, pero... _¿Porque su brazo no obedecía? ¡Era un Uchiha! ¡Solo por eso ya debería de estar muerto!_ Volvió a mirarlo, _¡No era difícil! ¡Ella había matado millones de veces!_ Entonces… _¿Por qué ahora no podía?_ Cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima caía por si pálida mejilla…  
La respuesta era fácil… _No era el…_ Si su padre la viera, seguro que la llamaría débil…  
le diría las mismas cosas que de pequeña la traumatizaron, he incluso puede que le pegara… Sonrió ante el doloroso recuerdo.

Un ladrido la devolvió a la realidad, ¿Akamaru?  
Se levantó rápidamente de encima del chico y se apoyó en un árbol mientras se recuperaba un poco.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas ahí?- Sai y Kiba la estaban buscando.

Respondió con un gruñido. Vio como aparecían Sai y Kiba en la rama de un árbol. _¿Y Akamaru?_ Su pensamiento obtuvo respuesta cuando el enorme perro se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y lamiéndole la cara. Hinata sonrió y abrazó al perro.  
Sai bajó al suelo y miró a Sasuke. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Miró a ojiblanca con temo y corrió a encontrarle el pulso.

-Tranquilo, esta vivo…- Hinata lo tranquilizó.  
-Por un momento me asuste…Pensé que al ser un Uchiha…  
-No era el que buscaba.- La chica no le dio tiempo a acabar su frase, no le apetecía escucharla.  
-¿Qué aremos con el?- Sai estaba indeciso.  
-Yo propongo dejarlo y marcharnos.- Kiba bajó del árbol y se acercó a sus compañeros.- Que Hinata no lo matara ya es un milagro, mejor no tentar a la suerte de que lo haga en el camino…

Hinata sonrió por la broma y miró a su compañero que le sacó la lengua en señal de burla… Era surrealista que se comportaran así el uno con el otro, pero era la única forma en que la Hyuga se sentía feliz… Kiba lo sabia, tal vez por eso lo hacia, por verla feliz…

-Deberíamos llevarlo a la aldea.- Sai miró a Hinata sorprendido.- Y a sus compañeros también.-Señalo en dirección a donde los havia dejado inconscientes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que la incomodó. No savia por que lo havia dicho, pero sentía que era lo correcto, savia que no sobrevivirían sin atención medica urgente…

-Tienes razón.- Kiba la apoyó.-Además, no creo que a Naruto le agrade saber que encontramos a su compañero y lo dejamos tirado…

_¿Su compañero? ¿Era ese su compañero?_ Ahora entendía porque se le hacia tan familiar… _¿Era Sasuke? ¿El hermano de…?_  
La Hyuga apretó el Kunai, pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo mezclándose con la arena y algunas hojas caídas…

-Hinata, ¿Estas bien?- Kiba havia detectado el olor a sangre… Se sorprendió por la reacción de su compañera.  
-Volvamos.- Su tono era frío, lleno de furia, rabia…. Miró a sus compañeros con mirada asesina.- Y rápido…

Ninguno de los dos chicos supo que havia pasado para que su amiga cambiara tan drásticamente, pero prefirieron obedecer y no enfadarla, sabían que eso no seria bueno.  
Recogieron el cuerpo del Uchiha y se dirigieron a repetir la operación con sus compañeros.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le dolía la cabeza, era como si alguien le hubiese golpeado repetidas veces con algún objeto. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que tenia en el pecho. Se sentía mareado. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz se lo impedía, le dolía en los ojos del resplandor. Oyó pasos, una puerta cerrarse, el pitido estridente de algún altavoz llamando a alguien… _¿Dónde estaba?_  
Se atrevió a abrir los ojos… Todo era blanco, paredes, suelo, cama, sabanas…  
_¿Estaba en un hospital?_ Pero… _¿Cómo? ¿Quién…?_  
Su mente repasó los últimos recuerdos… estaba peleando con la Hyuga, intentaba provocarla, hacer que se desmayara, pero… fue ella quien lo sorprendió a el…  
_¿Y si ella…? _No, no podía ser… _¡Intentó matarlo! ¿Por qué molestarse en traerlo a un hospital?_  
Volvió a repasar la habitación, a su lado había otro paciente, no le importó mucho.  
Intentó incorporarse, sintió como si cada uno de los músculos de su torso se desgarraran. Un gemido doloroso escapó de sus labios.  
_Mataría a esa Hyuga…_

-¿Sasuke?

El ojinegro se sorprendió. La cortina que tapaba al otro paciente se abrió, pudo ver a Juugo tumbado en la camilla y a Karin sentada en una silla junto a el.  
_¿Qué hacían ellos hay? _Karin sonrió al ver la cara del Uchiha.

-¡Teme!- Un rubio corpulento apareció en la puerta, seguido de unas tres enfermeras que intentaban evitar que entrara.

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la escena. Vio como una pelirosa aparecía detrás de su antiguo compañero, lo cogia de la camisa y tiraba de el, haciéndolo volar junto con las enfermeras que lo tenían cogido. Miró dentro de la habitación y vio que su antiguo amor platónico ya estaba despierto.

-Sasuke, descansa, tus órganos están destrozados. Más tarde te contaremos todo.

Cerró la puerta y se escuchó otro golpe seguido de unos gritos, _seguro que eran de Naruto… _El chico sonrió. Se sentía como en casa después de tanto tiempo… Lo había echado tanto de menos… Miró a sus compañeros, parecían contener la risa.

-¿Qué a pasado?  
-Fue ella.- Karin miró por la ventana.- Nos trajo a todos con la ayuda de sus compañeros…  
-¿Que?  
-En realidad no fue así.- El rubio volvió a aparecer por la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente y sentándose junto a Sasuke. Cerca de la ventana.

Todos esperaban una explicación, lo miraban de forma expectante, como si su información fuera lo más valioso que pudiesen tener…

-¿Qué me miran?  
-Habla Usuratonkachi…  
-¡No me llames así Teme!- Naruto seguía igual de hiperactivo que siempre.

Miró a todos los presentes y luego a la puerta, como esperando por si aparecía Sakura y lo dejaba inconsciente de un golpe.

-Lo que pasó fue que Hinata intentó matarte, pero no pudo. Lo que nos sorprendió a todos la verdad… después de todo…  
-¿A que te refieres?- Karin no entendía nada de lo que el rubio hablaba.  
-Verán… ella no era así, ella… ¡Tu la conocías Sasuke!- Naruto se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana.- Ella… cambió, su hermana… el Uchiha…su padre…-Volvió la mirada a los presentes.- No tientes a la suerte Sasuke, nadie sabe porque no te mató, pero lo mejor es que no te acerques a los Hyuga que quedan, sobretodo a ella….

Dicho esto, el rubio salió por la ventana, dejando a todos con un millón de preguntas sobre lo que acababa de decir.  
La puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Han visto a Naruto? ¿El chico de antes?  
-No.- Juugo sonrió ante la respuesta de Karin.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana en la que havia desaparecido su antiguo compañero. No entendía el comportamiento de este respecto a Hinata. _¿Y porque le havia dicho que se alejara de ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Y porque Naruto habia nombrado a "En Uchiha"?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suigetsu abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en una cama de hospital, la blancura de los alrededores lo cegó por un momento.  
Se incorporó dificultosamente, gruñendo por el esfuerzo.  
Vio a una niña acostada en la cama junto a el.  
Pero… _¿Y sus compañeros?_ No havia rastro de ellos…  
Volvió a centrarse en la niña, tenía los ojos vendados, y el largo pelo castaño estaba peinado, dándole un aire tranquilo y tierno.  
La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una chica pálida, de unos 18 o 19 años, con unos ojos perlados preciosos. _Pero… esos ojos… le recordaban a alguien…  
_Vio la pequeña bandeja con comida que traía con fruta y arroz.

-Veo que despertaste…- La chica se acercó al peliazul y le acercó la bandeja de comida para que cogiera lo que mas le gustase.

Suigetsu la miró con desconfianza y extrañeza. Cogió una manzana, realmente, se moría de hambre…

-Siento mucho haberte dañado. No fue mi intención… Soy Hinata Hyuga.- La chica le ofreció la mano.  
-¡Eras tu!¡Nos atacaste!- Suigetsu se alteró.  
-Si, no fue mi intención, os confundí con otros enemigos…

Suigetsu dudó un poco, pero finalmente le dio la mano. Hinata sonrió.

-Tus amigos están bien, ninguno sufrió daños grabes…- Hinata se separó de el y abrió la ventana. Movió un poco las cortinas para airearlas y se acercó a la otra cama.

-Espero que te guste lo que te traje, no savia que te gustaba, así que te traje lo más apetecible de la cafetería.

Suigetsu sonrió. Era la primera vez que una persona se comportaba así con el. Normalmente las personas le tenían miedo por el color de su piel o por su aspecto…  
Vio como la chica se acercaba a la niña y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Hanabi… despierta…- Lo dijo en un susurro, para no ponerla nerviosa.

La niña se acurrucó en la cama, evitando que la despertaran. La ojiblanca sonrió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Onesan! ¡Para!- La niña intentaba hablar entre las risas que su hermana le robaba.

Suigetsu miró la escena y sonrió. Sintió una envidia sana. El nunca havia tenido familia, _ojalá alguien lo hubiera tratado como esa mujer trataba a la niña… Ojalá el fuera la niña… Ojalá el fuera algo para alguien…_

Hinata paró de torturar a su pequeña hermana y le susurró algo al oído. Inmediatamente la pequeña se enderezó y se giró en dirección a donde el peliazul estaba acostado.

-¡Ohayo Suigetsu-kun!- La niña esbozó una sonrisa, como a quien le presentan un nuevo amigo.- Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga.

El chico miró a las dos chicas. La pequeña sonreía con los ojos vendados, y la mayor, ocultaba su rostro tras su flequillo mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre la blanca sabana de su hermana…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Tardare un poco en colgar el próximo capitulo, como tres días, pero prometo que será mejor que los otros.  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas.  
Me sirven de mucho ^^

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	4. explicaciones y sedantes

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Explicaciones y sedantes  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo__  
__  
_

_El chico miró a las dos chicas. La pequeña sonreía con los ojos vendados, y la mayor, ocultaba su rostro tras su flequillo mientras unas lagrimas caían sobre la blanca sabana de su hermana…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La luna alumbraba la pequeña habitación, dándole un aire tétrico.  
Una pequeña lámpara sobre una mesita alumbraba a los pocos presentes a esas horas.  
El hospital ya iba a cerrar sus puertas, y los visitantes ya habían salido.

Sakura esperaba a Naruto sentada en su oficina.  
Estaba preocupada por la actual situación, savia que si no tenían cuidado, se les podía ir de las manos y habría sangre.  
Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos negativos.

-Hime, ¿Vamos?- Unos ojos azules se asomaron por la puerta.

Naruto sonrió al ver a su novia sonrojarse por lo que la havia llamado. Le encantaba verla así.  
La pelirosa se levantó de su sillón y se quitó la bata de medico, colgándola en un perchero cerca de una estantería.  
El chico se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura, la miró a los ojos, savia que estaba preocupada. Después de todo, era para estarlo…

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien.

Ambos se miraron, la chica levantó las manos posándolas en su cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso.  
Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Un débil "Gracias" fue lo que susurró antes de volverlo a besar.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke estaba esperando a sus antiguos compañeros. Le habían dicho que le explicarían todo lo que havia pasado desde que el se fue, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Naruto le havia dicho.  
Había estado toda la tarde pensando sobre ello y no parecía encontrarle sentido.  
Nada lo tenía para el, necesitaba que se lo explicaran…

Miró la habitación, Juugo estaba comiendo una manzana. Parecía contento… era normal, Tsunade había ido esta tarde a verlos. Después de gritar a Sasuke, amenazarle y advertirle de que iba a tener un castigo por irse de la aldea, revisó a Juugo. Parecía saber como curar su doble personalidad, eso lo había alegrado enormemente.  
Sonrió, después de todo, estar en casa era mejor de lo que esperaba…

Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó.  
Naruto y Sakura entraron cogidos de la mano. No le sorprendía, era de esperar que acabaran así, pero luego les preguntaría los detalles.

-¡Ohayo Sasuke-teme! ¡Ohayo Juugo!- el rubio seguía fastidiando como siempre…  
-Ohayo Naruto, Ohayo Sakura…-Juugo fue el único que contestó al saludo. Sasuke se limitó a gruñir y a mirarlos de reojo.

Esperaba la explicación de todo.  
La pareja cogió unas sillas y se sentaron frente a ellos. Parecía que tenían dudas a la hora de hacerlo, miedo de cómo abordar el tema... Sakura apretó la mano de su pareja, en busca de ánimos o de apoyo. Naruto la miró, estaba asustada, mejor que empezara el…

-Bueno teme…-Naruto se rascó la nuca con su mano libre. -Hemos venido a explicarte porque estas así, es decir…- Sakura apretó mas fuerte la mano del rubio.- Porque Hinata intentó matarte…  
-Soy todo oídos…- El pelinegro estaba nervioso, quería que fueran directamente al grano.  
-Sasuke, déjalos que se expliquen…- Juugo se incorporó en la cama.  
-Arigato.- La pelirosa sonrió y se relajó.- Veras, hace unos meses, Akatsuki entró en la aldea. Su objetivo no era Naruto como creímos en un principio. Sino que era Hinata, o más bien, el Byakugan de la heredera.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Ahora si que no entendía nada, todo le parecía un lío.  
-Tu hermano se coló en la mansión Hyuga y mató a todo el que se puso en su camino…

Inconscientemente, Sasuke activó su Sharingan, _su hermano… aquel que tanto deseaba matar… ese bastando…_

-Sasuke, relájate.- Juugo captó su atención, miró a la pareja que estaba sentada, ambos lo miraban con miedo.  
-Continuad…-Sasuke desactivó su línea sucesoria.  
-Itachi intentó propasarse con Hinata y llevársela, pero su hermana pequeña se metió en medio de la pelea…- Sakura entristeció mientras lo contaba.- Itachi la dejó ciega y los Hyugas culparon a Hinata y… fue expulsada de la mansión.  
-Después de eso.-Naruto continuó.- Se convirtió en ANBU y su familia le pidió que volviera, desde entonces, lo único que tiene en mente es matar a Uchiha Itachi…

Sasuke asimiló la información recibida. _Itachi… todo por su culpa…__talvez destruir vidas era su mayor diversión…_  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró pesadamente. _Ahora podía entender ese cambio… ahora podía entender esa frialdad y ese odio para con el… ahora lo entendía todo…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata arropó a su hermana. Todas las noches se quedaba con ella en el hospital velando su sueño. Sonrió al verla dormir, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan pequeña…  
Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dejando un rastro cristalino y brillante a su paso.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Suigetsu la miro.- Estas llorando…  
-No es nada.- La chica sonrió.- Me entró algo en el ojo…

Hinata se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, borrando cualquier evidencia del camino que había trazado esa entupida lagrima.  
El peliazul sentía curiosidad, pero no sabia si la molestaría o la ofendería. Quería saber más de ella, de la persona más poderosa que Sasuke… sonrió.  
Le causaba gracia... _Su orgulloso compañero vencido por una mujer…_ Realmente, seria divertido burlarse de el…aunque puede que acabara en el hospital por ello.

-Suigetsu, voy a por un café, ¿Te traigo algo?- Hinata ladeó su cabeza mientras sonreía.  
-No gracias.- El chico sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos.

La chica tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió, el pasillo estaba algo oscuro. Caminó hacia una maquina que había en una esquina del pasillo. Metió una moneda por la ranura y esperó a que su café apareciera. Se apoyó en la pared, respirando pausadamente. Se sentía triste y enfadada… triste por su hermana y enfadada por no haber sido capaz de matar a ese Uchiha.  
Un pitido le hizo saber que su café ya estaba listo, lo cogió y volvió a la habitación apresuradamente. No le agradaba dejar a Hanabi sola de noche…  
Se tranquilizó al ver que tanto Suigetsu como la niña dormían, suspiró, se sentía relajada. Cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la niña, respirando el aroma de café caliente que tanto la tranquilizaba.  
Dio un pequeño sorbo, sintió el caliente liquido bajar por su garganta, le agradaba sentir el calor. Dejó el café en una mesita cercana y se levantó, miró la luna desde la ventana. Echaba de menos mirarla con su hermana… Otra lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.  
_Puede que nunca más pueda volver a hacerlo…_

Se dejó caer al suelo, acurrucándose en un rincón, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y dejó que lagrimas silenciosas la mojaran… resignándose a ellas…  
_Todo fue su culpa, si ella no hubiese sido débil… si hubiese impedido que su hermana se interpusiera… si se hubiese defendido en vez de gritar…  
_  
Un grito hizo que se levantara rápidamente y corriera hacia su hermana, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. _Pesadillas agresivas_… así las llamaba Tsunade…  
Intentó sujetarla mientras la pequeña arqueaba y doblaba su pequeño cuerpo dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, intentando defenderse de un peligro invisible.  
Suigetsu abrió los ojos, parecía espantado por la escena.

-¡No! ¡No la toques! ¡No te acerques a mi onesan!-Hinata empezó a llorar.  
-¡Hanabi despierta!  
-¡No! ¡Para! ¡No me mates!

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, al ver la escena salió corriendo en busca de la doctora de guardia. La doctora Haruno…  
Savia en la habitación que estaba, corrió hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Vio a la pelirrosa sentada en una silla junto con Naruto. Juugo estaba acostada y Sasuke de pie, junto a la ventana.

-Doctora, ¡se trata de la señorita Hyuga!

Sakura se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de la enfermera.  
Corrieron por todo el pasillo hasta pararse en la habitación de la niña.  
Vieron como gritaba y lloraba en sueños mientras Hinata intentaba despertarla sin éxito.  
Suigetsu estaba sentado en la cama, paralizad por la escena.  
La ojijade corrió a un cajón y sacó una jeringuilla.

-Hinata, sal de aquí…  
-¡No! ¡No la dejare sola!- Hinata se abrazó a su hermana.  
-¡Enfermera échela de aquí!

La enfermera empujó a la ojiblanca fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, impidiendo que pudiera entrar. Aun fuera de la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de la menor.

-¡No! ¡Esos ojos rojos! ¡Los ojos!

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar. Se abrazó a si misma mientras oía los gritos. _Su hermana… todo era su culpa… ella estaba así por su culpa…por ser débil… por no protegerla... por ser un estorbo…  
_Unos pasos cerca de ella le hicieron voltear la cara para ver de quien se trataba.  
Naruto se sentó y la cogió en brazos. Le pasó la mano por la cabeza, acariciando su cabello.  
Los gritos aumentaron, resonaban en todo el pasillo haciendo que el eco martilleara sus oídos y torturaran a la ojiblanca dolorosamente, haciendo que la chica se abrazara al rubio llorando.

-Hinata, tranquila…  
-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todos tenían razón! ¡Tuve que protegerla! ¡No debí gritar!- Hinata escondió su cara en el pecho del rubio.- ¡Matare al Uchiha! ¡Lo matare por lo que ha hecho!

Naruto no sabia como reaccionar, los gritos de la niña le estaban destrozando el alma y los lamentos de Hinata le provocaban el mas profundo dolor que jamás hubiese imaginado.  
Giró la cabeza y vio a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.  
Tenía los puños apretados. _Se sentía furioso por la escena… furioso por no poder acercarse…_

**FLASBACK**

_Sakura se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de la enfermera.  
El ojinegro se separó de la ventana y se acercó al rubio._

_-¿Qué pasa?  
-Es Hanabi...- Naruto bajó la cabeza._

_Los dos se acercaron a la puerta y vieron como Hinata era echada de la habitación, pero aun así, se oían los gritos._

_-¡No! ¡Esos ojos rojos! ¡Los ojos!_

_Ojos rojos… seguro que eran los de su hermano.  
Seguramente la niña estaba teniendo las mismas pesadillas que él tenia de pequeño. En las que su hermano lo torturaba con el Sharingan y mataba a sus padres… a sus vecinos… a toda su familia…  
Vio como Hinata se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó a si misma, parecía que estaba llorando. Sasuke intentó acercarse pero un brazo se lo impidió. Miró como el rubio le detenía el paso._

_-Será mejor que no lo hagas, no por el momento…- El chico bajó su brazo y se acercó a la Hyuga._

_Vio como se sentaba en el suelo y la cojia en brazos, le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella lloraba. Su amigo le susurró algo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, tal vez para intentar tranquilizarla, pero no lo conseguía._

_-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todos tenían razón! ¡Tuve que protegerla! ¡No debí gritar!- Vio como Hinata escondía su cara en el pecho del rubio.- ¡Matare al Uchiha! ¡Lo matare por lo que ha hecho!_

_Sintió furia, le dolía ver la escena… No savia porque, pero le dolía…  
Esa chica sentía los mismos deseos que el para con su hermano. En parte le molestaba… Itachi era de e…, el lo mataría… nadie mas que el…  
Pero una profunda parte de el, se alegraba… tenia algo en común con otra persona…  
Más que nunca deseaba ver a Itachi muerto…  
Apretó los puños intentando contener los instintos asesinos que sentía y volvió a mirar al pasillo…_

**_FIN FLASBACK  
_**

Los gritos de la menor habían cesado. Ahora solo llamaba a su hermana entre sollozos, intentando hacerse oír por encima de ellos…  
La chica que tenia Naruto en brazos se levantó del suelo se secó las lagrimas e intentó entrar a la habitación, pero al tocar el pomo, se desplomó, comenzando a tener pequeñas convulsiones.  
El rubio volvió a cogerla en el suelo mientras intentaba sujetarla.

-¡Sakura!- La pelirrosa tardó unos segundos en asomar la cabeza.

Al ver a Hinata desmallada y como temblaba, se tono de piel palideció.  
Empezó a murmurar insultos mientras corría a su despacho en busca de sedantes.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No te quedes ahí y ayuda!- Naruto intentaba inmovilizar a Hinata en el suelo.

Sasuke dudó, pero finalmente se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló en el suelo.  
La chica arqueaba el cuerpo mientras lloraba. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla horrible.  
El rubio vio como Sakura venia hacia ellos corriendo con una jeringuilla en sus manos.

-¡Llevadla a la camilla!- Los chicos vieron en dirección a donde la pelirrosa señalaba.

La cojieron en brazos y la tumbaron. Vieron como Sakura le ataba las manos y las piernas a la pequeña cama con unas correas. Le bajó el cierre de la chaqueta y le rompió la camisa de rejilla que llevaba puesta, dejando todo su pecho y parte de los brazos al descubierto y colocó unos pequeños parches unidos a una maquina que empezó a emitir unos pitidos estridentes y acelerados.  
Dio unos golpecitos a la jeringuilla con el dedo y de administró el sedante en un brazo.  
Miró la maquina, los pitidos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad.  
Sakura acarició el pelo de su amiga, se sentía dolida y triste por ella.

-Vigiladla, yo me encargo de la pequeña…- Su voz era triste.

Dejó a los dos chicos y metió dentro de la habitación de la hermana de Hinata, donde la pequeña aun lloraba y llamaba a su hermana.  
Sasuke miró a la ojiblanca, su piel era más pálida de lo normal. Su boca estaba entreabierta, intentando respirar mejor.  
Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, _creando un movimiento hipnótico para el…  
_ahora que se fijaba, se daba cuenta del cuerpo de la chica, estaba delgada, demasiado…  
con signos de cansancio, su pecho era grande y redondeado, _perfecto…_

-¿Que as dicho?- Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miraba intrigado.  
-… ¿he?  
-Sasuke-teme… ¿Qué mirabas?- El rubio se había dado cuenta de que el Uchiha no apartaba la mirada de Hinata, y no es que le mirara precisamente la cara...

Se escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte de la ojiblanca. Empezaba a abrir los ojos, parecía desorientada.  
Sasuke gruñó. Savia que el ojiazul se estaba haciendo el tonto a propósito, pero no seria bueno contestarle en esta situación...

-Adiós Usuratoncachi…- El ojinegro volteó y se dirigió a su habitación.  
-¡No me llames así Teme!

El Uchiha sonrió al escuchar la reacción de su amigo. Cruzó el pasillo y entró a su habitación. Vio que Juugo estaba sentado en la cama, esperando a que alguien entrara.

-¿Qué a pasado? Se oían gritos…  
-Era un paciente…

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama y se tapó, dándole la espalda a su compañero. No quería hablar del tema ni darle explicaciones por ahora.  
Cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse, pero a su mente vino la imagen de Hinata en la camilla… atada y semidesnuda, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando por la respiración…  
su pálida piel tersa y apetecible… _le hubiera gustado tocarla, comprobar la suavidad de su piel al tacto…  
_Abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. _No era momento de pensar estupideces…_  
Por un momento, asimiló la situación que había visto. _Tal vez… había posibilidad de que…Tendría que comprobarlo, pero… podría ser…  
Soy un genio…_ Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, bien es cierto que puede que no funcionara, _pero si lo hiciera…_  
Se sintió feliz… Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero volvió a imaginarse a Hinata, esta vez, el encima de ella, pasando su lengua por la pálida piel de su cuello mientras ella gemía su nombre…  
Se sentó en la cama y se golpeó la cabeza con una mano.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?- Juugo parecía preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

El ojinegro gruñó, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, resignándose a la perversión de su mente. _Tal vez tendría que pedirle un sedante a Sakura…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
El capitulo me costo un poco debido a los exámenes y el trabajo…  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas  
Me sirven de mucho ^^

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	5. todo tiene cura

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
todo tiene cura...  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

_El ojinegro gruñó, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, resignándose a la perversión de su mente. Tal vez tendría que pedirle un sedante a Sakura…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata empezó a vestirse mientras Sakura anotaba unas cosas en su carpeta. Le había hecho una revisión debido al ataque que sufrió por la noche.  
Se sentía cansada, con sueño, pero se resistía a irse del hospital y dejar a su hermana sola.

-Hinata.- Su amiga reclamó su atención mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su despacho.- No estas bien…  
-Dime algo que no sepa.- El tono de la ojiblanca era sarcástico…  
-Sabes a que me refiero, ¿Cuánto hace que no comes como es debido?  
-No lo recuerdo.- Hinata se sentó en una silla enfrente de su amiga.- Puede que desde el accidente…  
-Ya veo…Tampoco duermes…

Hinata agachó la cabeza, lo que decía Sakura era verdad, solo comía lo indispensable y casi no dormía. Sus horas de sueño eran sustituidas para vigilar a su hermana o para ocuparse de los asuntos del clan.

-Simplemente, no tengo tiempo…

Sakura la miró con preocupación. Sabia que dijera lo que dijera, su amiga no le aria caso, simplemente la ignoraría y seguiría con sus responsabilidades y problemas…

-¿Cómo va Hanabi?  
-Mejor de lo que esperábamos…- Sakura sacó una pequeña carpeta marrón de un cajón de su escritorio.- Según esto va mucho mejor…

La médica le dio unos papeles a la Hyuga, esta los revisó todos, leyendo hasta el más mínimo detalle...  
Según el informe, su hermana ya no tenia tantas pesadillas como antes, ni tampoco tan agresivas…

-Entonces pronto… ¿Podrá volver a casa?- Hinata tenia miedo de preguntarlo, sentía temor por la posible negativa…  
-Cuando acabe el tratamiento que Tsunade le dio… si.- La Haruno sonrió.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la ojiblanca. Seguro que su hermana se alegraría por la noticia…  
Le devolvió los papeles a su amiga y se giró, queriendo salir del despacho.

-¡Espera!- Hinata giró la cabeza y observó como Sakura revolvía un cajón y sacaba un pequeño frasco de pastillas.  
-Tomate una antes de dormir.- Le lanzó el frasco, la peliazul lo atrapó en el aire.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Una droga.- Hinata la miró extrañada.- Es la que le damos a Hanabi para que no tenga pesadillas, después de lo de anoche, pensé que lo necesitarías…

Hinata sonrió, puede que su amiga tuviese razón…  
Se guardó el frasco en un bolsillo de su pantalón y salió del despacho, dejando a una ojijade tras un montón de documentos que aun debía de revisar y almacenar…

-Sasuke, ¿Te importaría salir un momento? -El aludido miró a Tsunade.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Porque voy a revisarlo.- La mujer lo miró con una mirada asesina, intentando torturarlo.

Se levantó de la cama mientras gruñía, no le apetecía moverse. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo… Cruzó la habitación, viendo como Tsunade pasaba la pequeña cortina que tapaba ambas camas.  
Se asomó al pasillo, las enfermeras habían salido a comer… Inconsciente mente soltó un suspiro. _Así ninguna se le insinuaría...  
_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Sasuke, ¿Te importaría salir un momento? -El aludido miró a Tsunade.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Porque voy a revisar a Juugo.- La mujer lo miró con una mirada asesina, intentando torturarlo.

Se levantó de la cama mientras gruñía, no le apetecía moverse. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo… Cruzó la habitación, viendo como Tsunade pasaba la pequeña cortina que tapaba ambas camas.  
Se asomó al pasillo, las enfermeras habían salido a comer… Inconsciente mente soltó un suspiro. Así ninguna se le insinuaría...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Hanabi, ¿Dónde vas?  
-A buscar a mi Onesan…

La niña caminaba hacia la puerta con los brazos estirados, intentando saber si havia algo en su camino para evitar tropezar.  
Suigetsu se limitaba a verla con curiosidad, le gustaba la compañía de la niña, era la única que siempre estaba con el…  
Las visitas de Karin eran escasas, y a sus otros dos compañeros aun no los había visto...

La niña rozó con las yemas de los dedos el marco de la puerta y avanzó asta el.  
Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar guiándose por el tacto de las paredes. Se savia de memoria el pasillo, lo había recorrido tantas veces, que savia cuantos pasos tenia que dar para llegar a un sitio. Era como tener un mapa dibujado en su mente…  
Oyó unos pasos, eran diferentes… _Talvez… ¿Dos personas?_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata sacó las pastillas de su bolsillo y se dedicó leer lo que ponía en el frasco mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermana.  
_Kiruuga..._ había leído acerca de este medicamento… Su efecto era el de relajar la mente y el cuerpo sumiéndola en un sueño que al despertar, no recordabas… era como suprimir los sueños…_o en su caso, las pesadillas…_

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al notar una extraña fragancia en el ambiente...  
Era salvaje, masculina… pero le resultaba familiar… le causaba miedo…  
levantó la vista del frasco y lo vio… _Uchiha… por eso le resultaba familiar el olor…era igual que el de su hermano…_  
Sasuke estaba parado a escasos metros de ella, con un pantalón de hospital y sin camisa. Unas vendas ensangrentadas cubrían su torso.  
Tenia el pelo revuelto, parecía que se hubiera acabado de levantar…

-Hyuga, tenemos que hablar…

El silenció reinó en el pasillo. Por un momento no se escuchó ni el sonido de sus respiraciones. El pulso de Hinata aceleró, se sentía nerviosa con la presencia de aquel hombre…

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar Uchiha…

Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta. La chica se limitó a seguir con su camino, ignorando su presencia. Al pasar por su lado, el ojinegro le cortó el paso. No quería dejarla marchar sin haber hablado con ella.

-No me gusta que me corten el paso…-La chica lo miró amenazante, intentó rodearlo pero el chico la agarró del brazo.-No me gusta que me toquen…- Hinata había activado su Byakugan, intentando intimidarlo.

-Dime lo que te gusta y acabamos antes…

Hinata golpeó al ojinegro en el estomago con un golpe de Juuken y lo empotró contra la pared, agarrándole del cuello intentando asfixiarlo.  
Un hilito de sangre calló de los labios del chico, recorriendo su barbilla y continuando su camino por la mano de Hinata.

-Puedo curar a tu hermana.- La voz masculina resonó en la cabeza de la Hyuga.

Hinata lo soltó, haciendo que el chico cayera al sueño y se encorvara, tal vez por el dolor que sentía del golpe. Comenzó a toser sangre que salpicaba en pequeñas gotas el suelo impecable del pasillo.

-¿De verdad puedes curarme?

Una pequeña voz se izo sonar por encima de la tos agónica de Sasuke.  
Hanabi apareció en una esquina del pasillo, había escuchado la conversación.  
Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero su cara denotaba seriedad ante la situación. Aun con los ojos vendados, si expresión era serena y estoica…

-¿Hay cura para esto?- La pequeña volvió a hablar, esperando una respuesta.  
-Si. –El ojinegro se limpió la sangre de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Cuando Itachi exterminó a mi clan, también tuve esas pesadillas.- Escupió sangre e intentó levantarse.- El tercer Hokage revisó unos documentos que están en los territorios Uchihas y me las quitó. La ceguera puede que también se pueda quitar si buscamos el documento correcto…

Hinata sintió arder por dentro. Su enfado crecía cada vez más.  
_Cuando lo vio en el bosque, tenía que haberlo matado… Pero eso se podía solucionar… ¿No?  
_Levantó la mano para matarlo ahí mismo, lo golpearía en el pecho, parando su corazón…_ si… eso le haría sentir un poco mas feliz…  
_Una mano detuvo la suya justo en el último momento. Sintió dolor en su muñeca y gritó. Se oían sus huesos crujir. _Sakura había aparecido justo a tiempo…  
_  
-¿Qué crees que haces Hinata? ¡Esto es un hospital!  
-En ese caso, será atendido rápidamente…

La chica se cogía la muñeca fracturada y la apretaba contra su pecho, intentando reprimir su dolor. Seguramente la ojijade se la habría roto por la fuerza ejercida.  
La Haruno se acercó al chico y le ayudó a levantarse, llevándolo hacia su cuarto. Los vio desaparecer al final del pasillo.

-No debiste hacerlo Onesan…

Hinata se acercó a su hermana, estaba temblando… Seguramente saber que un Uchiha estaba cerca de ella le había causado temor.  
La chica se arrodilló frente a la menor y la abrazó, empezó a llorar, no lo podía evitar. Tenia ganas de destrozar algo, de gritar asta quedarse afónica…

-No dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar… no por mi culpa…  
-Tu no eras así Onesan…- La pequeña abrazó a su hermana con mas fuerza. –Tú eras buena…

_Buena... ella era buena… ¿Ya no lo era?_  
Por un momento pensó las palabras de su hermana, analizándolas una a una.  
Ella había cambiado, se había echo más fuerte, más decidida, mas… _¿Fría?_

Si… a eso se refería su hermana._ ¿Pero que no era eso lo que querían todos? ¿No querían que se convirtiera en una Hyuga? ¿En una Hyuga digna?_  
No sabia que hacer, como sentirse, como actuar…

-¡Onesan! ¡Deja de llorar y comportarte como una adulta!- La niña sonrió.- Y procura que alguien te cure la muñeca, la oí crujir cuando te cogió Sakura…- Hinata miró su muñeca, estaba inflamada y roja.- Y… pide disculpas al Uchiha…  
-¿Estas loca?- La ojiblanca miró a su hermana, esperaba que lo que había dicho fuera una broma.  
-No Onesan… el no me hizo nada, fue su hermano…- La niña apretó sus labios intentando contener las lagrimas que empezaban a aparecer por debajo de la venda que cubría sus hermosos ojos.  
-¡Pero es un Uchiha! ¡No le quita la culpabilidad! ¡No lo disculpes!  
-Pero el quiere ayudar Onesan, si no… no creo que hubiera dicho nada de lo de mi ceguera.- La niña sonrió.

Hinata volvió a abrazar a su hermana. La quería, no dejaría que nada malo le pasase.  
Tal vez tuviese razón y Sasuke solo quería ayudar, pero si le hacia algo…_ ella misma le mataría…y seria una muerte dolorosa…_  
Se levantó del suelo y cogió una mano de la pequeña, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Vamos…  
-¿A dónde?  
-A dar una vuelta.- Hinata sonrió.  
-Sakura se enfadara, no me deja salir…- La niña agachó la cabeza, hacia meses que no salía de aquel lugar…

La ojiblanca se agachó a la altura de su hermana, quedando muy cerca de su oído. Su cara era juguetona, feliz…

-Pero Sakura no tiene por que enterarse…

La niña levantó la cara sonriente y apretó la mano de su hermana.  
Hinata la guió por los pasillos, sacándola fuera del hospital. Una brisa de aire hizo que el cabello de ambas se moviera delicadamente. Se acercaron a un pequeño jardín que había enfrente del hospital y se sentaron en el césped, a la sombra de un pequeño árbol. La niña respiró profundamente…

-Huele mejor que ahí dentro…

La mayor sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su hermana así, era como si nada mas existiera…

-Hanabi…- La niña giró su rostro en la dirección en donde había escuchado la voz.- Antes… dijiste que yo… era buena… Quiero decir…  
-Lo que quiero decir es que has cambiado.- La niña se dejó caer en la mata de hierva.- Antes eras amable, dulce…  
-Débil…  
-No Onesan… tu siempre fuiste fuerte.- La niña sonrió de nuevo.- Solo necesitabas mostrárselo a todo el mundo.  
-Pero padre…  
-¡Hinata!- La niña se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia.- ¡Padre es un amargado y lo sabes!  
-¡No hables así! ¡Eres una señorita!  
-Entonces pide disculpas al Uchiha. –La niña le sacó la lengua divertida.  
-Antes muerta.- Masculló.  
-¿No eras tu la que hablaba de modales?- La sonrisa de Hanabi se agrandó.

Hinata suspiró resignada. Su hermana tenía razón…  
Se dejó caer en la hierba, imitando la anterior reacción de su hermana.

- Lo intentaré… pero no prometo nada…

Hanabi se abalanzó sobre ella riendo. Rodaron por el césped unas cuantas veces entre risas. La mayor se dedicaba a hacer cosquillas a su hermana. Le gustaba oírla reír, era como un sedante para sus oídos…  
Tan entretenidas estaban en sus juegos, que ninguna se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro las miraba desde la ventana de su habitación mientras unas Sakura enfadada le vendaba la nueva herida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Dark Amy-chan:** sii *-* , Sasuke-sama es un perver! Pero se controlara por el momento ^^  
**  
Rach Black:** si, itachi se pasó mucho, pero ara mas de las suyas! Espero que te gusten los siguientes capis ^^

**Hyuuga-mandy:** espero no haberte hecho esperar y que este capi también te guste ^^

**Adrifernan19**: me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^  
**  
Kairi-Sparda:** Sasuke se vera mas perver! Pero Hinata lo domesticara *-*  
**  
Misaki**: Karin seguirá siendo Karin, aunque un poco mas madura ^^, y Hinatita y Sasuke pasaran muuucho tiempo juntos xD, no tenia pensado que Suigetsu se enamorara de Hina, solo serán buenos amigos, y bueno, Hina será fría como antes, pero solo con Sasu y con las misiones, en lo demás, será un poco mas dulce ^^ me alegró tu comentario. Espero que este también te gustee!  
**  
harukauzaki:** aiis! Sasu pensara cosas muuuy malas muhahahah! *¬* , espero que te guste el capiii! *-*  
**  
xiqui:** gracias por leer! Aiis, naru será mas maduro que Sasu, pero tendrá ese toque infantil :)

**Lia Du Black:** Sasuke cambiara un poco a Hina, y ella a el… se cambiaran mutuamente xD

**Murtilla:** el pasado de Sasu y Ita se revelara un poco para Hinata, pero no digo nadaa!

**TheseLittleEvilSoul: **espero que te guste este capitulo también! Sasuke tendrá la mente mas malvada todavía!

**Sairiko: **gracias por leer la historia :)

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas  
Me sirven de mucho ^^

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	6. disculpas y problemas

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
disculpas y problemas  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Tan entretenidas estaban en sus juegos, que ninguna se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro las miraba desde la ventana de su habitación mientras unas Sakura enfadada le vendaba la nueva herida._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente, todo estaba tranquilo, ni un ruido…  
Se incorporó, dejando que la fina sabana oscura que lo cubría cayera y dejara desnudo su abdomen. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie… _¿Y Juugo? ¿Y Karin? ¿Y Suigetsu?_  
Pasó su mano por su pelo, desordenándolo y bostezando al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de la cama y recorrió la habitación asta un pequeño baño. Se lavó la cara, sintiendo el agua fría helando su rostro. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y bajó la cabeza, dejando que el pelo se le apegara a su tez blanquecina. Suspiró… _No se acostumbraba a despertar y estar solo…_Irónico… _¿Verdad?_ Toda su vida solo y le resultaba raro el silencio que havia esa mañana…  
Se subió el pantalón azul oscuro que gastaba para dormir y salió del bañó. La habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtraba entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo, amenazando con una lluvia débil pero fastidiosa…  
salió del cuarto y se dirijo a la pequeña cocina de la casa. Le resultaba incomodo ese lugar, era el ultimo en el que había visto con vida a su madre…  
¡Kami-sama! _¿Por qué aria caso a Karin y volvería a su casa?_

**FLASBACK**

_Karin estaba apoyada en el muro de los territorios Uchiha, mientras Juugo y Suigetsu conversaban animadamente sobre las pruebas que Tsunade le havia echo a Juugo y el posible tratamiento.  
Sasuke apoyaba su mano en la gran puerta de madera que conducía a sus territorios. Acarició la gastada puerta. Raspaba… Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie había entrado ahí… Y el se negaba a hacerlo, una parte de su mente le decía que no debía entrar, que sentiría dolor…_

_-No pienso entrar ahí.- la voz del ojinegro sonó tajante.  
-Sasuke Uchiha, entra.- Karin señaló el interior de los territorios.  
-¿Me estas dando ordenes?_

_La expresión de la chica cambió a de una seria a una nerviosa. Sabía que el Uchiha no se lo pensaría dos veces a la hora de golpearla._

_-No pienso entrar, es mi última palabra…  
-Sasuke. –Juugo intervino en la conversación.- Karin tiene razón, no hay otro lugar donde podamos quedarnos todos.  
-¡No entraré ahí!  
-¡No te comportes como un niño!- la chica perdió los nervios.  
-Tienes que entrar.- Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa, enseñando los afilados dientes.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Creo recordar que tienes que buscar cierto documento…_

_Sasuke palideció. Ni siquiera se acordaba de eso… Tenía que buscar los documentos que le quitarían a Hanabi las pesadillas, y posiblemente, la ceguera.  
Apretó los puños con fuerza y entró a los territorios Uchiha sin decir una palabra, aunque tampoco dijo nada en todo lo que quedaba de día…_

**FIN FLASBACK**

Abrió la nevera y buscó algo de leche. Pero para su desgracia, el frigorífico estaba vacío…  
_Suigetsu…seguro que el había arrasado con todo antes de irse y Karin estaría comprando lo necesario para comer.  
_Salió de la cocina y volvió a su cuarto. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo único que quería era acostarse y volver a dormir… Pero su orgullo se lo impidió _¡El no era ningún vago!_ Se cambió los pantalones y se puso su haori. Talvez entrenaría un poco antes de ponerse a trabajar en los documentos… Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-¡Sasuke-Teme!  
-Perfecto…- En la voz del ojinegro se podía notar el sarcasmo utilizado.

Cruzó el pasillo que lo llevaba a la entrada mientras los estridentes golpes en la puerta conseguían ponerle de mal humor.

-¡Deja de golpear mi puerta! ¡La echaras abajo!- Gritó a medida que la habría.  
-Teme, siempre estas de mal humor…- Naruto puso una cara de fastidio a medida que se rascaba la nuca.  
-Venia a preguntarte si querías ir a entrenar con Sakura y con migo.

Naruto parecía nervioso por la respuesta que su amigo le pudiera dar. El Uchiha salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de si. Miró al rubio durante unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de sus territorios, camino al campo de entrenamiento.  
Naruto lo miró alejarse mientras intentaba reaccionar, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

-¿Vienes o piensas quedarte a vigilar mi casa?- Sasuke miró a su amigo con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
-¡Vamos dattebayo! -El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y corrió para alcanzar su amigo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata calló de rodillas sobre la mullida hierva del campo. Su respiración era agitada, sentía como cada uno de sus músculos temblaba por el entrenamiento. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, adoptando una postura felina e intentando respirar mejor.  
Miró el cielo, era casi medio día, Neji no tardaría en ir para ver su estado y preguntarle si iría a comer…  
Se dejó caer sobre la mata verde boca abajo, aspirando el aroma a hierva y tierra. Relajó cada músculo, sintiendo el cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Rodó un par de veces, dejando la marca de su cuerpo en el suelo y quedando boca arriba, extendiendo lo brazos y estirando sus piernas. Miró el cielo, un par de nubes amenazaban con descargar una lluvia sobre Konoha.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La ojiblanca arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda se separara del suelo y se doblara creando un medio arco mientras veía a un Naruto con la mirada confusa y a un Sasuke con un brillo raro en los ojos del revés.  
Se impulsó con las piernas y se apoyó en sus manos para poder dar una voltereta sobre si misma y caer de pie sobre la hierba.

-Estaba entrenando, pero ya me iba…- Hinata recogió unos sais y los enganchó en su pantalón.

Sasuke la seguía con la mirada, se había quedado helado al ver el cuerpo de la peliazul cuando se havia arqueado para verlos. Sintió como un calor subía por todo su cuerpo al recordarlo, sacudió su cabeza y miró al cielo para distraerse y evitar mirarla.

-¡No te vallas Hinata! Quédate a entrenar con nosotros.- Naruto parecía más alegre que de costumbre.  
-Estoy cansada Naruto.- Hinata miraba de reojo al Uchiha que tenia la vista fija en el cielo.

Su hermana le había pedido que se disculpara con el pero… _No podía,_ simplemente su orgullo se lo impedía… _Pero el quiere ayudar..._ Las palabras de Hanabi retumbaban en su cabeza como si en cierto modo, la obligaran a que lo hiciera. _Antes eras buena…_Esas fueron las palabras de su hermana. Tal vez tenia razón y ella se había convertido en lo que tanto temor le causaba… _se había convertido en su padre…_

-Uchiha…- Hinata respiró hondo para darse valor.- Gomen…-Sasuke la miró, su cara mostraba sorpresa y desconfianza.- No debí atacarte en el hospital…  
-¿Nani?- Naruto parecía descolocado, como si no se creyera la situación.

Hinata se acercó a los dos jóvenes y se inclinó levemente, haciendo que su largo pelo cayera hacia delante y tapase su cara.

-Con permiso…- La chica dio media vuelta y saltó a la rama de un árbol, adentrándose en el bosque y haciendo imposible que los dos chicos la siguieran con la vista.

Sasuke Naruto se quedaron parados, como si a ambos se les hubiese olvidado donde estaban y que iban a hacer.  
El ojinegro fue el primero en reaccionar, bajó la cabeza al suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Se sintió feliz, _ya no había razón para apartarse de la ojiblanca…  
_A lo lejos vio a una pelirrosa correr hacia ellos, parecía alterada, su cara mostraba preocupación. Cuando los alcanzó, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas e intentó serenarse.

-¡Que bien que ya hayas venido Sakura! ¡No te vas a creer lo que a pasado dattebayo!  
-Hinata…-La chica hablaba entre jadeos.- ¿Dónde…esta?  
-¿Pasó algo con su hermana?- A Sasuke le intrigaba el saber porque la buscaba.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y volvió a repetir la pregunta mientras recuperaba la postura y respiraba mas calmada.

-Creo que se fue a su casa…- Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

La chica cambió su expresión tranquila a una de terror y nervios. Y salió corriendo otra vez en dirección a la Mansión Hyuga.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Que pasa?!

Pero el ojiazul fue ignorado por su novia. Sasuke miraba la figura de su compañera perderse en la lejanía seguida de un rubio mientras se preguntaba que pasaba.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata saltó al patio interior de su casa desde una rama. Una mujer del Bouke caminó hacia ella, ofreciéndole una toalla para que limpiara su cara.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento Hinata-sama?  
-Cansado.- La chica sonrió y se secó la cara.  
-El señoriíto Neji iba a buscarla en un rato, iré a avisarlo de que usted ya ha llegado.

La mujer sonrió, llenando de arrugas su rostro mayor y caminó hacia el interior de la casa de una forma apresurada.

-¡Onesan! ¡Ven! ¡Huele!- Hanabi apareció detrás de un árbol del jardín, con un tulipán en sus manos.  
-¿Como savias que era yo?- Hinata la miraba extrañada.  
-Eres la única que no camina arrastrando los pies ni con prisas.- La niña rió de una forma infantil mientras caminaba hacia ella y le extendía la flor.- ¡Huele como tu!

Hinata cogió la flor y aspiró su aroma, un olor suave, casi imperceptible, pero dulce y frágil. Miró a su hermana que sonreía de una manera pícara.

-Tienes razón…- Hinata le siguió el juego.- Cada persona tiene un olor ¿Sabes?  
-Ya lo havia notado, Neji tiene un olor mas fuerte que tu y Otosan huele a papel y madera.  
-¡Eso es porque se pasa el día en el despacho! Hinata rió ante lo que havia dicho su hermana.  
-Onesan, ¿A que huelo yo?

Hinata cogió las manos de su hermana y las acercó a su rostro. Notó que estaban sucias de tierra.

-Hueles a tierra y humedad, pero también hueles a menta.

La niña sonrió, se sentía satisfecha con la respuesta de la mayor. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus delgados brazos, queriendo abrazarla mientas apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Hinata le acarició la cabeza, su hermana era lomas importante para ella,_ la protegería siempre... la única capaz de que ella olvidara su frialdad con el mundo…Nada podía arruinar ese momento de felicidad… nada…_

-Onesan…- La niña rompió el abrazo y quedó a escasos centímetros de Hinata.- ¡Te han crecido! -La niña puso una mano sobre el pecho de Hinata.  
-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Hinata se separó estrepitosamente de su hermana y calló al suelo.

_De acuerdo, si que podía arruinarse el momento…  
_La niña salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa mientras reía, la ojiblanca se levantó y corrió detrás de ella para cogerla y torturarla con cosquillas. Hanabi esquivaba todos los muebles sin ninguna dificultad, _se savia de memoria la posición de cada uno y la distancia entre ellos._ Hinata vio como su hermana subía las escaleras mientras ella aun cruzaba el salón, aceleró el paso para atraparlo, pero de repente chocó con algo.  
Alzó la vista y vio a su padre. Rápidamente se alejó un paso de el y se enderezó y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Gomen…  
-Hinata, sígueme, tenemos que hablar…- El hombre empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos que concia a su despacho.

Hinata lo siguió sin oponerse, a las espaldas de su padre, activó el Byakugan y observó como su hermana estaba parada en la escalera, como temiendo que lo que había pasado fuese por su culpa.  
Entró al despacho y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura corría por toda la calle sin detenerse en ningún momento, Naruto la seguía un poco mas atrás. Cuando divisó la casa aceleró el paso, sintiendo como casi no podía respirar por la carrera.  
Botó la verja corrió estrepitosamente hacia la entrada, cuando subió los escalones que habían, toco el timbre de una forma desesperada.

-¡Sakura! ¡Dime que esta pasando!- El rubio estaba consternado por como se comportaba su novia.  
-¡No hay tiempo!- La ojijade volvió a tocar el timbre.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una niña con ojos vendados.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Necesito…hablar con tu hermana…ahora!- La pelirrosa intentaba recuperarse de la carrera.  
-Esta en el despacho con Otosan…- La niña parecía triste. -Por mi culpa la castigaran… estábamos jugando y…  
-¡No es culpa tuya!- Sakura la interrumpió.- ¡Necesito avisarla!  
-¿Avisarla de que?

Un fuerte golpe alertó a los tres jóvenes que estaban en la puerta, Hanabi corrió al salón seguida de Sakura y Naruto.  
Hinata salió del despacho mientras su padre gritaba. La cogió del brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Provocando que un pequeño grito saliera de su fina y delgada garganta.  
Notaba la mano de su padre aprisionarla dolorosamente, como si sus dedos quisieran traspasar su delgado y frágil brazo.

-¡Lo harás! ¡Es tu deber!  
-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Me niego!- Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus preciosos ojos.  
-¡Es tu deber como futura cabeza del Clan! ¡No nos deshonres más y haz lo mejor para la familia!- El hombre golpeó a su hija en la cara.

El golpe hizo eco en la habitación mientras Hinata caía al suelo estrepitosamente, llevándose una pequeña mesa de cristal por delante.  
Notaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca, ese sabor metálico que tanto odiaba y que tanto había probado… Notó los pequeños y fríos cristales clavados en su brazo y espalda.  
La ojiblanca se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación camino del jardín, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre a su paso. Concentró chacra en sus pies y saltó a una rama cercana, alejándose de la casa y adentrándose en el bosque.  
No le importaba donde ir, solo quería estar sola y descargar su furia. Siguió saltando asta que un pequeño mareo la obligó a parar, bajando del árbol y apoyándose en el tronco para descansar. Se quitó la chaqueta y pudo verla gran mancha de sangre que había, junto con unos pequeños agujeros, _seguramente de los cristales…_ la dejó caer sobre la mata de hierva.  
Sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón el frasco de pastillas que le había dado Sakura. Se tomo dos y apoyó la cabeza en el árbol, intentando tranquilizarse. Un nuevo mareo la izo tambalearse. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, quedando arrodillada frente al árbol.  
Empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, le era imposible pararlas. Sabía que no debía llorar, _pero en ese momento era lo único que quería hacer.._.

**FLASBACK**

-_Hinata, como sabrás, vas a ser la heredera del clan…- Hiashi se sentó en una silla tras la gran mesa._

_Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de sentarse en una silla frente a el. No entendía lo que le quería decir su padre, lo cual le ponía más nerviosa.  
El padre de la ojiblanca abrió un cajón y comenzó a rebuscar. Finalmente sacó unos papeles y los puso sobre la mesa de caoba._

_-Y como sabrás eso implica matrimonio.- La mirada de Hiashi se endureció.  
-¿Nani?- Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron a medida que daba un pequeño salto sobre la silla.  
-Lo que quiero decir es que estas comprometida con un hombre del país de la niebla._

_Hinata cogió los papeles y los leyó rápidamente. Nokaharo Kisiho… cabeza de clan… 52 años… y la firma del hombre…  
Una oleada de pánico recorrió la espina dorsal de Hinata.  
Tiró los papeles sobre la mesa a medida que un fuerte "No" salía de sus labios. No estaba dispuesta a hacer eso. No quería que la vendiesen de esa manera… No como s i fuese un objeto…_

_-Lo aras…- la voz del hombre sonaba despreocupada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, de una forma tranquila.  
-¡No!- Hinata se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta seguida de su padre…_

**FIN FLASBACK**

Una oleada de rabia la golpeó mentalmente, haciendo que inconscientemente concentrara chackra en su mano derecha y golpeara el árbol, habiendo que un gran agujero quedara en el tronco.  
Se levantó y se puso a correr esquivando los árboles. Sin saber porque, empezó a llorar, notando como las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y desaparecían a causa de la rapidez a la que corría. Iba golpeando los árboles que encontraba, provocando un fuerte estruendo y unos pequeños cortes en sus nudillos.  
Tropezó con una rama y calló al suelo, se sintió más patética todavía… _¿Nada podía ir bien? ¿Siempre debía pasar algo? ¿Siempre tenia que salir huyendo?...  
_Comenzó a llorar y gritar, abrazándose a si misma en el suelo, recogiendo sus piernas y formando un ovillo. Notaba los efectos del sedante, ya casi no notaba el dolor de la espalda, ya no notaba la sangre resbalar en su espalda, ya no notaba el dolor de sus manos, _ya no recordaba nada…_

Empezó a verlo todo borroso, oscuro, todo oscurecía a su alrededor.  
Le pareció oír una voz, una voz suave, _como de un ángel…_ Sonrió para si misma, no existía los ángeles para ella.... Sacó el frasco de pastillas y se tomo otras dos. Volvió a oír la voz mas cerca, oía el sonido de unas pisadas. _Talvez su padre habrá mandado a alguien a que la busque…_ Notó como alguien se acercaba a ella y se agachaba, intentando encontrarle el pulso con unas manos calidas. Unos fuertes brazos la cogieron, procurando no tocarle la espalda para no provocarle dolor en las heridas.  
Un fuerte aroma vino a ella, _salvaje, masculino…_ un escalofrió recorrió su frágil cuerpo haciendo que temblara entre los masculinos brazos.  
_Ese olor… era uno que su memoria no conseguía borrar… era el aroma de un Uchiha…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas  
Me sirven de mucho ^^

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	7. sangre y fantasias

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
sangre y fantasias  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
_  
Un fuerte aroma vino a ella, salvaje, masculino… un escalofrió recorrió su frágil cuerpo haciendo que temblara entre los masculinos brazos.  
Ese olor… era uno que su memoria no conseguía borrar… era el aroma de un Uchiha…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke dejó con cuidado a Hinata boca abajo en su cama. _¿Qué debía haber? El nunca había curado a nadie… ni siquiera a si mismo… siempre había alguien que lo hiciera…  
_Karin. Ese nombre vino a su mente. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose al salón. Juugo estaba sentado en el grande sofá mientras leía un libro.

-¿Y Karin?  
-En su cuarto.- El hombre lo miro extrañado.

Sasuke volvió a subir las escaleras, evitando tropezarse y caer por las prisas. Empezó a recorrer el pasillo y toco a la puerta de una habitación.  
Se oyó una voz al otro lado de esta indicando que pasara. El ojinegro entró a toda prisa y vio a su compañera guardando ropa en el armario. Sin decir una palabra la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el pasillo ante las quejas de esta.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

No contestó, la empujó dentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Karin intentó golpearlo por su rudeza, pero se detuvo al observar a Hinata en la cama, manchada de sangre e inconsciente. Corrió hacia ella y le tocó la frente. Estaba sudando…

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Karin miró con enfado a el pelinegro que seguía en la puerta.  
-La encontré así…- Se cruzó de brazos.- Cúrala.

Karin corrió al baño de la habitación y volvió con unas vendas, una toalla y varios ungüentos mientras el chico observaba todo lo que hacia.  
La pelinegra sacó un Kunai de su bolsillo, provocando que Sasuke se alertara y corriera hacia ella cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle?- Sasuke activó su Sharingan inconscientemente.  
-Quitarle la camisa.

Fue todo lo que la chica respondió antes de soltarse del agarre y rasgar la tela que cubría a la ojiblanca con su arma. Le quitó los restos de tela cortada, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sasuke giró su rostro, fijándolo en la pared con un tono rosa en sus mejillas. La chica pasó la toalla por la espalda de la Hyuga, retirando la sangre con cuidado de no tocar los cristales que aun seguían incrustados en su perfecta piel. Karin dejó la toalla en el suelo mientras se arremangaba la camisa. Uno a uno fue sacando los cristales mas grandes, hasta que solo quedaron los pequeños. Su mirada era preocupada.

-Esto va a dolerle…

Karin empezó a presionar con sus dedos las heridas para poder sacar los pequeños trozos que aun seguían clavados. Un pequeño gemido doloroso salió de los labios de la Hyuga. Sasuke dejó de mirar la pared para fijarse en ella, se acercó de una manera apresurada y se arrodilló en el suelo mirándola a los ojos. Estaba mas pálida que antes, empezaba a despertar.

-Karin, esta despertando…- La chica lo empujó para adoptar la posición que él tenia.  
-Hinata…- Karin intentaba despertarla.- ¿Me oyes?  
-…S-si…  
-Escúchame, necesito que no te muevas. Estoy intentando sacarte los cristales que tienes clavados en la espalda.  
-¿….C-cristales?- Hinata parecía confusa.  
-Si, te va a doler, así que necesito que lo aguantes. ¿Vale?

Hinata afirmó débilmente con su cabeza mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro, tapándose la boca con sus finos y delgados dedos. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándola. No le importó, no le importó, a decir verdad, le agrado, _la izo sentirse segura…_  
Karin se levantó del suelo y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Volvió a poner los dedos en las heridas y presionó en ellas, provocando que saliera mas sangre.  
Hinata apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para frenar el grito de dolor que quería salir. El ojinegro seguía en el suelo, mirando la expresión dolorosa que Hinata tenía en su rostro…

-Sasuke, ayúdame…

El chico se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la cama. Karin intentaba sacar un cristal, pero al parecer, estaca tan clavado, que la propia piel de la ojiblanca lo enterraba.

-Necesito que separes un poco la piel para poder ver el cristal…

Sasuke puso sus manos en la espalda de la Hyuga, notando como se crispaba ante el contacto, con sus dedos comenzó a abrir el corte, provocando que Hinata gruñera.  
Karin cogió su kunai y cortó un poco la carne de la chica.  
Un río de líquido rojo metalizado resbaló por su espalda hasta llegar a la cama, manchando todo a su paso mientras los gritos de Hinata resonaban en la habitación.  
Karin clavó el arma en la espalda de la chica e izo palanca para que el cristal saliera.  
No era tan pequeño como había imaginado, casi cubría la palma de su mano.

-Kami-sama…- La pelinegra dejó el punzante objeto en el suelo.

Más sangre salía del profundo corte. Karin palideció, esto se le escapaba, no tenia tantos conocimientos en medicina como para poder curarla. Miro al Uchiha con una mirada suplicante.

-Sasuke… creo que deberías llamar a Sakura…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La pelirrosa entró en su piso seguida del rubio. Se deshizo de sus zapatos mientras pasaba sus anos por su cabeza, masajeándose las sienes.

-No pueden hacer eso… ¿Verdad?

La chica miró a Naruto, esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte de el, pero este bajó la cabeza. _Si que podían hacerlo, y ella lo savia, pero mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera así. Ella había sido mandada por Tsunade para hablar con Hinata, para avisarla de lo que iba a pasar, para decirle que si se negaba, tendría el apoyo de la Quinta, pero no consiguió avisarla, había fracasado, su amiga había sido golpeada, herida, y se encontraba desaparecida. Durante todo lo que quedaba de día, nadie la había visto…_

Naruto se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.  
La chica se sentó y se apoyó en el regazo del ojiazul, con sus manos se aferró a la tela de su camisa y comenzó a llorar, dejando la mancha de sus lagrimas en la camisa de su novio.

Un ruido de golpes en una ventana cercana izo que los dos jóvenes se giraran. Sasuke estaba fuera, intentando llamar la atención de la pareja. Sakura se levantó del suelo y le abrió la ventana. El ojinegro parecía nervioso, estaba algo pálido.

-Ven con migo.- La cojió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la ventana.  
-Sasuke yo…  
-No te lo e preguntado, te lo e ordenado.

El chico la cargo en sus hombros mientras la chica le golpeaba. Antes de que Naruto pudiese hacer nada, el ojinegro salió por la ventana, saltando de rama en rama para llegar antes a su casa. Los gritos e insultos de la ojijade le molestaban. _Era como tener a una loca histeria en su oreja…_ Suspiró pesadamente mientras seguía corrido.  
Entró a su habitación y la dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Quieres explicarme lo que pasa!

La cara de la Haruno denotaba furia y enfado. Parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a soltar un puñetazo y lo mandaría a volar durante un buen rato. Sasuke se limitó a señalar su cama mientras respondía con un seco "Cúrala".  
Sakura volteó y vio a Karin manteniendo una lucha por controlar el flujo de sangre que salía de la espalda de Hinata. El color de su cara se volvió pálido.  
Corrió hacia ella y colocó sus manos en la espalda, haciendo que un chacra verde brotara de ellas y fuera deteniendo poco a poco la sangre. Karin se limitó a recoger todas las vendas y gasas que había utilizado para detener la hemorragia y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué esta pasando Sakura?

La pelirrosa miró a su antiguo compañero mientras una mirada triste hacia que bajara la cabeza. Gotitas de sudor comenzaban a empaparle la cara debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Notaba la sangre que Hinata havia perdido, notaba la falta de chacra en el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, _notaba su falta de vida..._

-Sakura…  
-La vendieron…- Sakura se limpió la frente con el brazo y volvió a concentrar chacra para curar a su amiga.  
-No te entiendo…- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la pared.  
-Su padre la vendió a un cabeza de clan del país de la niebla.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad, mantenía las manos cerradas en puños frente a su cara, intentado mantener el calor. Sintió una profunda tristeza por ella.

-Hinata se negó… Enfrentó a su padre…- La Haruno continuaba.- Y esto fue lo que recibió… Intenté avisarla, decirle que Tsunade la apoyaría si se negaba, pero no llegué a tiempo…

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla de la ojijade. Sasuke miró a su compañera, estaba triste, dolida, tanto como el. _Sintió la furia llenado su alma. Deseó matar al padre de Hinata, era lo que se merecía…  
_Sakura separó sus manos de la espalda de su amiga y cogió unas vendas de las que Karin había dejado.

-Gracias Sakura…- Un pequeño susurro por parte de Hinata rompió el silencio.

La pelirrosa acarició el pelo de la chica y le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
Se agachó y colocó uno de los pálidos y delgados brazos de la peliazul por encima de sus hombros para ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado, haciendo que los restos de tela rota cayeran al suelo y los voluminosos pechos de la Hyuga quedaran expuestos, tapados por la fina tela del sujetador negro.

-Sasuke, ayúdame, necesito que la cargues mientras la vendo.  
-¿Cómo la cargo? – Sasuke parecía desconcertado.  
-Como lo hagas meda igual, solo quiero que su espada quede expuesta.

Sasuke miró a su compañera y luego a Hinata, un ligero tono rosado cubría sus mejillas…. _Tal vez estar semidesnuda frente a el le daba vergüenza_… Sonrió de una forma orgullosa. _Ahora podría vengarse de lo que ella le hizo en el hospital…  
_Se acercó a ella y le cogió los brazos, colocándolos en su cuello de una forma delicada. Bajó sus manos, pasando por la estrecha cintura de la chica hasta llegar a sus caderas, sintiendo como la piel pálida se erizaba ante el tacto de sus manos. La atrajo hacia el y le susurro al oído "Cogete…".  
De un rápido movimiento cogió los muslos de Hinata y la levanto, haciendo que instintivamente ella rodeara la cintura del chico con sus piernas y se aferrara al cuello de Sasuke. Ambos parecían haber olvidado que Sakura estaba en la misma habitación. Sasuke se limitaba a observar como el tono rosa de las mejillas de la Hyuga cambiaba a un rojo intenso. Sonrió ante el acto, _le gustaba verla avergonzada por su culpa… Realmente era una buena venganza…Aunque tal vez…. Podría vengarse un poco más…_ Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su cara.  
Aflojó un poco el agarre que ejercía en los muslos de la chica, sintiendo como resbalaba por su torso hasta poder sentirla en su bajo vientre, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran. Ante la sensación, Hinata se removió alterada, haciendo que el pequeño roce aumentara. Un pequeño suspiró salió de los labios femeninos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, estrellando sus pechos contra el torso masculino. Sasuke suspiró, enterrando disimuladamente su rostro en el delicado cuello de la Hyuga.

-¡Ya esta!

Una voz chillona sacó a ambos de su trance, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tensaran. Sakura los miraba con una ceja levantada. Apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Os encontráis bien? Estáis sonrojados….  
-Será por el cansancio.- Hinata se apresuró a contestar.  
-Bien, en ese caso yo ya me voy.- Sakura miró al chico.- Seguramente Naruto querrá una explicación…

Sasuke observó como la pelirrosa lo miraba con cierto enfado, para luego salir por la ventana. La siguió con la mirada, _seguramente el rubio estaría enfadado…_

-Eto… ya p-puedes bajarme…  
-¿…Eh?- Sasuke miró a Hinata, que escondía su sonrojo escondiendo su rostro.  
-Que ya puedes… bajarme…  
-¿Y si no quiero?- El ojinegro sonrió de lado.

Hinata levantó la cabeza confusa, como si no acabara de creer lo que había dicho Sasuke. Al ver su sonrisa, su rostro adoptó su seriedad habitual y su sonrojo desapareció.

-Bajame.  
-¿Es una orden?  
-Bajame o…  
-Eso no es una orden, es una amenaza.- Sasuke la corto.  
-¡He dicho que me bajes!

Hinata intentó deshacerse de las manos del chico sin ningún éxito. Comenzó a moverse, intentando que la soltara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el ojinegro soltara un gruñido al mover sus caderas contra las de el. Hinata se quedó quieta, inmóvil, como si ese sonido la hubiese congelado. Levantó la cara, mirando fijamente a los penetrantes ojos negros del Uchiha.

-Bajame por favor…- Su amenaza se tornó en suplica.  
-¿Acaso lo pensaste dos veces cuando me atacaste en el hospital?

Sasuke rodeó la cintura con uno e sus brazos apretándola contra el. Un pequeño grito salió de los carnosos labios de Hinata ante el acercamiento. Volvió a moverse, intentando soltarse, pero una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espada al sentir algo duro y palpitante rozando su sexo. Se tensó.  
Miró a Sasuke, la miraba fijamente mientras apretaba su mandíbula, en un intento de contenerse. Sintió como una de las manos del Uchiha acariciaba uno de sus muslos. Miles de hormigas recorrieron toda su piel. _Una parte de ella, quería que se detuviese, pero otra quería que continuara…_  
Sasuke pasó su nariz por la tersa piel de su cuello, respirando en el, viendo como la blanca piel parecía reaccionar ante el contacto. Rozó sus labios en el cuello femenino, siguiendo un camino invisible por la piel de Hinata, hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. Vio como esta mordía su labio inferior, conteniéndose. _Talvez lo deseaba tanto como el…_ No lo pensó dos veces, la beso. La suavidad de esos labios lo cautivó. Pasó la lengua por ellos, haciendo que la ojiblanca abriera la boca un poco, cosa que el aprovechó para profundizar el beso. _Saborearla a ella… Memorizar su sabor…  
_Comenzó una pequeña lucha con la lengua de la Hyuga. Posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica, profundizando el beso. Acarició su cuello, moviendo su mano por su clavícula, hasta llegar al nacimiento de los pechos, pasando su mano obre la tela. Un pequeño suspiro por parte de Hinata hizo que se rompiera el beso. Sasuke sonrió, _le gustaba ver a Hinata sonrojada por el placer…_ Pellizcó el pezón, haciendo que ese pequeño cuerpo se arqueara. _Realmente, le gustaba lo que veía…_

-¡Sasuke!

Ese grito lo había sacado de su pequeña fantasía. Miró sobresaltado a la pelirrosa, parecía asustada.

-¿Sasuke, estas aquí?  
-…Mph  
-¿Te encuentras bien? – Sakura era como una molesta madre.  
-Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Tienes las mejillas rojas y hace un momento tu respiración se acelero.- Sasuke ignoró el comentario y miró a Hinata, parecía semidormida.

-¡Sasuke!  
-¿Qué quieres? – Sakura comenzaba a molestarlo.  
-Te dicho tres veces que ya puedes bajarla…

El Uchiha soltó los firmes muslos de la ojiblanca. Dejándola de una forma delicada en el suelo, junto a la cama. Sakura la acomodó boca abajo, intentando que ninguna herida de su espalda se abriera.

-Se quedara aquí…  
-¿Cómo?- Sasuke se alteró.  
-Si la llevó al hospital su padre iría a por ella… y todo empeoraría…- Sakura se giró para mirarlo.- Además, nadie sabe que esta aquí, y teniendo en cuenta su estado… no creo que te ataque.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir por la ventana que había entrado, desapareciendo así en la oscuridad de la noche.  
Sasuke suspiró, no le importaba si ella lo atacaba, lo que le preocupaba era su propio estado mental, _cada vez que la tenia cerca… pensaba cosas… pervertidas…  
No le tenia miedo a ella… tenia miedo de lo que el pudiera hacerle a Hinata…_  
La miró, estaba somnolienta, pero lo miraba atentamente, como esperando alguna reacción por parte de el.

-Gomen Uchiha-san…- El ojinegro levantó una ceja.- Mañana iré a casa de TenTen-san…  
-No.-La Hyuga levantó un poco su cabeza para verlo mejor.- Te quedaras aquí, ya oíste a Sakura.

Sasuke caminó asta un pequeño armario, sacando una camisa con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a las piernas de la chica y se la entregó.

-Ponte esto si tienes frío.  
-Arigato...

Sasuke avandonó apresuradamente a habitación. _No queria sequir fantaseando ni quedar como un idiota frente a ella...._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas  
Me sirven de mucho ^^  
**El intento de lemon me salió pesimo. ¿Alguien que me ayude? ^^'  
**No sean muy duros con migo u.U

**mina-chan:** Me alegra que Karin te caiga bien en este fic, sale mas como hermana mayor de Sasuke que como loca e histerica fan ^^

**Rodri-chan:** Si! Hiasi esta loco! xD pero Sasuke poco a poco lo pondrá en su sitio muhahhaha

**olivia: **Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^' aunque para mi usto no escribo tan bien como me gustaria -.-'

**Secretpoisson: **no te preocupes por el cincuenton, se dara cuenta de que sobra en este fic xDD

**Rach Black:** No te preocupes! Hiasi se arrepentira *¬* Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**adrianfer19: **Aqui tienes la conti, espero que te guse ^^

**Dark Amy-chan:** Sii! Sasuke la lleva a su mansión! ^^ me gusta la idea de un SuigetsuxKarin! intentaré meterlo en el proximo capitulo ^^

**Harukauzaki:** bueno.. no te agas a la idea... porque en ese compromiso habran sorpresas! muhahaha. espero que te guste el capitulo ^^

**hinatauchiha20: **Espero que tu reabilitacion no aya sido muy tortuosa, es dificil no tener ordenador, yo me pasé un verano entero con el ordenador fuera de servicio, fué como si me quitaran una parte de mi! xDD espero que te guste el capi ^^

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	8. desmayos y vergüenzas

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
desmayos y vergüenzas  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
_  
__Sasuke abandonó apresuradamente a habitación. __No quería seguir fantaseando ni quedar como un idiota frente a ella...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a iluminar la habitación mientras poco a poco, impedían el sueño de Hinata. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba sus brazos de una forma infantil.  
Se quedó mirando la habitación durante unos segundos, intentando reconocerla, pero no le sonaba, _nunca antes había estado ahí…_ De repente, todos sus recuerdos golpearon en su mente, haciéndole recordar cada uno de los momentos anteriores.  
_El ataque de su padre… su desmayo en el bosque… los brazos cogiéndola… el dolor en su espalda… Karin… Sakura… Sasuke cogiéndola en brazos y…_ Hundió el rostro en la almohada, intentando borrar su sonrojo, pero le era imposible.  
Se impulsó con sus manos, quedando a cuatro patas en la cama e intentó levantarse, deslizándose poco a poco por las finas y suaves sabanas oscuras que cubrían la cama.  
Le costaba incorporarse, sentía como si alguien le clavara pequeños alfileres en su espalda. Consiguió llegar a la puerta de la habitación, sujetándose al marco para no caer. La luz que entraba por las ventanas la cegaba, _era como si alguien le apuntara a los ojos con una linterna…_  
El silencio inundaba la casa, parecía que no hubiese nadie. Caminó por el pasillo admirando el suelo de madera, tenía un aspecto viejo y desgastado. Las blancas paredes, estaban decoradas con el símbolo de los Uchihas, así como en su casa era el símbolo de los Hyugas el decorado de las paredes. Se recargó en una pequeña pared entre dos puertas, intentando respirar mejor. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía la toma de oxígeno.  
Un golpe atrajo su atención, era como si una madera golpeara la pared… los golpes eran fuertes, acelerados. Se asustó… _Después de todo, estaba en territorio enemigo…  
_Un pequeño grito izo que se asustara, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Instintivamente, activó su Byakugan. Observó las habitaciones, una persona corpulenta estaba sentada leyendo, parecía Juugo. Siguió recorriendo varias habitaciones vacías, vio como otra persona estaba sentada en la cama, sacudiendo su cabeza, debía de ser Sasuke por el tipo de chacra... Continuó inspeccionando las habitaciones, hasta encontrar la fuente del ruido en la habitación que había enfrente de ella. Su rostro cambió a un tono rojo intenso, pasando por todas las tonalidades que había. Dio un pequeño grito y desactivó su línea sucesoria, acurrucándose en el suelo y con las manos tapando su colorado y avergonzado rostro.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Otra vez ese sueño… Otra vez ese sueño en el que ella no paraba de gemir su nombre una y otra vez pidiéndole mas…_  
Abrió los ojos con un "pequeño" problema entre piernas. _¿Por qué lo atormentaban esos sueños? _Sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba como bajar su "calentura"… No era posible que esto estuviese pasando. Él había estado con muchas mujeres, todas ellas le habían dado una noche de placer, pero el día siguiente siquiera recordaba sus nombres… _¿Por qué su mente insistía de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se imaginaba a Hinata?  
_Se incorporó en la cama, pasando su mano por su rostro, deslizándola por sus cabellos negros. _Todo esto le exasperaba…_  
Se escuchó un grito procedente del pasillo. _¿Pero que…?  
_Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y asomando la cabeza.  
Lo primero que vio fue a Juugo asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, tal y como el lo hacia. Ambos se miraron, antes de reparar en Hinata, acurrucada entre ellos dos.  
Juugo se inclinó y la miró a los ojos, estaba roja, como su tomate maduro, mantenía su mirada perdida, como si estuviese ausente…  
Un nuevo ruido se escucho de la habitación de enfrente seguido de un nuevo grito. _¿Pero que pasa en la habitación de Karin?  
_Sasuke cruzó el espacio que lo separaba de la otra habitación y cogió el pomo, dispuesto a entrar y saber que pasaba.

-¡No!

Hinata pareció salir del pequeño shok mental. Pero su avisó no detuvo al ojinegro, que abrió la puerta sin reparar en las consecuencias.  
Karin se tapó con la sabana mientras Suigetsu se quitaba de encima y seguía su acción.

-¡¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Cierra la puerta baka!

Los gritos de Karin hicieron eco en el pasillo. Sasuke cerró la puerta inmediatamente, intentando serenarse.  
_Karin… Suigetsu…el…ella...los dos estaban… ¡en su casa! ¡KYAAAAAA!  
_Un golpe sordo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La ojiblanca estaba desmallada en el suelo, completamente roja. Sonrió de medio lado. _Puede que sea fría y calculadora… pero seguía siendo Hinata._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_¿Pero que…? ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recordaba era a Karin y a Suigetsu… ¡Kami-sama!_  
Abrió los ojos, incorporándose sobre la cama en la que estaba. Se tapó la boca con las manos, sintiendo como la sangre cubría su cara y daba color a sus mejillas.  
_Realmente era tonta… ¿Como se le ocurrió activar el Byakugan?_

-Tonta… tonta… ¡tonta! – Se golpeó la cabeza con una mano.  
-Si que lo eres…

La Hyuga giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Sasuke. Estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de un rincón mirándola fijamente, con esa expresión suya de serenidad.  
El rostro de la ojiblanca cambió drásticamente y se tornó frío, inexpresivo…

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?  
-Valla… eso debería de decirlo yo.- El ojinegro esbozó una media sonrisa.- A fin de cuentas, estas en mi territorio, en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama…  
-¿Qué?- Hinata enrojeció violentamente.- ¡Yo estaba en el pasillo!  
-Si, pero te desmayases y te llevamos a la habitación mas cercana…- Sasuke seguía sonriendo.  
-¿A que viene esa sonrisa Uchiha?  
-¿Acaso no te has visto?

La sonrisa altanera de Sasuke se agrando. Hinata giró su cabeza y se vio reflejada en un pequeño espejo. Su pelo estaba alborotado, y sus ropas… _un momento…._  
La chica cambió de color blanco a uno rojo. _¡No tenia camisa!_ Lo único que llevaba era una venda cubriendo parte de su torso, _pero… ¡Se veía su ropa interior!_  
Corrió a cubrirse con sus brazos, deseando que la tierra se la tragara. _¿Cómo no se havia dado cuenta antes?_ _Era una torpe…_

-Le diré a Karin que te deje ropa…

Sasuke se levantó de la silla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Había sido buena idea traerla a su cuarto. La había avergonzado, y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-Uchiha-san…- El ojinegro se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta.- Me alegra que siga siendo amable… aun después de haber sido vencido por mi en dos ocasiones.

Hinata no sabia porque lo había dicho, havia sentido la necesidad de humillarlo, era como si en lo más profundo de ella, una voz se lo hubiera ordenado.  
Sasuke apretó sus puños. ¡Esa niña lo estaba humillando! ¡A él! ¡A un Uchiha!  
Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, al mismo tiempo qué la peliazul sonreía, orgullosa de si misma.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Cómo que no saben donde esta Hinata-sama?- Neji golpeó la mesa del despacho de Tsunade.  
-Neji tranquilízate.- La mujer rubia colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, cruzándolas y apoyando su mentón en ellas.  
-¡No puedo!- El chico empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho.- ¡Vuelvo de una misión, y me dicen que mi protegida a desaparecido! ¡Hiashi-sama la hirió! ¡Tienen que saber donde esta!  
-Neji… yo no se que pasó en la casa, y desconozco si Hinata esta herida o no. Varios Shinobis han estado buscándola sin encontrar nada… Ni siquiera Kiba a sido capaz de rastrear su olor…  
-Si algo le ocurre a mi protegida, le aré responsable de ello.- El chico miró con odio a la mujer antes de salir del despacho echo una furia.

Tsunade se levantó y caminó hacia el centro del despacho. Dio un par de vueltas antes de resignarse y suspirar. _Sabia donde estaba Hinata. Sakura se lo había dicho. Pero revelar su paradero a Neji o a cualquier otro Hyuga, solo traería problemas. Seria mejor esperar a que ella se recuperara…Era consciente de que toda la rama segundaria la estaba buscando, y de que si la encontravan, los problemas serian de ella. Pero aun así, decidió arriesgarse y esperar._  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La Hyuga estaba tumbada en la cama mientras observaba las sombras que se formaban en el techo y las paredes debido a la puesta de sol, cuando Karin entró. Traía una camisa negra. Parecía de entrenamiento.

-Te e traído unas camisas… por si quieres cambiarte.- La chica estaba algo sonrojada.  
-Karin… eto… gomen.- Hinata se incorporó en la cama, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.  
-No… soy yo la que debería disculparse… yo… no pretendía que te desmayaras…- Karin levantó la vista, enfrentándose a la perlada mirada de la peliazul.- Pensamos que no había nadie despierto…

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron violentamente, para ellas era un tema bastante incomodo además de… _vergonzoso. Si. Esa era la palabra perfecta para Hinata…  
_  
-Karin… eto… ¿Le parece si… lo olvidamos todo?  
-…de acuerdo.- La chica sonrió ante la propuesta de la Hyuga.- Vamos, tendrás hambre.

La pelinegra le tendió la mano a Hinata. Se la tomó sin duda alguna, y después de ponerse la camisa que esta le había traído, ambas salieron de la habitación, recorriendo el gran pasillo y llegando a una pequeña cocina.  
Juugo y Suigetsu estaban sirviendo la comida y repartiéndola en la pequeña mesa que había arrimada a una pared.

-¡Espero que te guste el arroz Hinata!- Suigetsu sonrió enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes.- Es lo único que Karin sabe cocinar, aunque a eso no se le pueda llamar comida…

Karin soltó la mano de Hinata y golpeó al peliazul, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y los platos salieran volando manchando a Hinata de pies a cabeza, cubriéndola de arroz. La ojiblanca no pudo evitar reír, aunque se tapaba la boca con sus delgados y pálidos dedos. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que el arroz que tenia en el pelo cayera al suelo mientras Suigetsu estaba desmallado en el suelo y Juugo sujetaba a una Karin histérica.

-¿Y Sasuke? – La pelinegra miró a Juugo.  
-Se ha ido, según el, antes de matar a alguien....- El pelinaranja miró de reojo a la ojiblanca.  
-Si, salió de muy mal humor de la habitación en la que se encontraba Hinata.- Suigetsu sacudió su cabeza mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas.  
-¿Qué le dijiste?- Karin miró a la peliazul con intriga.  
-El se metió con migo… y yo herí su ego y orgullo. Nada mas…- La chica se arodilló en el suelo y comenzó a recoger la comida tirada.  
-Aaaaa… pues menos mal que solo fue eso…  
-¡Cállate Suigetsu! ¡No seas irónico!

Karin volvió a golpear a su compañero. No savia porque… pero para Hinata, Karin era muy parecía a Sakura…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¡Gomen por el retraso! Últimamente he estado muy liada, y carezco de tiempo para escribir. Colgaré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

**TheseLittleEvilSoul****:** Se supone que Sasuke comenzaba a fantasear en el momento que cogia a Hinata en brazos. De todas maneras, si vuelvo a poner otra fantasía, intentare señalarlo de alguna manera ^^

**Luna-Yang1994****:** Aquí tienes la conti ^^. Espero no haber tardado mucho =)

**hinatauchiha20****:** Lo de las ojeras por el ordenador… yo también las tengo. Pero mas de estudio que de otra cosa. De ahí la falta de tiempo para escribir ^^' ¡Espero que te guste el capi!

**Rodri-chan****:** No te preocupes, que Hiashi tendrá su merecido! Muhahahahah Gracias por leer, y espero que te guste el capi ^^.

**harukauzaki****:** Si, Sasuke es un poco patético… ¡pero es por las hormonas! xD ,Siento el haver tardado, pero con los estudios y todo lo demás, no tengo mucho tiempo. Aunque ya te adelanto que no tengo intención de abandonar el fic =D

**adrifernan19****:** Aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste ^^

**Secretpoisson**_:_ Sexi?? xD yo creo que no, a mi gusto me salió pésimo ^^'

**Basileia:** Si, solo eran fantasías… tiene que pasar aun mucho para que el lemon sea de verdad xD. Pues Sasu y Hina… se llevaran un poco mal… pero ya lo veras por ti misma =) ¡Espero que te guste el capi!

**Dark Amy-chan**_:_ Al final he intentado meter un poco de Suixkarin, pero no a sido muy travajado ^^'

**Rach Black****:** sisisi! ¡Sasuke es todo un pervertido! ¡Y mas que lo será! Muhahahah

**Akiro Uchiha****:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic =) , pues… la verdad es que el pobre de Sasuke esta un poco necesitado, de ahí las fantasías xD pero eso se solucionara =B espero que te guste el capi ^^

**Sakura mbg**_:_ pues Itachi aun tardara en salir, solo digo que cuando lo haga, mas de uno deseara matarlo ^^'

**Aurika****:** Es que Karin hace un poco de hermana, no me gusta cuando la colocan de fan empedernida e histérica xD. Y el lemon… bueno… es de los primeros que ago. Así que para mi gusto, me salió fatal. Espero que te guste el capi ^^

**Murtilla****:** De vez en cuando, siempre esta bien que salga una Hinata mas fuerte que Sasuke, o mas fria que Itachi… o incluso hipeactiva como Naruto xD

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****:** Ya esta la conti subida, espero que tus nervios disminuyan ^^. De momento tengo dificultades con los lemons.. pero intento arreglarmelas como puedo ^^'' Espero que te guste la conti =)

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas y alguna ayuda para los futuros lemosn n.n

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	9. discusiones e ideas

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
discusiones e ideas  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
_  
Karin volvió a golpear a su compañero. No savia porque… pero para Hinata, Karin era muy parecía a Sakura…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El sonido de la lluvia inundaba el bosque. Se podía distinguir el sonido de cada gota silenciosa estrellándose contra las hojas secas del suelo, contra el pasto, contra su piel…  
Sasuke había salido de la casa para no cometer una locura. _Hinata lo havia humillado…_ y eso havia herido profundamente su orgullo. Pero eso no era lo peor. _¡Ella había humillado a un Uchiha! ¡Y encima tenía razón!  
_Se pasó las manos por la cara, sacudiendo se su pelo negro los restos de agua.  
Por un momento pensó en todos los malos momentos que havia vivido, el huir de su villa… la matanza de su hermano… el irse con Orochimaru…  
Si, esos eran sus recuerdos...  
Y sin embargo, no había conseguido el poder suficiente… hasta una simple niña lo vencía…  
_¿Cómo es que consiguió tanto poder? ¿Y sin salir de la villa?  
_Se incorporó en la mojada hierba, dejando el rastro de su cuerpo marcado sobre esta. Algo le parecía raro, y no savia que era…  
Mejor volver antes de que el tiempo empeore… Miró el ennegrecido cielo, la tormenta que se acercaba seria larga…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Hinata… ¿No vas a la cama?

Ya casi no quedaba nadie despierto. El salón estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras. Lo único que proporcionaba algo de luz era la chimenea que se encontraba en una de las paredes. La ojiblanca estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una alfombra, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sofá. _Realmente se estaba cómodo, no quería irse…_

-No Juugo… creo que me quedaré aquí un rato mas.

La chica le sonrió, esperando que no pusiera objeciones. No quería irse a dormir. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese soñar… Ya había sido un milagro que no hubiese tenido pesadillas como Hanabi durante la última noche. _Tal vez fue por los golpes… estaría cansada… débil…  
_Volvió a fijar la mirada en el fuego, quedando hipnotizada por los agresivos bailes de las llamas mientras el chico abandonaba la sala, dejando a la invitada sola en un silencio ensordecedor.  
Hinata ladeó la cabeza, dejándola caer hacia atrás, quedando apoyada en el sofá mientras su cuerpo estaba arqueado y abrazaba con pequeña debilidad sus piernas dobladas. Respiró hondo.  
Sentía los parpados cada vez mas y mas pesados… Sacudió su cabeza. No quería dormir. No se lo permitiría…

-No tengo que dormir…_- _Fue un murmullo para si misma.

Empezó a pensar en la situación en la que estaba. Su padre, el matrimonio concertado… _¿Qué debía hacer?_ Empezó a estudiar su situación como si se tratase de una misión. Analizando y visualizando cualquier posibilidad. _Si ella se negaba al matrimonio… tal vez casarían a Hanabi en su lugar…podrían volver a expulsarla del clan, y esta vez para siempre. Perdería todo el reconocimiento que había ganado hasta ahora… Seria como si nada hubiese merecido la pena…_ Una lágrima traicionera surcó su mejilla, seguida de otras muchas, hasta empapar su pálida piel.  
_Pero si aceptaba casarse… lo único que le venia a la cabeza era el suicidio. Si, esa seria la mejor opción…y tal vez en la noche de bodas…_

-Suena hasta romántico…- Sonrió tristemente.  
-¿Desde cuando alguien como tu es romántica?

Hinata ni siquiera volteó la cara. Por el tono de voz, savia perfectamente que se trataba del Uchiha. Además… _el olor…_ ese olor comenzó a inundar la habitación. Haciendo que en cierta manera, ese "salvaje" aroma masculino la asfixiara asta el punto de impedirle respirar de una forma normal.

-Te he hecho una pregunta…

El ojinegro se apoyó en la pared, dejando que el agua de la lluvia cayera al piso de madera. Hinata se sorprendió de no haber oído la puerta, o de no haber sentido su presencia. _Se reprendió mentalmente por ello, era una torpe, despistada… era Hinata._  
Se levantó del suelo sin mirar al intruso. _No le apetecía discutir… Talvez se tumbaría en la cama que Karin le había preparado y se pasaría la noche mirando el techo. O tal vez volvería a pensar en como resolver lo de la boda…  
_Se acercó a la chimenea y acercó las manos para calentarlas durante unos segundos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo.

- No me ignores…

Otra vez la voz del ojinegro le martilleó los oídos. Siguió caminando. _Cuanto antes saliese de allí, antes dejaría de molestarla…_ Sin saber como, Sasuke apareció delante de ella. Ni siquiera pudo evitarlo. _¿Desde cuando el Uchiha era más rápido que ella?_  
Intentó girar sobre si misma para esquivarlo y acceder al pasillo, pero en medió de la acción, el chico la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que Hinata apretara los dientes conteniendo el grito de dolor que peleaba por salir.

-¿Acaso quieres que te de otra paliza Uchiha?  
-Te recuerdo que estas herida.  
-Me sobra chacra para destrozarte….

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, con una extrema seriedad en sus caras. El silencio inundó el pasillo, haciendo que el sonido de la lejana lluvia fuese el único que se lograra escuchar.  
Hinata activó su Byakugan. _Si el Uchiha se empeñaba en que lo atacara, lo haría sin detenerse._ Comenzó a concentrar chacra en sus manos, dispuesta a golpearlo como lo izo en el hospital.

-No caeré en eso otra vez… me subestimas.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan, al tiempo que le aprisionaba las muñecas y se las retorcía. La Hyuga bajó su cabeza intentando contener el dolor.

-¿Asustada?

_¿Asustada ella? ¿Una Hyuga? ¿Asustada de un Uchiha?_ Sintió la rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a volver a atacar a su agresor, pero algo la detuvo al encontrarse con esos ojos rojos. Fue como volver a esa noche en que lo perdió casi todo....  
_Su rabia se convirtió en terror…_  
_El sonido sordo de la lluvia… el estar aprisionada contra una pared… los ojos rojos… incluso el negro pelo apegado a su cara por el agua de lluvia… las gotas diminutas resbalando por su cara… el olor, ese olor que la havia estado asfixiando antes… el olor de un Uchiha…_  
Hinata empezó a temblar, un frió desagradable se le metió en el cuerpo, haciendo que cada uno de sus huesos se congelara y no pudiera moverlos. Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no se sentía capaz de detenerlas… _Todo era como la otra vez…_  
Una oleada de pánico le recorrió la espalda. No era Sasuke el que estaba frente a ella…

-Itachi…- Fue un murmullo para ella misma.  
-¿Cómo me as llamado?

Sasuke apretó las muñecas de la chica y empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ejerciendo más presión para conseguir dañarla.  
Fue entonces cuando Hinata salió de su Shok mental, _su mente le había jugado una mala pasada…_

- Onegai… para…

La chica no savia como salir de esa situación. No le quedaban fuerzas ni ganas de pelear después de haberse imaginado a Itachi. En ese momento, sentía una especie de terror por Sasuke. Era parecido a su hermano. _Demasiado parecidos… La misma mirada, los mismos rasgos, la misma forma de actuar, con tanta seriedad…. ¿Haría Sasuke lo que… hizo su hermano? __¿Intentaría el… aprovecharse?_

Esa idea la aterro. Fue como si todos sus miedos estuvieran delante de sus ojos.

-Onegai… Onegai Uchiha-san... – Mas lagrimas mojaron sus pálidas mejillas.

Sintió como las manos masculinas aflojaban su agarre, hasta el punto de soltarla.  
La ojiblanca no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia la habitación que Karin le había asignado, cerrando la puerta con una nerviosa delicadeza.

Sasuke se quedó en el pasillo, sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba. _¿Le había llamado Itachi?_ Sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hinata… _con ese pánico y terror en sus ojos perlados…  
_Pero lo que menos entendía, era la actitud que había adoptado lachica…había suplicado, llorado…_ "Shikamaru tiene razón… las mujeres son problemáticas"._  
Los labios de Uchiha se curvaron de una forma triste ante el pensamiento.

-No deberías de haber echo eso… - Sasuke giró su rostro, viendo como Juugo salía de entre las sombras del pasillo. – Esta muy inestable y triste.  
-No me importa lo que le pase a esa niña engreída… - El moreno se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared.  
-Si tú lo dices…

El pelinaranja atravesó el pasillo y entro en su cuarto, dejando al pelinegro otra vez solo en el oscuro pasillo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Kami-sama… Kami-sama… onegai…_  
Hinata estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, enfrente de la puerta. Se abrazaba con fuerza las rodillas y escondía su cara entre ellas.  
_Ironía… todo era una ironía. Todo este tiempo entrenando para derrotar a Itachi… y cuando se lo imaginó, el terror y el pánico la dominaron…  
Débil… patética… frágil… tonta… No era digna de ser una Hyuga… Durante todo este tiempo, su padre tenía razón…  
_Levantó la cara y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y respiró hondo. La mente se le llenaba con posibilidades para su problema con el clan, pero una, hizó que se la replanteara. _¿Y si tal vez…? Era arriesgado… pero podría resultar… Aunque si fallaba, nada evitaría su boda…_

El sol comenzaba a salir. La habitación comenzó a iluminarse con tonos anaranjados y rosados. Se levantó del suelo y cruzó la habitación, llegando a una pequeña cómoda en la que un espejo decoraba la pared. Se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer en el frío suelo. Comenzó a quitarse las vendas, dejando un rastro en su marmórea piel a causa de lo sujetas que estaban. Se puso de espaldas al espejo y giró la cabeza para ver el reflejo de su espalda. Las heridas casi habían sanado, tan solo habían unas líneas rojas cruzando su espalda. _Casi estaba curada…_  
_Lo haría, si… la idea que havia tenido era arriesgada, tan arriesgada que podía funcionar…_ Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. El silencio y la oscuridad eran estremecedores. Se deslizó por la oscuridad, quedando frente a la habitación de Karin, apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, intentando detectar algún ruido, no quería arriesgarse a activar su Byakugan y ver alguna cosa indecente.  
Ni un ruido…  
Lentamente abrió la puerta y entro. No había nadie. Posiblemente Karin estaría en otra habitación. Hinata sonrió por un momento, le resultaba divertido.  
Se dirigió al armario de la pelinegra y buscó alguna camisa. Pero toda la ropa era demasiado escotada, apretada y atrevida. Suspiró.  
Cogió un top y se lo puso en silencio. Salió de la habitación, poniendo atención en no dejar rastro de su presencia en esa habitación. Volvió a la suya y rebuscó en el suelo hasta encontrar su antigua camisa de rejilla. Estaba destrozada, llena de agujero. Se la puso y se miró al espejo. Su aspecto no había mejorado mucho, pero lo suficiente como para presentarse ante su padre.  
Miró un pequeño reloj que había en la cómoda. A esa hora su padre estaría en el Dojo.  
Sin pensárselo más de dos veces, salió por la ventana de un salto, dejando atrás la casa y los dominios de los Uchiha…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hiashi golpeó el aire varias veces antes de detener su entrenamiento. Caminó hacia la entrada, donde una pequeña toalla estaba enganchada en un hierro.

-¿Qué esperas para salir?  
-Esperaba que me lo pidieras Otosan.

Hinata estaba sentada en una de las ventanas, mirando fijamente a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Hiashi se pasó la toalla por la frente, limpiando su sudor.

-¿Has reconsiderado la oferta de tu matrimonio?  
-No.- La ojiblanca saltó de la ventana y calló de rodillas en el suelo mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en su padre.- En realidad e venido a hacerte otra oferta.  
-No admito otras ofertas.  
-Esta la aceptaras.- La sonrisa de Hinata se ensancho al tiempo que se enderezaba.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Hiashi miraba con desconfianza a su hija.  
-Que si no la aceptas… serás expulsado de la casa y automáticamente me convertiré en la cabeza de clan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hinata?

Karin aparecía en la cocina seguida de Suigetsu. Su pelo estaba despeinado y alborotado, como si volviera de una pelea, mientras el chico esbozaba una gran sonrisa, enseñando todo sus puntiagudos dientes.  
Sasuke seguía removiendo el te con la cucharilla de madera sin prestar atención a la conversación que la chica intentaba comenzar.

-Se fue temprano, parecía que tenía prisa.- Juugo se levantó de la silla para coger un poco de azúcar. – Se dirigía a los territorios Hyuga, y llevaba puesta su ropa.

Durante unos segundos, Karin parecía preocupada. Era como si supiera lo que pasaba y se rehusara a creerlo. Salió corriendo de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Unos segundos mas tarde, apareció vestida, mientras recogía su pelo en una coleta, atravesó el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Karin, ¿A dónde vas? – Suigetsu, al igual que los demás, no entendía nada.  
-A avisar a Sakura. Cero que algo malo va a pasar…

El silencio reinó en toda la casa tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-¿Por qué dijiste nada antes Juugo? – Suigetsu estaba molesto.  
-Nadie lo preguntó. Además, después de lo que Sasuke le izo anoche, no era de esperar que cometiera una locura.  
-¡¿Qué pasó que?!- El peliazul se volvió hacia Sasuke, que seguía tranquilo tomando su te.  
-Sasuke y ella discutieron, y al mostrar el Sharingan, Hinata pareció entrar en Shok y su mente le izo ver a Itachi en lugar de Sasuke. Fue muy duro para ella. Se a pasado la noche llorando.  
-¿Y porque no hiciste nada idiota? – Suigetsu parecía cada vez mas molesto.  
-No lo creí necesario. Ella sabe cuidarse.

El peliazul rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. No entendía la actitud de su compañero. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde…?  
-Sigue a Karin.- Lo cortó el pelinaranja.

El chico se resignó. Parecía ser que era el único que no entendía ni se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¡Gomen por el retraso! Últimamente he estado muy liada, y carezco de tiempo para escribir y de inspiración. Colgaré el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible.

**Dark Amy-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara el suixkarin ^^ , pero no saldrán mucho… aunque Sasuke tendrá que aguantar un poco para poder hacer realidad sus sueños xD

**Aurika:** Tienes razón, valdría la pena ver las caras de Suigetsu y Karin cuando fueron pillados xD  
espero que te guste este capi ^^

**Secretpoisson:** Aiis! No seas mala con Karin! xD Neji no intervendrá mucho, tendrá sus problemas por ahí xD Espero que también te guste este capi! Últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración ^^'

**Luna-Yang1994:** Espero que este capi también te guste! Últimamente carezco de imaginación ^^'

**Rodri-chan:** Hina no tendrá trauma, al menos, no muy grabe xD Neji no intervendrá mucho, pero cuando salga hará su papel xD Suigetsu y Karin tampoco saldrán mucho… estarán ocupados xD espero que te guste el capi!!

**hinatauchiha20:** jajaj, no eres la única a la que le dio risa la pillada de Karin y Suigetsu xD  
Espero que también te guste este capi ^^

**Rach Black:** yo tampoco me imaginé la pareja xD fue una idea que dejaron en un review ^^ y Sasu tendrá que aguantarse por un tiempo, las cosas se van a complicar xD

**TiFaa-chan:** jajaj me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^

**harukauzaki:** Pues el día 24 lo pasé de fiesta xD, al igual que el año nuevo. ¿Y tu que tal lo pasaste? =) Ya le echo ganas a los deberes.. Pero no muchas T__T Espero que te guste también este cap, no estaba muy inspirada ^^'

**adrifernan19:** Hinata ya no se meterá mucho con Sasu, al menos, no tanto xD Espero que te guste el capi ^^

**Basileia Daudojiu****:** Hinata no le plantara cara a Sasuke, al menos no tanto. Van a pasar cosas que los van a separar un poco. Pero la mente pervertida de Sasuke hará su trabajo xD y bueno.. Suigetsu y Karin no apareceran mucho, estarán ocupados con sus "peleas" xD espero que también te guste este capii!!

**TheseLittleEvilSoul:** Espero que tambien te guste este capi ^^

**pytufa1622:** En este fic Karin y Sakura se parecen! xD pues actualizo cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración xD lo cual, o ocurre a menudo xD

**  
**Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas y alguna ayuda para los futuros lemosn n.n

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	10. heridas y conversaciones

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
heridas y comversaciones  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
_  
El chico se resignó. Parecía ser que era el único que no entendía ni se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El silencio reinaba en el Dojo y la tensión podía cortarse en el ambiente. Una pequeña brisa izo que el cabello de Hinata se removiera y acariciara la piel de sus mejillas.  
Hiashi dejó la toalla en una pequeña barandilla y miró fijamente a su hija al tiempo que se sentaba en un escalón de madera.

-Te escucho… puede que esto sea interesante. – El hombre esbozó una sonrisa macabra en su arrugado rostro.  
-Pelea contra mí. Si ganas, me caso sin oponer resistencia.- La chica se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja.- Si gano, me convertiré en cabeza de clan.

Hiashi meditó un momento las palabras de Hinata. Admiró su valor a la hora de haber sido tan directa con el, y el haber ofrecido una solución que, prácticamente, agradaba a ambos.

-De acuerdo.- El hombre se levantó y avanzó hacia su hija, colocándose en pose de lucha mientras su Byakugan se activaba.- Acepto.  
-De acuerdo.

Hinata imitó la posición. Había determinación en sus ojos. Savia que las posibilidades de ganar a su padre eran pocas, _casi nulas…_ _Lo hacia por ella,_ _por la vida que no estaba dispuesta a acertar… por su hermana, para que ella no tuviera esa vida…_ _Por el clan…  
_Hiashi se lanzó sobre ella, intentando cerrarle sus puntos de chacra de un golpe.  
Hinata dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás, provocando que el golpe de su padre quedara en el aire. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y dio una voltereta, golpeando a su padre en una pierna, haciendo que le fallase y tocara el suelo con ella. La ojiblanca se enderezó y volvió a su pose de defensa, viendo a su padre aun semiarrodillado.

-Has mejorado…. – La peliazul no contestó. No creía conveniente charlar en mitad de una pelea, _sobre todo si se trataba de su padre… _- Pero no lo suficiente.

El hombre desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y apareció detrás de Hinata, golpeándola en la espalda y haciendo que saliera volando, estrellándose contra una de las paredes. La chica se enderezó de una forma apresurada y torpe, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la sangre que salía de su labio.  
Realizó una serie de sellos y extendió las manos. Una luz violácea comenzó a formarse en ellas, como una especie de escudo. Una luz cegadora inundó el lugar, y la concentración de chacra salió disparada hacia su padre, haciendo que este diera varias volteretas en el aire antes de estrellarse contra la pared.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hanabi se levantó de la cama. El sonido que havia provocado el fuerte golpe la había asustado. Le parecía que venia del Dojo, pero no estaba segura.  
Extendió los brazos, intentando rozar con sus dedos la fría pared. Cuando lo consiguió, se guió por ella hacia la puerta y salió a un amplio pasillo. Iba avanzando al tiempo que tocaba la pared y contaba las puertas. Entró en una habitación oscura, un dormitorio. Se podía distinguir un bulto en la cama. La niña avanzó hasta tropezar con ella.

-Neji-onisan… Neji… - La menor lo sacudió por los hombros para intentar despertarle.  
-Tenten…- El chico susurró en sueños.  
-¡Neji!- Hanabi gritó sin poder contenerse.  
-¿Qué pasa?- El chico se levantó de la cama de un salto sin reparar en la niña.  
-Activa tu Byakugan y dime quien hay en el Dojo. Me parece haber oído golpes de lucha….  
-¿Para eso me despierta de mi sueño?

Neji bufó fastidiado al tiempo que se revolvía el largo cabello. Al ver la cara de enfado que iba adoptando Hanabi, decidió obedecer su petición. Concentró chacra en sus ojos y miró en dirección al Dojo.

-Hanabi… en el Dojo solo están su padre y Hinata peleando…- El chico se dejó caer en la cama, intentando retomar el sueño perdido.- ¡Hinata!

Neji volvió a levantarse, esta vez, mucho más alterado de lo que antes estaba. Cogió a la menor en brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación, camino del Dojo. Hanabi le golpeaba en el brazo, gritándole que la soltase, mientras el moreno no hacia caso de su orden. Bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones y corrió en dirección al salón.

-¡Señorita Hanabi! ¡Señorito Neji! – Una criada les salió en el camino, haciendo que el chico frenara y casi perdiera el equilibrio. – Unas señoritas han venido a verlos, dicen que es muy urgente.  
-¡Que esperen! – Neji se alteraba por momentos.  
-¡Se trata de Hinata!

Sakura entró en el salón con Karin. Su rostro estaba pálido, y parecía realmente asustada. Ambas respiraban de una forma agitada, como si acabaran de correr o de hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡Hinata esta en el Dojo con padre!- Hanabi gritaba desde los brazos de su primo.

Sin esperar otra explicación, Sakura salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la ojiblanca con su padre, seguida de Neji y Hanabi. Karin tardó un poco más en seguirles, ya que estaba casi sin respiración.  
La Hyuga menor seguía golpeando los brazos de su primo y gritándole para que corriera más deprisa. Al entrar al Dojo, todos quedaron sin palabras ante la escena.

Hiashi estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, intentando regular su espiración, mientras su hija estaba arrodillada en el suelo, escupiendo sangre de una forma aterradora.

-Onesan…- Hanabi parecía adivinar lo que pasaba.

Hinata levantó la vista y vio a los recién llegados. Sonrió. Se sentía alegre de que estuvieran allí.  
Se levantó, sintiendo como las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para respirar mejor. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, sintiendo como los pulmones le ardían.  
Hiashi intentó volver a atacarla, concentrándose en golpear su pecho para acabar con la pelea. Hinata desapareció dejando a un Hiashi confundido, y apareció a su espalda, golpeando de una patada su espalda. El hombre perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo. La peliazul concentró chacra en sus manos, y de un rápido movimiento intentó golpear la frente de su padre con dos dedos. El cabeza de clan cerró los ojos instintivamente, viendo venir el golpe final, pero sin embargo, este nunca llegó.  
Hinata se havia detenido a unos centímetros de tocar la frente de su progenitor. Retiró la mano, quedando inmóvil frente al hombre. Hiashi abrió los ojos, y al ver que su hija havia bajado la guardia, la golpeó en el estomago, dañándole sus órganos internos y haciendo que saliera volando e impactara contra la pared.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de acabar con migo…- El hombre intentó ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito.- Cometes ese error una y otra vez… ¡No eres digna de ser una Hyuga! Sigues siendo la niña débil que eras antes…

La ojiblanca se levantó del suelo, ayudándose por la pared. Las piernas le temblaban, savia que no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Parad! ¡Basta!

Hanabi gritaba y lloraba mientras escondía su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. Era la única que conseguía hablar, los demás había parecido olvidar como se hablaba, e incluso el respirar.  
Hinata se volvió para mirar a su hermana, se sintió culpable por las lágrimas que derramaba la pequeña. _Su hermana… su pequeña hermana…_ _Ella había jurado protegerla. Por encima de todo, por encima de su vida…  
_No pudo contener la rabia que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, y exploto de una forma violenta contra su padre.

-Soy débil…- La chica liberó chacra de la palma de sus manos e impactó contra el hombre.- ¡Torpe y frágil!- Volvió a liberar chacra contra su padre, que esta vez, salió volando unos metros.- ¡No soy digna de ser una Hyuga! – El hombre volvió a salir volando semiinconsciente.- Pero sin embargo…- La chica relajó su postura y caminó hacia su padre, arrodillándose frente a el y tomándole la cara, obligándole a mirarle.- Al hablar de mi, te describes a ti, padre…

La chica se levantó, dejando a Hiashi inconsciente en el suelo del Dojo. Observó como su pequeña hermana movía la cabeza de una forma nerviosa al no percibir ruido alguno. Neji la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si la estuviese felicitando…  
La ojiblanca se apoyó en sus rodillas, arqueando su cuerpo hacia delante y escupiendo sangre, manchándolo todo de un color rojo metálico.  
Eso fue lo ultimo que vio, antes de sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho y caer desplomada sobre el frío y duro suelo…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke golpeó con los nudillos la gran puerta de madera que daba al despacho de Tsunade, esperando el permiso para entrar.  
Un grito se oyó de dentro, así que entró en el despacho. La Hokage se encontraba sentada, detrás de la gran mesa de madera clara y vieja, tras una montaña de papeles que la ocultaba.

-¡Ahhhh Sasuke! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- La mujer hablaba sin mirarle, demasiado ocupada como para levantar la vista de los papeles que leía  
-Venia a entregarle esto.

El chico estiró el brazo, entregándole un pergamino bastante envejecido y desgastado. Por su color amarillento, casi negruzco, se podía decir que era bastante antiguo.  
La mujer lo cogió y lo desenrolló con cuidado. Lo extendió sobre la mesa y lo leyó detenidamente.

-¿Dónde…lo encontraste? – La rubia miró al chico con unos ojos desorbitados.  
-En la biblioteca de mi clan. Aun no e conseguido encontrar el pergamino sobre las pesadillas, pero tengo una ligera idea de cómo pueden evitarse.  
-Grandioso…

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos, esperando para que la mujer le diera permiso para irse.

-Con esto… Hanabi podría recuperar su vista…

La mujer miró al joven con una sonrisa sus finos labios. El chico se limitó a levantar una ceja y a encogerse de hombros.  
Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el pasillo, haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia la puerta. Una Sakura agitada entró en el despacho sin llamar. Tenía los ojos rojos, como de haber estado llorando. Detrás de ella entró Neji con una Hanabi en brazos.

-¡Sensei! ¡Tiene que venir al hospital!  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- La mujer se puso de pie con cierta molestia en su rostro por la interrupción.  
-¡Es Hinata! – La ojijade parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
-Hiashi-sama la atacó…- Neji acabó la frase que la pelirrosa intentaba decir.  
-¡¿Qué?!

Tsunade salió corriendo del despacho, seguida de su alumna. Neji y Hanabi se quedaron en el despacho, tal vez demasiado cansados como para continuar, o tal vez, demasiado tristes por el estado de Hinata.

-Neji… ¿Crees que Onesan…?  
-No lo se…- El chico dejó en el suelo a la menor, comenzaba a notar sus brazos dormidos.- Pero estaba muy dañada…

La niña bajó la cabeza, escondiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y que ella no permitía. SU primo la dejó en el suelo, cerca de una silla para que pudiese sentarse.

-Usted quédese aquí Hanabi-sama. Yo iré al hospital y le informare del estado de s hermana.

El chico acarició la cabeza de la pequeña antes de salir por la puerta. La niña se pasó las manos por las mejillas, borrando el rastro de lagrimas que apenas unos segundos antes se havia derramado. La morena se tensó de golpe, moviendo su nariz, como intentando detectar un olor especifico. Se levantó de la silla y fue siguiendo el olor, dirigiéndose hacia el rincón en el que se encontraba el Uchiha. Hanabi se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de el.

- Sasuke-san… ¿Qué hace aquí? – La niña estaba desconcertada.  
-Estaba hablando con la Hokage antes de que entraran. – El chico se recargó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Gomen por la interrupción.- La niña se inclinó en señal de respeto.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos, preguntándose como podría haber sabido la niña que era el y no otra persona. _¿Y si…? ¿Por el olor? Eso seria una locura… ¿…O no?_

-Hanabi, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – La mejor asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Como supiste que era yo el que estaba aquí? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo es que…?  
-Se a lo que se refiere. – La niña rió tímidamente. – Al principió me guiaba por el oído.  
-¿Oído? - Sasuke levantó una ceja extrañado.  
-Si. Por la forma en que caminan las personas y en el sonido de su respiración. Pero no era muy fiable.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque hay personas que no hacen ruido al caminar, como Neji.

La niña parecía dibertida, extendió los brazos hacia la silla en la que antes estaba sentada, intentando alcanzarla para volver a ella. Sasuke la cogió de la mano y la guió, ayudándola a sentarse.

-¿Y como comenzaste a reconocer a las personas por el olor? – Sasuke estaba intrigado.  
-Me enseñó Hinata.- La niña sonrió tristemente.- Después del accidente, ella estuvo unos días en estado de Shok, pasó casi un mes encerrada en una habitación a oscuras, no comía, no dormía… Lo único que hacia era repetir una y otra vez: "El olor… no se va el olor…"

Sasuke miró a Hanabi, que tenia la cabeza agachada y jugueteaba con sus manos. Por un momento, quiso saber mas del ataque, pero parecía un tema incomodo para la niña. Le pareció ver una lágrima resbalar por la tez blanca de Hanabi, pero creyó que eran imaginaciones.

-Cuando se recuperó… - La niña continuó. – Me ayudó a memorizar los olores de cada persona, a reconocerlas por el aroma que desprendía su cabello o su cuerpo. – La niña levantó la cara y sonrió. – Por ejemplo tu, hueles de una forma picante, atrevida… o como diría Hinata, salvaje y masculino.

El Uchiha curvó sus labios y se dejó caer al suelo, quedando a una altura similar a la de la niña. Ser pasó la mano por los cabellos oscuros, desordenándolos, intentando pensar en algo que no estuviese relacionado con Hinata, pero le resultaba tremendamente difícil. Se preguntó que habría pasado para que la chica estuviera en el hospital y Tsunade hubiera tenido que salir a atenderla… _¿Tan grabe estaba?_  
Sacudió su cabeza, _esa idea no le gustaba...._ _¿Y si le preguntaba a su hermana?_ Tal vez se molestaba, pero se arriesgaría…

-¿Qué le pasa a….  
-¿Querría venir con migo? – La niña le interrumpió.  
-¿A dónde?  
-A tomar té. Creo que la Hokage tardara bastante en volver, y como en parte me siento culpable por interrumpirlos, que mejor que invitarle a té.  
-La niña sonrió mirando al pelinegro, por un momento pareció que la chica lo atravesaba con la mirada. – Así podría contestar a tu pregunta.  
-¿Qué pregunta? – Sasuke no la entendía.  
-La que ibas a hacerme…- La niña se levanto de la silla sonriente.  
-De acuerdo.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a la niña, que la agarró con firmeza, dejándose guiar hacia el exterior.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Alguien querría explicarme que a pasado?

Tsunade conectó un monitor a los dedos de la ojiblanca. Habían conseguido estabilizarla. Sacarla de peligro, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a la rubia.

-Nadie vio nada sensei. – La pelirrosa la ayudó a conectar a su amiga a las maquinas.- Tendría que preguntarle a Hiashi.  
-Ese hombre no me dirá nada…

La mujer acabó de ordenar los cables y salió fuera de la habitación, seguida de Sakura.  
Neji estaba sentado en una de las sillas blancas que poblaban la sala de espera. Apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, como si escondiera el rostro. Tenía un aspecto entre preocupado y pensativo. Al oír los pasos de Tsunade, levantó la cara, dejando ver unos ojos vidriosos.

-Neji…  
-¿Cómo está Hinata-sama?  
-Físicamente se recupera, pero mentalmente… parece que no.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- El chico se levantó de la silla.  
-Que Hinata aparentemente esta bien físicamente.- La ojijade intervino.- Sus órganos vitales se recuperaran… pero su estado mental es inestable.  
-Sigo sin entender…- El chico se pasó una mano por la cara.  
-Que Hinata tiene una acumulación de estrés… tensión… e incluso terror. Si a eso le añadimos las pesadillas que sufre por culpa de Itachi Uchiha…  
-Es bastante difícil su recuperación total…- Concluyó Neji.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. El trabajo se le acumulaba, y el estado de la chica era un grabe problema que tendría que solucionar cuanto antes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^  
Lo e subido lo mas pronto posible, teniendo en cuenta que en los anteriores capitulos tardé bastante…  
_Aviso_, en el próximo capito Sasuke se entera de lo que le pasó al clan Hyuga y aparece Itachi. Espero que les intrigue ^^

**Dark Amy-chan****:** Los encuentros cercanos tardaran un poco, pero no mucho =) Espero que te aya gustado la propuesta de Hinata, a mi no me convence mucho xD

**Secretpoisson****: **Espero que te halla gustado el plan de Hinata ^^ Itachi aparecerá en el capitulo siguiente!! Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**adrifernan19****:** Espero que te aya gustado la propuesta de Hinata ^^

**TiFaa-chan****:** Si, Hinata estará n poco traumaza, pero Sasuke la ayudara ^^

**murtilla: **Intuiste mal sobre el plan de Hinata, no necesitaba la aprobación de Sasuke, pero a partir de ahora, la necesitará un poco.

**Luna-Yang1994****:** Hinata confundió a Sasuke por la situación y los ojos rojos, aunque se explicará mejor en el próximo capitulo. Y no te preocupes, también se sabrá que le izo Itachi a Hinata, auque no andas muy desencaminada con tu suposición ^^

**harukauzaki****:** Gracias por tus ánimos =) la inspiración me a vuelto, me paso horas delante de la pantalla escribiendo jajaj  
Ya tengo unos tres capítulos escritos, aunque esperaré un poco para subirlos ^^  
Tienes razón, Suigetsu no se entera de nada, es algo así como un Naruto xD  
Que le paso a tu compu? Espero que pronto la tengas ^^

**Aurika****:** Hinata anda entre pervertidos xD aunque lo pasará un poco mal, pero bueno, Sasuke la ayudará xD Espero que te guste este capi ^^

**Akiro Uchiha****: **tranquila!! Que no te reviente el hígado!! Lo compensaré en el próximo capitulo, se sabrá todo lo que paso con el clan Hyuga ^^ Ya estoy pendiente del uso de la "b" y la "v", hasta uso corrector, pero me va mal -.-'  
espero que te guste este capi ^^

**hinatauchiha20****:** tenias razón, Hinata reta a su padre ^^ aunque lo rescribí varias veces, no me gustaba como acababa el capi ^^'  
espero que te gustee!

**pytufa1622****: **Cuando dije que Sakura y Karin se parecían, me refería a la forma en la que tratan a sus compañeros. Dando golpes, mandándolos a volar… además de que las dos son un poco mandonas jajaj

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas y alguna ayuda para los futuros lemosn n.n

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	11. El accidente del clan Hyuga

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
El accidente del clan Hyuga  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
_  
La mujer asintió con la cabeza. El trabajo se le acumulaba, y el estado de la chica era un grabe problema que tendría que solucionar cuanto antes._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_-¿Asustada?_

_La chica abrió los ojos, sintiéndose atrapada por una oscuridad cegadora. ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió el frío viento en su cuerpo, como si nada la cubriese…_

_-¿Asustada?_

_Una voz captó su atención en medio de la oscuridad, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Distinguió unos puntos rojos… pequeños, brillantes… ¿Esos puntos eran…ojos?¿Era el… Sharingan?  
Sintió la fría pared de su cuarto en su espalda. La pregunta volvió a formularse, dejándola en un estado confuso. ¿Qué pasaba? Se fijó en los puntos rojos, por un momento le pareció que podían leerle la mente.  
La oscuridad fue desapareciendo, dejando ver al portador de esos malévolos ojos. Itachi._

_-¿Asustada?_

_Esa pregunta conseguía hacer eco una y otra vez. Era como una… pesadilla. Sintió el dolor latente en sus muñecas, presas de un agarre del que no se hacia dado cuenta. El dolor en su cuello al tiempo que la sangre resbalaba y un dolor palpitante empezava a arder en sus labios.  
"Onegai… suéltame". Esa frase salió de los delgados labios de la Hyuga. El hombre parecía divertido ante su suplica. Se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que intentaba acercarse a ella. Los gritos inundaron el ambiente, haciendo eco en las paredes junto con la tortuosa pregunta.  
De un golpe la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de una niña. Una luz le impidió ver lo que sucedía, solo un golpe sordo antes de poder detectar el cuerpo desmallado de su pequeña hermana._

-¡Hanabi!

Hinata se incorporó en la cama, respirando de una forma agitada. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas de una forma silenciosa e incontrolable.  
Unos pitidos estridentes podían apreciarse en la habitación. La chica giró su cabeza, mirando una maquina con líneas verdes, dando a entender que eran sus pulsaciones.  
Las líneas subían y bajaban de una forma acelerada e irregular.  
Se dejó caer en la cama, intentando recordar lo último que havia ocurrido. Estaba peleando con su padre, pero… no conseguía recordar mucho. Era como tener lagunas mentales… Recordó como havia caminado hacia su hermana… la sonrisa de su Oniisan… _¿Sonrisa? Pero… ¿Para ella?  
_Por un momento, no supo que pensar _¡No recordaba nada!  
_Se sintió molesta e impotente. Observó la habitación, intentando entretenerse. No había mucha luz, _debía de estar amaneciendo…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke dio varias vueltas en la cama, enrollando su cuerpo en la fina sabana negra. Sus sueños habían sido sustituidos por pesadillas, pero no eran las que tenia de pequeño… No aparecía nadie de su clan muerto, ni Itachi masacrando a nadie. En ellas solo aparecía Hinata, con el terror reflejado en sus ojos mientras gritaba y lloraba.  
Desordeno su cabello con sus manos. _Se sentía impotente ahora que savia todo lo que había pasado..._

**FLASBACK**

_Hanabi se llevó la taza humeante de té a los labios. Saboreando el dulce líquido y respirando su aroma. Su expresión era tranquila, calmada. El ojinegro estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa del pequeño bar. Estaban en un rincón, ausentes del ruido y de cualquier interrupción._

_-Supongo que querrás saber que pasó…_

_El chico encogió sus manos en puños, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran. La niña sonrió ante el sonido y dejó la taza en la mesa, envolviéndola con las manos, como intentado que el calor pasara a ellas._

_-No sabría decirte mucho… Solo lo que vi.  
-Me valdrá con eso… - El chico cogió su taza y bebió del amargo líquido.  
-Tendrá que valerte, no creo que Onesan te cuente nada.- La niña sonrió divertida. -Recuerdo que Otosan, Neji, Hinata y yo estábamos cenando. Padre estaba diciendo unas cosas horribles de Hinata y ella no decía nada. Solo se levantó pidiendo disculpas y se fue a su cuarto. Pensé que se escaparía por la ventana y se iría a entrenar como hacia todas las noches, pero no se escapó. Se quedó llorando. – La niña sonrió de una forma melancólica. – Yo me retiré a mi habitación y me dormí. – La joven dio otro sorbo de te. – Me desperté por los gritos y las pequeñas explosiones. Al asomarme a la ventana, vi a varios miembros del Bouke que peleaban contra un hombre, llevaba una gran espada y su piel era como gris… o azul… no sabría decirte…  
-Kisame… - Sasuke apretó sus dientes.  
-Salí al pasillo… habían… cuerpos… Hyugas muertos… Daba miedo… La sangre manchaba las paredes, como si alguien hubiera querido pintar con ella. Fue entonces cuando escuche gritos en la habitación de mi Onesan. Entre sin pensar… y vi a tu hermano…_

_Hanabi giró su rostro. Parecía dudar si contarlo o no. En su rostro podía apreciarse el dolor, y quizás, un poco de miedo. Si… para ella recordar era eso. Miedo y dolor… Suspiró, intentando calmarse. Volvió a beber de su té, intentando que todas sus emociones se disiparan con el caliente liquido., pero eso era imposible…  
Abrió la boca para continuar, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Dejó escapar el aire retenido de una forma sonora y volvió a intentar hablar._

_-Tu hermano estaba… mi Onesan… ella estaba en la pared… tenia las manos en alto, Itachi las sujetaba. Recuerdo que había sangre en los labios de Hinata, y en su cuello… toda su bata estaba rota y manchada de sangre… Tu hermano estaba intentando… meterle la mano por debajo de la ropa… y ella gritaba… mas bien, le suplicaba que la dejara… yo grité… le grité… y lo ultimo que recuerdo es un grito de mi hermana, llamándome… y los ojos rojos… - La niña levantó su rostro, encarando a Sasuke.  
-¿Y… después de eso?  
-Los médicos de la familia no sabían que hacer. Mi Onesan se negaba a comer… se pasaba el día encerrada en una habitación oscura, llorando y murmurando cosas… Oí a los médicos decir que tenía cortes por el cuerpo, y marcas de dientes en el cuello y la cara, además de moratones en sus piernas y pechos… Aunque no lo se cierto… Hinata nunca me contó nada… y dudo que a ti te lo diga…_

_La niña se masajeó las sienes. Intentado aliviar un poco el dolor que le provocaban los recuerdos. Sasuke la miró, asimilando toda la información. Se sintió estúpido…_

_-Un mes después…- La niña continuó.- Padre la expulsó del clan, y Hinata se marcho de la aldea con permiso de la Hokage… se fue a entrenar sola… cuando volvió, sus progresos eran tantos, que se convirtió en ANBU y Otosan la volvió a aceptar en la familia. También me ayudaba en mi entrenamiento… - La niña acabó con su té y le sonrió al chico. – No es fácil entrenar a una ciega…  
-Por poco tiempo…  
-¿…Nani?  
-Veras… antes, cuando estaba en la oficina de Tsunade… le entregué unos documentos, ella estaba revisándolos, pero… parece que si esos papeles son correctos, volverás a ver._

_La expresión de la niña cambió. Parecía conmocionada, algo sorprendida por la noticia. Sasuke levantó la mano, llamando la atención de una camarera que se acercó de una forma demasiado sensual hacia el._

_-¿Desea algo… señor? – Su tono era demasiado meloso.  
-Si. La cuenta. – La voz del pelinegro sonó fría y cortante._

_La mujer arrugó sus labios al tiempo que ponía una mueca y daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la barra y cogía unos papeles, volvió con la cuenta sobre un pequeño plato de porcelana, que dejó de una forma brusca sobre la mesa, haciendo que el ruido cristalino retumbara ene. Ambiente y taladrase sus oídos.  
Hanabi buscó su cartera en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero el sonido de las monedas cayendo sobre el plato le izo pensar que Sasuke se habría adelantado. Sonrió de lado, intentó levantarse de la silla, pero se detuvo. Un nuevo olor se mezclaba con el del ambiente. Un olor fuerte, como a tierra seca y… ¿Perro?_

_-Ohayo Kiba-kun. – Hanabi enrojeció levemente.  
-Ohayo Hanabi-chan, Ohayo Uchiha…- Un ladrido de Akamaru hizo que la menor diera un pequeño bote en la silla.  
-Ohayo Akamaru…_

_El perro se acercó, dejando que la mejor pasara las manos por su pelaje, acariciando y sintiendo la suavidad de su tacto._

_-Yo… eto… Hanabi…me preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos a Akamaru y a mi… a pasear un rato…- El chico se rascó la nuca, intentando disimular el pequeño sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.  
-A… eto… yo…_

_Sasuke miró la escena divertido. Los dos tenían una cara bastante idiota y sonrojada. Le dieron ganas de reír, aunque se contuvo._

**FIN FLASBACK**

Se sentía mareado. Como si alguien hubiera cogido su cabeza y la hubiese zarandeado hasta cansarse. Necesitaba descansar…

-¡Sasuke! ¡No seas vago y levanta de la cama!

La voz de Karin se escuchó desde el pasillo. Sasuke gruñó, tapándose las manos con la cara. No le apetecía levantarse… Colocó la almohada sobre su rostro, intentando ocultar su existencia. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Karin entró en la oscura habitación. Apartó las cortinas oscuras, dejando que el sol penetrara en el cuarto. Sasuke se retorció en la cama.

-¡Levanta de ahí!

La chica tiró de las sabanas, dejando al chico sin nada con que tapar su semidesnudez. La chica lo ignoró, estaba acostumbrada a ver con boxers a Sasuke. Observó la cara de este, era una mezcla entre confusión, estrés y cansancio. Tenia unas ojeras muy marcadas, como de no haber podido dormir.

-¿Qué te pasa?  
-Nada…- El chico apretó la almohada contra su rostro.  
-Lo que tu digas…- La chica chasqueó la lengua.- Levántate y desayuna, la Hokage te esta esperando. – La chica se dispuso a salir de la habitación.  
-Karin…- La chica lo miró.- ¿Cómo esta…?  
-¿Hinata? – Karin lo interrumpió.  
-…Si.  
-Bien, dentro de lo que cave… le darán el alta cuando se despierte. – Sasuke la miró de una forma confusa.- No es bueno que este en el hospital… acumularía estrés…

La chica salió de la habitación mientras volvía a gritar que se levantara y desayunara. Era una molestia… El chico se levantó, arrastrando los pies mientras entraba al baño. _Tal vez, el agua de la ducha le despejara antes de ir a hablar con la Hokage._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura entró a la habitación de la Hyuga. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando que el sol iluminara poco el cuarto, dándole un aspecto tétrico. Se encaminó hacia la ventana, para abrirla más y permitir que la luz iluminara todo.

-No la toques… me gusta así…

La voz de su amiga izo que se detuviera, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó. Hinata estaba encogida, abrazada a si misma mientras las sabanas enrollaban su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – La voz de la pelirrosa era tan alegre comos siempre.  
-¿Cómo tendría que sentirme?

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente.

-Tengo orden de darte el alta en cuanto despiertes. – La Haruno cogió una pequeña carpeta que estaba enganchada a los pies de la cama.  
-¿Tsunade está en su despacho?  
-Si. ¿Por? – La ojijade estaba intrigada por la pregunta de su amiga.  
-Cosas mías…

Sakura fijó su atención en la carpeta. Por lo que había escrito, el estado de su amiga no era nada bueno… _Mala alimentación… signos de insomnio…estrés… heridas infectadas… crisis nerviosa… órganos internos dañados… pesadillas agresivas… definitivamente, Hinata no se cuidaba…  
_La chica dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a la ojiblanca, que mantenía la vista fija en algún punto perdido. Era como si no tuviese vida… Si, Hinata se había convertido en una persona sin vida, una persona que se descuidaba a si misma tan solo por una razón._ Itachi…_

Sakura se levantó y empezó a anotar unas cosas en el papel, antes de arrancar un trozo y dejar la carpeta en su sitio.

-Iré a darle esto a Tsunade, tu vístete y… cuídate…

La pelirrosa salió de la habitación, dejando a la Hyuga sola, que empezó a quitarse la bata de hospital. Su ropa estaba doblada sobre una de las sillas. Se colocó su ropa interior y sus pantalones, observando los pequeños cortes de la tela. Su camisa estaba en peor estado, era como si alguien hubiese cogido unas tijeras y la hubiese cortado a conciencia. Desgarró los pedazos de tela, de modo que solo quedo un trozo a modo de top que apenas cubría su pecho. Se colocó la camisa de rejilla por encima y cogió la chaqueta. En el espejo del baño, se arregló un poco el cabello, observándolo, intentando aparentar que no havia pasado la noche en el hospital. Se colocó la chaqueta como toque final y salió de la habitación, directa hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke llamó a la puerta de la oficina, esperando que la Hokage le diera permiso para pasar.

-No es un buen momento Sasuke.- Shizune salió de la habitación con una pila de documentos.- Siéntate y espera.

El chico obedeció sin ganas. Había salido sin desayunar de casa, y ahora tenia que esperar. _Fastidioso…_ Pasó la mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos y masajeando sus sienes… _se sentía cansado._

-Hinata, ¿Qué tal estas? – La voz de Shizune llamó la atención del moreno.  
-Bien… gracias. ¿Esta Tsunade? – La chica apoyó las manos en el escritorio de la alumna de la Hokage.  
-Si, aunque no es buen momento. Esta hablando con un hombre que dice que tiene un documento para casarse con no se quien… un feudal… es muy raro…

Fijó su atención en la figura sentada que había delante de la puerta, Sasuke…  
_Pero… ¿Feudal? ¿Documento para casarse? ¿No seria…?_  
Giró su rostro hacia la oficina. _¿Qué haría ese hombre con la Hokage?_

Hinata caminó hacia la oficina y abrió de golpe la puerta, entrando en la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de si.  
El hombre estaba sentado frente a la Hokage. Una barba desordenada color canela ocultaba su barbilla y parte de sus mejillas. Su tono de piel era claro, aunque no muy pálido. Una pequeña calvicie asomaba por la cabeza del hombre mientras que por el escote de la camisa, se veía una pequeña mata de pelo negro. La barriga hacia que fuera casi imposible que el hombre se arrimara a la mesa de madera, de forma que tenia que estar recostado en la silla.

-¡Hinata! – La Hokage se sobresaltó.  
-¿Es ella? ¿Hinata Hyuga? – El viejo adoptó una mirada estúpida y pervertida. - ¿Es ella mi prometida?

Sasuke pegó un vote en la silla y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír la pregunta del hombre. _¿Prometida? ¿Hinata iba a casarse? Con ese… Con ese…. ¿Con ese?  
_Shizune asomó la cabeza por la puerta, intentando escuchar un poco mas la conversación para averiguar donde acababa todo aquello.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^  
Lo e subido lo mas pronto posible, teniendo en cuenta que en los anteriores capítulos tardé bastante…

**Aurika****:** Tendrás que esperar para saber como ayuda Sasuke a Hinata, aunque a partir de ahora Hinatita se portará mejor con el ^^ bueno, la aparición de Itachi se espera que sea en el próximo capitulo =)

**Rach Black****:** Hina ira recuperándose, y Sasuke la ayudara ^^ Espero que te guste la contii ^^

**adrifernan19****: **Hina ira recuperándose, aunque pasaran cosas.. kukuku ^^

**Dark Amy-chan****:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hiashi se merecía una paliza xD No te desesperes! Los encuentros cercanos empiezan dentro de poco!! Aunque aun no he escrito ningún lemon en mi vida (N) estoy buscando ayuda e ideas para que me quede bien ^^

**Secretpoisson****:** La intrusión de Itachi se a tenido que retrasar un capitulo, Gomen!! Es que en este no sabia donde meterlo T_T espero que te guste la conti ^^

**akasuna-no-yuki:** Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Lo de Hanabi se solucionara, no se quedará ciega para siempre =) y lo de Hinata… bueno, eso tardara un poco en saberse ^^ espero que te guste la conti ^^

**harukauzaki: **Sii! Sabia que eras tu! xD Pues.. no sabia que trabajabas ^^' aunque te comprendo… estas fechas son un poco agobiantes -.-U Me alegra que te gustase el capi ^^ no pude meter a Itachi en este, espero poder meterlo en el próximo ^^ cuídate n.n

**oOoO"Sharon"OoOo:** Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ espero que también te guste este capi =)

**hinatauchiha20****:** Se recuperará, Sasuke la ayudará de una forma especial kukuku e.e

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****:** Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Rodri-chan****:** Sasuke y Hanabi tienen que llevarse bien, es normal entre futuros cuñados jajajaj Hiashi se merecía la paliza ^^ y bueno.. Tienes razón, Sasuke ayudara a Hinata… y la pervertirá ^^U Feliz año nuevo a ti también =)

**pytufa1622****:** Aiis.. es que esta Hinatita hace cosas que no espera nadie xD espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Luna-Yang1994****: **Aiis! Te equivocaste un poco en tu teoría, pero no ibas mal encaminada ^^ aunque en lo de los olores similares y la confusión, acertaste =) espero que te guste el capi ^^

**sairiko****:** bueno, tu idea no era del todo cierta… Itachi intentó abusar de Hinata, pero no lo consiguió… aunque eso dará mucho que hablar en la próxima conti… sobretodo con Sasuke kukukuku n.n espero que te guste el capi e.e

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas, y por favor...  
**¡ayuda para los proximos lemosn! ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlos! T________T**

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	12. soluciones y misiones

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
soluciones y misiones  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
_  
Sasuke pegó un vote en la silla y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír la pregunta del hombre. ¿Prometida? ¿Hinata iba a casarse? Con ese… Con ese…. ¿Con ese?  
Shizune asomó la cabeza por la puerta, intentando escuchar un poco mas la conversación para averiguar donde acababa todo aquello._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Creo que aquí a habido un error… - Hinata avanzó hacia la mesa del despacho, colocándose a un lado y enfrentando al hombre.  
-No ha habido errores. Yo pagué por ti, y este documento lo demuestra.

**Pov. Hinata.  
**  
_¿Cómo que pagó? ¡No puede ser! El viejo señalaba un documento que estaba leyendo Tsunade. No pude controlarme y se lo arrebate de las manos a la Quinta, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas. Leía palabras sueltas, ninguna conseguía transmitirme la información que buscaba…  
El final de la hoja, habían dos firmas y una cantidad de dinero…  
Mi padre me mintió… nunca fue un matrimonio… nunca fue para conseguir alianzas ni descendientes mas fuertes… fue por dinero… me havia vendido…  
Los ojos me quemaban, quería salir corriendo del despacho, irme al bosque y destrozar algunos árboles, pero no podía…_

-La Hokage me ha informado de que tu padre te a cedido el liderazgo del clan… y que como líder no puedes abandonar Konoha para irte con migo…

Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi espalda, sentí como si toda la tensión retenida se liberara. Miré al hombre, parecía algo decepcionado y enfadado, pero no me importó. Tsunade mantenía las manos frente al rostro, parecía pensar en algo de suma importancia.

-Entonces no veo razón por la cual este usted aquí…

Shizune habló desde el marco de la puerta. Hasta ahora no me havia dado cuenta de su presencia, ni de que la puerta estaba abierta. Sasuke mantenía el rostro oculto entre sus dedos, parecía pensar…  
Me gustó verlo así… no tenia ganas de matarlo como tantas otras veces me había pasado.

-La verdad es que hay una razón, una muy buena…

El viejo me miró con un brillo en los ojos. No me gustó. Era como si de repente para el todo fuera bien, como si nada de lo que antes había dicho la Hokage importara.

- Shizune… cierra la puerta…

La voz de Tsunade nunca había sonado tan preocupada. La mujer cerró la puerta de una forma lenta, como si no quisiera obedecer a su sensei.

-Hinata, toma asiento…

Hice caso a la gondaime, tomé una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y me senté en una esquina, todo lo lejos que pude de aquel hombre.

-Veras… el señor Kisiho comprende que tu no puedas casarte ahora que eres el nuevo líder de tu clan, sin embargo…  
-Yo pagué por ti Hinata…- El Hombre se levantó de la silla. – Lo mas lógico seria que me devolviera el dinero tu clan, o tenerte a ti.

No conseguí adivinarlas intenciones de ese tipo. Me parecía que todo tomaba un rumbo que no comprendía. Me sentía perdida…

-Veras… si pasaras una noche con migo, yo me olvidaría del tema y…  
-¿Nani?

Me levanté de la silla, haciendo que volcase por mi brusquedad y cállese. Mire a Tsunade, seguía con la vista clavada en la mesa. Ya lo comprendía todo…  
El feudal había pagado por mi una suma de dinero que seguro mi padre se habrá encargado de utilizar para las mejoras del clan, y si no puedo devolvérselo…

**Fin Pov. Hinata**

Hinata tapó su cara con sus finos y marmóreos dedos para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan. Salió corriendo del despacho, sin mirar siquiera atrás. Tropezó con Shizune en el pasillo, y casi la tira al suelo. Un débil "Gomen" salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer.

-¿Pero que pasa? – La alumna de Tsunade no entendía nada.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, en todo el tiempo, no había cambiado su pose para nada. Seguía ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, de una forma relajada. No podía dejar de pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pagué por ella Tsunade! ¡Lo menos que podría tener es una noche con ella!

La voz del feudal resonó en todo el pasillo e hizo que la poca paciencia que Sasuke tenía desapareciera. _¿Quién se creía ese hombre? ¡Era un viejo! ¡El no era digno de Hinata! Un momento… ¿Pero que pensaba? El havia pagado por la Hyuga… ¿Y Que? ¿Qué le importaba a el?_-Tsunade, si su familia no puede devolver el dinero yo…  
-¿Es por eso?

La voz del ojinegro cortó al feudal. Se levantó de una forma decidida y entró al despacho. Empujando al hombre contra la silla en la que antes havia había estado sentado. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacia, todo fue un impulso.

-Las personas no tienen precio.  
-Todo el mundo lo tiene.  
-¿Cuánto pagaste? – La voz de Sasuke era más fría de lo normal.  
-¿Pero que…?  
-¿Cuánto pagaste? – El ojinegro apretó el hombro del hombre, provocando un quejido doloroso de sus labios.  
-15.000 yenes…

El chico se alejó del hombre, recargándose en una pared y cruzándose de brazos. Tsunade lo miraba expectante, no entendía a donde quería llegar el ojinegro…

-Te doy 50.000 por ella si te largas ahora mismo de la villa…  
-¿Y que me asegura que tendré el dinero? – El hombre levantó una ceja.  
-Tendrá que bastarte con mi palabra.- El Uchiha activó su Sharingan en señal de amenaza.

El hombre tragó saliva, aterrado por la visión del Sharingan. Sentía como si esos ojos rojos pudiesen traspasarle el alma y mirar en lo mas recóndito de todo su ser…

-De acuerdo… firma este papel Sasuke…- Tsunade intervino en la conversación.

El chico se acercó a la mesa y puso su firma donde la rubia le indicó, a continuación, el hombre firmó el mismo papel, quedando así cerrado el acuerdo.

-Señor Kisiho… cuando llegue a su casa, tendrá el dinero…

Tsunade recogió el papel firmando, poniéndolo sobre otros documentos en una esquina de la mesa El feudal se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho, aun con el miedo que el Sharingan le havia producido y dejó al Uchiha y a la Hokage solos en un silencio ensordecedor.

-Sasuke… ¿Puedo preguntar… porque?  
-No… - El chico se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la gran mesa de madera.  
-Bien… en ese caso… eres el nuevo dueño de Hinata. – La mujer le extendió el papel.  
-Deshazte de el…  
-¿…Nani?  
-Que lo quemes… nadie tiene que enterarse.  
-Pero Hinata…  
-Especialmente Hinata.

El chico se alejó de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo del despacho para perderse en el pasillo.  
La rubia se quedó sentada en su sillón. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Su alumna entro con unos documentos y los dejó en una esquina de la mesa.

-Tsunade… ¿Qué esta pasando?  
-No lo se Shizune… eso es lo que me preocupa…

La rubia metió el papel que demostraba que Sasuke había comprado a Hinata en una carpeta, dentro de un cajón. No iba a quemar el papel como El pelinegro le había dicho, sabía que ese documento podría servir de mucho en algún momento.

-Tsunade… ¿Le dijo al Uchiha sobre la misión?  
-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se me olvido! - La mujer golpeó su frente con una de sus manos, regañándose mentalmente.  
-Shizune… dile a Sasuke que vuelva… y avisa también a Hinata… esto le concierne a ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata dio varias vueltas por la mata de hierva del bosque. La oscuridad comenzaba a hacer acto de aparición, dando al lugar un aspecto tétrico y frío. Se pasó las manos por su rostro, masajeando sus sienes y revolviendo el cabello.  
Se estiró en el suelo, intentando relajarse, pero parecía que no podía. Su mente no conseguía apartar la escena antes vivida. _¿Cómo se libraría de ese tipo? ¿Ahora que todo parecía ir mejor…_ Sacudió la cabeza y rodó su cuerpo, cayendo por una pequeña cuesta rodando. Se sintió bien…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica giró su rostro, notando la sombra del Uchiha debajo de un árbol. Estaba sentado, con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo Uchiha-san… - Hinata se incorporó en la hierba, levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones rasgados. - ¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? - El pelinegro sonrió de lado al tiempo que se incorporaba.  
-¿Has venido a burlarte? ¿O acaso me tienes lastima?  
-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por tu recién compromiso?

Hinata apretó su mandíbula. ¿Acaso había venido a burlarse de ella? Ella había venido al bosque para encontrar tranquilidad… ¿Es que ni eso existía? Desde que Sasuke havia vuelto, todo se había complicado para ella…

**Pov. Sasuke.  
**  
_Kami… yo solo quería pensar… ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella? Yo estaba perfectamente sentado bajo el árbol pensando… ¡Y tuvo que aparecer ella!  
La miré por un momento… sus ropas estaban rotas, parecía que había vuelto de una misión… pero esos agujeros en sus ropas… gracias a ellos podía ver trozos de su piel marmórea… ¿Nani? ¿Yo pensé eso? Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Es que acaso no podía controlarme? ¡Me estoy volviendo un pervertido como Kakashi! Pero es que su piel… parece tan suave… ¿Lo seria? ¡Otra vez pensando esas cosas! Kami-sama… tengo que alejarme de ella…._

**Fin Pov. Sasuke.**

El ojinegro dio media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de ese entupido bosque en el que ya no podía estar respirando paz. _Tal vez si se encerraba en su cuarto durante algunos días… se le pasara todo…_¡Que bien que los encontré! - Karin apareció detrás de unos árboles, parecía que hubiese estado corriendo. – Demo… ¿Qué hacen aquí solos?  
-Nada… - Hinata bajó su cabeza, intentando esconder su mirada.  
-Ams… Tsunade los busca

-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la gondaime levantara la vista de su escritorio.

-Adelante…

Sasuke y Hinata ingresaron en el despacho, parándose frente a la mesa de la rubia, esperando que esta les dijera el motivo por el cual habían sido llamados.

-Sasuke… tengo una misión para ti.- La mujer le extendió un papel. – Hinata irá con tigo.  
-¿Nani?

Ambos jóvenes exclamaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, intentando intimidarse el uno al otro.

-Veréis… - La mujer atrajo la atención de los jóvenes. – Tienes que traer a alguien a la villa… y Hinata es la única que puede localizarle y convencerlo. Si no lo consigue, tu lo traerías a la fuerza.  
-Yo también puedo traerlo a la fuerza Tsunade-sama. – Hinata parecía molesta.  
-No en tu estado de salud, recuerda que aun estas dañada… y aunque pudieses… no creo que tu intentaras atacar a Sohnen…

La expresión de la ojiblanca cambió de la seriedad a la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es Sohnen? – El Uchiha parecía confuso.  
-No querrá volver a esta villa… y usted lo sabe Hokage.  
-Es por eso que mando a Sasuke.

La mujer miró a Hinata sonriendo, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo mas lógico del mundo.

-¿Quién es Shonen?  
-El sensei de Hinata…

Sasuke miró a Tsunade, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. La rubia miraba a Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la Hyuga mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, con una expresión en la cara que el no conseguía distinguir…

-La misión es de tiempo indefinido. Así que les aconsejo que se lleven bien, van a estar solos y si se pelean alguien podría atacarles fácilmente…

_¿Nani?_ Sasuke se quedó helado. _¿Misión tiempo indefinido? ¿Solos? Perfecto… Cuando havia decidido alejarse de ella… le toca estar a su lado todo el tiempo… Simplemente, la vida estaba siendo sarcástica con el…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^  
Tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente… Los exámenes y el trabajo me han saturado la cabeza hasta tal punto, que ya no se ni quien soy! T_T

**Dark Amy-chan****: **gracias por las recomendaciones, ya tengo medio lemon escrito *¬* espero que te alla gustado como Sasuke se deshace del prometido… aunque no fue muy original… ando corta de inspiración T_T

**TheseLittleEvilSoul****: **Bueno... ahora no actualizaré tan seguido ^^' espero que te guste este capitulo =)

**Helen****:** En cierto modo se suponía ^^ , pero ya Sasuke lo soluciono =)

**Secretpoisson****:** Bueno.. Sasuke se pondrá muy celoso a partir de ahora kukuku ^^ pero Itachi aparecerá en dos capítulos y le distraerá un poco… Espero que te guste el capi ^^

**Basi****:** Hinata si que tendrá alegrías ^^ Bueno, para Karin, Sasuke es mas un hermano al que le gusta fastidiar, y la pareja de Kiba y Hanabi no saldrán mucho… espero que te guste el capi ^^

**akasuna tsuki-yuue****:** Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ y espero que tambien te guste este capi =)

**Luna-Yang1994****:** Acertaste mas o menos en tu teoría, Itachi no pudo conseguir nada con Hinata ^^ por lo demas, has acertado en todo ^^ espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Rach Black****:** nadie le dio una paliza al prometido… aunque se la merecía x) espero que te guste la conti ^^

**harukauzaki: **jajajaj nadie pervertirá a Hinata ^^ es decir… nadie que no sea Sasuke x) Lo de: "Sii! Sabia que eras tu! xD" era una forma de decir "Lo savia!" jajaj espero que te guste el capi ^^ tardare mucho en subir los siguientes…

**Murtilla****:** jajaja Hanabi se llevará muy bien con Sasuke, después de todo… es su futuro cuñado xD sii! El olor de Sasuke es sexy *¬* espero que te halla gustado como Sasuke se deshace del feudal ^^ aunque no fue muy original -.-

**YaNaDa-chan****:** me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ y espero que también te guste este capi =) aunque no estuve muy inspirada…

**isiiiwhis****:** Sasuke se deshizo del prometido =) aunque no estaba inspirada cuando lo escribi… me quedó raro ^^' espero que te guste el capi!!

**Miyuky-san****:** si que tengo planeado un lemon para Hinata y Sasuke, ya lo tengo a medio escribir... pero me faltan algunas cosas. Aunque tardará un poco en suceder… espero que te guste el capi ^^

**sairiko****:** EL Sasuhina empezará a hacerse un poco mas ahora, ya que estarán solos y de misión ^^ espero que te guste el capi ^^

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** Espero que te halla gustado como Sasuke se deshace del prometido, aunque no fue muy original ^^' no estaba inspirada…

**adrifernan19****:** Espero que te guste la conti ^^ gracias por leer =)

**oOoO"Sharon"OoOo**: Bueno, el prometido ya no lo es ^^ así que Hinata no tiene de que preocuparse… pero ella no lo sabe xD

**aaaaa:** Bueno… si que es verdad que las cosas iban un poco lentas… pero ahora iran mas rapidas ^^ espero que te guste el capi ^^ y Itachi no tardará en aparecer =)

**pytufa1622:** sii, Itachi la dejó un poco mal… aunque mas tarde se pondrá la versión de Hinata sobre lo ocurrido con Itachi… espero que te guste el capi ^^

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas, y por favor, **¡ayuda para los proximos lemosn! T________T**

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	13. el inicio de la misión

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
el inicio de la misión  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

_¿Nani?_ Sasuke se quedó helado. _¿Misión tiempo indefinido? ¿Solos? Perfecto… Cuando havia decidido alejarse de ella… le toca estar a su lado todo el tiempo… Simplemente, la vida estaba siendo sarcástica con el…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Pov. Sasuke.**

Perfecto… todo era perfecto…  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana, no podía dormir… estaba cabreado y empalmado….  
¿Es que nada podía salirme bien? ¿Siempre tenia que acabar jodido?  
Me levanté de la cama y saqué una mochila de debajo, la que utilizaba para las misiones. Empecé a meter mi ropa y varias armas mientras mis pensamientos volvían de una forma involuntaria a mi último sueño. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenia que olvidarme de eso… Tenia que concentrarme en la misión.  
Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron. Vi como Sakura entraba en mi habitación. ¿Sakura? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Traía un papel doblado en sus manos.

-La Hokage me a mandado que te de esto.- Me entregó el papel.- No creyó conveniente dártelo delante de Hinata ayer en la noche, así que me mandó traértelo en la madrugada…

Pude distinguir un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, aunque su propio aspecto denotaba tristeza. Tus ropas estaban algo descuidadas, y tenia aspecto de no haber dormido.

-¿Qué es? – Dejé el papel sobre la cama mientras seguía llenado la mochila.  
-Es un informe sobre el estado de salud de Hinata.

Me sobresalté. ¿Por qué me daban esto? La miré fijamente, intentando saber que pensaba, pero ella bajó la mirada, como si no estuviese convencida de lo que hacia.  
Cogió el papel y lo leí…

_Informe medico Hyuga Hinata.  
La paciente presenta claros signos de insomnio provocados por una crisis nerviosa.  
La mala alimentación y el estrés han influido negativamente en su estado.  
Tiene órganos internos visiblemente dañados que pueden llegar a provocar cansancio o fatiga, además de una mala circulación de chacra.  
Presenta en espalda y brazos heridas que aun no han sido tratadas, y posiblemente infectadas.  
Las pesadillas agresivas no han logrado desaparecer, por lo que la paciente podría llegar a un estado de shok a lo largo de una misión a largo plazo sin la medicación adecuada._

Miré a mi ex compañera por unos segundos. Esperaba algo, no se el que… Como si esperara una explicación del porque me daban a mi esto.

-Tsunade creyó conveniente que lo supieses…- La chica se deslizó por la habitación y comenzó a hacerme la cama.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Vas a estar solo con ella hasta que encontréis a su sensei…- La chica sonrió.

Dejé el papel dentro de la mochila y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, abriendo la ducha para despejarme antes de salir.

-Sasuke… - Me giré. – Se que no pasará nada, pero si pasara… no dejes a Hinata sola… mucho menos por la noche.

La chica desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como havia aparecido.  
¿Qué no la dejara sola? ¿Ni por la noche? ¡Claro que no! Iba a ser divertidísimo que ella estuviese con migo mientras yo sueño con ella y me empalmo…  
Mataré a Tsunade cuando vuelva…

**Fin Pov. Sasuke**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Onesan… ¿Que haces tan temprano?

Manabí se asomó por la habitación de Hinata, intrigada por los pequeños ruiditos que hacia su hermana al prepararse la maleta.

-Me voy de misión Hanabi.

Hinata desenrolló la toalla que traía tapando su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse. Hanabi caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, mirando al vacío de una forma sonriente, aunque un poco somnolienta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Encontrar a una persona…  
-Ams… eto… ¿Kiba-kun va con tigo?

La joven miró a su hermana. La pequeña estaba un poco sonrojada, como si la pregunta hubiese sido de los más incomoda para ella.

-No… Kiba se quedará en Konoha… podrás estar con el.

Lo último lo añadió con cierto tono juguetón, disfrutando como su hermana adquiría un pequeño tono rojo. Pocas eran las veces que Hinata podía verla así, y el simple echo de verla sonrojada le gustaba.

-¿Y… quien irá con tigo Onesan?  
-… Sasuke Uchiha.  
-Es simpático…

La ojiblanca miró a su hermana con una ceja levantada. _¿Había oído bien? ¿Su hermana había dicho que el Uchiha era simpático? No, seguro que no… la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle…  
_Se colocó la camisa de rejilla, enredando sus dedos en la tela de la manga larga, sentía una especie de frío que intentaba quitarse… puso una camiseta de tirantes gruesos encima, de color oscuro._ Siempre le habían dicho que los colores oscuros atraían el calor…_ ¿Y sus pantalones? Dio varias vueltas sobre si misma, buscándolos con la mirada.

-¿Buscas algo?  
-Si, mis pantalones.

Ahí estaban, cerca de su hermana. Se acercó a ella y los cogió, poniéndoselos de pie, dando pequeños saltitos para mantener el equilibrio.

-Me gustaría verte, seguro que das risa.

La peliazul miró a su hermana, sonreía mientras miraba el vacío. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Dentro de poco podrás… - La niña miró a su hermana. – Tsunade me comentó ayer que va a hacerte unas pruebas, puede que gracias a unos documentos, puedas volver a ver.  
-Ya lo sabía. - La sonrisa de la niña se ensancho.  
-¿Si?  
-¡Si! Sasuke me lo contó, me dijo que le havia dado unos papeles que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su clan a Tsunade y que ella…  
-¿Qué que? – La joven cortó a su hermana.

Hanabi se llevó las manos a la boca, reprochándose mentalmente por ser una niña bocazas._ Si Tsunade no le había informando a Hinata sobre eso era obvio que no quería que lo supiese…  
_La peliazul miró a la niña, con un pequeño enfado en su mirada, pero desapareció solo con ver la acción de la menor. Le pasó la mano por la cabeza, desordenándole los cabellos y sonrió.

-Tengo que irme…

Cogió su mochila y salió de la habitación, deslizándose con una andar ágil y elegante por la oscuridad del pasillo…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke se recargó en uno de los muros que protegían Konoha. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, iluminándolo todo con tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Un suave viento soplaba, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera y le hiciera cosquillas.  
Su mente estaba ocupada, recordando todo lo que Sakura le había dicho, y pensando como haría para pasar el tiempo con Hinata, y lo mas importante, como pasar las noches en las que esté de misión…

-¿Nos vamos?

Hinata se dejó caer de lo alto del muro, aterrizando en el suelo de una forma elegante. Miró al chico, que seguía en la misma postura mirándola de reojo.

-Hmp…

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar seguido de la chica. El sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas por ellos era el único sonido que reinaba. La peliazul miraba de reojo al Uchiha, que parecía bastante ausente, como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar.  
Siguieron caminando en silencio asta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea. El sol estaba en lo alto, y a pesar del frío ambiente del invierno, cierto calor flotaba en el ambiente.  
El día fue pasando, sin ningún tipo de discusión ni enfado. Hinata se dedicaba a ignorar a Sasuke, mientras el, intentaba que su mente no metiese una imagen de la peliazul en sus pensamientos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la mesa que había en su despacho. Estaba revisando los documentos que Tsunade le había dado hace unos minutos con los resultados de las pruebas que le havia echo a Hanabi.  
De momento todo iba bien, todo parecía normal, y pronto volvería a ver.  
Sonrió. _Eso seguro que alegraba a su amiga peliazul. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, volviese a ser la misma de antes…  
_Comenzó a despejar su mesa, guardando todos los papeles en carpetas, colocándolas en una estantería por orden alfabético.  
Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se girara.

-Adelante…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una cabeza de pelo rubio asomada.

-¿Nos vamos? He reservado una mesa…  
-Enseguida, no tardo… - La pelirrosa dejó su bata encima del respaldo de la silla, recogiendo un pequeño bolso.  
-Te noto preocupada… - Naruto rodeó la cintura de su novia con un brazo.  
-Me preocupa Sasuke y Hinata…  
-No te preocupes… - Naruto la sacó del despacho y la empujó por el pasillo.- Saben cuidarse, y la misión no es muy difícil…  
-¡Baka! – La chica empujó al rubio. – ¡Me preocupo por si llegan a matarse!  
-Sasuke sabe controlarse…- El chico se sobaba el brazo en que había sido golpeado.  
-Pero Hinata no… Si se descontrola y duplica su chacra… lo matará…  
-¿Quieres que vallamos con Tsunade y se lo cuentas?

El chico se paró en mitad del pasillo. Esperando una respuesta de la Haruno. La chica observó con detenimiento los ojos del rubio, llenos de preocupación, pero no por Hinata o Sasuke, sino por ella… _Talvez tuviera razón, y se preocupaba demasiado…_ Suspiró resignada, dejándose ganar…

-No… no creo que se maten…

El chico sonrió de lado, como intentando tranquilizarla. La cogió por la cintura y la cargó en brazos, rozando su nariz con la mejilla de Sakura.

-Vamos… te tengo una sorpresa…

Hubo cierto tono pícaro en sus palabras, un tono que a Sakura le pareció de lo mas sexy y provocador.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata se sentó sobre una roca, cruzándose de piernas y adoptando una pose recta en su espalda. _Intentaba relajarse, sentir el bosque a su alrededor, poder analizar cada presencia en aquel bosque, cada vida…_

-¿Vas a cenar?

La chica dejó escapar el aire de una forma pesada. La voz grave que venia de se espalda le había interrumpido la relajación.

-No.  
-Debes comer… - Sasuke cogió un pescado y se lo llevó a los labios, sintiendo el sabor salado y áspero de las escamas del animal.  
-No tengo hambre…  
-Come, es una orden…

_¿Orden? ¿Y quien era el para dárselas?_ Hinata apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en sus palmas y haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se estrellaran en el suelo, mezclándose con la tierra seca.  
Necesitaba controlarse… de lo contrario, perdería los estribos y algo malo pasaría…  
Intentó incorporarse, apoyándose en sus piernas, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho se lo impidió, haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas y se abrazara a si misma para calmar su dolor. Activó su Byakugan y se miró a ella misma. Sus pulmones estaban dañados aun…  
Se incorporó de una forma lenta, sintiendo como a cada movimiento se le hacia mas difícil respirar.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Sasuke disimuló la preocupación que sentía. No se havia perdido detalle de la reacción de la chica.  
-No. - Otra vez la voz fría de Hinata lo desconcertaba.  
-Lo que digas… Una cosa.- Sasuke llamó la atención de Hinata.- Solo hay una tienda, así que…  
-Duerme tu. – La peliazul le cortó antes de que acabara la frase. – No pienso dormir con tigo…  
-¿No vas a dormir en toda la misión? – El moreno sonrió de medio lado.  
-No…  
-Hmp… será interesante ver cuanto aguantas despierta… - La sonrisa del ojinegro se agrandó.  
-Me subestimas Uchiha… me subestimas mucho…  
-Tal vez es porque no te considero una amenaza. – Sasuke arrojó los restos del pescado a la hoguera.  
-¿Tengo que demostrártelo? – Hinata adoptó una pose de ataque.- ¿Tengo que darte otra paliza?

Sasuke apretó sus labios, intentando contener sus ganas de lanzarle un Chidori y destruirla para que así aprendiera a respetar a sus superiores. _¿Pero porqué no? ¿Porqué no demostrarle a esa niña tonta y engreída que el podía ganarla?_ Sonrió de una forma altanera…

-Inténtalo…

Esa frase fue el detonante perfecto para Hinata, que desapareció de la vista del ojinegro en unos segundos para volver a parecer a sus espaldas.

-No funcionará el mismo truco…

Sasuke activó su línea sucesoria y se apartó del camino de Hinata de un saltó, cayendo a sus espaldas y impactando contra ella un golpe que la lanzó varios metros, golpeando su pequeño cuerpo contra un árbol. Sasuke sonrió complacido,_ todo havia sido fácil…  
_El cuerpo de la chica desapareció en una nube de humo para no dejar rastro. Sasuke se puso tenso._ ¿Dónde estaba esa cría?_

-Dejémonos de juegos Uchiha…

El chico se giró, viendo a la Hyuga con una pose ofensiva, dispuesta a atacar con una precisión casi mortal. Giró unos sais en sus manos, haciendo que su pose pareciera felina… demasiado sexy para el gusto de Sasuke…  
Hinata cogió con firmeza sus sais, dispuesta a destrozar al Uchiha, cuando de repente, se quedó rígida, con una expresión en su cara como de ida. Activó su Byakugan y miró a los alrededores. En ese momento Sasuke también lo sintió, 13 tipos de chacra. Tal vez bandidos, o puede que los ninjas de otra aldea.

-Trece hombres… vienen hacia aquí…

El ojinegro observó a Hinata, estaba mucho más seria de lo que antes había estado. Tal vez algo la tuviese inquieta…

-¿Podemos huir? – El Uchiha comenzó a apagar el fuego.  
-No, es demasiado tarde…

Hinata se convulsiono, dejando caer las cuchillas a un lado y apretando su pecho con sus manos. Empezó a toser de una forma agresiva y un pequeño charco de sangre se formo a sus pies.

-Ocúltate… - Sasuke recogió las armas de Hinata.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que te ocultes… yo me encargo.  
-No voy a dejarte toda la diversión…

Por un momento, Hinata miro con una sonrisa jugetona a Sasuke, pero la borró en cuanto se dio cuenta de su acción.

-Como quieras… pero si te desmayas por tu estado no pienso cargarte…

Sasuke señaló el charco de sangre. La ojiblanca comprendió a que se refería. No estaba recuperada del todo, y si luchaba, seria peor… Suspiró resignada, sintiendo como si hubiese perdido una batalla.

-Solo por esta vez….

La chica estiró la mano y Sasuke le devolvió sus cuchillas. Giró sobre si misma y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles, concentrando chacra en sus pies para subirse a uno.

-Además… será divertido ver como te las apañas…

En el tono de voz se podía apreciar el cansancio que le producía ese mínimo esfuerzo. La chica se recostó en una rama, asegurándose una buena vista de la pelea que iba a disfrutar.  
Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de ambos, pero giraron la cabeza tan rápido, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la acción del otro. Hinata se sentía emocionada de ver de lo que su compañero de misión era capaz de hacer, y a Sasuke, le excitaba la diversión que iba a tener… _Tal vez Naruto tuviese razón y fuera un psicópata masoquista…  
_Miró a Hinata, que sonreía de una forma juguetona, esperando para ver la pelea…  
_Puede que ella también disfrutara de la violencia tanto como el…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^  
Se que he tardado mucho en poner la conti, pero mi excusa es buena, ¡Lo prometo!  
La verdad es que en mi casa se fue la luz, y como no soy buena electricista, cuando estaba intentando arreglarlo, me electrocuté. No fue mucho, pero lo suficiente para que mi hermana se burlara de mi por tener el pelo de punta. Según ella, en ese momento yo tenia chispa ¬¬'  
Y bueno, el medico prohibió acercarme a ningún sitio donde hubiese electricidad… así que cuando pude acercarme, tuve que adelantar el trabajo atrasado que me había dejado mi padre…  
Pido disculpas otra vez por haber tardado tanto -.-'

**DarkAmy-chan****:** De momento las cosas van lentas, pero a partir de ahora, Sasuke y Hinata van a llevarse muy bien x) espero que te agrade la conti, y espero no haber tardado mucho ^^

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**: Me alegra que te halla gustado el fic ^^ y espero que te guste la conti =)

**Aurika****:** Pronto aparecerá Itachi, pero asta entonces, dejemos que Sasuke y Hinata tengan algunos momentos íntimos xD espero que te guste la contii =)

**adrifernan19****:** De momento en la misión van a pasar muchas cosas, y puede que Hinata empiece a confiar en Sasuke ^^ espero que te guste la contii =)

**gabiruchis****:** Me alegra que te guste ^^ aunque últimamente ando corta de inspiración ^^' y me parece que todo lo que escribo está mal -.-'

**Elsaa****:** Pues no se cuantos yenes son exactamente… yo lo puse por poner una cantidad que pareciese alta… pero no estoy segura ^^' espero que te guste =)

**Helen****:** Ya.. Sasuke impresiono a mas de uno con su idea de comprar a Hinata x) aunque eso será bueno a la larga ^^

**Murtilla****:** Bueno… saber como Hinata se hizo fuerte se dirá en la próxima conti ^^ espero que te guste el capi =)

**Harukauzaki**: Lamento que este capi no tenga tantos avances como los otros, pero el próximo será mejor ^^ la verdad es que esta semana no a sido muy buena y he dormido bien poco, pero bueno, me recupero xD espero que te guste el capi ^^

**TheseLittleEvilSoul****:** espero no haber tardado mucho en poner la conti ^^ espero que te guste =)

**sairiko****:** jajajaj pronto estarán juntos =) así que no te preocupes por eso ^^ espero que te guste la conti!!

**Miyuky-san****:** bueno… Hinata si que agradecerá el que la halla comprado, aunque primero habrá conflictos xd

**Basi****:** La verdad es que esse documento pronto saldrá a la luz jajaja no habrá besos en la misión, al menos no muchos xD aunque la mente pervertida de Sasuke no hará mucho… mas bien lo hará otra mente xD

**kairi-Sparda****:** Sii! Sasuke es un pervertido! Pero pronto Hinata será como el kukuku

**Luna-Yang1994****:** Bueno, Sasuke se pondrá un poco celoso con el sensei de Hinatita, pero pronto entenderá muchas cosas ^^

**pytufa1622****:** bueno… que Sasuke la comprara será bueno a la larga =) y eso traera muchas cosas jajajja

**Anabell****:** me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ y bueno… en esta misión pasaran muchas cosas =)

**Rach Black****:** la verdad es que esta misión no será suficiente para que Hinata y Sasuke enciendan u amor, pero encenderá otras cosas kukuku espero que te gustee =)

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas.

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	14. Shonen, el sensei de Hinata

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Shonen, el sensei de Hinata  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_  
Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de ambos, pero giraron la cabeza tan rápido, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la acción del otro. Hinata se sentía emocionada de ver de lo que su compañero de misión era capaz de hacer, y a Sasuke, le excitaba la diversión que iba a tener… _Tal vez Naruto tuviese razón y fuera un psicópata masoquista…_  
Miró a Hinata, que sonreía de una forma juguetona, esperando para ver la pelea…  
_Puede que ella también disfrutara de la violencia tanto como el…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Pov. Hinata.**

Me permití descansar apoyada en el tronco del árbol, dejando que una de mis piernas cayera por la inercia de la gravedad de la rama. Me di cuenta de lo tranquila y despreocupada que parecía sentada ahí, como si estuviese descansando…  
Sasuke se mantuvo firme, mirando en la dirección que le había indicado que venían los otros ninjas. Me miró de reojo mientras chasqueó la lengua en señal de impaciencia.  
Me reí de su expresión, parecía un niño pequeño ansioso por cometer una travesura…  
Notó como esas trece personas se acercaban mas y mas, hasta poder distinguir sus figuras en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Qué les parece? Un crío y una niñita…

Un hombre bastante corpulento fue el primero en dejarse ver. Todos los demás aparecieron detrás de este. Sus ropas eran harapientas, propias de bandido o ladrones. No llevaban casi armas, tan solo cuchillos, como si eso fuera a ser suficiente…  
Sonreí, seria divertido ver la pelea…

-Que sonrisa tan deliciosa… - El hombre se relamió. – Serás un buen juguete…  
-Es descortés tratar a una mujer así… - Sasuke desenvainó su katana, dejando que la afilada hoja brillara como un diamante en la oscuridad. – Pide perdón…

Las risas comenzaron a inundar el lugar. Esos hombres estaban riéndose de Sasuke por lo que había dicho. Note como si una rabia recorriera mi columna, pero un enorme placer me llenó cuando imaginé como Sasuke se vengaría de el… Pase la lengua por mis labios, de forma inconsciente.

-Te pedido por las buenas que te disculpes…- La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, dándole un aire aterrador. – Pero también puedo pedírtelo por las malas…

Los trece hombres retrocedieron un paso, aterrorizados por la visión. El hombre que hasta ahora había estado hablando, sacó unos cuchillos y los agarró con fuerza, preparándose para atacar. Los otros lo imitaron, con una duda en sus ojos.  
Dos tipos se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke, que los esquivó con facilidad y de un golpe los estrelló contra los árboles.  
Se miraron unos a otros, como esperando a saber si salían corriendo o seguían atacando. El que parecía el jefe, se abalanzó sobre mi compañero y empezó a atacarlo, sus ataquen eran demasiado lentos para Sasuke, que los esquivaba sin apenas moverse.  
Un grito de dolor se escuchó cuando el brazo del Uchiha traspasó el cuerpo de aquel hombre, con toda la electricidad traspasando al cuerpo moribundo.  
Los otros hombres salieron corriendo, tal vez pensando que no havia nada que hacer contra el. Sonreí satisfecha. Me hubiera gustado ver como peleaban todos ellos, saber cuanto hubiesen aguantado, pero con lo que havia visto me daba por contenta…

-Pide disculpas…  
-Dis…disculp-pas…

Un hilo de sangre salió de los ya muertos labios de aquel hombre, recorriendo su rostro hasta perderse por el cuello de su camisa. Sasuke empujó el cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo de una forma brusca, casi  
Me dejé caer desde la rama al suelo, arrodillándome frente al hombre que gimoteaba. Sonreí, pasándome la lengua por los dientes.

-¿Sabes? Tienes suerte… - Miré el cadáver que ahora yacía a mis pies. – Si hubieses peleado contra mi, habrías acabado peor… y yo hubiese disfrutado.

**Fin Pov. Hinata.**

Sasuke miró a la chica con un poco de sorpresa. Hubiese esperado cualquier reacción por parte de ella, pero nunca una tan sádica. Hinata se levantó y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, haciendo crujir todos mis huesos. El moreno apartó su mirada de ella y guardó su katana, dándole la espalda. Cogió su bolsa de viaje y comenzó a caminar. La ojiblanca lo siguió sin rechistar, cogiendo su bolsa y colocándose a unos pasos de el.

-Podrías agradecérmelo… - La chica se mostró desconcertada por las palabras del ojinegro  
-Supongo que creías que defendías mi honor… - Hinata intentaba contener la risa.  
-Así es…  
-No te lo pedí. - Sasuke se giró, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
-Eres una cría grosera.  
-Y tu un orgulloso impulsivo… Gracias.  
-¿Qué? - Hinata se recargó en el árbol, con la mirada fija en Sasuke.  
-Gracias por defender mi honor… - La chica levantó una ceja. – ¿No es eso lo que querías?  
-Cría grosera…  
-Si… lo se.

Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban. Parecía como si toda la agresividad y enfado que Hinata tenía hacia Sasuke se hubieran esfumado. Como si por un momento, hubiesen sido amigos… La simple idea hizo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara un poco, aunque escondió su cara para que el pelinegro no lo viera.

-¿Tregua? – Sasuke le extendió su mano.  
-Tregua… - Hinata deslizó la suya sobre la del ojinegro, que se estremeció ante el suave roce de tan pálida piel sobre la suya.

Hinata retiró su mano y dejó su mochila en el suelo de una forma apresurada, respiró hondo y extendió los brazos a sus costados. Arqueó su cuerpo, de manera que sus ojos estuvieran orientados hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué haces? – Sasuke la miraba con una ceja levantada.  
-Voy a localizar a Shonen…  
-¿Puedes hacer eso? – El pelinegro estaba asombrado.  
-Si.- Hinata se limitó a sonreír de una forma juguetona, casi infantil.  
-¿Y porque no lo hiciste antes?  
-Quería ponerte difícil su localización.

La chica volvió a orientar su vista hacia el oscuro cielo y respiró hondo, concentrando chacra en sus ojos. Al abrirlos, salió un rayo de luz de cada ojo, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de la chica re arqueara, mientras ella emitía gemidos dolorosos. Después de unos segundos, la luz desapareció y la peliazul se desplomó al suelo.  
Sasuke corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a donde se encontraba su compañera, esta empezó a levantarse.

-Se que no es una visión agradable…- Hinata sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
-¿Sabes donde…? – Sasuke la miraba de una forma preocupada.  
-Si… el esta… el…

Una sombra voló desde lo alto de un árbol para situarse detrás de Hinata, y con una rapidez increíble, deslizó un kunai sobre el pálido y delgado cuello de la chica. Sasuke miró horrorizado todo lo que pasaba, sin apenas poder reaccionar por la rapidez de aquella persona. Intentó coger su katana, pero antes siquiera de moverse, una voz habló.

-Si te mueves la mato…

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, esperando cualquier descuido por parte del agresor que pudiese darle una oportunidad de matarlo. _Si, lo descuartizaría solo por atreverse a tocar a su Hinata… ¡Un momento! ¿Havia dicho su Hinata?_ Olvidó su pequeña pelea mental cuando vio como la sombra pasaba su nariz por el cuello de Hinata, aspirando fuerte en una expresión casi deseosa, mientras esta mantenía una expresión de lo más serena. Sintió la rabia crecer en su interior, _¿Quién se creía ese para rozar a Hinata? ¿Quién era para respirar en su cuello? ¿Respirar su aroma? Lo mataría…_

-Cuando amenaces con un cuchillo… corta un poco… haz sangrar a tu oponente…

**Pov. Sasuke**

La voz de Hinata sonó gélida, casi me heló la sangre. ¿Es que acaso le estaba provocando? Hinata no esta en condiciones de pelear… ya hizo un gran esfuerzo al intentar localizar a su maestro, y si provoca a este tipo la matara… Intenté serenarme… Después de todo, era Hinata, ella siempre estaba buscando pelea, provocando a cualquiera… al menos con migo, actuaba así…

-Tienes razón… me alegra que me lo ayas recordado.

Vi como el kunai cortó un poco la pálida piel de Hinata, haciendo que un pequeño hilito de sangre se deslizara hasta verse parado por el escote de su camisa. Todo mi cuerpo tembló por la furia, y mi Sharingan se activo de inmediato. Ese tipo no solo se havia atrevido a tocarla, sino que también la había herido…

– Después de todo… siempre as sido una buena alumna…

¿Alumna? Un momento, ahora si que me encontraba perdido… Ese hombre era su sensei? Mis ojos casi se desorbitaron de la sorpresa.  
El hombre pasó la lengua por el corte que havia hecho a la peliazul, saboreando la sangre y emitiendo un gruñido.

-No recordaba que tu sabor fuese tan dulce…  
-Ni yo que fueses tan apasionado sensei…

La sombra soltó a Hinata, que se pasó la mano por su piel, borrando el rastro de sangre que había provocado su sensei. La cogí de la muñeca y tiré de ella, poniéndola detrás de mí, en un intento de protegerla.  
El hombre salió de las sombras, dejándose ver. Su piel era pálida, tanto como la de Hinata, y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, como las hojas de un árbol en plena primavera. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio casi blanco, tal vez como señal de edad. Llevaba una camisa negra bastante holgada, con unos pantalones largos del mismo color. Pude ver la banda de Konoha atada a su rodilla derecha. ¿Ese hombre era ninja de Konoha?

-No tienes que protegerla de mi chico…  
-La has herido… no dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo…

Mi voz sonó tajante. Yo mismo me asombre del tono autoritario que puse al expresarme. Quería matar a aquel hombre…

-Hinata… tu compañero es mas apasionado que yo. – El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.  
-Uchiha, deja de hacer el baka… el es mi sensei.

Miré a Hinata, tenia una sonrisa rara, como una mezcla entre felicidad y maldad… demasiado macabra, y a la vez juguetona… ¿Por qué esta chica no podía comportarse de una forma racional? ¿Cómo una chica normal? Cualquiera en su situación hubiese estado asustado… una chica normal habría entrado en un ataque… pero ella no. Parecía… ¿Excitada? ¿Era eso? El riesgo… la violencia… la lucha… ¡Todo eso le agradaba!

-¿Uchiha? – El hombre se extrañó.  
-Si…- Hinata se agarró a mi brazo. – ¿Que tiene de malo?  
-Nada… solo que me extraña que siga con vida…

Hinata sonrió de una forma pícara. Como cuando un niño planea su travesura. Su sensei la miró de una forma que no me gustó nada, tenia un brillo especial en los ojos que me izo cabrear. Si seguía mirándola así… yo mismo me encargaría de que no pudiese volver a ver nunca mas…

**Fin Pov. Sasuke.  
**

-Shonen… ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No nos ofreces un techo bajo el que dormir?  
-Si no me equivoco, no duermes desde que tienes pesadillas… ¿Es que ya las controlas?

Hinata le dedicó una mirada asesina a su sensei. Parecía que iba a saltar sobre el para desahogar la furia que la havia invadido. Sasuke miraba la escena sin comprender, y miró de reojo como el ojiverde miraba de una forma divertida a Hinata.

-Andando…

El hombre giró sobre si mismo, adentrándose en la penumbra del bosque. Hinata cogió su bolsa y le siguió, haciéndole una seña al pelinegro con la cabeza para que la siguiera.  
El silenció inundó el lugar, dejando escuchar tan solo el ruido de las hojas secas que eran pisoteadas.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Hinata miró por encima del hombro al ojinegro al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar una rama.  
Una sombra cruzó la oscuridad, levantando las hojas por la velocidad a la que iba. Sasuke pudo ver el reflejo de algo metálico, como un cuchillo. Rápidamente sus músculos se pusieron en tensión. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Tranquilo Uchiha… - Hinata adoptó una expresión risueña.- Solo está jugando…

La peliazul fijó su mirada en la del portador de Sharingan, y de un rápido movimiento, cogió la camisa del chico y tiró de ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de la ojiblanca sobre el seco suelo.

**  
Pov. Sasuke**

El sonido de unos kunais clavándose en el árbol que tenia detrás hizo que mi atención se fijara por unos segundos en las armas, antes de bajar la mirada y ver el cuerpo que tenia bajo el mío. Hinata controlaba su respiración y me miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios… Su piel marmórea tenía un tono rosa pálido en sus mejillas. Me gustó verla así, sonrojada… Se me curvaron los labios de una forma inconsciente. Hinata me miró con una ceja levantada, como esperando a que le diera una explicación sobre el motivo de mi sonrisa.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Shonen apareció sentado en la rama de un árbol, mientras nos observaba divertido por nuestra comprometedora postura.

Hinata me empujó, haciendo que ambos rodaramos, y quedó ella encima mio. Separó las piernas, y las puso alrededor de mi cintura, incorporándose y quedando sentada sobre mi. Kamy sama… Que maravillosa vista tenia… Alargó el brazo y cogió uno de los kunais que su sensei había lanzado y se lo arrojó, haciendo que el arma se clavara en la frente del hombre.  
Una nube de humo hizo desaparecer el cuerpo del peliblanco.

-Sigues en forma… - Ahora su sensei estaba junto a nosotros, contemplando a su alumna con un orgullo demasiado visible. – Aunque tu compañero no es muy talentoso…  
-No está acostumbrado Shonen-sensei… - Hinata se dejó caer a un lado de mi cuerpo de una forma silenciosa, levantándose del suelo sin hacer el menor ruido.  
-Entonces mañana podré… ¿Ver? – Los ojos verdes de aquel hombre brillaron de una forma desmesurada.  
-Tal vez…

Hinata le entregó los kunais a su sensei mientras ambos se miraban fijamente. Yo continuaba en el suelo sin saber como reaccionar…

-Tu, Uchiha… - Shonen me miró de reojo.  
-Mi nombre es Sasuke…  
-Sasuke…- El hombre lo repitió con un tono de burla.- Espabila y síguenos.

Me levanté del suelo, esforzándome por no recordar el momento de antes, en el que Hinata havia estado sentada sobre mi, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, con ese perfecto pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración…  
Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar esas cosas.  
El sensei de Hinata comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño claro en la oscuridad, libre de todo árbol. Yo iba detrás de Hinata, observando como se movía por la oscuridad, como caminaba sin hacer el menor ruido, con unos movimientos felinos casi letales.  
Acabamos en un claro, observando una pequeña casa de madera, de aspecto viejo y de un color oscuro que apareció de entre la penumbra.  
"Mañana será un largo día… os conviene descansar…" Las palabras dichas por Shonen me parecieron de lo más acertadas. Aunque, para mi parecer… iba a ser más larga la noche…

**Fin Pov. Sasuke**

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^

**adrifernan19****:** espero que te guste la conti ^^ no esta muy bien, pero la próxima será mejor =)

**Basi****:** Si, Hinata es muy cabezota… y algo orgullosa xD espero que te guste la conti ^^ también te electrocutaste?? xD a mi casi me da algo, si me arrimaba a la tele, no se veía ningún canal xDDD

**hinata-uchihadark****: **espero que también te guste este capi ^^

**YaNaDa-chan**: Bueno… en el próximo capi Shonen le explicará a Sasuke muchas cosas ^^ espero que te guste la conti =)

**hinatauchiha20****: **Sasuke se controla… aunque a veces Hinata se lo pone difícil xD espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Luna-Yang1994**: Espero que te halla gustado como era el sensei de Hinatita xD es algo raro… pero pondrá a Sasuke de los nervios xD

**kierinahana****:** Bueno, la atracción física está presente… ahora falta que surja el amor xD aunque Hinata lo pondrá difícil… y mucho! xD aunque bueno… la idea de la historia ya está creada desde hace mucho xD

**harukauzaki****:** Espero que esta conti también te guste, no es tan impresionante como las demás… pero algo tiene xD pues… últimamente e conseguido encontrar un hueco para dormir… sobre todo en algunas clases, aunque el otro dia me dormí en el escritorio del trabajo… menos mal que mi jefe es mi padre y no me dijo nada (al menos no mucho xD)

**DarkAmy-chan****: **Bueno… los controlará xD por su bien lo hará… o tendrá que encontrar una forma de desahogarse xD mi hermana también me apaga el ordenador a veces ToT

**TheseLittleEvilSoul****:** Espero que el sensei de Hinata te aya agradado =) Sasuke estará celoso de el xD aunque luego entenderá muchas cosas gracias a el ^^

**Helen****:** Bueno, no solo eran los pelos de punta… si me acercaba a la tele, no se veía ningún canal xD espero que te guste el sensei de Hinata! ^^ Pondrá muy celoso a Sasuke! =)

**TiFaa-chan****:** Si! xD los dos son un par de masoquistas! xDDD espero que te halla gustado la conti! ^^

**sairiko****:** Bueno… ya no me afecta la electricidad xD mi accidenté pasó a la historia ^^ espero que la conti no sea corta… la alargué todo lo que pude ^^

**pytufa1622****:** Sisiis! Muchas cosas xD pero bueno... Tardará un poco ^^ Si, Hanabi es una bocazas… y eso la meterá en mas de un lío ^^

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas.

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	15. Más peleas

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Más peleas  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Me levanté del suelo, esforzándome por no recordar el momento de antes, en el que Hinata havia estado sentada sobre mi, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, con ese perfecto pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración…  
Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar esas cosas.  
El sensei de Hinata comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño claro en la oscuridad, libre de todo árbol. Yo iba detrás de Hinata, observando como se movía por la oscuridad, como caminaba sin hacer el menor ruido, con unos movimientos felinos casi letales.  
Acabamos en un claro, observando una pequeña casa de madera, de aspecto viejo y de un color oscuro que apareció de entre la penumbra.  
"Mañana será un largo día… os conviene descansar…" Las palabras dichas por Shonen me parecieron de lo más acertadas. Aunque, para mi parecer… iba a ser más larga la noche…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Un sudor recurría su cuerpo mientras un pequeño problema entre piernas reclamaba su atención. Había estado toda la noche soñando con Hinata,_ en ese momento en que ella se sentó sobre el para coger el kunai en aquel bosque…_  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que con este acto, el recuerdo se borrara de su mente.  
Se levantó de la pequeña cama que Shonen le había indicado que seria la suya. No es que fuese muy cómoda… pero por lo menos no tendría que dormir en el suelo.  
Salió de la pequeña habitación y miró por el pasillo. Shonen estaba sentado en la mesa mientras observaba por la ventana del comedor. El pelinegro se acercó a el y miró en la misma dirección.  
Hinata estaba peleando entrenando con los ojos vendados, golpeando un tronco mientras pequeñas astillas salían volando por la fuerza del impacto.  
¿Cómo es que Hinata había conocido a su sensei? ¿Y porqué el era ninja de Konoha y nadie savia de su existencia?  
El ojinegro miró al hombre con desconfianza. No se fiaba de el…

-Es una larga historia… – Shonen no apartó la mirada de la ventana al hablar.  
-¿Nani? – El rubio empezó a reír.  
-No eres el único que tiene una línea sucesoria…

Sasuke miró al ojiverde con una ceja levantada. _¿Qué quería decir aquel hombre? ¿Línea sucesoria?_-Piensas demasiadas cosas… - Shonen bajó de la mesa de un salto y empezó a preparar te. – Mi línea sucesoria es algo complicada, pero me permite manipular mentalmente a las personas e invadir sus pensamientos sin que se den cuenta.

Sasuke se tensó. Miró a Hinata que seguía entrenando. ¿Y si Shonen había detectado sus sueños? ¿Y si…?

-Tranquilo… no diré nada de tus sueños... –Shonen le sirvió una taza de té al moreno.  
-¿Tu puedes…?  
-Si, incluso cuando duermes. – El hombre sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla y daba un sorbo de su té. – Y contestando a tu pregunta de antes… es una historia muy larga…  
-Tengo tiempo…- Sasuke se sentó en una silla, enfrente de Shonen y cogió su té.  
-Me marché de Konoha, no fue traición… solo desaparecí. No voy a contarte los motivos, ni siquiera Hinata los conoce. Poco después, Hinata me encontró… o más bien, la encontré yo a ella. Pude notar sus pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia, demasiado intensos, temerosos… Cuando llegué estaba intentando quitarse la vida.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza la taza en sus manos, en un intento de contener su furia.

-Se que conoces la historia que te contó su hermana, pero no conoces la historia entera, la que vivió Hinata…  
-Cuéntamela.

La voz de Sasuke era determinada, demasiado decidida. El sensei sonrió mientras apuraba su taza de té. Se levantó de su silla y se situó detrás de Sasuke, poniendo sus manos en las sienes del chico.

-Relájate… voy a enseñarte los recuerdos de Hinata.  
****

Pov. Sasuke.

Un dolor se metió en mi cabeza, provocando un alarido doloroso que conseguí callar apretando los dientes. Una fuerte sacudida invadió mi cuerpo. Todo a mi alrededor giraba, provocando manchas borrosas y oscuras. La habitación cambió. Ya no estaba en sentado en esa mesa, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar en el mismo bosque. Era una habitación oscura, con pequeñas estanterías llenas de cremas curativas y fotos. En armario de madera, muy trabajado estaba en un rincón.  
Me fijé en el bulto que había en la cama. Las sábanas enrollaban todo el cuerpo, no dejándome ver quien era.  
La ventana que estaba justo enfrente de la cama se abrió, dejando pasar a una persona. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para verle la cara, pero aun así me aparté para ver la escena mejor.  
El intruso se quitó la capa que lo cubría, dejando ver unos ojos rojos idénticos a los míos. ¿Estaba en un recuerdo? ¿Shonen me había metido aquí? ¿En un recuerdo de Hinata? Entonces… Estoy en la habitación de Hinata la noche que mi hermano…  
Apreté los puños, clavándome las uñas en la palma y haciendo que un pequeño río de sangre empapara mi mano.  
Mi hermano se acercó a la cama, retirando las sabanas con cuidado. Hinata estaba durmiendo, acurrucada en busca de calor. Unas lágrimas secas decoraban su rostro de una forma triste. La camisa gris con la que dormía, era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla por completo.  
Itachi pasó su mano por uno de los muslote de Hinata, haciendo que esta se moviera en suelos. Mi hermano sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y pasó su lengua por el cuello de la ojiblanca. La chica abrió sus ojos de golpe, apartándose de un movimiento brusco y saltando de la cama con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

**Fin Pov. Sasuke.  
**

-Tranquila pequeña…  
-Tú eres… U-Uchiha Itachi… asesino de r-rango S…  
-Si. – Itachi sonrió con orgullo.

Se escucharon varios golpes y gritos ahogados desde el jardín. Hinata se tensó y corrió a la ventana, asomándose y poniendo una mirada de horror.

-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Ordenes…- Itachi se encogió de hombros. – Kisame se ocupa de los demás, y yo de ti.

Hinata retrocedió, siendo parada por la pared que estaba a su espalda. Itachi se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.  
La peliazul cogió un kunai y lo sujetó con un pulso tembloroso.

-Eso no te servirá de nada pequeña…  
-Lo se… p-pero puedo… intentarlo.

El pulso de Hinata se normalizó y su mano dejó de temblar. Itachi la miró unos segundos antes de reír y abalanzarse contra ella. Apartando el arma de un golpe y aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Hinata se quedó muda por la acción.

-No está mal… - Itachi susurró en el oído de la ojiblanca.- Eres determinada, tienes carácter… pero eres débil.  
-Yo no… yo no…  
-¿No que? ¿No eres débil?

Itachi pasó su lengua por los labios temblorosos de Hinata. Esta lo empujó, intentando apartarlo de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Itachi se apegara más a ella y se riera por su acción.  
Metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de la chica de una forma brusca, apretando uno de sus pechos con demasiada fuerza.  
Un gemido doloroso salió de los labios femeninos a la vez que volvía a empujarlo.

-¡Para!  
-No Hyuga… mi misión es destruir tu clan y llevar conmigo a la heredera…  
-¿Nani? – La voz de Hinata pareció quebrarse ante la confesión del Uchiha.  
-Pensé que antes de cumplirla… podríamos divertirnos un rato… - La sonrisa de Itachi se agrandó.

Hinata intentó golpearlo con verdadera desesperación. Era un forcejeo silencioso. Una de las manos femeninas consiguió aferrarse al hombro de Itachi y liberó un poco de chacra, cerrándole todos los puntos de chacra que había en esa zona. Itachi apretó los dientes en una mueca de dolor.

-Pequeña estas cabreándome…

De un golpe Hinata fue tirada al suelo, mientras un pequeño líquido rojo metalizado salía de sus labios. Itachi la cogió del pelo y la levantó en el aire, haciendo que Hinata gritara del dolor.

-Has sigo grosera con migo… - Itachi la tiró sobre la cama mientras el intentaba ponerse encima.  
-¡Para! ¡Detente! Yo no…  
-Lo se pequeña… eres la inocente flor del clan Hyuga… El vivo ejemplo de esfuerzo, decisión y castidad… aunque eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de golpearme…

El Uchiha volvió a meter las manos por debajo de la ropa de Hinata, mientras esta se revolvía intentando deshacerse de el. Itachi clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Hinata, haciendo que sangrara y lamió la herida, llenando sus labios masculinos con la sangre femenina. Volvió a repetir la acción en el hombro y el escote de la peliazul. Haciendo que ella gritara del dolor. Las manos de Itachi descendieron por el cuerpo de la chica, apretando sus caderas y cintura con demasiada fuerza.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entró Hanabi en la habitación.

-¡Para! ¡Suelta a mi Onesan!

Itachi levantó la vista con el Sharingan activado y miró directamente a la niña, durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, hasta que la pequeña se desplomo en el suelo, llevando las manos a sus ojos y gritando de una forma desgarradora.  
El pelinegro volvió a mirar a Hinata, que miraba todo con una expresión de verdadero terror.  
Atrapó sus labios de una forma apresurada. Mordiéndolos y succionándolos. Hinata temblaba y lloraba, le pedía que se detuviese, se lo suplicaba…  
Neji entró en la habitación de una forma apresurada. Itachi activó su Sharingan y miró a Hinata. Tas un segundo esta empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas de una forma abundante. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se estrellaban contra el almohadón de la cama. Itachi se separó de ella de un salto y salió por la ventana.  
Neji se apresuró a llegar junto a su prima.

-Hinata-sama, ¿Esta usted bien?

Hinata mantenía la mirada perdida mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre su piel marmórea. Parecía en estado de Shok…

Sasuke lo había visto todo desde un rincón de la habitación. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que havia visto. Ahora entendía porque Hinata lo odiaba…  
La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, convirtiéndolo todo en una macha borrosa, asta que todo se iluminó y volvió a estar sentado en una silla, con la taza de té en sus manos.  
El punzante dolor que sentía en las sienes se desvaneció, y notó las manos de Shonen apartándose de el.

-¿Un viaje movido?

_¿Movido? ¿Como podía decir eso? ¿Acaso a el le daba igual el recuerdo que acababa de ver? Ese hombre era un…  
_  
-No soy un sádico…  
-No te metas en mi cabeza… - Sasuke lo miró de reojo con el Sharingan activado.  
-¿De verdad crees que si me atacaras me vencerías? – Shonen curvó sus labios de una forma malévola y orgullosa.  
-¿Me tienes miedo?

Sasuke se levantó de la silla con una rapidez increíble y se puso en pose de ataque. Shonen lo imitó, aunque la sonrisa seguía fija en su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hinata apareció en la entrada, con una fina capa de sudor brillante en su piel. El flequillo se le apegaba al rostro y la coleta que llevaba estaba algo desordenada. Miró a los dos hombres, en sus poses de ataque, y curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Me perdido algo?  
-Si… tu compañera es algo impulsivo…- Shonen relajó su cuerpo.  
-¿Solo eso? – El tono de la peliazul era juguetón.  
-Si Hina.

_¿Hina? ¿Por qué la llamaba así?_ Sasuke miró con verdadera furia a Shonen. El Sharingan brilló como la sangre mientras el cuerpo masculino.  
Notó unas calidas manos sobre su brazo. Hinata había llegado asta su lado y estaba reclamando su atención.

-Uchiha… no te descontroles con Shonen.  
-¿Y eso porque? – Sasuke miró a Hinata con unos ojos enfadados.

La chica diño un pequeño salto de la sorpresa. Tensó su cuerpo y fijó su mirada en los rojizos y brillantes ojos.

-Hazme caso… No sabrías…  
-¿Qué? ¿Defenderme? – Sasuke no le dejó que acabara de hablar. – Puedo destrozarle cuando quiera.  
-¿Enserio? – Shonen pasó la lengua por sus dientes de una forma sádica. – Veámoslo…

El ojiverde salió de la casa seguido del Uchiha. El hombre se alejó de la casa unos metros. Hinata los siguió, tratando de detenerlos, pero ninguno de los dos le hacia caso. Sus mentes estaban demasiado ocupadas.  
Sasuke desenvainó su katana y se preparó para atacarlo cuando observó algo que lo desconcertó. Los ojos de Shonen estaban comenzando a brillas, pareciendo luces verdes. Notó como una pequeña sacudida. Se tensó por completo. El ojiverde havia desaparecido, Todo havia desaparecido… El estaba solo en el pequeño claro pero… no había nada.

_"Estas dentro de mi cabeza…"_

Las palabras sonaron demasiado graves. _¿Quién hablaba? Si no había nadie con el…_  
Miró en todas direcciones, no había nadie, estaba solo, completamente solo…

-Sasuke…

El chico se giró bruscamente, observando a Hinata junto a el. La chica estaba junto a el, con la ropa que había gastado para entrenar bastante rota.

-¿Dónde está tu sensei?  
-No lo se… creo que se largó…

Sasuke desactivó su línea sucesoria y relajó su cuerpo. _¿Ese tipo le provocaba y se iba? No entendía nada. Pero entonces… ¿de donde havia salido esa voz? La que havia escuchado antes… Había sido demasiado extraño._  
El chico se sentó en el suelo, dejando su katana a un lado y dejándose caer sobre la hierba, respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente, intentando despejar su cabeza.  
Notó como Hinata se recostaba junto a el, rozando su brazo con el suyo Sintió como se tensaba ante el tibio contacto.

-Sasuke… - El tono de Hinata sonó juguetón.

_¿Sasuke? Ella siempre le llamaba Uchiha…_ Giró su cabeza, mirando directamente a la chica y se le cortó la respiración. Hinata estaba pasando las manos por su pecho, acariciándolo con suaves roces sobre la tela. Miró al chico mordiéndose el labio inferior y pasó una de sus piernas sobre Sasuke, impulsando su cuerpo asta quedarse encima de él de una forma delicada. Separó sus piernas y quedó sentada sobre el.

-¿Qué haces?

_¿Qué hacia? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?_ Sasuke no sabia como reaccionar, ni siquiera que decir… Hinata cogió su camisa y tiró de el, haciendo que su cuerpo se incorporara, quedando el sentado. Cogió una de las manos masculinas y con un movimiento lento, la dejó sobre su pecho.

-¿No te gusta? – En tono de Hinata sonó demasiado sensual.

Sasuke miró su mano y luego miró el rostro de la peliazul.  
Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y un ligero sonrojo era dueño de sus mejillas. Su blanca mirada estaba llena de un brillo demasiado excitado.  
La chica movió sus caderas provocando un roce demasiado placentero. Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, impidiendo que un suspiro escapara de el.  
Notó los labios de la chica sobre sus clavículas, ascendiendo poco a poco por su cuello.

-Hazme tuya… - Hinata miró a Sasuke fijamente. – Por favor Sasuke…

**Pov. Sasuke.**

¿Qué? ¿Hinata estaba…? Kami-sama… dime que esto no es una fantasía… La miré unos segundos mientras me deleitaba con la visión. Estaba tan… sexy… Con esa ropa ajustada… despeinada de esa forma, dándole un aire salvaje, y sus canosos labios rosados… con aspecto tan provocativo… Algo entre mis piernas empezaba a palpitar, reclamando atención…  
No pude contenerme, la empuje sobre la hierba, quedando yo encima de ella. Era tan placentera la sensación… Su cuerpo bajo el mío, notándola, sintiendo todo su cuerpo. Me abalancé sobre sus labios, devorándolos. Invadí su boca mientras una de mis manos bajaba hasta tocar su muslo, enroscando mi mano y notando su fina y tersa piel. Ella me correspondió el beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y espalda.  
Dejé su boca para saborear su cuello. Pequeños suspiro salieron de sus dulces labios, como un sonido celestial. Fui bajando poco a poco e recorrido con mis labios, mordiendo y succionando su escote. Una de mis manos sacó un kunai de la pequeña bolsita que ella llevaba atada a la pierna y pasé la afilada hoja por su camisa, rasgando la tela y el sujetador. Retiré la tela mientras me relamía con la visión. Demasiado perfecta, como una diosa…  
Pasé una de mis manos por uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo y pellizcando su pezón mientras el pequeño cuerpo se arqueaba ante mis ojos. Mi erección comenzaba a doler de la necesidad, Kami… la deseaba…

-Onegai Sasuke… Hazme tuya…

Kami… Me lo estaba suplicando… Desabroché su pantalón y se lo saque con un movimiento rápido, las pequeñas braguitas de color oscuro siguieron el mismo camino. Me posicioné entre sus piernas mientras ella me desabrochaba el pantalón de una forma apresurada, rozando mi sexo con sus finos dedos. Sentí una sacudida eléctrica recorriendo mi espalda. Rocé nuestros sexos, notando la humedad de su entrepierna. Me retiré un poco para poder entrar en ella, hacerla mía…  
Hinata me empujó, quedando ella encima de mí. Me gustó esa reacción tan salvaje de ella, tan desesperada…  
Se sentó sobre mí, haciendo que un pequeño gruñido escapara de mis labios al sentirme dentro de ella. Hinata se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y diera un grito de placer. Nos quedamos quietos, sintiendo un calor que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de nosotros…  
Me incorporé un poco, acariciando con la boca el pecho de Hinata, mordiendo y succionando su piel. Ella comenzó a mover las caderas, suspirando a cada movimiento, mientras yo la seguía con gruñidos roncos. Levanté el rostro, buscando los labios de Hinata. Me volví a apoderar de ellas, mordiendo su labio mientras ella jugueteaba con mi lengua. Un gemido suyo rompió el beso. Acercó y su boca a mi cuello, pasando la lengua y mordiéndolo. Se acercó a mi oído y gimió en el.

-Sasuke… - Hizo un esfuerzo por respirar. – Estas en mi cabeza.

Su voz sonó sarcástica, burlona. ¿Pero que? Todo desapareció…  
Otra vez estaba en medio del claro, frente a Shonen. Un dolor punzante invadió mi cabeza. La cogí con ambas manos, deseando que parase el dolor. Me desplomé al suelo de rodillas, temblando por el dolor.  
**  
Fin. Pov Sasuke.  
**

-Hinata… ocúpate de él...

El rubio entró en la casa mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes atrás. Hinata se acercó a Sasuke, que seguía tirado n el suelo. Se arrodilló junto a el y lo empujó, separando las manos masculinas de la cabeza de Sasuke y cociéndola ella con las suyas. Una pequeña luz verde salió de sus manos, haciendo que el dolor punzante que sentía Sasuke disminuyera.

-Intenté decírtelo… No sabias como peleaba…

Sasuke miró a la peliazul, demasiado concentrada en curarlo.

-¿Qué me ha hecho? – Su voz sonó como un susurro.  
-Shonen manipula la mente, te crea fantasías o te hace recordar momentos mientras destruye tus células celebrares… No es una pelea muy limpia… - Sasuke se quedó pensando en las palabras de Hinata. - ¿Qué te izo ver?

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta de Hinata. _¿Qué le decía? El havia estado… bueno, aunque no hubiese sido real… pero el había…_ Una pequeña palpitación sacudió su entrepierna. Hinata lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Si no quieres decírmelo… - La chica se levantó y se separó de el. – Descansa, tu cabeza ya está bien…

_Descansar… si fuese tan sencillo… ¿Pero como iba a descansar si su mente iba a estar demasiado ocupada con fantasías?_ Pasó las manos por su rostro, tratando de despegarse… _¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^

**DarkAmy-chan****:** Si! Tuve un lío con el ordenador! Empezó a mezclar documentos y las paginas que estaba leyendo (N) se me colaron también apuntes de otro fic que tengo en proceso (Dos almas perdidas), casi me da un ataque! Lamento que lo hayas visto, te habrías quedado un poco confundida xD Lo siento de veras, revisare todo antes de publicarlo, lo prometo n.n

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****:** Bueno, el sensei de Hinata es algo raro xD bueno... lemon… no se si me habrá quedado bien xD aunque lo e intentado ^^ espero que te guste el capi =)

**hinata-uchihadark****:** Espero que te guste la contii =)  
**  
****Luna-Yang1994****:** Yo creo que Sasuke se volverá loco por culpa de Shonen xD espero que te gute el capi es algo mas largo ^^

**Sandri****:** No hay nada entre Hinata y su sensei xD espero que te guste la conti =)  
**  
****hinatauchiha20****:** Espero no haber tardado con la conti y que te guste ^^ últimamente tengo mas tiempo para escribir =)

**  
****Chelsea272****:** Espero que te guste el capi ^^ aunque me hubiese gustado alargarlo un poco mas =)

**sairiko****:** tranquila, que Sasuke pronto se vengará de Shonen xD y de Hinata un poco tambien ^^

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas.

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	16. El ambiente se relaja

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
El ambiente se relaja  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

  
_El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta de Hinata. ¿Qué le decía? El havia estado… bueno, aunque no hubiese sido real… pero el había… Una pequeña palpitación sacudió su entrepierna. Hinata lo miraba con cierta curiosidad._

_-Si no quieres decírmelo… - La chica se levantó y se separó de el. – Descansa, tu cabeza ya está bien…_

_Descansar… si fuese tan sencillo… ¿Pero como iba a descansar si su mente iba a estar demasiado ocupada con fantasías? Pasó las manos por su rostro, tratando de despegarse… ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata se enrolló el cuerpo con una toalla antes de salir de la ducha. Su piel estaba roja por la alta temperatura a la que había sometido su cuerpo. Encorvó su cuerpo y se colocó una toalla en la cabeza, impidiendo a las gotas que caían de su cabello resbalaran por su piel. Se miró en el espejo, notando como su palidez volvía a su tez. Unas pequeñas marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos le daban un toque siniestro, _como el de un triste mimo…_  
Sacudió su cabeza, quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza y terminando de secarse. Se puso los oscuros pantalones pesqueros y la camiseta de malla que utilizaba para las misiones. Empezaba a oscurecer y cuando el sol volviera a salir se irían.  
Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo humedecido cayera libremente, apegándose a sus mejillas y cuello. Lo sacudió ligeramente y salió del baño.

Shonen estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena, o al menos, intentándolo.  
La sartén estaba llena de lo que parecían restos de verduras carbonizadas. El olor a quemado izo que Hinata arrugara la nariz y se acercara a el para quitarle la sartén.

-¿Pretendes matarnos de inanición? – La chica retiró la sartén del fuego y vació su contenido en la basura. – No se como has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo…  
-La verdad… es que echaba de menos tus comidas. – Shonen sonrió divertido.  
-Hay comida preparada en la nevera… solo tenias que calentarla. – La ojiblanca lo miró de reojo.

El rubio volvió a sonreír mientras abría la nevera y sacaba unas pequeñas cajitas de arroz preparado. Metió un pequeño bol en el microondas y reguló el tiempo.  
Hinata extendió un mantel sobre l pequeña mesa, sacando los tres vasos y los palillos.

-Solo dos. – Shonen se puso serio.  
-¿…Nani? – Hinata lo miro con una ceja levantada.  
-Solo comeremos dos… Sasuke aun no se ha levantado.

**Pov. Hinata.**

_¿Aun no se había levantado? Llevaba durmiendo todo el día…_ Asomé la cabeza por el pasillo y miré la puerta de su dormitorio. Cerrada.  
El pitido del microondas emitió un sonido estridente. Shonen sacó el pequeño bol con un paño, procurando no quemarse los dedos. Sentí rabia. _¿Cómo podía comportarse de una forma tan tranquila cuando havia dejado K.O a mi compañero? ¿Cómo podía darle igual el haberle herido?_

-No me da igual… solo me importa poco…

Miré a Shonen de reojo, conteniendo las ganas de sacarle los ojos con uno de los palillos que había encima de la mesa. Me acerqué a el, observando su mirada de desconfianza. Le quité la comida de entre las manos, quemándome las mías por calor que desprecia el bol. No lo solté, pero apreté los dientes para aguantar la queja que quería salir de mis labios.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Llevarle la comida.

Cogí unos palillos y salí de la cocina, escuchando el suspiro de queja que emitía mi sensei. Caminé por el pasillo y golpeé la puerta de Sasuke con la punta del pie.

-Uchiha…

No hubo respuesta. Giré el pomo de la puerta y entre. La oscuridad de la habitación me impactó. Entré y cerré la puerta con el pie. Dejé la comida en la pequeña mesita que había en la habitación y me acerqué la a ventana, abriendo un poco las cortinas para que entrara la poca luz que había. _El sol empezaba a esconderse…_  
Observé la habitación, ahora mas iluminada. Carecía de muebles. Tan solo la puerta que daba al baño, la pequeña mesa y la cama… Un bulto envuelto en mantas se removió sobre el colchón. Me acerqué a el y retiré las mantas.  
Sasuke dormía. No tenía el aspecto duro y frío de siempre, sino que estaba como incomodo, cansado…  
Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor cruzaban su frente, haciendo que el flequillo se le pegara a la cara. Le pasé la mano por ella, notando la elevada temperatura. _Tenía fiebre…_ Volví a sentir la necesidad de matar a Shonen, o por lo menos, torturarlo. Corrí al baño, buscando un paño por los cajones. Encontré uno pequeño, lo mojé con el agua del grifo y volví a la habitación. Me senté junto a Sasuke y retiré el pelo de su rostro con mi mano libre. Puse el paño sobre su frente, esperando que eso aliviara un poco la fiebre y abriera los ojos. Su respiración era irregular. Movió los labios llamando a alguien, no conseguí oír el nombre. Me acerqué para escuchar mejor sus susurros. Noté su respiración en mi oreja y cuello, se me erizó el la piel. Le miré el rostro de reojo. _Estaba tan… guapo… ¿Nani?_ Me separé de el dando un salto de la cama y sacudí mi cabeza. Sasuke abrió los ojos de una forma perezosa y me miró.

-¿…Qué haces aquí? – Intentó incorporarse en la cama. – Si has venido a burlarte lárgate…

_¿Burlarme?_ Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me importaba lo que el creyera?_ Respiré hondo antes de responder.

-He venido a traerte algo de comer. – Cogí el bol de comida y los palillos que había dejado encima de la pequeña mesa y volví a sentarme en la cama, ofreciéndoselo. – No has comido nada en todo el día.  
-Como si te importara… - Sasuke se quitó el paño de la frente y lo miró. - ¿Y esto?  
-Tenias fiebre… - Moví el bol de comida en el aire, esperando que pillara mi indirecta y lo cogiera.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió la comida. Me quedé mirando la ventana mientras él comía. Mi mente daba pequeños saltitos entre mis pensamientos. _¿Por qué había pensado que era guapo?_ _¿En que estaba pensando? Tendría que sentirme bien por como está… por lo herido que lo había dejado Shonen… ¿Pero porqué no lo hacia? ¿Por qué me sentía mal?_ Lo miré de reojo. Había acabado de comer y estaba dejando el bol vacío en el suelo, junto a la cama. Me levanté y cogí el paño, caminando hacia el baño y volviendo a mojarlo en el grifo. Oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse mientras yo escurría el paño.

-Ya has despertado. – La voz de Shonen sonaba tan despreocupada como antes. – Lo supuse cuando dejé de oír tus sueños con...  
- ¡Cállate!

Entré en la habitación, viendo como Sasuke me miraba con una palidez extrema. Como si yo fuese un fantasma. Shonen me miró como descolocado. Como si no supiese que yo estuviese allí.

-Lo siento… No sabía que estuvieras aquí. – Me sonrió y miró a Sasuke. – Es que la mente de Hinata está en blanco, y no puedo localizarla cuando no piensa…

La palidez de Sasuke no disminuyó. Volví a sentarme junto a él en la cama y empujé su hombro para que se acostara. Le coloqué el paño en la frente y volví a poner las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Me miraba de forma extraña, con una ceja levantada mientras estiraba el cuello para poder ver lo que hacia.  
Me arrodille en el suelo y comencé a recoger la ropa que havia tirada por allí. Shonen soltó una risita divertida. Giré mi cabeza y observé la mirada asesina que Sasuke le daba. Con sus labios apretados y los ojos llenos de rabia. _Tan sexy…_-Cuidado con tus pensamientos Hinata… empiezan a parecerse a los de tu compañero.

Shonen salió de la habitación mientras Sasuke se atragantaba con su saliva. _¿Qué había querido decir?_

**Fin. Pov. Hinata**

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorría su espalda ante las palabras de aquel tipo. _¿Qué pensamientos havia tenido Hinata? ¿Y… con quien? _La rabia creció ante esa pregunta en su mente.  
Miró de reojo a la chica, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo, con el pelo mojado apegado a su níveo cuello y con un tono rosa pálido en sus mejillas.  
La ojiblanca recogió la ropa del suelo y se levantó sin hacer un solo ruido.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Voy a lavar tu ropa…  
-¿Tú? – Sasuke la miró incrédulo. - ¿Por qué?  
-Tú no puedes…

La peliazul salió de la habitación, dejando a un Sasuke confundido. _¿Por qué estaba tan amable? ¿Por qué no lo había atacado verbalmente?_ Fijó su mirada en el techo y puso su mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.  
La puerta volvió a abrirse, asomando unos ojos de un verde intenso.

-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Lee mi mente y dime la respuesta…

Shonen sonrió divertido. Le gustaba ver a Sasuke abatido. Entró en la habitación y se apoyó en la pared, mirando al ojinegro tumbado en la cama.

-¿Cómo estas?  
-¿Te importa?  
-A mi no… Pero últimamente Hinata quiere matarme. – El ojinegro miró de reojo al rubio. –Tiene pensamientos psicópatas hacia mí por lo que te hice.  
-Hinata siempre tiene esa clase de pensamientos… tú más que nadie debería saberlo…  
-No siempre los a tenido… Cuando vino con tigo no los tenía, pero ahora si.

Shonen fijó sus ojos verdes en el chico. Intentando averiguar lo que pensaba, como si quisiera leerle la mente a trabes de los ojos.

-¿Qué tal tus fantasías? – Shonen sonrió.  
-Tú deberías de decírmelo… ¿Qué tal? – Sasuke lo miró con rabia.  
-Bueno… son entretenidas… nunca me había imaginado a mi alumna de esa manera… - El ojiverde se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos. – Aunque debo admitir que no es desagradable.

Sasuke sintió la rabia recorrer su columna, haciendo que una oleada de instinto homicida llenara su mente. Activó su Sharingan de una forma inconsciente. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios. Sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el cráneo por la sien. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, intentando que el dolor disminuyera. La puerta volvió a abrirse de una forma estrepitosa, provocando que esta chocara contra la pared.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – Hinata miró con furia a su sensei antes de tirarse sobre la cama para intentar que el cuerpo de Sasuke dejara de temblar.  
-A sido el… - Shonen se acercó a la cama para ver el cuerpo del ojinegro.

Hinata agarró las manos del chico y lo obligó a que se soltara la cabeza mientras este apretaba sus dientes, intentando que ningún otro grito de dolor saliera de su garganta.  
La ojiblanca puso sus manos en sus sienes, emanando una luz verde de ellas. El cuerpo de Sasuke dejó de temblar. Una capa de sudor frío empezó a cubrir su cuerpo. La chica retiró las mantas de la cama, intentando que algo de frío hiciera que reaccionara su cuerpo y le bajara la fiebre.  
Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, el dolor se notaba en ellos.

-Shonen… - La voz de Hinata sonó frívola. – Si vuelve a pasarle algo en tu presencia… aunque sea algo insignificante… - Sus ojos blancos se apoderaron de los verdes de su sensei. – Te mataré….

Shonen apretó su mandíbula, intentando reprimirse algo. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. La chica se apoyó sobre su compañero, tocándole la frente con sus labios. _La fiebre aumentaba…  
_Intentó levantarse de la cama para ir a por un paño con el que bajarle la fiebre. Unas manos se aferraron a sus brazos.

-No te vallas… - Sasuke estiró de Hinata, haciendo que esta se arrodillara en el suelo. – Por favor…

La ojiblanca sintió una presión en su pecho. Era como si el dolor que el sentía, lo sintiera ella a su vez. No pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó sobre Sasuke y lo abrazó. Acunándolo en sus delgados brazos y juntando su cabeza con la suya.  
Notó el olor del chico, tan salvaje, _tan… Uchiha…  
_  
-¿Qué me ha hecho? – La voz de Sasuke sonaba cansada.  
- La técnica de Shonen es algo compleja… - La ojiblanca ladeó su cabeza, mirando en la misma dirección en que lo hacia el pelinegro. – No creo que en tu estado tengas que pensar en…  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa mi estado?

Sasuke la cortó. Quería respuestas. Quería saber porque estaba así, porque no podía utilizar su Sharingan… _Porque estaba tan… débil._

-¿Qué me ha hecho? – Volvió a repetir la pregunta.  
-Shonen manipula las mentes… - Hinata suspiró. – Busca en tus recuerdos o en tus sueños algo que pueda dañarte o distraerte mientras el altera las células cerebrales y las destruye… Por eso no puedes defenderte, pensar o atacar…  
-Hmp…

Hinata intentó levantarse, separándose un poco de Sasuke. Necesitaba ir a buscar un paño con el que bajar la fiebre. Unos fuertes brazos volvieron a coger los suyos, impidiendo que se separara de el.

-No te vallas…  
-Tengo que bajarte la fiebre. – La ojiblanca intentó deshacerse del agarre.  
-Por favor… - Los ojos suplicantes de Sasuke la petrificaron. Nunca pensó ver esa mirada en el… _volvía a sentir la presión en su pecho._  
-Vuelvo enseguida… - La chica se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la frente.

Corrió al baño en busca de otro paño, rebuscando en los cajones y los armarios. Volvió a entrar en la habitación con una pequeña palangana llena de agua fría y varios trapos, los dejó en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba en uno de los lados de la cama y volvía a concentrarse en bajar la fiebre del moreno.

-¿…Porque…haces esto?

Hinata dejó su tarea para mirar a su compañero, sintiéndose examinada por sus perfectos ojos oscuros… _¿Perfectos?_ Suspiró mientras intentaba que sus labios no se curvaran para sonreír…

-No lo se… Demo… no tientes a tu suerte…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shonen se dejó caer en uno de los viejos sofás de la sala. Sentía una especie de ira hacia Sasuke. _Hinata estaba cambiando por su culpa…_  
Cuando el la encontró, solo era una frágil chica, con emociones débiles, con ternura y cariño… _¡No podía existir una Kunoichi así!_ _Ella le pidió ayuda… la convirtió en la mejor ninja de todas… anuló sus emociones y sentimientos… todo eso, ¿Para que?_ Sasuke la estaba cambiando… no directamente, pero si por su culpa.

El rubio apretó la tela del sofá con los puños. _Si tan solo pudiera meterse en la cabeza de Hinata y manipularla… pero su alumna había conseguido detectarlo y repeler su técnica. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos como si estuviese hablando, podía escuchar los gritos que daba en sus pesadillas, podía escucharlo todo, pero no meterse dentro de ella. La idea le causó lustración. Se estaba echando a perder como Kunoichi solo por el Uchiha…  
_  
La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió y salió Hinata. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban aumentando de una forma alarmante.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? Pareces un mimo… - Shonen sonrió.  
-Hmp… - Hinata caminó hacia la nevera.  
-¡Fíjate! ¡Si hasta gruñes como tu compañero! Que unidos estáis…

Hinata lo miró de una forma cableada mientras sacaba el paquete de leche de la nevera. Shonen seguía tirado en el sofá, de una horma desordenada mientras sonreía.

-Sensei… si quieres decir algo, hazlo. – La chica sirvió la leche en un vaso. – Te pones irritable cuando quieres decir algo y no lo haces…

Hinata dio pequeños sorbos del vaso, sintiendo la fría leche en sus labios.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir… ¿Y tu Hina? ¿Tú tienes algo que decir? – El ojiverde la miró con enfado en sus ojos.  
-Si esperas que te pida perdón por lo de antes… Sabes que no lo haré… - La ojiblanca se terminó el vaso de leche.  
-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes… - Shonen se levantó del sofá, acercándose a donde estaba su alumna. – ¡Te estas echando a perder como Kunoichi!  
-Yo no estoy echándome a…  
-¿¡Como que no!? – El rubio explotó, no podía seguir conteniéndose.  
-Shonen… - Hinata lo empujó, haciendo que se sentara en una de las sillas. Se arrodilló frente a el y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas. – Tú me has convertido en lo que soy, y te lo agradezco… sin ti… no estaría viva. – Shonen acarició la cabeza de su alumna, entrelazando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Hinata.  
-Hinata…  
-No… déjame hablar… por favor… - La chica esperó unos segundos para que su sensei le diera permiso. – Yo… te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que as echo. Por convertirme en la kunoichi que soy. No hay forma de pagarte todo el tiempo que as invertido en mí. Pero cuando cumpla mi ultimo objetivo… volveré a Konoha… y volveré a ser la de antes…  
-¿Volverás a tartamudear? – Bromeo el hombre.  
-¡Claro que no! – Hinata sonrió mientras levantaba la vista para ver a su sensei sonriente. – Pero sabes a lo que me refiero…  
-Si… yo solo… no quiero que cambies hasta que no hallas cumplido tu objetivo…

El hombre emitió un sonoro suspiró. Siguió acariciando la cabeza de su alumna hasta que el sol acabó de ponerse, sumiendo la habitación en una profunda oscuridad. La respiración de la ojiblanca se suavizó, casi imperceptible. Shonen se inclinó para verla mejor. Est_aba dormida._  
Su rostro estaba relajado, no havia en sus facciones rastro de dureza, havia sido sustituida por relajación y una suave sonrisa.  
Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y la cogió en brazos, acunando el delgado y frágil cuerpo de la chica. Caminó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica cuando vio la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Sasuke. La miró durante unos segundos antes de abrirla del todo con el pie. El moreno estaba dormido también. _Tal vez por eso salió Hinata del dormitorio, porque el chico ya se havia dormido…_El rostro del moreno tenía la misma apariencia que el de Hinata, no tenia la expresión _fría que solía tener cuando estaba despierto…  
_  
Shonen se acercó a la cama y golpeó la madera con un pie, emitiendo unos golpes sordos. Hinata se removió en sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. El Uchiha ni siquiera se inmutó. Shonen suspiró antes de poner los ojos en blanco por la frustración. _Para una vez que quería ser amable con Sasuke y este no estaba consciente…_Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en entrar en la mente del moreno. Sentía como las respiraciones de los dos jóvenes desaparecían, y eran sustituidas por susurros, voces amortiguadas.

En su mente se enchuchó la risa de Hinata, una Hinata pequeña y juguetona que se divertía con su hermana. Se concentró en la voz que notaba más lejos, _la de Sasuke..._  
Escuchó el sonido del agua, como cuando alguien tira una piedra a un lago. Entró en el sueño. Un niño pequeño, con ropas oscuras estaba sentado en un puente de madera. Los pies descalzos rozaban la superficie del agua. Shonen se acercó al niño. Vio como el pequeño tenia los labios quemados y la mirada perdida en el fondo del lago.

-Sasuke… - El pequeño volteó la cara mirándolo directamente. En sus ojos había furia y odio, y sus mejillas tenían un rastro seco de lágrimas. – Despierta…

Su voz quedó en un susurro. Salió del sueño de Sasuke, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. El moreno se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos de una forma acelerada, como si alguien le hubiese zarandeado.

-¿Ahora también te metes en mis sueños? – Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara.  
-Solo he venido a pedirte un favor… - El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Hinata.  
-¿Qué le has hecho? – Sasuke se alteró.  
-¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Shonen rodó los ojos de una forma fastidiosa mientras Sasuke se intentaba incorporar. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, provocándole una necesidad de vomitar. El Uchiha se cogió la cabeza para que todo dejase de moverse. _Hinata tenia razón, no debía esforzarse…_

-¿Estas bien? – Shonen inspecciono con laminada al joven.  
-Si… - Sasuke apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y lo miró. - ¿Qué querías?  
-Bueno… voy a comprar unas cosas al pueblo…y me preguntaba si podrías velar su sueño.  
-¿Nani? – El ojinegro no entendía lo que el rubio quería decirle.  
-Aun no controla sus pesadillas, y yo voy a estar algo lejos como para hacerlo por ella.

Shonen se acercó a la cama de Sasuke y dejó a Hinata sobre ella. La chica rodó en la cama, enrollándose entre las sabanas y haciendo que el pelo le cayera sobre el rostro de una forma desordenada.  
Sasuke se apartó de ella, temiendo tocarla o hacer el mínimo movimiento que pudiese despertarla.

-Tranquilo… no muerde… demasiado. – Shonen sonrió, viviendo sus blancos dientes.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – El moreno lo miró de reojo.  
-Ahh… solo… tranquilízala cuando grite incoherencias y tiemble.

El rubio dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación antes de que el moreno pudiese quejarse de nada. Sasuke miró de nuevo a Hinata con una ceja levantada. La chica movió sus manos hasta situarlas frente a su rostro, como si quisiera protegerse. Sus cabellos desordenados le daban un aire infantil. Sonrió. _Ojalá siempre estuviese así… ¿Ojalá? _Se resigno… Ya havia discutido suficiente consigo mismo…_ ¿Para que negarlo? Se sentía bien cuando estaba con ella…  
_La chica volvió a removerse en sueños, tal vez buscando alguna postura cómoda. Extendió los brazos, rodeando a Sasuke y apoyó la cabeza en su estomago, haciéndole cosquillas al moreno con su respiración.  
El chico acarició el largo cabello de la chica, _le parecía tan sedoso…_  
Se oyó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Shonen sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque. En su interior, le agradeció a ese hombre lo que había echo…  
Volvió a mirar a la chica, sus mejillas rosadas y la ligera sonrisa en su rostro le encantaron. Era como una pequeña Diosa… simplemente…

-Perfecta…

La chica escondió su rostro entre l hueco de la sabana y el cuerpo de Sasuke, inspiró profundamente y suspiró, relajando sus puños y extendiendo los dedos, acariciando la piel de Sasuke.  
El chico cerró los ojos ante el tacto, se sitia tan bien… Miró a su compañera de reojo, seria capaz de mirarla todo el tiempo del mundo… Irónicamente, la noche no le pareció larga… sino la mas corta de su vida....

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero que les agrade el capi ^^  
Este es mucho mas largo, así que espero que lo disfruten =)

**sairiko:** Sasuke se vengará se Shonen con la ayuda de Hinatita ^^ aunque con Hinata no se pasará tanto xP a partir de ahora estarán más unidos ^^

**TheseLittleEvilSoul:** Soportará… aun no voy a dejar que se descargue… al menos, no con Hinata (Risa malvada) me alegra que te gustara la línea sucesora, se me ocurrió mientras veia una película x) espero que te guste la conti!

**Secretpoisson:** Bueno… cuando tengo inspiración, actualizo rápido xD si no, puedo tardar semanas x) me alera que te gustara la pelea xD aunque Sasuke se vengará por lo que le hicieron xP espero que te guste la conti!

**Chelsea272:** No me molesta que me corrijas xD lo que pasa es que no presto atención a las faltas cuando escribo, y a veces, cuando lo reviso se me pasa algo ^^' espero tu opinión de esta contiii =)

**DarkAmy-chan****:** Me alegra que te guste Shonen xD aunque se comportará como una especie de Naruto que sacará se sus casillas a Sasuke xP

**akasuna tsuki-yuu****:** Espero que tengas mas tiempo =) yo lo perdí cuando empecé las clases ^^' Bueno… a partir de ahora Sasuke se relajará un poco, y Hinatita le hará algo de caso =)

**itsumo celeste****:** si que es verdad que Sasuke está desesperado x) Bueno… dejaré que se descargue, no seré tan malvada… o si? (risa malvada)

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****:** Bueno, Shonen ayudará a Sasuke a su manera xP y Hinata comenzará a mostrar interés en el ^^ espero que te gustee!

**hinatauchiha20****:** Bueno… la fantasía de Sasuke no tardará en hacerse real! Kukuku aunque tardará un poco.. Espero tu opinión! =)

**YaNaDa-chan****:** La técnica de Shonen es parecida a la de Sasuke, aunque la de Shonen es menos dañina xD espero que también te guste esta conti ^^

**pytufa1622****:** Todo el mundo querría una pelea así! xD espero que esta conti también te gustee! ^^

**kierinahana****:** Bueno… Sasuke y Hinata se unen! xD gracias a Shonen, o mas bien, por su culpa xD ¿Qué duda tienes con lo de Itachi? Bueno… Aunque Sasuke ayude a que Hanabi vuelva a ver… ten en cuenta que esta Hinata es muy testaruda, cabezota y orgullosa… así que la cosa estará un poco difícil ^^'

**adrifernan19****:** Sasuke tardará en volver a dormir xD espero que te salgan bien los exámenes ^^

**Luna-Yang1994****:** bueno… Sasuke ayudará a Hinata a controlar sus pesadillas, aunque eso saldrá en la próxima conti ^^ y se unirán mucho xD aunque Shonen torturará a Sasuke kukuku

**Harukauzaki: **Bueno… trabajar para mi padre seria una expresión demasiado formal… me dedico a revisar las facturas y traducir cosas ^^' espero que te guste el capi! Sasuke y Hinata comienzan a unirse kukukuku =)

**katiia_hyuuga..!****: **jajaj tranquila, no suenas pervertida, mas pervertida soy yo que estuve leyendo fics con lemons para saber como hacer uno ^^'espero que te gustee =)

**Murtilla****:** Sasuke se vengará se Shonen con la ayuda de Hinata, aunque eso será en la proxima conti =)

**Miyuky-san****:** jajajaj Sasuke tiene problemas de entre pierna muy serios! Jajajaj aunque no tardará en resolverlos =)

**Rach Black****:** Claro que habrá venganza! Y Hinata le ayudará a que lo haga xP a partir de ahora, los dos van a unirse ^^ y Shonen sacará de sus casillas a Sasuke todo el rato x)

**sasuxhinaa****:** Si… las faltas son algo que tengo presente ^^' aunque intento corregirlas! Lo juro! Pero ni con el corrector del word… en fin…  
Si, Sasuke es algo pervertido xD aunque Hinatita también lo es! Al menos un poco kukuku

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas.  
Agradecería que se pasaran por mi otro fic =)

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	17. Vuelta a Konoha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Vuelta a Konoha  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_La chica escondió su rostro entre el hueco de la sabana y el cuerpo de Sasuke, inspiró profundamente y suspiró, relajando sus puños y extendiendo los dedos, acariciando la piel de Sasuke.  
El chico cerró los ojos ante el tacto, se sitia tan bien… Miró a su compañera de reojo, seria capaz de mirarla todo el tiempo del mundo… Irónicamente, la noche no le pareció larga… sino la mas corta de su vida...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El sol se asomaba por el marco de la ventana, y sus rayos se centraron en unos ojos negros. Sasuke giró la cabeza para no cegarse con la luz. A su lado, Hinata seguía durmiendo abrazada a su estomago. El pelinegro no se había atrevido a moverse en toda la noche para no despertarla. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y dormía unos minutos, pero cuando despertaba la volvía a mirar, temiendo que ya no estuviese ahí… _Debía admitirlo, le causaba terror despertar y no verla._  
Pasó sus dedos por el cabello azulado de la chica, enredándolo en sus finas hebras y sintiéndose acariciado por la suavidad de ellas. Sonrió. Le gustaba estar así.  
Había oído como Shonen regresaba y se metía en su cuarto, incluso hubiese jurado que dormía, de no ser por los pequeños ruidos que se oían fuera del pasillo, como pasos… _Tal vez estuviese vigilando, o tal vez solo quisiera hacerse oír. Poco le importaba a Sasuke.  
_Volvió a mirar a su compañera. Su rostro seguía relajado…  
Durante toda la noche había estado en la misma posición, abrazada a su estomago. Había gruñido algunas veces y susurrado cosas sin sentido, como si fueran pensamientos. El chico se había dado cuenta de que la peliazul hablaba en sueños, y de vez en cuando, daba algunas patadas. Era como ver dormir a un niño pequeño. ¿Cómo una chica tan fría podía ser tan niña a la vez?  
Pasó sus dedos por el rostro de la chica, de una forma tierna. Delineó cada trazo de su expresión, como dibujándola en su mente para no olvidarla.

-…Sas…uke… - Hinata dio un suspiro.

El ojinegro se tensó. _¿Lo había llamado? ¿O tal vez lo había pillado?_ Clavó sus ojos en los parpados cerrados de la ojiblanca. Seguía dormida. _Entonces… ¿Qué estaba soñando?  
_  
-¿Te importa que interrumpa? – Unos ojos verdes se asomaron por la puerta.  
-Si. Me importa. – Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina a Shonen.

Siempre tenia que aparecer para arruinar el momento. _El y su entupido don para leer mentes y sueños… sueños… ¿Qué estaría soñando Hinata? Si se lo preguntara a Shonen, tal vez se lo diría…_

-No te lo diré. Los sueños son privados. – El rubio cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared.  
-Y eso lo dices tú… que curioso… - Sasuke sonrió de una forma maligna.  
-No es mi culpa que los tuyos sean como gritos desesperados. – Se burló. – No sabia que estuvieses tan necesitado…  
-¡Cállate!

El grito del moreno resonó en la habitación, haciendo que la chica que dormía junto a él se revolviera y apretara más su rostro contra el estómago del ojinegro. Sus pequeñas y finas manos se estiraron desde el abdomen hasta la cadera de Sasuke, que sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica ante el placentero roce.

-Tengo la pequeña sensación… de que Hinata está bien…- Shonen intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.  
-¿Podrías decirme lo que está soñando? – La voz del portador del Sharingan denotaba enfado.  
-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? – Un brillo extraño se apoderó de los intensos ojos verdes del sensei de la ojiblanca.

Sasuke se detuvo a pensar su respuesta. _¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué la había oído susurrar su nombre? ¿Qué quería saber porque lo había echo? ¿Qué quería saber que soñaba? Después de todo… solo era un capricho… a él no le importaba lo que ella soñara…._

-Olvídalo… no quiero saberlo… - El pelinegro giró su rostro, clavando su vista en la ventana y admirando las ramas de los árboles que comenzaban a mecerse por la suave brisa.  
-Es una pena… el sueño era interesante… - Shonen rió entre dientes y Sasuke se controlaba para no levantarse y retorcerle el cuello.

Un gruñido por parte de la chica que dormía junto a él lo alertó. La cara de Hinata ya no era relajada, sino que estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y se apegaba al cuerpo de Sasuke por momentos. El pelinegro sintió un dolor agudo cuando las uñas de la chica se clavaron en su cintura, dejando unas pequeñas líneas engangrenadas a su paso. Sasuke apretó los dientes para no soltar una queja de dolor.

Para él, todo pasó muy deprisa. No supo como, pero Shonen ya no tenia la expresión de burla que antes ocupaba su rostro, sino que ahora estaba más serio de lo normal y se había abalanzado sobre la cama, cogiendo las manos de Hinata y separándola del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Levántate.

Fue más una orden que una petición. Sasuke dio un salto de la cama y se levanto. Paso la mano por su cintura y estomago, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que resbalaban por su piel. Un grito desgarrador. Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe mientras daba una gran bocanada de aire. Empezó a forcejear con Shonen, gritando y golpeándolo mientras sus pupilas blancas se centraban en algún punto de la habitación. Clavó sus uñas en los brazos del rubio, provocando las mismas heridas que le había hecho a Sasuke.  
Para el moreno, esa escena le era familiar, esos gritos desgarradores… _Eran los mismos que se habían escuchado la noche que estuvo en el hospital y Hanabi tubo una pesadilla.  
Pero entre los de Hanabi y los de Hinata había una gran diferencia. Los gritos de Hanabi eran de dolor, pero los de Hinata eran de dolor, impotencia, terror y desesperación… parecían los gritos de una persona a la que habían estado torturando durante meses… meses…  
¿Y si Itachi utilizó con ella el Mangekyou Sharingan? ¿Y si en verdad la torturó durante meses?_

-Sasuke, sujétala.

El moreno se acercó a la cama y cogió las manos de Hinata, sujetándolas sobre la cabeza de esta para evitar que volviera a clavarle las uñas. La chica empezó a retorcerse sobre el colchón, gritando que la soltaran, que la dejara.

- Por favor… - Una lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa por su mejilla pálida. – Ayúdame… sácalo de mi mente… ¡Sácalo de mi cabeza!

Lo último lo dijo en un grito, como si esa fuera la forma de alejar lo que le perturbaba. El rubio cogió la barbilla de la peliazul y la obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos. Los cerró durante unos segundos y los volvió ha abrir, con un brillo verdoso, haciendo que el iris de sus ojos pareciera casi fluorescente.  
La Hyuga se quedó inmóvil, como si los ojos de su sensei la hubieran petrificado.  
Su cuerpo se tensó y dio una pequeña convulsión para después, comenzar a temblar. Su respiración se normalizó y su expresión se serenó, aunque se podía notar el dolor en ella aun presente.

La peliazul encogió su cuerpo, formando una especie de ovillo con el y abrazando sus piernas. Más lágrimas caían de sus perlados ojos de una forma silenciosa. Shonen acarició sus cabellos un par de veces, ordenándolos y peinándolos.

-Vamos Sasuke… - Shonen se dirigió a la puerta, tomando el pomo y girándolo.  
-Pero… - ¿Irse? ¿Y ella que haría?  
-Ella saldrá cuando se reponga…

El moreno aceptó la orden del rubio y lo siguió. Saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Hinata sola, llorando en silencio.

**Pov. Hinata**

_Otra vez… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que estar en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarme de aquel paisaje con cruces por todos los sitios? Todo negro y rojo… como la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida y la sangre que salía de mis heridas…  
_Escondí mi cara entre mis manos temblorosas. _¿Cuándo había empezado a temblar?_  
Me atreví a mirar la habitación entre los huecos que dejaban mis dedos. Todo parecía ordenado, pero no era mi habitación. _¿Dónde estaba? Respiré hondo. El olor… una mezcla entre picante y caliente… un olor animal, salvaje… El mismo que el que me atormentaba en mis sueños…_

Separé las manos de mi cara y las puse sobre la colcha, empujándome para incorporarme. Me costaba. Mis músculos estaban entumecidos, cansados, como si me pidieran a gritos permanecer más tiempo en la cama y dormir. _Dormir… Eso era algo que no podía hacer…_  
Miré la habitación. _No era la mía, era la de Sasuke. Pero… ¿Qué hacia yo ahí? ¡Y en su cama!  
_  
Me levanté de un salto, sin darme cuenta de que sal sábanas se habían enredado en uno de mis pies. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, con las sabanas sobre mí. El olor comenzó a asfixiarme. Era como volver a estar en mi pesadilla, solo que esta vez, era más real.  
Aparté las sábanas con los pies, dándoles patadas para que se alejaran de mí y apartaran ese asqueroso olor que me recordaba a muerte. Me arrastre a uno de los rincones que había junto a la ventana entreabierta. _El olor se apreciaba menos ahí…  
_  
Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme. _Mala idea…_ Todo volvió a ser negro y rojo. Los abrí de golpe, temiendo cerrarlos de nuevo. Así que los enfoqué a un punto muerto entre el suelo y la pared. Sin ni siquiera respirar o parpadear. Mi mente hacia un repaso mental de todo, recordando como había ido a parar ahí. _Lo último que recordaba era…_

-Shonen… - Susurré.

Si. Eso era lo último que recordaba. Había hablado con Shonen, lograr entender su estado de ánimo y porque estaba tan irritable. Me había abrazado a sus piernas, arrodillada frente a él mientras me acariciaba la cabeza relajándome. _Por eso me había dormido… Cuatro días sin descansar… y con un poco de relax había caído en el sueño como un niño pequeño…_

Me enfadé. Dejé caer mi cuerpo en la cama y volví a abrazarme a mí misma. Encogiendo mis piernas y abrazándolas. Me sentía cansada. Como si alguien me hubiese pisoteado un millón de veces. Esta misión me estaba desbordando… Lo mejor seria volver a Konoha y volver a enterrar mi cabeza entre documentos y pergaminos.  
Estiré mis piernas y brazos. Varios huesos crujieron mientras me desperezaba.

Pude ver como el sol casi había salido. Permanecía inmóvil en el cielo, como si algo le causara temor a salir del todo de su escondite.  
Temor… Sonreí de una forma forzada. _Siempre hay algo que nos causa temor…_  
Pude escuchar la risa de Shonen al otro lado de la puerta y lo que parecía un gruñido de enfado y un golpe. Sasuke…

Había soñado con él. Con la noche en que peleamos y en la que casi acabó destrozada en el suelo por utilizar la técnica que me prohibió Shonen. Duplicar mi chacra…  
Si… Hace que el chacra se duplique o triplique al antojo de uno mismo, pero después de pelear, el cansancio y agotamiento aumenta conforme creció el chacra…  
Agotador, pero útil… aunque según mi sensei, no estoy preparada para gastar esa técnica en una batalla…  
Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando eso pensamientos de mí. Shonen no sabia cuales eran mis limites, yo sí.

Activé mi Byakugan, traspasando la pared y viendo lo que hacían mi compañero y mi sensei. Sasuke intentaba coger el pomo de la puerta y entrar a la habitaron, pero Shonen le cogía las manos e intentaba hacerle una llave para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Hinata… deja de mirar y ayuda!

Solté un suspiro. Me levanté del suelo y abrí la puerta.  
Parecía que los dos hombres se hubiesen paralizado ante mi presencia. Como si les causara entre temor y sorpresa. Levanté una ceja y los miré fastidiada mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿No eres mayor para ocuparte solo? – Lo admito. Mi tono sonó demasiado burlón.  
-Tu compañero es algo… insistente.

Shonen soltó a Sasuke, del que solo pude oír un gruñido, su tan acostumbrado "Hmp". Tenia el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese molesto. Una parte de mi se alegraba de eso, pero la otra no…

Sabía muy bien que pasaba en mi cabeza. _Las continuas pesadillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la obsesión con el olor que tenían los Uchihas… ¿Todos olían igual? Una parte de mi mente gritaba desesperada por matar a Sasuke y a su hermano. Vengarme de lo que le pasó a mi hermana y a mí. A todo mi clan…  
Pero la otra parte de mi mente, rogaba y suplicaba por olvidar, por volver a la normalidad y a la paz, por… perdonar._

Noté como Shonen fruncía sus labios mientras me miraba con enfado. _Tal vez por los pensamientos que tenía. Los que eran de perdón y olvido…  
Savia demasiado bien que él nunca me dejaría hacerlo. Cuando supo lo que me pasaba y la persona que era la causante de mi daño, él se ofreció a ayudarme. Me entrenó, me enseño a suprimir mis emociones y a no mostrar debilidad… Nunca le pregunté el porque. Pero no me importaba. Era mi sensei… y confiaba en él. Si no quería decirlo, no era necesario para mí._

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, como si tratara de agradecerme mi pensamiento. _Kami-sama… ¿Es que no había intimidad?  
_Shonen se echó a reír mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y Sasuke se quedó mirándonos como si supiera que se estaba perdiendo algo. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero no le dejé.

-Recoge tus cosas, volvemos a Konoha.

Caminé por el pasillo lo más rápido que pude y entré a una pequeña habitación que Shonen me había asignado desde que empecé a entrenar con él. Cerré la puerta con el pié y me apoyé en ella, como si la quisiera aguantar con mi peso.  
Me acerqué a la cómoda de madera tallada y me miré en uno de los espejos.  
Sonreí. No pude evitarlo.  
Mi piel ya no era tan pálida, y las ojeras que surcaban mis ojos habían desaparecido. Era como ver a otra persona diferente.  
Miré de reojo como mi bolsa ya estaba preparada y lista. Dentro de unas horas estaríamos en Konoha y todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo seria paz y tranquilidad…

**Fin Pov. Hinata**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Nerviosa? - Naruto pasó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su novia, intentando tranquilizar los nervios que sentía la chica.  
-Un poco… - La pelirrosa le cogió los brazos, en un intento de acariciarlo. – No es algo que haga todos los días…  
-No te preocupes, Tsunade-obachan se pondrá contenta ¡Dattebayo!  
-Naruto… no la llames vieja… - a Sakura se le escapó una gota de sudor frío que recorrió su frente.

Los dos jóvenes seguían sentados en los sillones del despacho de la Hokage. Shizune les había dicho que esperaran ahí hasta que Tsunade los pudiese atender.  
El rubio pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, acercándola a él y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Creo saber lo que piensas… y no creo que Tsunade se enfade porque estés unos meses sin venir a trabajar…  
-¿Qué QUEEEE? - La rubia había abierto la puerta lo suficiente para haber escuchado aquella frase. - ¡Imposible! ¡Sakura es mi mejor medico! ¡Y la necesito para ocuparme de ciertos pacientes!

La mujer se acercó a su escritorio y arrojó encima unas carpetas.

-Tsunade-sensei…  
-Tsunade-oba… Tsunade, por favor, solo escúchanos un momento… - Naruto seguía sentado en el sillón, esperando que la rubia se apiadara un poco de él y lo dejara hablar.  
-No. – La respuesta fue tajante.  
-Pero… - La chica replicó.  
-Nada de peros, vuelvan a sus trabajos. – La mujer se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a revisar documentos.  
-Sakura y yo vamos a casarnos. - Lo dijo así, tal cual sonaba. Sin titubear en lo más mínimo y mirando directamente los ojos de la pelirrosa.  
-¿Nani? – Los documentos salieron volando por todo el despacho. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?  
-Hace dos días… - Continuó Sakura.  
-Esto es…  
-¿Precipitado? – Jiraiya apareció en la ventana, recargado en el marco.  
-No… Inesperado… - Tsunade apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y miró a la pareja. - ¿Cuándo será la boda?  
-Esperamos que esté lista en un mes como muy tarde. Y que todos nuestros amigos estén libres para poder asistir. – Naruto sonrió.  
-Sensei… ¿no dice nada?  
-Si… Disponen del tiempo necesario para organizar su boda… y ya hablaremos de la luna de miel.

La mujer miró con una sonrisa picara a los dos jóvenes. Sakura enrojeció ante lo que había dicho su sensei y Jiraiya dejó escapar un a risita mientas se levantaba del marco de la ventana y se acercaba al escritorio de Tsunade.  
Sakura dio media vuelta para irse, pero a mano de Naruto se lo impidió, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él y rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Hay algo más… - El rubio acarició el vientre plano de Sakura. – Van a ser abuelos…

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. La rubia y el peliblanco se quedaron boquiabiertos, intentando acordarse de retomar su respiración antes de morir asfixiados por la sorpresa.

-Esto es… - Tsunade fue la primera en hablar.  
-¿Precipitado? – El hombre la miró con una ceja levantada.  
-No. Inesperado. – La mujer lo corrigió.

Naruto y Sakura salieron del despacho de la Hokage sin romper su abrazo, pensaron que dejarlos solos para asimilar la información seria mejor que estar ahí con ellos.

-Kami… reconozco que esto me sorprende. – Tsunade se pasó las manos por el rostro.  
-A mí no. – Jiraiya sacudió su cabeza. – Siempre supe que tarde o temprano pasaría.  
-¿Cuándo crecieron tanto? – La rubia parecía hablar con ella misma. – Esos críos…  
-Tsunade… no son críos… tiene ya 18 y 19 años. Son adultos. – Jiraiya puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la Hokage.  
-Lo que no entiendo es… - Sostuvo sus manos en el aire y comenzó a moverlas, intentando explicarse. - Como… cuando… ellos… los dos… ellos…  
-Si quieres te enseño… - Le dijo el peliblanco con una mirada pervertida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? – Naruto cogió la mano de su prometida y esta la apretó.  
-Con tigo todo es más fácil…

La ojijade tiró del brazo del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella y juntando sus labios con los masculinos. Naruto deslizó sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelirrosa y la apretó contra él. Rozó con su lengua los labios de la chica, que como si de pura electricidad se tratase, se separó de él con cierta brusquedad.

-Estamos en la calle Naruto… - La chica bajó la mirada, avergonzada.  
-Eso se puede arreglar…

Naruto tenia en el rostro una sonrisa que su novia no supo muy bien descifrar, pero a pesar de ello, se imaginaba cuales eran las ideas de su novio. _Y la verdad era que… no le desagradaban._  
Un golpe izo eco en toda la calle, junto con el sonido de cristales rotos. Sakura y Naruto levantaron la mirada, intentando enfocar la fuente del ruido. La figura de una persona salió de una de las ventanas de la oficina de Tsunade. Cruzó toda la aldea por el aire hasta estrellarse en los campos de entrenamiento.

-Jiraiya…  
-Siempre están igual… - Sakura sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? – Naruto miró a su prometida de nuevo.  
-No se… demo… no quiero saberlo…  
-Si… yo tampoco. – Naruto rozó su nariz con la de Sakura. - ¿Tienes hambre?  
-La verdad… si. – La pelirrosa le guiñó un ojo.  
-¿Ramen? – Sonrió ilusionado.

La chica tiró de él hasta hacerlo caminar. No hacia falta contestarle. Hacia una semana que se habían enterado que estaban esperando un bebe. Al principio, Sakura había pensado en Naruto, y que pensaría, pero cuando este la abrazó y le pidió que se casaran…  
Apretó la mano del rubio, _su rubio.  
_El chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y levantó su mano, hasta tenerla frente a su rostro y besó la mano de la ojiverde.  
Eran felices. _Nada les interrumpiría de esa felicidad…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Tres personas saltaban de rama en rama. Hacia unas cuantas horas que habían dejado atrás la espesura del bosque y la protección de la casa que los amparaba.

Shonen y Sasuke habían preparado sus bolsas con una rapidez increíble, aunque Hinata hacia rato que los esperaba fuera de la casa.  
No dejaron nada que pudiera dar a entender a alguien que hacia apenas unos momentos, alguien había estado en aquella casa perdida en medio del bosque.

La peliazul se paró en una rama y miró al frente, con las venas de los ojos marcadas. Le daban una expresión fría a su pálido rostro.

-¿Estamos muy lejos? – Shonen se recargó en un tronco.  
-No mucho, habremos llegado antes del anochecer.  
-¿Podemos descansar? Tengo hambre… - el rubio se dejó caer sobre el húmedo suelo mientras Sasuke se recostava en un tronco, ocultandose en la sombra..  
-Has comido antes de salir… - Le reprochó su alumna.  
-Pues tengo más hambre. – Shonen se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Me buscas algo de comer Hinatita?  
-¿Por qué yo? – La joven lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Porque con tu vista lo encontraras antes… y porque Sasuke y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de "Hombres".

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica esbozó una sonrisa maligna. _"Cosas de hombres"_ pensó._ Tenía gracia… no veía a ninguno por ahí… solo había niños…_

-Hinata… eres cruel… - Shonen la miró con un enfado fingido.  
-Lo que tú digas…

La chica dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta. El sol hacia que se abrasara por dentro, como si estuviese metida en una sauna.  
Activó su Byakugan y vio a unos metros un árbol lleno de manzanas. De un salto, desapareció entre la maleza del bosque, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Sasuke… - Shonen intentó llamar su atención.  
-Hmp… - El chico seguía recargado en el árbol, con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Sigues enfadado?  
-…Dímelo tú…

**FLASBACK**

_Habían parado en un claro para descansar. Hacia horas que saltaban de árbol en árbol sin tomar descanso. El sol ya estaba en el centro del cielo y hacia que incluso entre las sombras y el frío del bosque, hiciese calor.  
Sasuke se había dejado caer a los pies de un árbol, acomodándose en la sombra. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Su mente no paraba de repasar la noche que había tenido. Cuando Hinata se abrazaba a él y apretaba su cintura con sus brazos._

_-¡Sasuke! – El chico abrió los ojos. Shonen se había sentado junto a él.  
-Lárgate…  
-Solo quiero hablar…_

_Hinata se acercó a una pequeña charca y se mojó la cara, aliviando su calor. Mojó sus cabellos y se los recogió en una coleta, retirándolos de su cara y cuello._

_-Deja de mirarla embobado… - Shonen le dio un codazo.  
-Lárgate. – Ordenó.  
-¿Por qué ella? – El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta.  
-No te importa._

_Shonen lo miró con fastidió. El portador de Sharingan no había contestado a su pregunta, porque en cierto modo, no lo sabía. No sabía porque le gustaba Hinata de aquella manera. Porque le atraía tanto su frialdad y agresividad aparentes, y como le volvía loco lo infantil e inocente que parecía cuando dormía.  
La recordó otra vez junto a él. Con sus dedos acariciando su tórax en sueños…_

_-Deja de pensar en eso Sasuke… ¿es que no has estado con mujeres?  
-…Mph… claro que sí…  
-Pues deja de pensar en ella así. Molesta.  
- ¿Celoso? – Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.  
-No, demo… me incomoda que la imagen de ella desnuda aparezca en mi mente cuando estoy cerca de ti. - Shonen esquivó un golpe de Sasuke mientras reía. Era tan fácil hacerlo enfadar… - En serio Sasuke… ¿No has estado con ninguna mujer? Pareces desesperado…_

_Sasuke lanzó un nuevo golpe, intentando golpear la cabeza del ojiverde, pero apenas consiguió rozarle. A lo lejos, Hinata los miraba divertida, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-O tal vez es que eres un pervertido…  
-¡Ya cállate! ¡He estado con muchas mujeres¡ ¡Infinitas! ¡Y no soy ningún pervertido! – Sasuke consiguió golpear el hombro del hombre.  
-Entonces… simplemente… estas necesitado… ¿No? – Shonen volvió a sonreír divertido.  
-…No. – El Uchiha intentaba contener su rabia. Se repetía asimismo que su misión consistía en llevar a la aldea a aquel hombre "VIVO"…  
- ¿De que hablan? – Hinata se había acercado a ellos, con la intención de saber que estaba pasando.  
-Oh… de la escasa vida sexual de Sasuke…_

_La frase le costó cara. En una fracción de segundo, el rubio había salido volando y se había estampado contra un árbol, arrancándolo casi a su paso._

**FIN FLASBACK**

El simple recuerdo hizo que el Sharingan de Sasuke se activara de una forma inconsciente.

-Si… creo que sigues algo enfadado…  
-…Crees bien. – El ojinegro se cruzó de brazos, dando por terminada la conversación.

Shonen apoyó su espalda en el tronco, contemplando como la tarde caía sobre el bosque. _Ya faltaba poco para volver a ver la aldea que hacia años había abandonado…_  
Inconscientemente, llevó sus dedos a la banda que había atada a su rodilla y la acarició. _Konoha…_

-Aquí tienes tu comida. – Hinata apareció sobre una rama y le arrojó las manzanas.  
-¡Arigato Hinata! – Shonen las cogió en el aire y comenzó a devorarlas.

La mirada de la peliazul voló se su sensei a su compañero, que tenia los ojos errados y la cabeza recostada en el tronco del árbol.  
No pudo evitar recordar el momento en que ella había preguntado algo que no debía y Shonen le había respondido.

**FLASBACK**

_Sasuke empezó a golpear al rubio, aunque este solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus golpes. Ni uno loso conseguía rozarle. Hinata se pasó la mano humedecida por la nuca, quitándose los restos de sudor y aliviando el calor que sentía.  
Vio como los chicos se tranquilizaban y decidió caminar hacia ellos._

_-¿De que hablaban?  
-Oh… - Shonen parecía restar importancia a la pregunta. – De la escasa vida sexual de Sasuke…_

**FIN FLASBACK**

_¿Falta de vida sexual?_ Se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo. Se apoyó en el árbol, y desde las alturas se dedicó a ver como Shonen comía y Sasuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.  
_¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan guapo no tuviese vida sex…?_  
Se quedó helada ante sus pensamientos.  
_¿Había pensado que Sasuke era guapo? ¡Y peor! ¿Estaba pensando en la vida sexual de Sasuke?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Espero que les agrade el capi y que lo disfruten =)

**NOTA:** El fic queda paralizado hasta finales de marzo. ¡Y tengo una buena excusa!  
En marzo, empiezan las fallas, y en una semana, tengo que subir notas, hacer examenes que no podré hacer ciertos dias, preparar el teatro de fallas, adelantar las facturas que me quedan por pasar a limpio, acavar 5 trabajos escolares…. Y creo que ya está ^^'

**akasuna tsuki-yuu:** Si! En el fondo, Hinata empieza a sentir algo por Sasuke. Aunque tardará algo en aceptarlo ^^ bueno, necesitaba a alguien de malo, y el único que se me ocurrió para que Hina y Sasu tuvieran algo en común fue Itachi -.-'

**TheseLittleEvilSoul****:** me alegra que te resultara tierno xD ahora habrá más Sasuhina, ya que cierta boda los unirá un poco kukuku

**hinatauchiha20:** Shonen lo sabe todo… muhahhaha xD me alegra que te caiga bien xD es algo raro, pero necesario ^^ siii! Hinatita empieza a darse cuenta de las cosas!

**harukauzaki:** Gomen por no haber subido el capi antes ^^' espero tu opinión de este capi! Lo hice sin inspiración -.-'

**sasuxhinaa:** Pues Hinata tubo una pesadilla al despertarse xD no se fijó mucho con quien dormía xD

**Chelsea272:** Claro que voy a continuar el fic! Solo que como son fallas… no tengo nada de tiempo, y estará un poco parada hasta finales de marzo ^^ si! Hinata se pervierte un poco… pero Sasu la pervertirá más xD Si, me di cuenta de los 200 reviews xD me alegró ^^

**Basi:** no le tengas mania a Shonen! Él será el que haga que Hina y Sasu tengan más roces de los necesarios! xDDD

**pytufa1622:** Bueno… el Say-saku o no puede ser. Sakura está embarazada de Naruto! xD aunque estoy abierta a otras peticiones ^^

**Helen:** Gomen por la tardanza, pero no tengo nada de tiempo!! Bueno… Shonen ará de las suyas a partir de ahora xDDD

**adrifernan19:** Si, la relación mejora, pero Shonen ara que salten chispas! kukukuk

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** Bueno, Sasuke y Hinata se acercaran más a partir de ahora por culpa de cierta boda y cierto sensei. Saltaran chispas! xDDD Bueno… necesitaba a alguien en común entre Hinata y Sasuke para hacer de malo, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue Itachi -.-' espero que te guste el capitulo!!

**sairiko:** Shonen torturará más a Sasuke antes de que Hinata decida ayudarlo xD Aunque no tardará mucho, ya que con la boda se pondrá interesante xD

**LennaParis:** jajajaj Sasuke la cuidará un poco, porque se dará cuenta de lo que ha sufrido y lo que sigue sufriendo, aunque ella lo ayudará a él con cierto sensei "metomentodo"

**hinata-uchihadark:** Si, Hinata empieza a notar algo por Sasuke, aunque lo esconderá un poco ^^

**Secretpoisson:** Me alegra que te gustase el capi, aunque este no me salió nada bien, ando corta de inspiración, gomen ^^'

**Rach Black:** Bueno… la venganza empezará en la próxima conti. Hina le enseñará a Sasuke como librarse de Shonen ^^ y Sasuke se vengará de él xDDD

**Luna-Yang1994:** Me alegra que te gustase la conti ^^ espero tu opinión de esta =)

**Miyuky-san:** Shonen molestará más a Sasuke xD y gracias a él saltaran chispas!! Kukuku ^^

**DarkAmy-chan:** Hinata se preocupa por Sasuke en el fondo, aunque no quiera admitirlo xD espero que te guste la conti =)

**Murtilla:** Bueno… dormir, si que durmió. Lo malo fue el despertar xD pobrecita… la torturaré un poco con las pesadillas. muhahahha

**katiia_hyuuga..!:** Me alegra que te gustara ^^ espero tu opinión de este capi!!

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas.  
Agradecería que se pasaran por mi otro fic =)

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	18. Preparando la boda 1 de 2

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Preparando la boda (1/2)  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_  
_  
_¿Falta de vida sexual?_Se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo. Se apoyó en el árbol, y desde las alturas se dedicó a ver como Shonen comía y Sasuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.  
_¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan guapo no tuviese vida sex…?_  
Se quedó helada ante sus pensamientos.  
_¿Había pensado que Sasuke era guapo? ¡Y peor! ¿Estaba pensando en la vida sexual de Sasuke?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. La oficina de Tsunade estaba iluminada por la pequeña lámpara que había sobre la mesa, y la mujer se dedicaba a revisar un último documento antes de irse de allí. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Su ayudante asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Más documentos no Shizune! – Imploró la mujer.  
-No es eso… - Dijo la mujer indignada. – Sasuke y Hinata están aquí… con un hombre.  
-Shonen… - Susurró la rubia para sí misma.  
-Eso creo… y es muy guapo. – La cara de su ayudante se tornó un poco roja.  
-Hazlos pasar… - Suspiró la mujer. – Ah… otra cosa… - Shizune la miró antes de cerrar la puerta. – Cuida tus pensamientos cuando estés cerca de él.

Tsunade sonrió mientras su ayudante la miraba de una forma confusa. Tenía la impresión de que la rubia tenia cierta información que ella ignoraba…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Así que Tsunade es la Hokague… - Shonen hablaba para sí mismo. – Había oído rumores… pero no lo creí.  
-¿Por qué? – Hinata apoyó la espalda en la pared, mirando al rubio.  
-Siempre me pareció una alcohólica adicta al juego…

Hinata se tensó por lo que acababa de decir su sensei, mientras Sasuke, que permanecía en la puerta ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa. _Debían admitirlo, era una alcohólica adicta al juego…  
_Shizune apareció por el pasillo, y Hinata rogó a Kami que no hubiese escuchado lo que Shonen acababa de decir.

-Síganme, la Hokague los recibirá ahora. – Dijo la mujer morena sonriendo.

La ojiblanca fue la primera en reaccionar. Los dos chicos tardaron un poco más en hacerlo, se sentían cansados por el viaje.  
Shizune los guió por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Tsunade y les abrió la puerta, invitándoles a pasar.

-Tres días… - Dijo la rubia al verles. – Pensé que tardarían más…  
-La compañía era aburrida. - La Hyuga miró de reojo a los dos hombres.  
-¿Problemas en la misión? – Quiso saber la rubia.  
-Solo uno. – Se adelantó el portador del Sharingan. – Pero teníamos que traerlo vivo…

La Hokague los miró con una ceja levantada. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía si debía preguntar o callarse. Shonen movió la cabeza, negando suavemente.

-Yo que usted… no preguntaría.  
-Hmmm… ¿Tú eres Shonen?  
-Si Hokague-sama.  
-Bien… Me gustaría proponerte algo, si no te molesta escucharme.

El rubio miró a los dos chicos que permanecían junto a él, y con un gesto de cabeza, les indicó que salieran del despacho. Ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! – Tsunade les llamó. – Pasen por casa de Naruto.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto… _Sasuke miró de reojo a Hinata, sintiéndose nervioso con solo su presencia. La chica caminaba junto a él, con el semblante frío y distante, _era como si su mente estuviese en otra parte…  
_Sasuke solo la seguía, hacia años que se había ido de la villa, y ya ni siquiera recordaba donde vivía su amigo. Vio el bloque de pisos al que se dirigía la ojiblanca y decidió entrar él también. La peliazul llamó a uno de los timbres, y en unos segundos escasos, la puerta se abrió. Las escaleras de mármol blanco les indicaban que debían subir. _Ahora lo recordaba, Naruto vivía en el último piso…_

**Pov. Sasuke.**

-¿Vas a subir o te quedas aquí? – Hinata levantó una ceja. _¿Siempre se veía tan sexy?_  
-…Tú primero. –Extendí mi brazo hacia las escaleras.

Me miró con desconfianza antes de empezar a subirlas y suspiré antes de seguirla. Mis ojos examinaban el lugar, _las paredes, el suelo, la espalda de Hinata, sus piernas, su trasero… ¿¡Su trasero!? Kami-sama… Shonen tenia razón… ¡soy un pervertido! Tengo que buscar una forma de descargar mis hormonas… _Y hablando de él, me sentía feliz por haberlo dejado con Tsunade. Hinata giró hacia una puerta, por fin habíamos llegado. Noté los suaves y silenciosos golpes con los que llamó a la puerta. Dentro, tan solo se oían risas y pequeños golpes. _¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto?_

-¡Debe de ser la comida! – La voz de mi amigo se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que vi me impactó. Naruto, con unos boxers naranjas abriendo la puerta, mientras Sakura en ropa interior reía en el sofá. Casi me atraganto con mi saliva. _¡Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso! _El golpe sordo me devolvió al pasillo. Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, desmallada con la cara totalmente roja.

-¡Kisama! ¡Ven Sakura! – Naruto se agachó y pasó sus brazos por la espalda y las piernas de ella.

Perdí el control. _¿Qué se creía Naruto? ¡Estaba casi desnudo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?_ Una de mis manos lo empujó, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Cogí a Hinata en el aire, arrebatándosela y la apreté contra mí, asegurándome de que no se me escaparía.

-¿Qué te pasa Teme?  
-Vístete. – Ordené.

Sakura se había envuelto en una manta y corría hacia Hinata, que seguía en mis brazos inconsciente. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su cuello y buscó su pulso. Suspiró aliviada.

-Solo se ha desmallado de la impresión. – Sonrió. – Déjala en el sofá, no tardará en despertar.

Mi antigua compañera desapareció por una de las puertas del piso, dando a entender que iba a vestirse. Vi como Naruto se pasaba la mano por el hombro, donde le havia golpeado. Un pequeño morado comenzaba a salirle. Me miró sonriendo. No me gustó su expresión. _Me recordó al pasado, cuando entrenábamos y el tramaba algo…  
_Fui hacia el sofá y dejé a Hinata en él. Su cara seguía roja. _¿Cómo podía una persona matar a otra con frialdad y desmayarse por ver a otra semidesnuda? _Shikamaru tenía razón. _Las mujeres son problemáticas… Aunque había algo que me rondaba la mente… según Sakura, Hinata se había desmallado por la impresión, ¿Qué nunca había visto a un hombre en boxers? _La miré de nuevo, centrándome en delinear su rostro._ Me gustaba esa idea…_

**Fin Pov. Sasuke.**

Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos, removiéndose en el sofá. Pasó su mano por la cara, despejando el aturdimiento y apoyó los codos para incorporarse. _¿Qué havia pasado?_ Sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros que la atraparon, dejándola sin respiración.

-¿Estas bien? – La voz de Sasuke le parecía tan alejada y cercana al mismo tiempo…  
-…H-Hai… - Ninguno de los dos podían apartar la mirada del otro.  
-¡Ya estamos aquí!

Naruto entró en el salón, observando la escena que sus dos amigos estaban haciendo. Hinata incorporada con un Sasuke sentado a su lado. Los dos juntos, sin gritarse y sin intentar matarse. Sonrió.

-¡Esto es bueno! ¡Dattebayo!  
-¿Qué pasa? – Sakura salió por la misma puerta ya vestida mientras se arreglaba el pelo.  
-Creo que se llevan bien. – Afirmó Naruto.

Una almohada impactó sobre la cara del rubio.

-¡Teme!  
-No he sido yo… - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-Hinata… Naruto solo intentaba ser amable… - Sakura intentaba poner paz.  
-Tsunade nos dijo que viniéramos. ¿Cuál es la razón?

Hinata parecía molesta, como si quisiera desaparecer en ese mismo momento. Su mirada había vuelto a perderse en algún punto muerto de la habitación.

-A eso… - Naruto tomó la mano de la pelirrosa. – Vamos a casarnos.  
-Felicidades… supongo. – Sasuke miró a la pareja con los labios torcidos.  
-¿Cómo que supones? ¡Teme! – Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitados por el enfado.  
-¡Felicidades! – Dijo la ojiblanca con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo será?  
-Dentro de una semana. – Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo junto al sofá en el que seguía Hinata. – Y hay otra cosa, estoy embarazada.  
-¡Felicidades! – La peliazul se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola. - ¿Qué es? ¿Niño o niña?  
-¡Aun no se sabe! – Rió la ojiverde. – Es muy pronto. Pero quiero que seas la padrina. ¡Y que me ayudes a preparar la boda!  
-¡Claro que si! – Se apresuró a decir la Hyuga. – Podríamos encargar las flores a Ino… y pedir ayuda a Tenten con la decoración. Además, creo que Chouji estará encantado de ayudarnos con el menú.  
-¡Y Temari! Me dijo que ella se encargaría de hacer la despedida de…  
-Ejem…

Los dos chicos las miraban un poco asustados. Sobre todo Naruto, que de solo imaginar todo lo que costaría eso y de lo vacía que se quedaría su pobre ranita, le daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Despedida de soltera? – Quiso saber Sasuke.  
-Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Naruto lo miro con curiosidad.  
-Dobe… -Suspiró. - ¿Vas a dejar que tu novia se pase la noche con unos tipos?  
-¡¿QUÉ?! – Naruto miró a su prometida.  
-¡No vamos a hacer eso! La pobre Hinata estaría inconsciente toda la noche, y no es ese mi plan.

Sakura hinchó sus mofletes con enfado mientras la ojiblanca volvía a ponerse roja escondiendo su cara con su pelo. Sasuke miraba la escena divertido, empezaba a entender un poco a lo que Sakura se refería.

-¿Qué opinas Teme? – Naruto miró con esperanza a su amigo.  
-¡El no tiene nada que opinar! – Hinata intervino. – La fiesta es de Sakura, no de él.  
-Puedo dar mi opinión. – Replicó el Uchiha.  
-No se te ha pedido. – Susurró la ojiblanca entre dientes.  
-Naruto me la ha pedido.  
-Naruto es un Baka. – Afirmó Sakura.  
-¡Sakura-chan! – El ojiazul estaba a punto de llorar.  
-Nosotras haremos nuestra fiesta, hagan ustedes la suya. – Sugirió la pelirrosa. – Por cierto Hinata, mañana por la noche te quedas en mi casa. Témenos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

La ojijade le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona. Se levantó del suelo y tiró de la mano de la Hyuga para que se levantara mientras añadía que cenarían fuera. _Una cena de chicas…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shonen se dejó caer en la cama. Shizune le había dado una habitación en su piso hasta que encontraran uno para él. La conversación con la Hokague lo había dejado pensativo, y aunque había aceptado la propuesta, todavía pensaba en ello.

**FLASH BACK**

-Siéntate Shonen.

El hombre obedeció. La mujer pasó las manos por su rostro, descansando la barbilla en ellas.  
Los pensamientos de la rubia inundaban la habitación. Duda, temor a equivocarse, indecisión…

-Sasuke y Hinata tenían la misión de traerte, espero que no hayan sido muy duros.  
-Para nada Hokague… la verdad es, que me divertí mucho con Sasuke.

Observó como la mujer se sorprendía por su respuesta. _"¿Sasuke divertido? Eso es nuevo…"_ Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por que se me reclama? - La mujer volvió a adoptar la expresión seria antes de empezar.  
-Como ya sabrás… Uchiha Itachi es un asesino buscado. – Shonen afirmó con la cabeza. – El caso es… que sabemos donde está.  
-No veo en que me involucra eso. Tendría que decírselo a Uchiha Sasuke.  
-Hay un problema. Al ser ninja de Konoha, si lo atrapamos, se le juzgará aquí y… el único asesinato del que tenemos constancia que hizo fue el de la matanza de su clan.  
-Entiendo… - Reflexionó el rubio. – Estaría encarcelado cierto tiempo y luego le soltarían.  
-Exacto…  
-¿Y que a planeado? – Inquirió.  
-Hemos obtenido la información de que un ex-Akatsuki anda por ahí… podríamos ofrecerle protección a cambio de que contase todos los asesinatos que Itachi ocasionó.  
-Comprendo… Pero sigo sin entender donde intervengo.  
-Tú te encargarás de vigilar a Itachi cuando le tengamos.  
-¿Por qué? – El hombre se removió en la silla.  
-¿Quién mejor que alguien que puede escuchar sus pensamientos? – Sonrió la mujer.

Shonen bajó la cabeza, centrando su mirada en el suelo. _Los pensamientos de Tsunade se agolpaban en su mente. Podía escuchar la voz de un chico tramando el plan, incluso la imagen de un chico de coleta estrujando sus dedos en uno de los rincones del despacho y apuntando las probabilidades en una pequeña pizarra…_

-También quisiera pedirte que no dijeras nada de esto… hasta que llegue el momento.  
-De acuerdo. – Aceptó Shonen. – Lo haré… - Se dispuso a irse del despacho cuando la Hokague le llamó.  
-Quisiera que vieses esto antes de irte…

La rubia estiró el brazo con un papel. Pudo leer el nombre de Hyuga Hinata y varias firmas… _¿Qué era eso?_ La cogió y se detuvo a leerlo con lentitud… _¡¿Sasuke había comprado a Hinata?!_

-Sasuke me pidió que destruyera el papel… - Añadió la mujer. – No tiene interés en que Hinata se entere. Pensé que al ser su sensei… deberías saberlo.  
-¿Alguien más lo sabe? – Quiso saber.  
-Si… Shizune y Sakura. Mis alumnas.  
-Comprendo… No se preocupe, yo me encargo… - Añadió mientras sonreía de una forma pícara.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_El tema de Itachi estaba casi solucionado. No tenia que pensar en el hasta que Tsunade dijera lo contrario. Lo que le preocupaba era el papel que Tsunade guardaba y que él había visto… Tendría que hablar con Hinata y procurar hacerlo después de un entrenamiento, para que no tuviese fuerzas y corriera a matar al Uchiha… Aunque últimamente, Hinata de había vuelo más… dócil.  
A Shonen le asustaba la idea. No quería que cambiase hasta que se hubiese vengado, pero eso, no estaba en sus manos… Sacudió su cabeza, despeinándose y deshaciendo la cama. Este día se le estaba haciendo muy largo…_  
Unos pequeños golpes llamaron a su puerta y unos ojos color café se asomaron.

-Shonen-san. La cena está preparada. – Sonrió Shizune.  
-Arigato… enseguida voy.

Pudo apreciar el olor a pasta en el aire. _Pasta… comida casera… hacia tanto que no la probaba… _Su estomago dio un pequeño gruñido del hambre y los pensamientos de Shizune llegaron a sus oídos_. "Espero que le gusten los espaguetis…"._ Sonrió. Con el hambre que tenia, seria capaz de comerse los espaguetis, el plato y la mesa.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura y Hinata se sentaron en la mesa del pequeño restaurante mientras Naruto y Sasuke pedían las bebidas. La pelirrosa no paraba quieta, nerviosa por explicarle a su amiga todo lo que tenía planeado.  
Los dos chicos dejaron varias jarras de agua en la mesa y la peliazul se sirvió un vaso para calmar sus nervios. _No le agradaba estar sentada en una mesa sentada con Sasuke, no le agradaba cenar con él, y no le agradaban los nervios que sentía._

-¿Hinata? ¿Me escuchas?  
-…¿Eh?  
-Sakura… Hinata te ignora. – Respondió Sasuke de una forma tranquila.  
-¡No es verdad! ¿A que no Hinata?  
-Claro q-que no Sakura… Solo es que… estoy un poco distraída.

El camarero sirvió los platos de pescado y una ensalada en el centro de la mesa. Hinata suspiró al ver la cantidad de alimentos. _No tenía hambre…_ Apartó el plato disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano mientras seguía bebiendo agua. Notaba su estomago revolverse por los nervios. _¿Qué le pasaba?_

-Sasuke… ¿Hinata comió durante la misión? – La pelirrosa se había dado cuenta de la acción de su amiga.  
-…Que yo recuerde no. – Respondió indiferente.  
-¿Le pediste que me vigilara? – Se indignó la chica.  
-Solo quería saber si me hacías caso… - La pelirrosa se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca y lo masticó. - ¡Mmmm! Hinata… come un poco.  
-No tengo hambre… - Replicó.  
-Anda… va… Si no comes, no te recuperaras.  
-¡¿Podemos dejar mi estado de salud?! - Hinata la miró enfadada.  
-Esta bien… Pasemos al tema de la fiesta.  
-Sakura-chan… podrías replantearte la idea, ¿No crees? – Su novio hizo un puchero.  
-No, además, Temari se encarga de ella. – Sonrió.  
-Temari-san es una mujer problemática…

Los cuatro jóvenes se giraron. Shikamaru estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del restaurante, mirándolos con su semblante relajado.

-Escuche que te casabas Naruto… y con la mujer más problemática de todas.  
-¡Ya calla Shikamaru! – Sakura lo miró desafiante. - ¡Yo no soy problemática!  
-¿Bromeas? – El chico se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡AJA! – Naruto se levantó de la silla. – Si Temari te hace una fiesta… ¡Shikamaru hará otra para los hombres!  
-Haz lo que quieras. – Sakura le ignoró y siguió comiendo.  
-…Problemático… - Siseó el recién llegado.

Hinata se sentía fuera de lugar, su plato seguía intacto y el hambre seguía sin llegarle.

-Hyuga… - Hinata miró a Sasuke. - ¿Estas bien? – Fue un susurro, para que nadie lo oyese.  
-No te importa Uchiha…  
-…Hmp. - Los labios masculinos se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa.

La chica observó como la pareja y Shikamaru seguían conversando, o más bien, discutiendo. Aunque el chico de pelo café se dedicaba a soltar monosílabos y algún que otro _"Que problemático…"_  
La cena siguió su curso y salieron del restaurante. Hinata seguía algo distante. La cabeza le daba vueltas en mil y una ideas absurdas.

-Hinata… ¿Dónde vas a dormir?... digo… - Naruto se rascó la nuca. – Tu clan…  
-Puede quedarse en mi casa. – Sasuke respondió indiferente. – La última vez estuvo allí, además, será bueno que alguien controle a Karin.  
-¡Karin! – Soltó de pronto Sakura. - ¡Se me había olvidado avisarla!  
-¿Avisarla de que? – Quiso saber si prometido.  
-Hinata, como te quedas en casa de Sasuke y seguro que la veras, ¿puedes decirle que mañana por la noche se venga a mi casa?  
-Em… esto… claro, supongo.  
-¡Arigato Hinata! – La pelirrosa pasó uno de sus brazos por el pálido cuello de la chica y le dio un abrazo.  
-S-sak-ura… me… a-ahogo. – Intentó decir la ojiblanca.  
-¡Gomen! – La ojiverde se separó de ella y rió nerviosa.  
-Vamos Sakura-chan… tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas.

La chica rodó los ojos. Sabía lo que venia ahora. Naruto la estaría acosando con la idea de que abandonara la fiesta, pero no lo permitiría. _La fiesta se haría y punto. Ya se encargaría ella de convencerlo…_  
Una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro. _Naruto aceptaría la fiesta… y antes de lo que él pensaba.  
_  
La ojijade tomó la mano del rubio y caminaron calle abajo, seguidos por laminada de Shikamaru, Sasuke y Hinata, que se quedaron parados en la calle en silencio, hasta que uno decidió hablar.

-Hinata, ¿Ya tienes sitio donde dormir? – Preguntó el chico de coleta.  
-Se queda en mi casa. – Respondió Sasuke.  
-Problemático… en ese caso me voy. Tendré problemas si me retraso.

El chico se despidió con la mano tomando una de las calles, caminando de forma lenta y tranquila.

-Andando Hyuga.

Hinata reconoció el tono de voz. No era una petición, era una orden. Lo siguió en silencio, a unos pasos de distancia por detrás. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Las estrellas se veían más brillantes que nunca. Se alegró. _Así esta noche podría mirar algo mientras se resistía a dormir…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El sol comenzaba a salir. Hinata se levantó del rincón y corrió al armario. Cambió su camisa por otra de color oscuro y salió de la habitación. Quería pasar por la mansión Hyuga a recoger algunas cosas que necesitaría cuando se mudara a su antiguo piso, el que había utilizado cuando el clan la expulsó por primera vez.

_Debería pasar por la consulta de Sakura…_ El pensamiento la golpeó interior mente. Después de cada misión, tenia la costumbre de ser chequeada, o más bien, lo hacia para que su amiga se quedara tranquila. Seguía incordiándola con su estado de salud. _¿Qué tan malas podían ser unas pesadillas?_

El pasillo que daba a la cocina seguía oscuro, el sol no llegaba a iluminarlo todavía. Pensó en activar su línea sucesoria y ver que hacían todos, pero la idea de volver a ver a Karin y Suigetsu… le causaba algo de temor. Sacudió su cabeza, quitándose esa idea y caminó hacia la salida.

La luz que salía de una pequeña puerta llamó su atención. _¿Quién había ahí?_  
Sasuke arrojó un pergamino al suelo. Parecía buscar algo sumamente importante, y su afán por encontrarlo resultaba casi cómico para la Hyuga. _¿Se habría pasado toda la noche ahí?_  
Algo se removió en su pecho, tal vez la necesidad de ofrecerle su ayuda… _pero él era un Uchiha…_ Sacudió su cabeza. Hanabi tenía razón. Él no había matado a los de su clan, sino su hermano… _Tal vez, y por una vez, podría ser amable con él…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Llevaba más de cuatro horas buscando en la biblioteca de la mansión Uchiha y no encontraba lo que buscaba. Un nuevo documento fue a parar al suelo.  
Encontrar el pergamino adecuado para que Hanabi pudiera volver a ver havia sido fácil, pero el de las pesadillas se le resistía. Parecía que no quisiera ser encontrado. Sabía que estaba por allí. Recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez. La puerta se abrió un poco y una larga cabellera azulada apareció.  
Hinata entró en la biblioteca y dejó una taza de café sobre la mesa que hacia de despacho.

-¿Has echado veneno en el café? – Sasuke la miró de reojo mientras seguía mirando los pergaminos.  
-Siento decepcionarte… pero no lo encontré. – La chica esbozó una sonrisa altanera.  
-Eso si que es raro… - Sasuke tiró otro pergamino al suelo. – Un Hyuga no encuentra algo. Es como un chiste.  
-¿Un chiste? – Lo miró extrañada.  
-Si… ¿Cuál es el colmo de un Hyuga? No encontrar lo que busca.

Hinata lo miró con rabia mientras el ojinegro disimulaba una pequeña sonrisa. Tiró al rincón otro pergamino. La chica se acuclilló en el suelo y lo observó.

-¿Te ayudo a buscar?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda? – Sasuke estiró el brazo para alcanzar un pergamino de lo alto de la estantería.  
-Por lo que veo… no soy la única que no encuentra las cosas. – La sonrisa de Hinata era orgullosa.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y alcanzó una silla, subiéndose encima de ella para alcanzar el pergamino. _No llegaba…_  
Hinata suspiró. Activó su Byakugan y observó la estantería. La golpeó en uno de los bordes y el pergamino rodó hasta caer. Sasuke lo cogió al vuelo y lo miró. _No era el que buscaba…._

-¿Hay más pergaminos arriba? – Preguntó.  
-¿No decías que no necesitabas mi ayuda? – La ojiblanca ensanchó su sonrisa.

El pelinegro la miró con enfado. Iba a molestarlo y encima se burlaba de él. _Perfecto. Simplemente, perfecto…_ La chica puso cara de fastidio y miró hacia arriba.

-Hay cinco más.  
-Bájalos. – Ordenó.  
-No puedo. – Las venas que rodeaban los ojos de Hinata desaparecieron. – Por mucho que golpee la estantería no caerán, están apoyados en la pared.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla y cogió el café. Dio un pequeño sorbo, dejando que el caliente líquido amargo lo calentara un poco. _¿Cómo bajaba aquellos pergaminos?_ La peliazul siguió mirando lo alto de la estantería con expresión pensativa. Giró la cabeza hasta mirar a Sasuke y volvió a mirar a la estantería. Repitió la operación tres veces más hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

-¿Qué miras? – Quiso saber.  
-Creo que tengo una idea… súbeme. – Hinata señaló lo alto del estante.  
-…¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Porque tu no llegas, porque yo no pienso subirte a ti, y porque yo soy más ágil que tu.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Replicó fastidiado.  
-Puedo doblarme y cogerlos. – Dijo la ojiblanca de una forma indiferente. – Soy muy flexible.

_Flexible… _Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo. ¿_Cómo de flexible? _La mente del chico comenzó a procesar imágenes más que comprometedoras en las que esa flexibilidad le era… muy útil… _¡No! Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera._

-¡Uchiha! – Hinata llamó su atención. - ¿Quieres subirme de una vez?

Sasuke se levantó de la silla con cara de molestia. La miró de arriba a abajo otra vez, intentando ver a trabes de la holgada camisa de Juugo y poder definir su cuerpo. Se resignó. Hundió una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza.

-Súbete. – Ordenó.

La chica pareció dudar un momento, pero levantó una pierna para subirse a su espalda, sin embargo, Sasuke no tenía esa idea en mente. Le agarró el pié y tiró de él hasta pasarlo por su cuello, levantándose y provocando que Hinata quedara sentada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Y ahora que genio? – La retó el Uchiha.  
-Un p-poco más…

Hinata comenzaba a ser invadida por los nervios. Notaba las manos de Sasuke en sus muslos, cerca de sus rodillas. La sensación le provocaba más nervios.  
El chico deslizó sus manos hasta los pies femeninos y los cogió, impulsándolos hacia arriba y haciendo que Hinata se levantara en el aire.  
Las manos de la ojiblanca alcanzaron el último estante y consiguió sentarse arriba del todo. Cogió los pergaminos y se los lanzó a Sasuke, que los cogió y los dejó sobre la mesa.  
El ojinegro extendió los brazos, esperando para que Hinata bajara.

-¿Vas a cogerme? – Lo miró con desconfianza.  
-No has puesto veneno en el café…  
-Ya… tendría que haberlo hecho… pero prefería esperar a que dejaras de serme útil. – la chica subió un pie sobre el estante.  
-¿Útil? – Quiso saber el chico.  
-Si, ya sabes… cuando me quites las pesadillas, mi hermana vuelva a ver, Itachi esté muerto… esas cosas. – La Hyuga izo un gesto con la mano, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.  
-¿Sabes? El papel de chica dura no te sienta nada bien…  
-Hmp… lo que tu digas. – La chica se inclinó en la estantería, dispuesta a saltar desde arriba.  
-¿Te cojo? – Inquirió el pelinegro.  
-Que caballeroso Sasuke-san… Si yo fuera una dama… - De un pequeño salto, la chica calló junto a Sasuke y caminó hacia la puerta.  
-¿Te vas? – Quiso saber el chico.  
-…Tengo cosas que hacer.

La pequeña figura de Hinata desapareció tras la puerta de una forma rápida y silenciosa. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había echo algún ruido al caer desde la estantería… _Ahora entendía porque era una de las mejores asesinas ANBUS… Nadie notaba su presencia._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura sonrió triunfante mientras se colocaba la bata de medica. Hoy seria la noche en que comenzaría todo. Una noche de chicas, y de ahí en adelante, solo seria fiesta hasta su boda. _Una semana…_  
Solo de pensarlo, la emoción la ponía histérica.  
Había convencido al Uzumaki en la noche, y este, como hombre, había caído sin oponer resistencia. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. _Kami… ¡Que llegara la noche!_  
Unos suaves golpes llamaron a su puerta.

-Pase… - Dijo aun ensimismada en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Estas ocupada? – La suave voz de Hinata la sorprendió.  
-La verdad es que no… hoy es mi último día de trabajo hasta el mes que viene. – Dijo feliz. – Ya sabes… boda… luna de miel…

Lo último lo dijo para aclarar la cara de confusión que tenia la ojiblanca. La Hyuga entró al despacho y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a su amiga y le dio un pequeño abrazo, notando como la Haruno la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo. Se podía notar la emoción que contenía.

-Bueno… - Dijo la pelirrosa soltándose. – Creo que has venido a que te haga una revisión.  
-Que remedio… - Susurró. – Tal vez así, dejes de preocuparte. – Miró a la médica de reojo.  
-Si claro… sigue soñando Hyuga.

Las dos empezaron a reír mientras Hinata se metía tras un pequeño biombo y se quitaba la ropa, preparada para todas las quejas de su amiga por su estado de salud…  
_Menos mal, que no tendría que volver a escuchar sus discursos durante un mes…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke salió de los territorios Uchiha. Había decidido tomarse un descanso antes de seguir buscando el dichoso documento. El vacío que sentía en el estomago debido al hambre le dio rabia. _Dichosa Karin… Se quedaba en su casa y ni siquiera compraba comida…_Decidió ir al Ichiraku, tal vez se encontrara con Naruto y podría hablar con él sobre lo de la boda… Notó el murmullo de a gente a medida que se adentraba en el centro de la villa. No le molestaba, pero tampoco le agradaba. _¿Qué no podían ignorarlo?_

Avanzó hasta el pequeño restaurante, sintiendo la ansiedad de llegar rápido y encontrarse con alguna cara conocida para así dejar atrás los murmullos.  
Apartó la cortina y fijó su vista en una cabeza rubia sentada en la barra. _Naruto…_

-Dobe… - Saludó.  
-Ohayo Baka… - El kitsune levantó la mirada triste y miró a su compañero.  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo sentándose junto a él.  
-Soy débil… - Susurró.  
-Eso no es nada nuevo. – El pelinegro lo molestó sonriendo arrogante.  
-¡No me refiero a eso Baka! – Siseó el ojiazul. – Sakura-chan… se salió con la suya…  
-¿De que hablas?  
-¡La fiesta! – Explotó Naruto.  
-Así que te convenció… - Intuyó.  
-Hai…

El rubio escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, colocados sobre la barra. Parecía que quería estar solo para revolcarse en su tristeza.

-No te preocupes… no creo que se pase… ya sabes como es Sakura. – Intentó animarlo.  
-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! – Afirmó levantando la cabeza. - ¡Me utilizó! ¡Me chantajeó con el sexo para salirse con la suya! ¡¿Qué más seria capaz de hacer!?

Sasuke no pudo reprimir su risa. En cierto modo, Naruto tenía razón. Sakura era capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya.

-Y no será solo una fiesta… - Continuó el rubio. – Todas las Kunoichis. ¡TODAS! – Siseó. – Todas en una fiesta que va a durar tres días. ¡Imagina como acabará todo esto!

A Sasuke se le cortó la risa. _¿Tres días?_ _Eso era mucho tiempo para una despedida… Claramente, Sakura planeaba algo… y grande… ¿Pero que? Su rostro se tornó pensativo. Tal vez si encontraba a Shonen y le preguntaba… él sabría decirle que iban a hacer las chicas…_

-Sasuke… solo piensas en mí para tu propio provecho… - Un rubio de ojos verdes puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Su sonrisa se expandía por su rostro de una forma feliz.  
-¿Quién eres tu? – Preguntó Naruto.  
-Shonen, tu debes de ser Naruto. ¿Cierto? – Preguntó.  
-Naruto Uzumaki. - El rubio le extendió la mano al hombre, que la estrechó con fuerza.  
-Así que… tu eres el que se casa con… Sakura.  
-Hai… - El joven volvió a deprimirse, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.  
-Entonces… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos dices que piensan hacer? – Sasuke mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-La verdad… - El hombre tomó asiento. – La idea de la fiesta me parece inofensiva, aunque tres días me parece excesivo… supongo que por esta vez, podría ayudarte. – Sonrió. Además… no me hace gracia que mi Hinatita descuide su entrenamiento por tres días…  
-¿Tu eres el sensei de Hinata? – Naruto se sorprendió.  
-Hai. – Shonen ladeó su cabeza. - ¿Por qué te extrañas?  
-Sasuke… ¿crees que este hombre será un "ERO" como Jiraya? – Le susurró a su amigo.

Shonen lo miró con rabia mientras el Uchiha solo intentaba contener la sonrisa. _Naruto era taaan Baka a veces…_  
El ojiverde levantó la mano para pedir un poco de agua al mesero, pero su expresión se congeló. Su manó calló sobre la barra por la gravedad, y sus ojos buscaron la calle de una forma desesperada. _Hinata…_ murmuraron sus labios.  
Se escuchó un grito, un golpe y el sonido de madera y cristales rotos. Los tres hombres se levantaron y salieron del restaurante. _¿Qué había pasado?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata se desabrochó la chaqueta por la calle, sintiendo el calor del sol veraniego que comenzaba a azotar la aldea.  
Las tiendas estaban a rebosar, y varios hombres caminaban con sus carros llenos de verduras y animales para ser vendidos.  
Llevó una de sus manos a su garganta, acariciando el colgante con el símbolo Hyuga. Jugueteó con el mientras caminaba distraída, pensando en la charla que había tenido con Sakura.

**FLASH BACK**

-Y… ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la ojiblanca.  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba. – Admitió Sakura. – Tus heridas están curadas, ya no tienes moratones… estas como nueva. – Sonrió. – Sasuke te cuidó bien en la misión… ¿Ne? – La picó la Haruno.  
-Se cuidarme sola… - Contestó de una forma enfadada.  
-Lo se… - Admitió. – Demo… me gusta molestarte.

La Hyuga salió de detrás del biombo ya vestida y se sentó frente al escritorio. Sakura metía su historial en una carpeta.

-Entonces… ¿Te veo esta noche? – Quiso saber la peliazul.  
-¡Claro! ¡Todas! Esta noche acabaremos los preparativos, y a partir de mañana… - La ojiverde se dejó caer en la silla mientras retiraba su cabello de su cara con ambas manos.  
-Solo dime una cosa. – Hinata se levantó de la silla, preparada para irse. - ¿Me desmayaré?

Sakura comenzó a reír, mordiéndose el labio para intentar contenerse. En sus ojos se reflejaba una cierta malicia que inquietó a la Hyuga. _Algo le decía que se desmayaría muy a menudo…_-Puede… - La chica la miró a los ojos. – Esta noche lo sabrás todo… demo… solo te digo que vas a perder la inocencia que te queda.  
-¿Nani? – Se sobresaltó Hinata.  
-Vamos Hinata… no te asustes. ¡Solo digo que dejarás de ser una inocente!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La preocupaba… Lo que había dicho Sakura la inquietaba. _¡Ella no era ninguna inocentona! Bueno… no del todo… Era cierto que nunca había estado cerca de ningún chico, los nervios se le amontonaban en la cabeza y la dejaban inconsciente…  
Pero ella sabia de esos temas… no mucho, pero sabia. ¡Lo dieron en la academia!  
_Frenó su pasó en mitad de la calle, asimilando lo que acababa de pensar. _Kami… ¡lo único que sabía era por los libros de la academia! ¡Sakura-chan tenia razón!_

-¡Cuidado!

El gritó la devolvió a la realidad. Estaba parada, en medio de la calle. _¡Uno de las carretas que transportaban animales y verduras estaba a punto de arrollarla!_  
Reaccionó demasiado tarde. El hombre que manejaba el carro giró bruscamente para evitar arrollarla, todo lo que transportaba calló sobre una de las paradas y un chico salió volando de la parte trasera del carro, junto con unas cuantas lechugas. _¿Había alguien allí detrás?_

Uno de los laterales del carro impactó contra la peliazul, que salió despedida sobre una pared. Un quejido escapó de sus labios al sentir el impacto. _Torpe… _se reprochó.

-¿Estas bien? – El chico que había salido volando de detrás del carro se acercó a ella.  
-…H-Hai… - Intentó levantarse, con el dolor latente en su espalda.

El chico no se lo permitió. La obligó a permanecer en el suelo mientras le levantaba la camisa hasta la altura del pecho, posando sus manos en su plano vientre y palpándolo, deslizando con suavidad sus manos por el vientre femenino.

-¿¡Que haces!? – Hinata lo empujó.  
-Comprobar si te has rotó algo.

El chico clavó sus ojos color miel en los de Hinata. La chica sintió todo dar vueltas, un mareo repentino. La cabeza se le inclinó, apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

Las manos masculinas ascendieron peligrosamente por el torso de la Hyuga, casi hasta el busto. El mareo de Hinata se desvaneció de golpe. _¿Quién era ese tipo para tocarla?_ De un rápido movimiento, empujó al chico, abalanzándose sobre él. Presionó sus hombros contra el suelo y se acomodó para inmovilizarlo, sentándose sobre el abdomen del hombre, con sus piernas en torno a él.

-La próxima vez que quieras tocarme tendrás que asegurarte de que esté inconsciente… - En los ojos de la ojiblanca se reflejaba el enfado.  
-Soy medico… - Trató de explicarse.  
-Y yo Kunoichi. – Le advirtió.

Ese chico no podía ser medico. _¿Qué medico ninja viajaba en una carreta? ¿Qué clase de medico bestia ropas viejas y sucias? Era inocente, pero no tonta…_

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces?

Shonen la miraba con extrañeza, detrás de él, Sasuke y Naruto la miraban con una mirada indescifrable. Excepto la del ojiazul, que era de completa confusión por lo ocurrido.  
La chica miró al joven que la había tocado. Hasta ahora, no se havia dado cuenta del color pálido de su piel, ni del corto cabello negro como la noche. _Tal vez, estaba más preocupada por saber la trayectoria de sus manos…_  
El enfado volvió a apoderarse de ella, y antes de agredirlo, se levantó y caminó hasta apoyarse en la pared. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, y el repentino mareo volvió a apoderarse de su cabeza. La visión se le hacia borrosa.

-Venga… vamos al hospital. - Los brazos de Shonen la envolvieron, ayudándola a sostenerse.  
-…Ie… estoy bien.

Se soltó del chico y caminó hasta el Ichiraku. El olor a comida le agradó. _¿Agradarle? Valla… si que se estaba recuperando deprisa. Volvía a tener apetito…_

-¿Y si tienes algo roto? – Reprochó su sensei.  
-Hinata… ves al hospital, tal vez si Sakura te revisa… - Naruto intentó convencerla.  
-Sakura me ha revisado hace un momento.

Su reproche no convenció a los dos rubios, que seguían mirándola como si de un momento a otro fuera a caer desmallada al suelo. _¿Tan mal creían que estaba? Tan solo le dolía la espalda…  
_  
-Más tarde iré al hospital, cuando no esté Sakura. ¿Contentos?  
-No mucho… - respondió sonriente su sensei. – Pero se que es todo lo que te podemos convencer. – Una de sus manos se posó en su hombro, empujándola hacia el restaurante favorito del Uzumaki. – Creo que tienes hambre ¿No?

Hinata miró al ojiverde. No se le escapaba una… volvió a respirar el aroma a fideos. _La boca se le hacia agua._

-Sasuke… ¿vienes? – Preguntó Naruto.

El Uchiha seguía inmóvil, mirando al chico que seguía en el suelo, observando la escena con la confusión en sus ojos. Sasuke, por el contrario, no podía dejar de repasar las imágenes de aquel tipo tocando a Hinata. _¿Quién se creía?_ El Sharingan se le activo de forma inconsciente. El chico de ojos marrones miró a Sasuke. Su cara de confusión cambió a una de terror por la imagen.

-¿Sasuke? – Volvió a llamarlo su amigo. - ¿Vienes?

Sasuke pudo escuchar la risita de Shonen. _Ese bastardo se burlaba de sus pensamientos…_ No se molestó en contestar a su amigo, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al restaurante, pero antes de entrar, miró por encima del hombro al chico.

-Lárgate.

El tono frío que utilizó acabó se asustar al chico, que se levantó de un salto y salió de la calle de una forma apresurada. El ojinegro se permitió respirar hondo para relajarse. _Le había molestado que aquel tipo tocara a Hinata… ¿Cómo se atrevía a rozar su piel? Sus manos habían estado en una zona peligrosa, y si la misma Hinata no lo llega a detener, él mismo se habría encargado de aquel ingenuo…  
_  
Entró en el Ichiraku, viendo como Hinata comía un plato de fideos mientras Shonen conversaba con ella, a su lado, Naruto no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre la fiesta que planeaba Sakura_. ¡La fiesta!_ Fue como si un balde de agua fría le devolviera a la realidad. _¿Shonen sabría ya que planeaban?_

Sus ojos oscuros buscaron los verdes de Shonen, que había escuchado sus pensamientos y lo miró fijamente.

_" Hinata no sabe nada… aun…"  
" ¿Shonen?"_ – Se extrañó el pelinegro.  
_" ¿Quién si no?... baka…"  
" No me llames así…" _– La mirada de Sasuke era asesina. – _"¿Como puedes…? Quiero decir…"  
" ¿Comunicarme con tigo?_" – Shonen movió su cabeza de lado a lado, como si tratara de obtener paciencia. – _"Sabes poco de mi línea sucesoria…"_ – El rubio disimuló una sonrisa. – _"¿Celoso?"  
"¿Uh?"  
"¿Tengo que recordarte tus pensamientos?" _– Shonen imitó la voz de Sasuke de una forma patética. _– "¿Como se atreve a rozar su piel?"  
"No me jodas…"_

-¡Eh! – Hinata les llamó la atención. - ¿Qué no saben que hablar a escondidas es de mala educación?  
-¿Ella a estado escuchando? - Sasuke se sobresaltó.  
-¡Claro que no! – El ojiverde se molestó. – No soy tan despistado de meterla a ella en la conversación.  
-¿Entonces? – Pregunto el ojinegro_. ¿Cómo sabia Hinata que estaban hablando?_  
-Los ojos de Shonen-sensei estaban brillando… - Aclaró la ojiblanca. – Siempre lo hacen cuando utiliza su línea sucesoria.

El Uchiha tomó asiento junto a ellos. Observando como Naruto seguía su interrogatorio con Hinata y esta se negaba a responder sus preguntas. Se limitaba a reírse de sus suposiciones de una forma disimulada, y de vez en cuando, tranquilizaba al rubio diciéndole "_No creo que Sakura sea capaz de eso Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto-kun…_ Sasuke sintió envidia de su compañero_. Él podía hablar con ella libremente, sin contenerse, ni siquiera pensaba las palabras antes de decirlas… Pero, ¿Alguna vez había pensado Naruto?_ Se enfadó consigo mismo. Tenia que dejar aquellos pensamientos. _No podía permitirse obsesionarse con algo que no fuera Itachi, no ahora… y menos por una mujer como Hinata, que lo odiaba…_

El chico apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, escondiendo su cara tras su flequillo. Hinata lo imitó, reposando sus brazos en la mesa y hundiendo la cabeza en ellos. Naruto se quedó mirando por la ventana, observando la gente que pasaba mientras Shonen se limitaba a fijar su mirada en la mesa. Se sentía torturado por la fluidez de los pensamientos de las tres personas que estaban con el.

_"No… ¡no puedo pensar en ella! Itachi, céntrate en Itachi… no puedes perder tu objetivo de vista, y menos por ella. Una mujer, ¿Desde cuando me interesan las mujeres? Son solo para usar y tirar, y ella no es distinta a las demás. Además… el odio con el que me mira… la seriedad que la envuelve cuando está cerca de mi… con sus perfectos labios entreabiertos… ¡SASUKE! ¡PARA! Piensa en Itachi… Itachi… tienes que matarlo… al menos, Hinata y yo tenemos algo en común…. ¡Céntrate Sasuke!"_

"Kami… Mi espalda… La proxima vez que me encuentre con ese chico lo mataré… ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarme? Y Sasuke estaba delante… Kami-sama…. ¡Que vergüenza! ... Un momento… ¿Desde cuando me importa que Sasuke esté delante? ¿Sasuke? ¿Te has oído Hinata? ¡Sasuke no! ¡Uchiha! ¡Es un Uchiha! Un maldito asesino de los que mató a casi todo mi clan… No… él no fue. Hanabi tiene razón con todo esto… él no es culpable… tal vez debería dejar de torturarlo tanto. Tal vez, siendo un poco, más amable con él… Pero, ¡Es tan difícil saber cuando está de buen humor! ¿Por qué su mirada es tan… complicada? ¡Nunca se lo que piensa! Es tan fácil saber las emociones de la gente por su expresión… Las de Sakura… Naruto… Shonen… Jum. Seguro que estas escuchando, ¿A que sí?... ¡¿Quieres darme intimidad?!

"Sakura-chan me dejará en la ruina… ¿Cómo pude ser tan débil de dejarme manipular? ¡No volverá a chantajearme de esa manera! ¿Qué diría la gente de Konoha si se enterasen de que el futuro Hokage es extorsionado por su prometida? ¡Chantaje sexual! ¡No caeré más!... ¿A quien quieres engañar? Sakura es… Sakura. Basta con que ella quiera algo para que yo se lo de… Pero es muy buena para convencer… Sobre todo cuando empezó a…"

Shonen se limitó a sacudir su cabeza. No quería que las imágenes de ese momento aparecieran en su mente._ Para escenas eróticas, ya tenía bastante con las de Sasuke y Hinata… _  
Eso le recordó algo. _El papel que le había enseñado Tsunade…_ Tenia que planear algo para que esos entupidos enfrentados dejaran su orgullo y se sentaran a hablar de una vez por todas. La idea le dio escalofríos. _Tal vez… cuando Itachi estuviera capturado, el mismo los encerraría hasta que aclararan todas sus diferencias… Pero por ahora no. No ahora que parecía que Itachi volvería a sus vidas una ultima vez. No podía permitirse ninguna distracción, ni que Hinata flaqueara con su carácter… ni Sasuke con su odio… no podía dejar que la sed de venganza quedara en un segundo plano por algo que empezaba a surgir en sus mentes… No podía permitir que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían hasta que toda la historia de Itachi hubiera llegado a su fin._

-Bueno… es hora de irse. – Naruto puso cara de molestia. – Tengo que ir a buscar la cena.  
-¿La cena? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
-Si… esta noche no tengo a quien cocine… Sakura-chan pasará la noche en su casa.

Lo ultimó lo dijo mandándole una mirada siniestra a Hinata, que solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa maléfica. Sabia que el Kitzune estaba molesto por no haber podido sacarle la información, pero lo cierto, es que ella tampoco sabia nada. Sakura se lo reservaba todo para la noche, cuando estuvieran todas juntas, y la idea le agradaba.

-Creo que yo también me retiro...  
-¿Dónde vas?

Sasuke levantó su mirada, clavándola en las incoloras pupilas femeninas. Hinata se sintió intimidada, como si el moreno quisiera atravesarla con su mirada y sumirla en la profunda oscuridad de sus ojos.

-…A-al hos…hospital. – Dijo escondiendo sus ojos. La incomodidad la ponía más nerviosa.  
-Le sigue doliendo la espalda. – Trató de ayudarla su sensei.  
-Hmp… te acompaño. – Sasuke se levantó de su silla.  
-No… eto… tú… avisa a Karin-san… de que esta noche valla a casa de Sakura…

Sasuke se limitó a ladear su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Pudo notar como Hinata juntaba sus rodillas para que no temblaran. Como se agarró las manos, entrelazando sus dedos para controlar sus nervios… y sobre todo, notó la mirada perdida de Shonen, ensimismado en los pensamientos ajenos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

La pelirrosa colgó su bata en el perchero, al tiempo que empujaba un cajón con el pie, asegurándose de haber guardado los informes de todos sus pacientes. Antes de irse a su casa y prepararlo todo, tenia que conocer a la persona que la sustituiría durante los días que quedaban para su boda y los que se tomaría libres. _Volvió a sentir la emoción recorrer su espalda._

-Sakura, tu sustituto a llegado. – Shizune asomó la cabeza desde la puerta. – ¿Le hago pasar?  
-Claro Shizune. – Sonrió la chica. – Cuanto antes mejor, así podré marcharme y disfrutar de mis vacaciones…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y la morena la miró con una ceja levantada. _Vacaciones…_ pensó. _Solo le faltaba beber y jugar… y seria igual que Tsunade-sensei…_  
La mujer desapareció por el hueco de la puerta, y apareció un chico alto, de piel pálida y cabellos negros, unos ojos color miel, una mezcla de marrón claro y amarillo. Sakura lo miró extrañada.

-Mi nombre es Joshyua. – Saludó. Su voz era cautivadora. – Creo que soy tu sustituto. Mucho gusto.

El joven tendió la mano a la ojiverde, que dudó un momento antes de contestar a su acción.  
Miró extrañada las ropas de aquel chico. Eran viejas, desgastadas y sucias. Más bien parecía un ninja venido de misión que un doctor…

-Sakura Haruno… - Susurró. - ¿Puedo preguntarle que le pasó? – La chica seguía mirándolo de arriba a abajo.  
-Oh… es una larga historia… - Siseó el chico.  
-Tengo tiempo… aunque no mucho. – Miró de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la pared. – Le aconsejo que lo resuma.  
-Sufrí varios… accidentes por el camino.  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Bueno… salí solo de mi aldea, y me atacaron. No tuve oportunidad de defenderme. – Aclaró el chico. – Me robaron y me perdí. – El ojiamarillo desvió su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado. – Encontré a un campesino que se dirigía a Konoha y accedió a llevarme en su carreta hasta dejarme cerca del hospital…. Pero la carreta volcó y casi atropelló a una chica.

Sakura suspiró. _Atracos… accidentes… algo le decía que no era el mejor momento de tomarse unas vacaciones._ Volvió a analizar al chico una vez más. Dudaba que pudiera hacerse cargo de su puesto… pero merecía una oportunidad. De todas maneras, si no lo hacia bien, Tsunade se encargaría de él.

-Bien… en ese caso, este es su despacho. – Señaló Sakura.  
-¿Cuándo empiezo? – Preguntó el hombre.  
-Ahora mismo. – Rió la Haruno. – Y otra cosa… - Dijo antes de salir por la puerta. – En esta planta hay un baño con duchas y ropa para los empleados. Aséese…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hinata entró al hospital, sintiendo el olor a alcohol y a medicina en el ambiente. El estomago se le revolvió. _¿Por qué los hospitales eran fríos?  
_Caminó por la sala de espera hasta llegar al mostrador. Una mujer de cabello corto y rubio guardaba unas carpetas en los enormes estantes que había detrás de ella.

-Disculpe.- llamó su atención. - ¿La doctora Haruno?  
-No está. – La mujer la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Ha venido a visitarla?  
-…No… - admitió la Hyuga. – Esperaba que pudiera revisarme…

Mintió. Sabía que Sakura ya había salido. Se había asegurado antes de entrar al hospital para ser revisada. _El dolor en la espalda no remitía…_

-¿Hay algún doctor de guardia? – insistió.  
-Oh… - la mujer tecleó un ordenador. – El doctor Joshyua se va a hacer cargo de los pacientes de la señorita Haruno. Veré si puede atenderla.

La rubia desapareció tras una puerta y la ojiblanca esperó apoyada en el mostrador. Daba golpecitos con sus uñas en la madera, impaciente mientras buscaba un reloj de pared. _Ya casi era hora de estar en casa de Sakura… aunque conociéndola, agradecería que llegara un poco más tarde y le diera tiempo a preparar las cosas. Sakura no era muy puntual…  
_La mujer volvió al mostrador, aun con su sonrisa en los finos labios.

-El doctor la recibirá ahora mismo. Pase a la consulta por favor…

La rubia le señaló una de las puertas y volvió a ocupar sus manos con las carpetas que estaba ordenando antes de que Hinata apareciera. La ojijiblanca caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. El despacho de Sakura estaba mucho más ordenado de lo que lo tenía su amiga, y en la enorme butaca, había un chico de cabellos negros. Los ojos almendrados de aquel hombre se clavaron en su figura. La Hyuga lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡Tu! – Se quedó paralizada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se levantó y Hinata observó la bata médica que llevaba. Su aspecto estaba mucho más aseado. Ahora se podía decir que parecía un medico y no un ninja que venia de una agotadora misión.

-Soy medico… te lo dije. – Aclaró el hombre.  
-… No esperes que me sienta culpable por no haberte creído.  
-No lo intento. – Sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes. – Soy el sustituto de la doctora Haruno. ¿Eres paciente de ella? – Preguntó.

Hinata se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras seguía revisando a aquel hombre. Si que parecía un medico después de todo. Su cabello, limpio y peinado, con un ligero mechón sobre su rostro le daba un aire desenfadado.

-¿Y que le pasa? –Preguntó.  
-Dolor… en la espalda. – admitió la chica.

El doctor la izo sentarse al tiempo que le subía la camisa por detrás, observó la tersa piel mientras deslizaba sus dedos por ella, que se crispó ante el frío tacto de las manos masculinas.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó. – Todos los doctores tenemos las manos heladas.

El chico acariciando la zona dolorida por unos segundos antes de apretar un poco. Un pequeño respingo por parte de Hinata y un gemido doloroso apenas audible le confirmaron lo que creía.

-Tienes una contractura. – Sonrió. – Te recetaré una pomada y estarás como nueva mañana.

Hinata arregló su camisa mientras el hombre sacaba unos papeles de un cajón y se ponía a escribir. Estiró el brazo y le entregó el papel a la peliazul.

-Aquí tienes. – le dedicó una sonrisa. _¿Ese hombre siempre sonreía?  
_-…Arigato. – La ojiblanca lo cogió, pero antes de que diera media vuelta, el chico llamó su atención.  
-Oe… gomenasai…  
-… ¿Eh? – la Hyuga lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Cuando el accidente. – Aclaró. – Debí de decirte que era medico antes de intentar desvestirte… - la pálida piel del doctor se tornó roja en sus mejillas. – Pensarías que era un pervertido…

Lo último lo dijo demasiado despacio, como un susurro para el mismo. Sin embargo, Hinata lo oyó, y no pudo más que sonreír. _Si, en verdad, había penado que aquel chico era un pervertido que quería aprovecharse de la situación…_-Gomen… - contestó Hinata. – Me precipité al atacarte…  
-Lo merecía. – El chico seguía mirándola a los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Eto… yo… me tengo que ir…  
-Oh… espero volver a verte. – la sonrisa masculina se ensancho.  
-Sayonara doc…  
-Joshyua. – la interrumpió. – Me… llamo Joshyua.  
-Joshyua…- repitió Hinata. – Sayonara…

Hinata salió de la consulta dejando al chico solo, que dejó caer su cabeza entre sus dedos, relajándose. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el perfume fresco y dulce de Hinata y echó u cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el amplio sillón.  
_Desde el momento del accidente, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, aunque… no la recordaba tan hermosa… Realmente, le gustaría volver a verla otra vez, aunque algo le dijo, que primero tendría que averiguar quien era el chico de ojos rojos que lo había intimidado tanto…  
Tal vez… ¿Su hermano? No… No se parecían en nada… al menos, físicamente. ¿Su novio? No… Hinata no le dirigió ningún gesto cariñoso, pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo… aunque los ninjas ocultan muy bien sus sentimientos… ¿Algún pretendiente? Hum… Definitivamente, estaba decidido a averiguarlo._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
_  
_  
¡Lamento el retraso! Después de fallas, perdí mi inspiración por algún sitio… y cuando por fin la encontré y me decidí a escribir algo decente, estuve una semana en el hospital por un problema.  
Así que para compensar el retraso, me puse a escribir la conti un poco más larga, pero intensa (espero).

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****:** Me alegra que te gustara ^^ y espero que esta conti también te guste! Aunque ando mal de tiempo para escribir… en pascua veré que puedo hacer e intentaré actualizar más seguido ^^

**sairiko**_:_ SI! Sasuke le pegó! xD y tendrá más oportunidades de pegarle xD aunque estará un poco desquiciado por unos días sobre el tema de la despedida xD espero no haber tardado mucho en subir la conti ^^'

**-o0Sharon0o-****:** me alegra que te guste ^^ y espero que la conti te siga gustando! :D

**Miyuky-san****:** bueno, si te gusta cuando Shonen fastidia a Sasuke… las siguientes contis te gustaran xDDD Shonen se quedará descansado con lo que le hará pasar a Sasuke xD

**Secretpoisson****:** espero que esta conti aclare un poco tus dudas sobre cuando aparecerá Itachi ^^ espero que te guste el capitulo, aunque no tuve mucha inspiración x)

**hinatauchiha20****:** Si! Sasuke está necesitado xD aunque aparecerá cierto "estorbo" que lo desahogará y le hará la vida imposible a Hinata (Hablando de temas de celos xD) Bueno, la boda de Sakura y Naruto, no tardará mucho, primero viene la despedida!! Y las payasadas que harán los chicos… xD espero que te guste =)

**Chelsea272****:** Si, al final NaruSaku xD pero no por el embarazo xD necesitaba una excusa para todas las escenas de celos y payasadas que se avecinan xD espero que te guste la conti =)

**DarkAmy-chan****:**Bueno, Sasuke y Shonen pelearan mucho más… y el orgullo de Sasuke saldrá algo lastimado xD y es que… ¿A quien se le ocurre discutir con alguien que lo sabe todo? xDDDD Claro que Shonen se enteró del pensamiento de Hinata! Shonen lo sabe todo! Aunque por el momento no dirá nada, sus motivos están arriba xDDD tendré que hacer algún capitulo **Pov. Shonen** xD espero que te guste la conti =)

**Murtilla****:** Si que tiene vida sexual, pero Shonen se divierte molestándolo xD espero que la conti te guste ^^

**helena-uchimaki no gaara****:** Me alegra que te guste =) y espero que la conti también lo haga!

**Rach Black****: **Antes de que Sasuke le dé su merecido a Shonen… el sensei de Hinatita se lo va a pasar de lo lindo a costa del Uchiha xD espero que te guste la conti!!

**JiGoKu nEkA****:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero no haber tardado mucho en subir la conti =)

**sasuxhinaa**: Bueno… los sueños no volverán a aparecer hasta dentro de algún tiempo… y los comentarios de Shonen… meterán al Uchiha en más de un lío. xD espero no haber tardado mucho en subir la conti, demo… no tenia ni inspiración ni tiempo ^^'

**adrifernan19**: Bueno, Shonen dirá más de un comentario gracioso que dejará la reputación de Sasuke por los suelo… y su orgullo también xD espero que la conti te guste!!

**LennaParis****:** Tu compu está averiada?? O.O espero que se recupere pronto! Se lo duro que es estar sin ordenador… T_T Casi vomitas con el NaruSaku?? No te gusta?? u.U' gomen… demo fue la única pareja que se me ocurrió para Narutin… Bueno… la vida sexual de Sasuke se calmará un poco cuando aparezca la…"molestia" xD (Así la llamo yo ahora) xD pero las escenas de celos las hará Hinata xD no como Sasuke, ya que su sensei frenará a su alumna en muchas ocasiones xD espero que te guste la conti! =)

**Mina-San86****:** Me estoy dando cuenta de que Shonen está cayendo bien xD aunque su papel es el de molestar a Sasuke todo lo que pueda xD espero que la conti te guste!

**katiia_hyuuga..!****:** La vida sexual de Sasuke xD más adelante Shonen se deleitará sacando de sus casillas a Sasuke con eso xD espero que te guste la conti =)

Se agradecen todos los reviews ^^  
Gracias por las correcciones y las ideas, se aceptan peticiones de parejas.  
Agradecería que se pasaran por mis otros fics =)

Espero que este capitulo también les guste ^^  
¡Mil gracias por leer!


	19. Preparando la boda 2 de 2

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del amor al odio hay un paso**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_**  
-Preparando la boda (2/2)-**

_Desde el momento del accidente, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, aunque… no la recordaba tan hermosa… Realmente, le gustaría volver a verla otra vez, aunque algo le dijo, que primero tendría que averiguar quien era el chico de ojos rojos que lo había intimidado tanto…  
Tal vez… ¿Su hermano? No… No se parecían en nada… al menos, físicamente. ¿Su novio? No… Hinata no le dirigió ningún gesto cariñoso, pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo… aunque los ninjas ocultan muy bien sus sentimientos… ¿Algún pretendiente? Hum… Definitivamente, estaba decidido a averiguarlo._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-¡Karin! ¡No me hagas esto! – Suigetsu se abrazó a uno de los brazos de su novia, agarrándolo con fuerza en mitad de la calle.  
-Suéltame… - A la chica comenzaba a sobresalirle una venita de enfado en la cabeza.  
-¡No puedes dejarme solo con Juugo y el rarito de Sasuke! – El chico la miró haciendo pucheros.  
-Suigetsu… contaré hasta 10 y por tu bien espero que me hallas soltado.  
-Pero…  
-Uno…

Sasuke los miraba divertido desde la entrada de su casa. Le había dicho a Karin sobre los planes de Sakura y esta había comenzado a gritar de la emoción. Había metido un pijama en una pequeña bolsa mientras ignoraba las amenazas de su novio.

-¡No te vallas!  
-Dos…  
-Suigetsu… deja de ser tan patético y déjala… - El ojinegro se cruzó de brazos.  
-¡Tú cállate! ¡Esto no te incumbe! – El peliplata se abrazó a la chica con más fuerza.  
-Nueve…  
-¡Eh! ¿Y que pasa con los demás números? – El chico levantó la mirada confuso.

El puño de Karin se estrelló contra la cabeza del chico, mandándolo contra una de las paredes de la casa. Suigetsu cayó de espaldas sobre el césped del pequeño jardín que había en la entrada, a los pies de Sasuke.

-Diez… - Karin se arregló la ropa y se colocó la mochila al hombro.  
-Karin… si mi casa se derrumba por tu culpa, me comprarás otra. – El Uchiha cerró la puerta de la casa y golpeó con el pie a su compañero.  
-Hubiese sido peor si el golpe hubiese venido de Sakura. ¿Cierto? – Sonrió. – Por cierto… ¿Dónde vais vosotros? – Los miró con desconfianza.  
-Naruto. – Se limitó a decir.

El rubio lo había convencido de quedarse en su casa un rato, al menos mientras Shonen descubría algo sobre los planes de las chicas. Naruto era el chico que vivía más cerda de Sakura, y cuanta más proximidad, más facilidad a la hora de escuchar sus pensamientos.  
Suigetsu se levantó como pudo y siguió a Sasuke, que había empezado a caminar hacia la calle, dejando atrás la mansión.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Lo fulminó con laminada.  
-No pienso quedarme solo esta noche. Voy con tigo.

El chico de tez azulina sonrió de una forma maliciosa. Miraba de reojo a Karin, como si quisiera intimidarla, pero esta se limitaba a ignorarlo completamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios cuando vio a lo lejos la casa de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Hacia rato que había salido del hospital y se había detenido sobre uno de los tejados, sentada en el borde y mirando como su hermana estaba sentada en su cama, acariciando lo que parecía una prenda suya.  
Sabia que su padre estaba en casa, podía notarlo. Su presencia le revolvía el estomago y le provocaba nauseas, y solo por eso, aun no había puesto un pie en la mansión. Esperaba que su padre saliese para algún tipo de negocio… o simplemente que desapareciera por un tiempo para que ella pudiese entrar y abrazar a su hermanita.

Observó la luna casi en lo alto del cielo, y se dio cuenta de lo entrada que estaba la noche. Saltó del tejado y corrió hacia la casa de Sakura.  
Pasó por delante del restaurante favorito de Naruto y le pareció ver a Shonen y al rubio hablando mientras comían, aunque no estuvo segura. Pasó demasiado deprisa como para fijarse bien.  
Ni siquiera llamó al timbre cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga. De un saltó entró por la ventana y se quedó apoyada en el marco, como un gato intruso.  
Karin y Temari hablaban tiradas en el sofá y Sakura e Ino discutían mientras Tenten intentaba tranquilizarlas.

-¡Hinata! – La castaña sonrió al verla. – Pensábamos que ya no vendrías.  
-Me entretuve. – Dijo mientras bajaba de la ventana. - ¿Por qué discuten esta vez? – Rió.  
-Hina… - Ino miró a su amiga de la infancia con rabia. – La pelo de chicle nos ha metido en un problema.  
-¡No fue mi culpa cerda!  
-¡Claro que lo fue chicle!  
-¡Ya vasta! – Gritó Temari. – Ya no vale la pena echarse las culpas unas a las otras. Lo hecho hecho está…  
-¿Pero que pasa? – Hinata seguía sin entender nada.  
-Tsunade, Shizune y Anko… vienen con nosotras. – Ino se golpeó la frente con frustración.

* * *

Shonen sonrió divertido mientras removía con sus palillos el plato de ramen. A su lado Naruto comía con rapidez su tercer plato mientras él escarbaba por las mentes de las kunoichis con dificultad. _Estaban algo lejos y necesitaba concentración… aunque por todo lo que había llegado a averiguar… había merecido la pena escuchar._  
Escuchó como el ojiazul pagaba su comida y se levantaba de la silla. Por un momento, el hombre se permitió desconectar de aquella concentración que lo mantenía vigilante y a la espera de todo lo que decían las chicas en la casa de Sakura. Naruto empezó a hablar mientras salían del restaurante, comentándole el plan que tenían para aquella noche todos los chicos. _Si… El rubiales había tenido que soportar golpes y amenazas por parte de sus compañeros… Todo por culpa de Sakura y la fiesta que pensaba organizar…_

El ojiverde vio a lo lejos de la calle a Sasuke y a Suigetsu, que parecían discutir. Más bien, El peliplata discutía, ya que el Uchiha solo se limitaba a ignorarlo. Naruto los saludó, agitando su mano sobre las cabezas de la gente y llamando la atención.

-¡Teme! – Dijo cuando estuvo junto al pelinegro. – Has venido.  
-Tsk… que remedio… - Golpeó a su compañero azulado. – Este insistió.  
-Pero a ti también te interesaba venir… ¿Nee Sasuke? – Shonen lo picó.  
-Hmp… - Se cruzó de brazos. – Deja de joderme…

El ojinegro esperó a que Naruto abriese la puerta de su casa para poder entrar, y lo primero que hizo fue quedarse en un rincón, junto a la ventana abierta. Ladeó la cabeza dejando que el aire le removiera el cabello y varios mechones le pasaran sobre los labios.  
Observó de reojo como Suigetsu se tiraba sobre el sofá y Shonen se acomodaba cerca de la ventana, mirando en dirección a la casa de Sakura.

-¿Algo nuevo? – Preguntó el pelinegro.  
-Te sorprenderías… - Sonrió. Parecía divertido.  
-¿Y a que esperas para contarlo?  
-A que estemos todos. – Naruto se dejó caer en el sillón. – Esta mañana e recibido unas cuantas amenazas. – Se sobó la nuca. – Al parecer… las chicas están algo… alteradas por la fiesta.  
-¿Y? – Preguntó Suigetsu. - ¿No están siempre así?

Sasuke se limitó a curvar sus labios de lado ante las risas de sus compañeros. Debía admitirlo. Las mujeres siempre habían sido así, no era de extrañar que por una fiesta o cualquier novedad, solo aumentara su alteración.  
El timbre sonó y Naruto se levantó de un salto, abriendo la puerta. De la nada, la habitación se llenó de personas. Shikamaru y Chouji se sentaron en el sofá, haciendo que Suigetsu se levantara y les dejara un hueco. Sai se sentó en una silla y Kiba, Neji y Lee se quedaron de pie junto a Naruto.

-Ya estamos todos. – Dijo el kitzune. – Shonen, ¿Podrías… hacernos el favor?  
-Claro. – Sonrió. – Hasta lo que he escuchado, el plan de la fiesta aun no ha sido revelado, demo… es interesante. Sakura tiene la idea de salir de la villa durante tres días.  
-¿Hacia donde? – Preguntó el Nara.  
-No se el lugar exacto. – respondió. – Se que está cerca de la playa. Ha conseguido una casa cerca de la orilla. La única novedad es que les ha salido una complicación.  
-¿Cuál? – Quiso saber Kiba.  
-Siento el retraso… - Kakashi entró por la ventana abierta, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. – Me entretuvieron.  
-¡Eso no es verdad sensei! – Naruto lo miró con desconfianza.  
-Claro que o es… - El peliplata se bajó del marco y otra persona ocupó su lugar. – Tuve que sacar a este de los baños termales.  
-¡Solo recogía información! – Se defendió Jiraya.  
-Claro… - Susurró el Hatake.  
-Quien iba a pensar que Kakashi dijo la verdad por una vez. – Sasuke apoyó su espalda en la pared.  
-Shonen… ¿Podrías continuar? – Neji seguía serio, con un ápice de desesperación en su rostro.  
-Oh… claro. Shizune, Tsunade y Anko se enteraron… y se apuntaron.  
-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los presentes.

La habitación se llenó de gritos. Shikamaru hablaba consigo mismo, como si se lamentara de algo mientras su compañero ancho de huesos lo miraba con una ceja levantada y la boca llena de papas. Neji y Kiba intentaban estrangular a Naruto que se defendía gritando cosas como: _"¡No es mi culpa!"_, Lee y Sai hablaban entre ellos, como si discutieran sobre algo de suma importancia. Sasuke se dedicó a meditar en silencio.  
_Tres días fuera de la villa… cerca de la playa… en esa época del año había pocas personas por allí… y la mayoría eran chicos._ Una corriente cruzó su cerebro y la rabia lo invadió. _¿Qué había planeado Sakura? ¿Y porque no dejaba que ellos fuesen con ellas?_

-¿Celos? – Shonen le sonrió.  
-Ni en sueños.  
-¿Entonces porque te preocupas?  
-No lo hago. – Cerró sus ojos. – Simplemente, no me gusta.  
-Utiliza la lógica Sasuke… chicos… playa… ¿Cuál es el plan de Sakura?

Pensó fríamente durante un momento. _¿Cuál era el plan? Kami… Ayúdame a pensar como Sakura_. _Soy una chica... que extorsiona sexualmente a su novio para salirse con la suya... que es una pervertida y que tiene amigas que la apoyan…_ Una idea cruzó su mente, y sintió su cuerpo temblar.

* * *

-¿Cómo que todo cambia? – Temari le tiró un almohadón a Sakura.  
-Bueno… el plan era disfrutar del sol, la arena, los baños nocturnos… los bares de playa… Pero con estas tres mujeres…  
-¡No estoy de acuerdo! – Karin se cruzó de brazos. - ¿No hay una forma de librarnos de ellas?  
-Imposible. – Ino sacudió su cabeza. – Cuando a Tsunade se le mete algo en la cabeza…  
-Y Anko-sensei da miedo. – Tenten puso una mueca de disgusto.  
-Creo que hay una forma… - Susurró Hinata.  
-Lo que pondríamos hacer. – Temari la ignoró. – Es convencer a Shizune.  
-Hay una forma. – Afirmó la Hyuga.  
-Imposible. – Sentenció la pelirrosa. – Shizune también quiere venir, así que…

_¿Pero que les pasaba?_ Pensó la peliazul. _Intentaba decirles que tenía una idea… ¿Y no la escuchaban?_ Gritó en su fuero interno. Una pequeña venita sobresalió en su frente. _Pocas veces le pasaba… pero que la ignoraran la encendía de una manera exagerada. Toda su vida había sido una sombra, una simple persona a la que todo el mundo ignoraba, pero cuando cambió, todo dejó de ser así. En esta ocasión, se enfadó consigo misma por dejar que la volviesen a ignorar._

-¡Hay una forma! – Gritó.  
-¿Eh? – Las cinco chicas la miraron. – ¿Cual?  
-Sakura… ¿saben cuando partimos?  
-Ehhh… no.  
-Y… ¿Saben a donde vamos? ¿El lugar exacto?  
-La verdad es que no, solo tienen una ligera idea… y por eso se apuntaron.  
-Entonces la solución es sencilla. – Sonrió la peliazul. – Salimos antes de lo previsto.  
-Eso es descabellado… - Susurró Tenten.  
-Y malévolo. – Ino lo apoyó.  
-Las irritará… - Los ojos de Sakura brillaron.  
-Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos para hacerlo? – Temari gritó emocionada.  
-Bien… - Karin intervino. – Una vez nos deshagamos de esas mujeres… ¿Cuál es el plan?  
-Sol, playa, relax, baños nocturnos, fiesta…  
-Suena bien. – Karin sonrió.  
-Suena muy bien… - Temari lo afirmó.  
-¿Muy bien? – A Ino le brillaron los ojos. – ¡Joder! ¡Suena mejor que todo eso!

Las chicas rieron. Todo estaba solucionado._ Se desharían de las tres mujeres y disfrutarían de aquella despedía a lo grande, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés… solas en un lugar donde nadie ni nada las molestaría… o eso creían._

* * *

Shonen mantenía la vista perdida en la pared vacía. Una parte de su mente, seguía al pendiente de lo que pasaba en la casa de Sakura. La otra parte, escuchaba con atención los planes de los chicos. Habían propuesto mil cosas, algunas imposibles, como obligarlas a que se quedaran en Konoha, otras, irreales, como convencer a Tsunade de que no les diera permiso. _No entendía ese afán por no dejarlas ir, lo más seguro, es que si ellos estuviesen en su lugar, se irían sin importarles las reacciones de sus novias…  
_Escuchó las voces de las kunoichis. Un cambio de planes. Todo parecía tomar un rumbo diferente al que ellos habían apuntado.

-¡Eh! – Llamó la atención. – Han cambiado de planes. Van a dejar en la aldea a Tsunade, Shizune y Anko.  
-¿Por qué? – Sai levantó una ceja.  
-No les gustaría pasar esos tres días con supervisión adulta… prefieren descansar y no recibir ordenes.  
-¿Y eso en que nos afecta? – Shikamaru cruzó las manos frente a su rostro.  
-Su plan cambia… vuelve a ser el primero. Por ahora no escucho nada referentes a hombres…  
-¿¡Lo ven!? – Exclamó Naruto. - ¡Les dije que Sakura nunca haría eso!  
-¡Cállate! – Neji lo miró de una forma intimidante. – ¡Aunque no los haya, Hinata-sama no puede estar en una despedida! ¡No es decente! ¡Y menos Tenten!  
-Eso lo dices porque una es tu prima y la otra tu novia… - Rió Kiba.  
-Cállate chucho… O la próxima vez que pestañees estarás en un hospital. – El Hyuga activó su Byakugan, haciendo que las venas deformaran el contorno de sus ojos.  
-¡Neji, tranquilízate! – Lee lo cogió por los hombros. – ¡No dejes que la llama de la juventud te domine!  
-¡Cállense! – Sasuke volvió a apaciguarlos. Shonen debía de admitir que cuando quería, imponía más que respeto. Se preguntó si el haber sido un traidor y haber pasado tanto tiempo con Orochimaru tenia algo que ver… - ¿Quieren dejar que decir estupideces? Me molestan…

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por unos segundos, como si lo que el Uchiha hubiese dicho, hubiese sonado más a amenaza que ha aviso. Shikamaru se estrujó los dedos un par de veces mientras miraba el suelo y por fin habló con algo más de sentido común que los demás.

-Bien… entonces, si el plan vuelve a ser el primero… ¿Que sugieren que hagamos?  
-Lo que yo propongo es que todos los que no tengan una relación con alguna de ellas, se marche. – Propuso el lector de mentes. – No se molesten, solo es que el revoltijo de pensamientos me marea… y no consigo concentrarme. Además. Creo que esto incumbe más a las parejas directas.

Varios de los chicos se miraron. El primero en levantarse fue Kakashi, susurrando algo sobre el camino de la vida y saliendo por la puerta, mientras empujaba a un Jiraya que no paraba de escribir en una libretita. Lee, y Kiba también se fueron, seguidos de Sai, que se resistió a irse, quería ver como acababa todo aquello, pero ante la mirada amenazante de los chicos que quedaban terminó por largarse.

-Uchiha… ¿Tú no te vas? – Neji lo miró.  
-Hmp…  
-Sasuke está aquí por petición mía. – Shonen lo defendió.  
-Bien. – Gruñó el ojiblanco. Naruto, Suigetsu, Chouji y Shikamaru se acomodaron en el sofá. - ¿Cuál es el plan?  
-Vigilarlas. – Sentenció el Nara. - ¿Qué tal con tu Byakugan?  
-Hinata-sama se daría cuenta. Es fácil para ella detectar a otro Hyuga.  
-¿El Sharingan? – miró a Sasuke.  
-Tampoco. – El Hyuga negó con la cabeza. – Hinata-sama tiene una especie de sexto sentido… puede sentir a un Uchiha a kilómetros.  
-Además. – El pelinegro torció sus labios. – Sakura a formado grupo con migo, podría detectarme con facilidad, y lo mismo con Karin.  
-¿Entonces como lo hacemos? – Suigetsu se tiró de los cabellos desesperados.  
-Si fuésemos mujeres no tendríamos ese problema… - Naruto suspiró. – Nos dejarían acercarnos sin problemas…

Shikamaru apretó sus labios, y por unos segundos, su expresión distante y pensativa, cambió. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma oscura y perversa.

-Naruto… ¡Eres un genio!  
-¿Lo soy? – Preguntó.  
-¿Lo es? – Neji y Sasuke levantaron una ceja.  
-Buena idea Shikamaru. – Shonen sonrió. – Hasta podría funcionar.  
-¿Quieren hablar claro? – El peliplata los miraba con frustración.  
-Naruto… - El Nara sonrió y miró al rubio de reojo. – ¿Podrías… enseñarnos el _sexy no jutsu_?

* * *

Hinata se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. Hacia rato que las chicas se habían ido a dormir, y ella se sentía incapacitada de hacerlo_. Por un momento, sintió envidia de verlas descansar, dormir sin pesadillas…_ Asomó la cabeza por la ventana, aspirando el fresco aire que la golpeaba en la cara y revolvía sus cabellos.  
_Se preguntó que haría su hermana en esas horas, que haría su primo, Shonen… Sasuke…  
_Sacudió su cabeza. _¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que el Uchiha hiciese? ¡NADA! Entonces… ¿Por qué se empeñaba su mente en pensar en él? Desde que el Uchiha había apareció, había deseado matarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su odio se había transformado poco a poco en algo indescifrable. Le atraía y al mismo tiempo le repulsaba._

-El odio y el amor están estrechamente vinculados en el cerebro humano.

Giró su cabeza con brusquedad, viendo a Shonen sentado en el tejado, observándola de una manera fija. El brusco movimiento hizo que trastabillada y que casi cayera por la ventana, pero gracias a sus reflejos de kunoichi, pudo aferrarse a la pared.

-¿Sabes? Te echaría una mano… pero puede que la mordieses. – Rió.  
-Baka… - Mordió la palabra. Sin mucho esfuerzo se acomodó junto a su sensei en el tejado, admirando las casas, las calles oscuras… los parques iluminados por la luna. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Solo me aburría. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y tus pensamientos me parecieron interesantes.  
-Déjame vivir. – Lo miró de reojo. – Dame intimidad.  
-¿Sabes? – La ignoró. – Creo que lo que sientes por Sasuke podrías definirlo con cinco palabras. "Atracción hacia una persona hartarte".  
-No hay atracción. – Sentenció. – Solo odio.  
-Claro… - Le siguió la corriente. – Por eso te preguntabas que estaría haciendo…  
-A ti también te odio. – Rió.  
-El sentimiento es mutuo. – El hombre sonrió de lado.  
-Dime… ¿Para que has venido?  
-Ya te lo he dicho… me aburría.  
-Mientes. – Aseguró. Hinata se abrazó a sus piernas.  
-Últimamente… - El ojiverde no sabia que palabras escoger. – Los dos habéis estado pensando… en cierto tema que a mi me incomoda un poco.  
-¿Uh? – la chica levantó una ceja.  
-Os gustáis. – Ya está, lo havia dicho.  
-No. – La chica apretó sus labios con rabia.  
-No lo he preguntado Hinata. – El rubio se levanto, dispuesto a marcharse. - Solo… piensa en ello.  
-¿Qué piensa él? – Levantó l mirada.  
-…Piensa que le odias…  
-Y lo hago… - Volvió a apoyar su barbilla en sus rodillas, arrugando su nariz.  
-Hinata… - Shonen le desordenó los cabellos. – Creo que primero tendrías que aclararte tú. Después… pregunta lo que quieras.

El chico saltó sobre uno de los tejados y calló al suelo tétrico de la calle, iluminada por la luz de l luna. Lo vio sonreír y saludarla con la mano antes de echar a caminar de una forma lenta, seguramente, hacia casa de Shizune, donde Tsunade le había dicho que durmiera hasta que encontrara un piso.  
La chica recostó su espalda contra las frías tejas. Admiró la luna llena y las estrellas que plagaban el oscuro cielo. Estiró las manos hacia el cielo, arqueando su cuerpo para alcanzarlas. Sonrió de una forma infantil.  
Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso bajo su cabeza, acomodándose y procurando no sentirse incomoda. Pasó ahí toda la noche, admirando las estrellas y el oscuro cielo, hasta que el sol salió y tiñó el cielo con sus tonos rosáceos y morados, debidos a la mezcla de noche y amanecer.  
Volvió al salón, donde las chicas dormían y las despertó una a una sacudiendo sus hombros de una forma delicada. _Tenían que ir a recoger sus cosas con la mayor rapidez posible para que pudiesen salir de la aldea sin que Anko, Tsunade y Shizune se dieran cuenta._

* * *

Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama. Habían pasado toda la noche aprendiendo el jutsu de Naruto. Después de todo, el plan de Shikamaru no había sito tan mal, y podría funcionar si actuaban correctamente.  
El domador de sombras había seguido la idea de Naruto y había trazado un plan siguiéndose a él. Aprender el jutsu, utilizarlo y acercarse a las chicas como si fuesen "una más". Debía admitir que la idea era buena. Las chicas detectarían el chacra, pero con decir que eran "kunoichis" como ellas, se salvarían.  
Escuchó los sigilosos pasos de Karin cruzar el pasillo, seguramente vendría a recoger su ropa y a marcharse todo lo rápido que pudiese como había dicho Shonen. _Después de eso, todos habían acordado irse a sus casas y aparentar normalidad. Después las seguirían y vigilarían aquella despedida…_

* * *

Hinata se deslizó por el tejado de la mansión Hyuga, vigilando que todo el mundo siguiese dormido. Se dejó caer por la ventana de su dormitorio para recoger su ropa, pero lo que vio fue a Hanabi sentada en la cama, dando cabezazos de sueño y cansancio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le susurró con cariño.  
-Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo Onesan… - Sonrió cansada.  
-¿Has estado despierta toda la noche?  
-Hai…

La mayor se tumbó en su cama, abrazando por la cintura a la castaña. Se permitió estar unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su hermana respiraba a su lado. Observó una bolsa oscura, algo grande y llena de ropa en el suelo, junto al armario. Se preguntó que hacia ahí. También vio un libro entre las manos de la menor, y no lo entendió. _Ella no poda leer…_

-Hanabi… ¿Y ese libro? – Habló en un susurro.  
-Huele a ti… - Contestó. – Sakura me pidió que mandara a las criadas que te hiciesen la maleta. Creo que tenía miedo de que Otosan no te dejara sacar la ropa de aquí y no pudieses ir a su despedida. – Rió. La mayor también lo hizo.  
-¿Qué tal estas? – Preguntó.  
-Bien… Sakura me recetó una droga para que pudiese dormir.

La idea no le izo gracia. El simple echo de que un ninja tomase droga ya era motivo para que sus habilidades fallasen en un futuro. La abrazó con más fuerza. Sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo. _El no dormir, solía pasar factura…_ Abrió los ojos y notó como todo daba vueltas. Le costó volver a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Ya te vas? – La menor giró su rostro con la mirada perdida.  
-Hai…  
-¿Cuándo vengas… podrás estar con migo? – La mayor la miró con ternura.  
-Claro… el tiempo que quieras. – Sintió las ganas de llorar.  
-Será mejor que te vallas. – La niña la empujó con suavidad. – Otosan no tardará en despertarse.

Hinata no dijo nada más. Le dio un beso en la frente y cogió la bolsa de ropa. Se dio cuenta de que pesaba un poco. Se preguntó mentalmente que habría en ella para que pesase tanto y sintió miedo de la respuesta. Seguramente, Sakura habría dado indicaciones "exactas" de la ropa que las criadas debían de ponerle en la maleta.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar la terrible frase que la pelirrosa había dicho en su consulta cuando fue a hacerse una revisión. _"Solo __te digo que vas a perder la inocencia que te queda"._

* * *

Sakura se apoyó en la gran puerta de madera, la entrada de Konoha. Se aferraba con nerviosismo a su mochila con ropa y chasqueaba la lengua en una acción impaciente. Rezaba a Kami para que ninguna de aquellas tres mujeres se hubiese despertado todavía. Se fijó en el sol, aun no había salido del todo, ni siquiera iba por la mitad. _Si todo se seguía según a su plan, en la tarde ya estarían en aquella playa, disfrutando del sol y del relax…_

-¿Qué tal la mañana frentona? – Ino se dejó hacer junto a su amiga desde la rama de un árbol.  
-Shhhh… no hables tan alto… - Le susurró.  
-Tranquila Sakura… aun no hay casi nadie despierto. – Karin caminaba hacia ellas. – Vengo de los territorios Uchiha, y por ahí no hay signos de vida despierta. – Rió.  
-Lo mismo desde mi casa hasta aquí. – Dijo la ojiazul. – Todos durmiendo, hasta Chouji, que suele levantarse temprano.  
-Yo no tengo ese problema con Shikamaru. – Temari apareció en la puerta.  
-¡Eso es porque tu novio es un flojo! – Ino se burló.  
-¿Y Hinata? – Tenten dejó caer su mochila en el suelo.  
-Aquí…

Las chicas levantaron la mirada hacia lo alto de la muralla. Vieron a la peliazul con una enorme bolsa de ropa enganchada a sus hombros mientras mantenía el equilibrio en lo alto de la pared. Levantó los brazos y se dejó caer, aterrizando con una de sus rodillas en el suelo, sin apenas hacer ruido.

-Vengo de la oficina de la Hokage. Aun están durmiendo. – Sonrió. – Si nos damos prisa… no notaran nuestra ausencia hasta que estemos a varios kilómetros.  
-Entonces… andando. – Propuso la chica de conguitos.

* * *

-¿Ya se van? – Neji asomó la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Shonen.  
-Si… ahora solo queda esperar a que Naruto cumpla su trabajo.

Shikamaru estaba subido en lo alto de un árbol, concentrado y espiando a las chicas por medio de sus sombras. Sasuke estaba sentado junto a él, con una de sus piernas colgando de la rama mientras Chouji abría su tercer paquete de comida de la mañana. Suigetsu estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión somnolienta. Tenían la intención de irse de la aldea y seguirlas para vigilar todo lo que hiciesen en esos tres días cuando volviese Naruto de la oficina de Tsunade. El rubio tenia que dejar una nota sobre la mesa de la Hokage para informarle que ellos también de iban de "despedida". _Esa era la versión oficial de todo lo que iban a hacer._  
Vieron como las chicas comenzaban a caminar de una forma rápida, alejándose de la aldea con mucha presa, y los cinco se maldijeron por haber dejado que el kitzune fuera a dejar la nota. _Seguramente tardaría…_  
El cabo de unos minutos lo vieron correr por la aldea. Las calles empezaban a llenarse de gente que abría sus negocios. El ojiazul llegó a su altura con un bote de ramen instantáneo entre sus manos.

-Naruto… ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el Hyuga.  
-Mi desayuno. – Respondió de lo más normal.  
-¿Me das un poquito? – El chico de huesos anchos lo miró con los ojos brillantes.  
-No. – Naruto lo miró de reojo mientras protegía su comida, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
-Dame. – Chouji lo miró amenazante.  
-¡No! – El rubio saltó a una de las ramas, junto a Sasuke.  
-¡Naruto! – Los ojos del gordito llamearon.  
-Clámense… - Shonen si vio obligado a intervenir. – Las vamos a perder de vista.  
-Hyuga… - Sasuke seguía con los ojos cerraros.  
-Están a unos cuantos metros. – El chico tenía su línea sucesoria atibada. – Si ocultamos nuestro chacra no nos detectaran y podremos vigilarlas. – Giró su cabeza. – Shonen, ¿Las escuchas?  
-No mucho. – reconoció. – Pero se su posición.  
-Entonces… andando.

Shikamaru se bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar. Cada uno de ellos traía una pequeña mochila con ropa y comida para el viaje. Por mucho que les molestara la idea de seguir a sus novias, iban a hacerlo. _No es que no se fiaran de ellas… de quien no se fiaban era de los hombres que podrían haber en el lugar al que iban… y es que aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta… todos ellos estaban celosos y molestos._

* * *

Tsunade entró en su despacho con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Después de comer, ella, Shizune y Anko habían decidido irse con las chicas para celebrar con ellas aquella despedida que parecía ser impresionante. En su fuero interno, gritaba de emoción. Estaría tres días sin papeleos de misiones y podría beber sake todo lo que quisiese sin que su alumna se lo quitase.

Se sentó en la enorme silla de su despacho y dio un par de vueltas mientras reía como una posesa. Vio que el sol casi estaba en lo alto y decidió acabar con el papeleo que le quedaba cuanto antes. Se extrañó cuando vio dos notas sobre la mesa. Cogió la primera y vio la mala caligrafía de Naruto.

"_Tsunade-Obachan:  
Nos vamos yo y los chicos de despedida. Vendremos cuando Sakura y las demás vengan."_

Lo insultó por llamarla vieja. La nota le había parecido rara. _¿Desde cuando los hombres organizaban una despedida fuera de la aldea? _Apretó sus labios pensativa y decidió no darle importancia. _Después de todo, la nota era de Naruto… y ese chico era raro de naturaleza…_  
Cogió la segunda nota, un poco más larga. Reconoció la impecable letra de Hinata.

"_Tsunade-sama.  
Hemos tenido un problema con el recinto que habíamos conseguido para la despedida de Sakura-san. Hemos tenido que salir antes de lo previsto para solucionarlo. Desgraciadamente, no volveremos a la aldea a por ustedes. Espero que no se moleste.  
Sakura-san me pide que le diga que le traerán unos regalos de la playa y que por favor no golpee la mesa cuando lea esto.  
Att: Hyuga Hinata."_

Tsunade crispó su rostro en una expresión de ira. _¿Problema con el recinto? ¡Eso era una excusa patética!_ Cuando se dio cuenta, la mesa estaba partida en dos en sus pies del puñetazo que había dado. _Esas niñatas se lo pagarían. ¡La habían dejado tirada!_  
Shizune entró en la habitación asustada por el ruido.

-¿Tsunade que pas…?

Se quedó helada cuando vio a su jefa gruñir por la habitación mientras metía puñetazos a las paredes y murmuraba cosas como: _"Adiós al sake"_ y _"Estúpidas niñatas"…_  
Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Su intuición le decía lo que había pasado. Sakura y las demás se habían ido sin ellas, y eso ya se lo había imaginado. _Sabía perfectamente que a las Kunoichis no les haría gracia tener a unas adultas con ellas, sobre todo si se trataba de Anko y Tsunade._  
Por un momento, sonrió ante el atrevimiento de haberlas dejado en la aldea.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo,.. Más abrasador conforme se acercaban a su destino. Hinata caminaba más rezagada que el resto, pensando en o que Shonen le había dicho en la noche. _¿Necesitaba aclararse? No… ella savia lo que sentía por Sasuke, el más intenso odio. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de cambiar junto a él? Tal vez su sensei tenia razón, y lo que necesitaba era aclararse…_

-Hinata… ¿Qué tanto piensas? – Temari la golpeó en el hombro.  
-Solo tengo un lío mental – Sonrió. - ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Perfecto. – Sonrió la rubia. – Ya hecho de menos a Shikamaru… - Se sonrojó.  
-Ese flojo… - Ino se puso al otro lado de la ojiblanca. – Me gustaría ver como se las apaña para cocinar.  
-Shika sabe cocinar… - La ninja de Suma la miró de reojo. – Aunque dudo mucho que lo que haga sea comestible. – Bufó.  
-Yo no tengo ese problema con Chouji. – Rió. - Sabe cocinar demasiado bien.  
-¿Qué suerte tienen algunas… - Sakura había oído la conversación. – Naruto no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea ramen.  
-Pero tu decías que era más que bueno en… "otras cosas"… - Ino sonrió picara. Las demás rieron y la Hyuga se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta de lo que había insinuado la Yamanaka.  
-Oh… - La pelirrosa le siguió la corriente. - ¿Celosa?  
-Ni en sueños frentona. – Se retiró el flequillo de la cara. – Chouji es el amor de mi vida.  
-Es divertido oírlas discutir. – Temari intervino.  
-¿Por qué? – Preguntaron las dos.  
-Nos hacen sonreír. – Hinata se encogió de hombros.  
-Hina… - Ino se acercó peligrosamente a ella. - ¿Y tu?  
-¿Yo que?  
-¿Hay algún hombre para ti que sea… bueno en "esas cosas"?

La peliazul sintió la sangro subir a sus mejillas. _¡Kami-sama!_ Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara y todo le diera vueltas.

-Nee… - La golpeó con un codo en la cintura. – Alguien tiene que haber… no vas a ser una soltera toda tu vida.  
-P-podría. – Tartamudeó.  
-Hina… ¡Eso seria una pena! – Temari la abrazó por le cuello. – ¡Te perderías los placeres de la vida!  
-No se preocupen… - La ojijade sonrió de una forma sospechosa. – Hinata pronto se soltará la melena.  
-¿Q-que q-q-quieres decir? – Preguntó con el nerviosismo en la voz.  
-Ya lo sabrás Hina… - Se pasó la lengua por los labios. – Y más pronto de lo que crees.

La pelirrosa dejó a las demás abanicando a la Hyuga, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y corrió hasta alcanzar a Karin. Ambas miraron a las demás de reojo por unos segundos y luego se pararon frente a unos árboles. Observando con detenimiento la espesura.

-Ya casi hemos llegado… - La Haruno susurró. - ¿Siguen ahí?  
-Hai… - Karin se recogió el pelo en una coleta por el calor. – Nos vigilan.  
-… Esto va a ser divertido… - Sonrió.

Las dos chicas hablaban lo más bajo que podían, para que no las escucharan.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Karin y Sakura golpearon su cabeza. Las dos sabían que ellos estaban ahí, y lo pero de todo, era que no habían dicho nada a las demás. Eso era lo que le había preocupado hasta que escarbó en sus mentes y encontró lo que les impulsaba a ello.

Habían decidido vengarse de aquellos novios idiotas que tenían por no dejarlas ni un día a solas para relajarse. Y el plan que tenían… era mejor que bueno. Puede que hasta él mismo decidiera ayudarlas a llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza... y aprovecharía para desesperar a cierto Uchiha que hacia mucho que no se enfadaba por su culpa.

-Si… será divertido. – Habló para si mismo.  
-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Shikamaru se dejó caer desde un árbol.  
-Nada. – Sonrió.  
-No mientas… - Miró a los demás chicos caminar algo rezagados. - ¿Por qué Sasuke está aquí?  
-Yo lo pedí. – Mintió otra vez.  
-Si así lo hubieses echo, estarías con él ahora, y no caminando solo y tramando algo. – Sonrió. – Yo no puedo leer mentes… pero intuyo…

El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era mucho más listo de lo que parecía. Había escondido sus pensamientos para pillarlo desprevenido, y no solo eso, si no que había descubierto algo crucial. _Porque Sasuke se encontraba ahí…_

-Es una larga historia… - Intentó cambiar de tema.  
-Tengo tiempo. – Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. – Aunque me parece… que será problemático.  
-¿Qué crees que sabes? – Preguntó.  
-Cada uno está aquí por un motivo… hasta tu. Vigilar a tu alumna…. Pero no le veo sentido a que Sasuke nos acompañe. Creo que hay alguien que le interesa.  
-¿Quién? – Lo instó a continuar.  
-Hinata.  
-Ellos se odian. – Le aclaró.  
-He oído rumores de que han ido a misiones juntos… y si Hinata no lo ha matado, tiene que haber una razón de peso. Además, vieron a Hanabi y al Uchiha hablando una tarde en un café de la villa… y después de eso Hinata se mudó a su casa, no de forma oficial, pero si que lo izo.  
-Eres bueno… - Shonen levantó la mirada al cielo.  
-¿Qué pasa entre ellos? – El Nara lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
-¿La versión oficial… o la de verdad?  
-Las dos.  
-La versión oficial es que se odian mutuamente, y Hinata se mudó a su casa porque su padre la atacó. La versión de verdad… es que Sasuke siente una especie de impulso animal hacia ella.  
-¿Y Hinata?  
-Ella le quiere… pero no lo sabe. Cree que le odia… y me pregunto si será bueno dejar que lo crea. – Susurró lo último para si mismo.  
-Problemático… - Suspiró.  
-Ne… ¿Qué tanto hablan? – Naruto se colgó del cuello de Shikamaru.  
-Naruto, quita. – El chico cerró los ojos con molestia.  
-No aceptan bromas… eres tan amargado como Sasuke.

El rubio infló sus cachetes y Shonen rió ante la comparación. Miró el cielo por última vez. Notó el sol un poco más bajo, lo que indicaba que ya era por la tarde, y la suave brisa le golpeó en la cara, trayéndole el olor salado del agua del mar. Habían llegado.

* * *

-¡Chicas! ¡Esto es genial! – Tenten corrió por el pasillo.  
-Si, por una vez haces algo bien frentona… - Ino siguió a la castaña.

Hinata se quedó en la puerta, de pie y observando con detenimiento la casa que Sakura había conseguido para tres días.  
Era de madera, algo pequeña, pero reconfortante. En el piso de abajo, la cocina y el salón ocupaban todo el espacio, y una escalera de caracol pequeña que daba al segundo piso, con seis habitaciones y un baño. Se fijó que cada uno de los dormitorios tenía una ventana que daba al jardín o a la playa. Sonrió. Sakura había encontrado una casa perfecta.  
Subió dos pequeños escalones y pasó por el pequeño jardincito, entrando en la casa. Escuchó como en el piso de arriba, Temari e Ino se peleaban por una habitación. Se apresuró a subir y a elegir una con vistas a la playa.

Pocas veces había tenido el gusto de ir al mar, y ahora que lo hacia, quería una habitación con la que las vistas fueran impresionantes. Esquivó a Temari que intentaba golpear a la otra rubia mientras una Tenten nerviosa intentaba tranquilizarlas. Sakura se estaba instalando en una habitación de aspecto moderno, con las paredes pintadas de un rosa claro y Karin había escogido otra con las paredes blancas y algo rustica.  
La ojiblanca se quedó con la boca abierta cuando abrió uno de los dormitorios. Las pareces, de un color marrón, casi crema. Una cortina blanca que se mecía por el viento salado. Una cama grande y mullida, con sabanas en tonos cafés… Pero lo que más le impresionó, fue la decoración. Un atrapa sueños sobre la cama, una figurita de madera sobre la mesita, una lámpara blanca con adornos de pétalos de cerezo, un joyero marrón y blanco de madera…

-Perfecto. – Susurró.

Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Aspiró el aroma limpio y algo picante, salado… Sonrió con el rostro hundido en la almohada.  
Pretendía dejar que toda la tensión se alejase de su cuerpo… descansar.

-¡Hinata! – Temari asomó la cabeza. – Levanta de ahí y ponte el bañador. ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

Canturreó lo último. La ojiblanca gruñó y se levantó con lentitud, maldiciendo por tener que interrumpir su descanso. Enganchó su pie descalzo a la mochila y tiró de ella, haciendo que la bolsa saliese volando hacia sus manos.  
La dejó a un lado y comenzó a escarbar la ropa. Pudo ver algunas camisas que no eran de ella, o que prácticamente no le sonaban nada. Encontró una tela fina en el fondo, al tacto le pareció un bañador. Tiró de el para sacarlo y los ojos casi se le desorbitaron.

_Aquel bikini era la prenda con más poca tela que había visto en su vida. Mataría a Hanabi… y a Sakura, que seguramente estaría compinchaza con ella.  
_Se deshizo de su ropa y se colocó la prenda, intentando que le tapara lo máximo posible, pero aquel bikini de color negro se empeñaba en dejar poco a la imaginación.  
Volvió a revisar por la mochila y encontró una camisa blanca de algodón, ancha y bastante fina. Se la puso y comprobó que le tapaba hasta mitad del muslo. Se sintió más tranquila cuando se miró en el espejo y vio su cuerpo un poco más cubierto.

Escuchó los gritos de sus compañeras y algunas risas. Notó que todas ya estaban en la playa. Fue a la ventana y apartó las cortinas, asomando su cabeza y mirando el paisaje.  
Sus amigas estaban sentadas en la arena mientras hablaban con un grupo de chicas que a primera vista, le sonaron, como si hubiese visto sus caras en algún sitio.  
_Lo mejor seria ir para saber de quien se trataban…_

* * *

_**Notas Autora:**__ Gomen por el retraso! No saben lo difícil que ha sido este mes para mi. Traducciones de latín, exámenes de idiomas, mareos en las clases de biología por el tema de la sangre, trabajos sobre literatura castellana antigua, trabajo en el negocio familiar… (Dejaré de poner todo lo que me ha amargado porque podría tirarme aquí hasta mañana).  
La inspiración no me acompañó para nada, y creo que el capitulo es el peor de los que hasta ahora he escrito, pero al acabarlo, las ideas para el siguiente me vinieron a la cabeza como si alguien me las lanzase. ¿Alguien se atreve a intuirlas? Solo doy la pista… de que habrá algo de tocamientos (Pero no como ustedes piensan jajaj) y… una sorpresa final x)_

**TheseLittleEvilSoul****:** Uhmmm… el doctor dará mucho de que hablar en la próxima conti! Sisisi! Y t aseguró que si habrá acción xD Un Sasuke celoso y un doctor cabreado darán mucho juego! ¡UPS! Ya revelé demasiado!!

**DarkAmy-chan**: Shonen va a hacer muchas de las suyas en la próxima conti. Se aliará con ciertas chicas para hacer unas cuantas bromas pesadas que acabaran en algo "calentito" xD Me temo que el punto de vista de Shonen, tendrá que esperar un poco, pero ya lo tengo escrito xD Espero que te guste la conti :)

**_oO"Sharon"Oo_:** Espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti, la inspiración no me acompañó en nada. El nuevo personaje…. Dará mucho de que hablar en la próxima conti. xD será una buena forma de poner a Sasuke celoso xD aunque el pobre se sentirá torturado con las cosas que le hará Shonen xD

**Mina-San86****: **Sinceramente… nunca tengo inspiración. Suelo escribir lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza, sea lo que sea y sin excepción xD Por eso me parece siempre que mis contis están pésimas, porque no siento nada de entusiasmo cuando escribo o algo xD espero que te guste, y pido perdón por haber tardado, tuve un mes difícil -.-'

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY: **jajaj, espero no haber tardado tanto en colgar la conti. Últimamente necesito ayuda para colgar algo o para escribirlo, estoy pasando por momentos difíciles -.-' Lamento dejar las cosas siempre en momentos intrigantes, pero de eso se trata xD Intentaré subir la conti lo más rápido que pueda ^^

**adrifernan19****: **Si, el doctor dará competencia! Y gracias a él, algo pasará entre dos personitas kukukuk! xD espero que te guste la conti =)

**LennaParis:** Bueno, ten en cuenta que lo del desmayo, lo puse para demostrar que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, lo único que hace es aparentar frente a los demás, pero en una conversación que tiene con Shonen cuando aun no habían vuelto a la aldea, dice que ella volverá a ser la misma que era antes cuando el tema de Itachi esté solucionado. Lo que trama Sakura… es confidencial kukuku Eso solo se sabrá en la próxima conti, al igual que lo del doctor, puede que haya alguna pelea entre el y Sasuke… y puede que algo más entre él y Hinata xD pero no digo nada! xDDD espero que te guste la conti =)

**Mari-chan Uchiuga****:** Hummm.. Itahi tardará un poquito más, ten en cuenta que primero tienen que pasar ciertas cosas entre Sasuke y Hinata ^^ aunque no tardarán mucho, puede que dos contis o tres, y el señor ya estará por el fic intentando matar a alguien -.-' Bueno, Hinata sabe lo que su sensei hace, así que no es extraño que le pida intimidad xD y lo del contrato… te advierto que gracias a Shonen… Hinata intentará matar a Sasuke (En sentido literal, lo atacará) pero tanta agresividad desembocará en otra cosa kukuku! Aunque para eso falta un poquito, primero el rubio los torturará xD espero que te guste la conti!

**katiia_hyuuga..!:** Estas en lo cierto, Sasuke tendrá competencia, y le será muy difícil! Creeme xD sobre todo por parte de Shonen, que se dedicará a hacérselo pasar mal. La idea de Sakura para que Hinata pierda la inocencia, tiene que ver con los chicos y con la alianza que tiene con Karin (Y que más adelante se verá, y a la que se unirá Shonen) xD pero ya dije demasiado! Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**Miyuky-san****:** jajaj, me estoy dando cuenta de que Shonen cae bien xD aunque Sasuke lo va a odiar muy pronto por todo lo que va a hacerle kukuku xD No te preocupes, la próxima conti tendrá mucho SasuHina y mucho fastidio de Sasuke por parte de Shonen xD Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**sofitcard****:** Bueno.. lo de las visitas al hospital ya son costumbre xD así que no pasa nada. Espero que esta conti haya gustado algo, porque la verdad, no tuve nada de inspiración. Se me hizo bastante difícil continuar, sobre todo porque no sabia como, pero al final lo logre! (Aplausos) Bueno… Sasuke va a estar irritable, animal, agresivo y más pervertido que nunca por culpa de cierto lector de mentes que va a hacerle la existencia imposible junto a una pelirrosa y a una Karin vengativa xD Lo malo es que el doctor se meterá y saldrá un pelin dañado xD pero no cuento demasiado -.-' espero que la conti haya merecido la pena ^^'

**SesshomeShan****: **No puedes pedir eso! El doctor tiene que meterse un poco y hacer que Sasuke pierda la cabeza! Al menos un par de veces xDDD Wow! Lo leíste de golpe? Que bárbaro, ni yo habría podido! No creo que escriba tan bien ^^' pero me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^ espero no haber tardado mucho =)

**kierinahana****: **Uff, si te gustó Sasuke pervertido… espera a ver la conti xD La idea de las chicas, es pasar unos días de relax, pero Sakura y Karin han tramado algo al darse cuenta de que sus novios las estaban siguiendo kukuku, esto será una especie de competencia para ver quien de ellas tortura más a su chico xD aunque la pobre Hinatita no va a saber nada de esto, xD y en el fondo, será bueno jajajaj espero que te guste =)

**heart-dark.7****:** Tranquila, se van a dar cuenta, aunque van a reprimirlo xD (Pero no por mucho tiempo xD cierto contrato saldrá a la luz y habrá más que palabras xD) espero no haber tardado mucho en subir la conti ^^'

**Fiffy20**: Shonen va a hacer más de las suyas dentro de poco xD y su línea sucesoria le servirá de mucho! xD y en lo del medico… solo digo que va a provocar más de un lío del que saldrá mal parado. La fiesta… va a ser diferente, ya que ciertas "Kunoichis" extranjeras han ido a parar a la misma playa xD pero eso no cambiará las cosas, solo las hará mas interesantes xDD Lo del hospital ya es costumbre, así que no pasa nada xD suelo ir varias veces por mes ^^' Espero que te guste la conti =)

**keira uchiha****:** Entre Hinata y Sasuke, todo pasará en la siguiente conti, o más bien, empezará xDD pero Shonen se divertirá de lo lindo molestando a Sasuke xD Itachi aparecerá cuando Hinata y Sasuke vallan a su próxima misión, aunque no tardaran. Aunque no puedo decir si le hará algo a Hinata o no! Esa información es confidencial xD espero que te guste la conti =)

**hinasweetnaru****:** Aiis… el doctor va a meterse en problemas sin saberlo. El tema del contrato no tardará en aparecer, posiblemente en la próxima misión a la que vallan juntos, y en la que habrá más que calor xD espero que te guste la conti!

**Karina Natsumi****:** Me alegro de que te guste mi fic ^^ y espero tu review =)

**Andromeda Xang**: Si! Sasuke va a tener competencia xD y eso lo sabrá cuando el medico se presente en la playa! Kiuus! Abrí mi bocota! -.-' espero que te guste la conti =)

_Espero que le sguste la conti =)  
Se aceptan amenazas por la tardanza y dudas xD_


	20. ¿Me suena tu cara?

_**~ Del odio al amor hay un paso. **__(SasuHina)  
__**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
Aviso: Este fic puede contener escenas fuertes y alguna que otra muerte. Algunas partes no están recomendadas para personas con salud frágil._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del amor al odio hay un paso ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_  
- ¿Me suena tu cara? –

* * *

"– _Tío, tu cara me suena.  
– Vic, soy tu vecino. .  
– A ver si va a ser eso…"  
__**- Yo misma -**_

* * *

Salió del agua, dando una gran bocanada de aire y retirando sus cabellos mojados del su rostro. Nadó hacia las rocas que había cerca de la costa y se subió a una, viendo como poco a poco el sol empezaba a ocultarse.  
Los gritos de sus amigas y las otras chicas llamaron su atención. Parecían discutir sobre algo mientras reían y otras se ponían rojas y se las veía algo incomodas.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos húmedos se apegaran a su cuello y mejillas. Esas chicas eran bastante raras, por no decir que sus caras le eran bastante conocidas. Habían aparecido en mitad de la playa, diciendo que eran unas kunoichis del país de la lluvia y que estaban de vacaciones. Le pareció algo normal la explicación.  
Después de todo, había estado en varias misiones en el país de la lluvia, así que era posible que las hubiese visto.

-¿Qué haces?

Bufó exasperada. Ahí estaba la tal "Sasiko" otra vez. Piel pálida y ojos y cabello negro. Era la chica más callada que había conocido, pero en contraposición a su silencio, lo pesada que era y el hecho de que la seguía a todas partes le daban ganas de enterrarle un kunai entre ceja y ceja.  
Trató de ignorarla y seguir nadando tranquilamente pero no funcionó. La chica en cuestión la siguió de una forma prudente y mantuvo las distancias, como si supiese que iba a atacarla en cualquier momento.

-Te estoy hablando. – Le llamó la atención.  
-Sasiko… - La piel de la chica se erizó. La ojiblanca la miraba de una forma dulce mientras se mordía el labio de una forma ingenua. - ¿Conoces la palabra "autocontrol"?  
-…Hai. – Murmuró.  
-Pues están tentando al mío.

La pelinegra notó como el bello de la nuca se le ponía de punta del miedo al notar su Byakugan activado y con las venas deformándole el contorno de los ojos. Se alejó de Hinata nadando y decidió entretenerse solo. Si, solo. Porque la cruel verdad es que después de haber aprendido aquel asqueroso Jutsu y haber obedecido las ordenes que Shonen le había dado, no había conseguido acercarse lo más mínimo a ella.

* * *

Karin levantó los brazos victoriosa y Sakura le aplaudió. Eran las únicas que estaban jugando con aquellas cartas junto con dos de sus nuevas amigas. Nariko; ojos azules y cabellos largos y rubios y Suhi. De piel semi plateada y de cabellos blancos.  
En aquel juego, era la tercera vez que perdían las extrañas mujeres y era el turno de las ninjas de Konoha de ponerles un castigo por tan mala suerte.

-¡Ya esta! – Sakura sonrió mientras sus verdes ojos se iluminaban. - Vallan a aquellos chicos y consigan ligarse a uno.

La Haruno señaló a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Los dos ninjas tragaron en seco y se miraron entre ellos con pavor. Naruto no pudo evitar poner las manos frente a su rostro a modo de suplica.

-¡Sakura-chan, onegai! ¡Piense otra cosa!  
-Ie. – Karin se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que las chicas cumpliesen.  
-¡Entonces a la mejor de tres! – Suiguetsu se apartó la larga melena del rostro, tratando de parecer afeminado. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento pareció todo lo contrario.  
-¡Ie! – Repitieron ambas ganadoras.  
-¡Sakura-chan! – La rubia volvió a implorar. – Hágalo por la empatía del ganador.  
-Los ganadores no sentimos empatía.

Se levantó y tiró de la ojiazul, empujándola hacia donde estaba el grupo de chicos mientras le susurraba un "suerte" bastante malicioso. Pronto notó como Suiguetsu se unía a él y ambos se quedaban frente a aquel grupo de chicos que los miraban de una forma pervertida. Los dos trataron de taparse con las manos los pechos y parte de las piernas. Nada estaba saliendo como tenían planeado.

* * *

Ino metió la cuchara de madera en la olla y probó el contenido. La sensación de sabores le acarició el paladar de una forma tan sorprendente como familiar. Miró a la chica regordeta que se había metido con ella en la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Choumi, eres increíble cocinando. – La alabó. – Solo conozco a una persona que cocine así.  
-¿Quién? – Quiso saber la muchacha.  
-Mi querido Chouji. – Los ojos azules de la rubia brillaron con amor y se mordió el labio, recordando cada detalle de su amor. – No hace ni un día que no lo veo y ya lo hecho de menos.

La Yamanaka se sentó en una silla y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, recargando su barbilla en sus manos. Choumi no pudo evitar imitarla, sentándose frente a ella. Por más que quisiera, no podía apartar la vista de la rubia. Vestida con aquel bikini azul eléctrico y un pequeño pareo blanco. La devoraba con la mirada y luchaba internamente consigo mismo para que Ino no lo descubriera.

-¿Tu tienes novio, Choumi? – La rubia la miró con interés.  
-Hai. – Miró la superficie de la mesa y la imagen de Ino voló a su cabeza. – "Él" es rubio, de ojos azules. No solo es la persona más hermosa que puede existir sobre la tierra, sino que por dentro es la persona más magnifica que halla conocido. – Suspiró. – Cada día, cuando me levanto, me pregunto que habrá visto en mi para… - Apretó sus labios y miró a Ino nuevamente. – Nada.

Ino observó a la chica sonreír, sin embargo, la alegría de sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos. Algo dentro de ella le impulsó a abrazarla, a estrecharla contra ella y acariciarle los cabellos como hacia cada vez que Chouji la miraba entristecido. Esa chica era tan parecida a su novio que simplemente le había agradado nada más verla.

* * *

Colocó los vasos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Sonrió al recordar todo lo ocurrido en el bosque y las reacciones de los demás chicos. En verdad, se habían comportado de un modo infantil y algo extravagante a la hora de vestir como mujeres. Los únicos que se salvaban de aquellos actos eran el Uchiha, el Hyuga, el Nara y él mismo.

**FLASH BACK**

Se vio a si mismo desnudo con un cuerpo de mujer y corrió a taparse la desnudez. Se escondió tras unos matorrales y comenzó a vestirse. Primero el bañador, subiendo los tirantes hasta sus hombros y cerciorándose de que no cayesen. Se colocó un pareo oscuro alrededor de la cintura y recogió sus cabellos blanquecinos en una coleta baja.  
Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

"_Que piel más suave…", "Menuda delantera…", "Que raro moverse con estas dos cosas…"_  
Quiso reírse de los pensamientos, sin embargo, se contuvo. Asomó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver al Hyuga completamente vestido, con un bañador verde oliva y un pareo marrón cubriéndole hasta la rodilla. Trataba de ocultar el tatuaje de su frente con su cabello, sin embargo no lo lograba. Al final, decidió ponerse una cinta amplia a modo de turbante.  
Detrás de este, el Uchiha salía de detrás de los matorrales con cara de pocos amigos. Tenia el cabello largo, casi hasta la cintura. Bestia un bikini negro y una camisola del mismo color. Sonrió al notar la incomodidad en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal me veo? – Naruto asomó con un bikini demasiado revelador. Posaba de una forma demasiado femenina, casi como queriendo seducirlos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shonen al verlo.  
-…Problemático. – Shikamaru salió con un bañador idéntico al de Neji. – Debimos de robar más ropa de mujer.  
-¿Pueden ayudarme? – Chouji asomó la cabeza por detrás de un árbol. – No se como ponerme esto. – Sostuvo la parte de arriba del bikini en el aire mientras sus nuevos pechos se movían por el movimiento. Todos los chicos apartaron la vista sonrojados y con muecas en sus caras.  
-Yo te ayudo…

Suigetsu salió con un bañador gris perla y apartando la mirada de aquellos pechos, le ayudó a colocarse el sujetador. Si no paraban de comportarse de aquella manera, les iba a resultar más que difícil acercarse a aquellas mujeres.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Los nombres femeninos vinieron después. Cuando se presentaron a las chicas, todos estuvieron a punto de rebelar su nombre, así que tuvieron que improvisar sobre la marcha. Bostezó con aburrimiento y se sentó sobre la barandilla de la terraza.  
La mesa donde todas comerían ya estaba preparada e Ino y Chouji estaban cocinando. Las chicas fueron muy amables al ofrecerse compartir sus cuartos y la casa, aunque cuando escarbó en la mente de Sakura, supo porque había hecho aquello.  
Definitivamente, aquella mujer tenía una mente retorcida. Sentía compasión del pobre Uzumaki.

-¡Tu! – Una conocida voz lo llamó.  
-Justamente pensaba en ti. – Le sonrió a la ojijade.  
-Quiero hablar contigo…

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria. Indagó en sus pensamientos y supo lo que quería. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y subió las escaleras con sigilo, procurando que nadie notara su presencia. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y dejó pasar a la chica. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Se quien eres. – Le dijo. – Lo que no se es que hacéis aquí si sabes que se lo que tratáis de hacer.  
-Creo que tu idea es interesante. – Sonrió. – Además, ¿Por qué quitarte la diversión?  
-¿De parte de quien estas? – Su mirada brilló de una forma curiosa.  
-… De todos y a la vez de ninguno… - sonrió ampliamente. – Digamos que estoy de mi parte.

La chica se pasó las manos por los cabellos frustrada. Sabia que aquel hombre podía meterse en su cabeza y averiguar todo lo que quisiese, así que no había forma de ocultarle nada. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró, escondiendo mitad de su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué habéis venido?  
-Los chicos os echaban de menos. - Rió. – Y querían vigilar que no se os acercara ningún hombre.  
-¡Es mi despedida! – Contuvo el grito.  
-Sigue con lo que tienes planeado. Haz como si no estuviésemos.  
-¿Por qué ha venido Sasuke?

Aquello lo sorprendió. Se humedeció los labios pensando una respuesta coherente y lo suficientemente alejada de la realidad, sin embargo no se le ocurría ninguna lo bastante real.  
La miró con seriedad y la chica asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía confiar en ella. Shonen se dejó vencer. Después de todo, puede que aquello se arreglara con un poco de ayuda femenina.

* * *

Temari se llenó el plato de comida y pasó la fuente a su lado. Las manos de Hinata cogieron el plato y se sirvió un poco de arroz. Sakura le pasó la salsa de soja y esta vertió un poco sobre la comida. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas por la idea, todas menos ella, claro.  
No había ido hasta allí para acabar compartiendo cuarto, y mucho menos con una desconocida que sin saber porque, le sacaba de quicio y lograba sacar su personalidad psicópata a la luz.

-Así que ya lo saben. – La pelirrosa sonrió a las ninjas de la lluvia. – Siéntanse como en su casa.  
-Pero habrá que repartirse las tareas. –Ino tragó para poder hablar. – No veo justo que las mismas nos quedemos limpiando mientras otras salen a divertirse. – Fulminó con una mirada a su eterna amiga y rival.  
-¡¿Insinúas algo, cerda?!  
-¿Te das por aludida, frentona? – Sonrió.  
-Chicas… - La voz de Hinata quedó apagada por los gritos.  
-¡De entre las dos, yo soy la que siempre trabaja más!  
-¡Claro! ¡Y mientras tú jugabas a las cartas, la pobre de Choumi y yo estuvimos cocinando!  
-Chicas… - Repitió la ojiblanca.  
-¡Cállense! – Tenten las miró con enfado. – Vuelvan a discutir por el más mínimo motivo y yo misma me encargaré de torturarlas con mis armas.

Aquello pareció apaciguar el ambiente. Neji sonrió con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su expresión divertida. Después de todo, no por nada Tenten era la mujer de su vida. Aquel carácter tan dominante siempre le parecía divertido y de lo más placentero cuando se doblegaba ante el de él.

-Lo que podemos hacer… - Karin entró en la conversación. – Es formar grupos de limpieza y cocina según los dormitorios. Quiero decir… - Puso un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa. – Si Suhi y yo dormimos juntas. – Le tomó la mano a Suigetsu de una forma juguetona. – Nosotras limpiamos o cocinamos una mañana, una tarde o una noche. Hay muchos dormitorios y pocos días, así que podemos repartirlo bien y divertirnos todas.  
-Me parece bien. – Shonen sonrió con diversión.  
-Choumi y yo nos libramos por hoy. Ya cocinamos nosotras. – Ino zarandeó sus palillos en el aire. – Recogeremos la mesa y fregaremos los platos. Nada más.  
-… - Shikamaru reprimió las ganas de decir "problemático". Se limitó a zarandear la cabeza y apuntar en un papel. – Veamos…

Ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, el Nara comenzó a hacer una pequeña lista junto a un horario. La voz de Shonen martilleó en su cabeza y recordó el plan que ambos habían urdido. Sonrió de una forma disimulada y les entregó el papel a las chicas.  
Temari fue la primera en cogerlo, viendo como los grupos se habían distribuido para la comida, la cena, la limpieza e incluso la preparación de la fiesta de despedida en la playa.

-Que lista eres… - Karin la miró con asombro.  
-Es como mi Shika. – Temari abrazó al Nara por la espalda y pegó su mejilla al cuello de él. – Shimi, eres un genio.  
-Arigato. – el Nara trató de no sonrojarse mucho por el roce que Temari había provocado a su espalda. Realmente, dormir con ella iba a ser una de las peores torturas que hubiese recibido en una misión.

* * *

Miró con atención la playa. Otra vez la Hyuga estaba ahí, sola y en mitad del agua. Únicamente con aquel minúsculo bikini, pero aquello no era lo peor. La verdadera tortura empezaba cuando levantaba sus brazos y unos pequeños hilos de chacra y agua la rodeaban. Simplemente, era el espectáculo más hermoso y tentador que nunca había tenido el placer de ver.

-¿En que piensas? – Sasuke se giró, observando a Shonen mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Curioso que tú lo preguntes… - suspiró.  
-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? – se acercó a él y miró en la dirección en que lo hacia, descubriendo a su pupila en un entrenamiento.  
-Cuando la veo… solo veo problemas.  
-Sasuke… - el hombre le palmeó la espalda de aspecto femenino. – Se sincero. – se acercó a su oído y susurró entre una sonrisa. – A ti te encantan los problemas.

El Uchiha tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarle un puñetazo en mitad del afeminado rostro. Seguro que parecería demasiado raro que un par de "buenas amigas" se atacaran del modo sangriento que el quería.

-¡Eh! – Chouji apareció junto a Neji. Ambos parecían preocupados y no paraban de mirar en todas direcciones. - ¿Vieron a las chicas?

Shonen sonrió mientras desviaba su vista al cielo. Al parecer, Sakura no había cambiado sus planes en nada. Es más, los había adelantado… y eso solo podía significar dos cosas. Que los chicos iban a pasarlo mal y que él iba a divertirse mucho.

* * *

Tenten se llevó las manos al rostro, horrorizada en cierta manera. No podía creer que lo que la pelirrosa estaba diciendo, era verdad. Simplemente, no se imaginaba a Neji en aquella situación, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía.

-Estas bromeando. – concluyó. – Seamos realistas; Neji no se prestaría a hacer ese tipo de tonterías, mucho menos con un _sexy no jutsu_.  
-Sakura dice la verdad. – Karin la respaldó. – ¿Quieres ser realista? Yo te daré realidad. – Se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas, señalando a los supuestos chicos que estaban en la playa. – Los muy testarudos quisieron negarse a que hiciésemos este viaje. No lo consiguieron y vinieron a vigilarnos. ¡Esa es la realidad!  
-No puedo creer esto de Chouji…

Ino permanecía en un rincón, abrazándose las piernas mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azulados.

-Yo nunca he hecho nada para que él desconfíe de mí… Y-yo… - por un momento, la escena de la cocina pasó por su mente. Lo que él había dicho, todo eso de que no sabia que había visto su pareja en él… Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de una forma desoladora y la Yamanaka escondió el rostro. - ¡Yo le amo! – gimió.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo y abrazó a su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla. Sabía lo que sentía Ino. Muchas veces habían discutido por quien tenía el novio más apuesto de la villa, y aunque siempre quedaban empatadas en ese aspecto, su amiga era capaz de resaltar muchas de las cosas de su pareja.  
Nunca la había escuchado quejarse por culpa de Chouji, sino todo lo contrario. En cierto modo, la rubia adoraba al chico de los huesos anchos.

-Seguro que Chouji no desconfía de ti… - le murmuró. – Seguro que el estúpido de Naruto y el baka de Sasuke lo arrastraron en esta parafernalia. – trató de convencerla a ella y a sí misma.  
-¡Ie! – agitó la cabeza con fuerza y se secó las lagrimas. – Si quiere desconfiar… voy a darle motivos. Miró a las chicas con determinación y sonrió de una forma triste pero sincera. – Solo digan que necesitan.  
-Cuenten conmigo. – Temari miraba fijamente la ventana, observando a su novio en la lejanía y tratando de crear una de las mejores torturas para que desease no haber nacido nunca.  
-…Y conmigo. – dijo Tenten en un suave murmullo.  
-Me alegro de que pensemos igual, señoras… - la Haruno volvió a sentarse en la cama y llamó la atención de sus compañeras. – Sin embargo, tenemos un problema.  
-¿Te refieres a Shonen? – Karin miró por la ventana, vigilando al grupo de "ninjas travestidos".  
-No, Shonen no dirá nada. Él solo quiere divertirse un rato.  
-Curioso concepto tiene ese hombre de la diversión… - comentó con ironía la Sabaku no. – Aunque siendo maestro de Hinata, no se si tomarme esas cosas como algo normal.  
-Precisamente ella es el problema. De ella y de Sasuke.

Las chicas la miraron con curiosidad y el corazón se le aceleró. Una vez dijese aquellas palabras, no habría vuelta atrás. Las chicas lo sabrían todo y harían lo imposible, junto con ella, para que todo acabase de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

Shonen seguía observando a la Hyuga. Por sus movimientos, podía ver que no había descuidado su entrenamiento ningún día, sino que lo había incrementado en intensidad y tiempo. Podía percibir la furia con la que atacaba el tronco del árbol y el dolor de sus dedos que comenzaban a sangrar.

Se mantenía alejado de su campo de batalla. En ningún momento quería que le descubriese y viera que en realidad no era ninguna mujer. Sentía pánico hacia lo que esa chica pudiese hacerle, ya que ella sabia muy bien como impedir que este entrara en su mente y le crease ilusiones.

Nuevos pensamientos sondearon su cabeza y se giró para observar a Uchiha, sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol y mirando lo mismo que él. Sonrió con disimulo y sus ojos verdes centellearon. Puede que después de todo, él si que se divirtiese durante un periodo corto pero cercano.

-Una vez, Hinata y yo fuimos al pueblo. – el ojinegro lo ignoró. – Un joven se acercó a ella y le pidió un baile. – sonrió con añoranza. – Hacia pocos meses que era mi pupila y quise llevarla al festival de la aldea para que se distrajera. – esta vez, el Uchiha le dedicó toda su atención, mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña vena marcada en su frente. Imaginar a Hinata bailando en los brazos de otro no hacia más que enfurecerlo. – Después de todo, Hinata siempre ha sido una chica muy dulce.  
-Y agresiva. – el ojinegro recordó cuando ella lo había intentado asfixiar en el hospital, mientras se recuperaba de las heridas del primer encuentro que tuvieron.  
-Dócil… - la cabeza del maestro se inundó con el primer recuerdo que tenia de ella, cuando él la atacaba y ella únicamente lo desquiciaba, sin llegar a intentar atacarle.  
-Feroz… - Sasuke observó la rapidez con la que la ojiblanca golpeaba el tronco del árbol y una hoja caía. Con un leve toque, una grieta se formó en esta y se partió en varios pedazos.  
-Cariñosa… - Shonen lo miró.  
-Psicópata homicida.  
-Amable…  
-Creo que no hablamos de la misma persona.

El pelinegro dio un pequeño brinco y saltó de la rama, aterrizando en el suelo con una rodilla clavada en la suave hierva. Shonen lo miró atento, dándose cuenta de que con esa apariencia femenina, el Uchiha no parecía tan peligroso. Su cabello negro y largo era casi tan largo como el de la Hyuga, sin embargo su piel estaba más bronceada.

-Si que hablamos de la misma persona… - el Uchiha le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa. – Lo que tú tienes que hacer es descubrir cual de las dos es la verdadera.

El ojinegro se giró, cansado de sus palabras y dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo en mitad del rostro, sin embargo, el hombre había desaparecido. Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y el negó para sí mismo. Ambas personalidades eran de la Hyuga, las dos eran verdaderas.

* * *

Naruto dejó su bolsa de viaje en uno de los rincones de la habitación y se secó el sudor con el brazo. Ahora que su complexión era tan femenina, se daba cuenta de lo cansado que resultaba cargar cosas pesadas. Tenía menos fuerza que antes y un cuerpo mucho más estrecho de lo que era el suyo. Ahora comprendía a Sakura cuando pedía un descanso en las caminatas que él, Sasuke y ella hacían cuando tenían misiones.

Paseó los ojos azules por la habitación, dándose cuenta del tono rosado de las paredes y las pertenencias de su prometida sobre la cómoda, frente a un enorme espejo. Vio varias prendas de ropa y reconoció el desorden de la pelirrosada.

Se acercó a la enorme bolsa y se atrevió a rebuscar entre la ropa, tal vez en un intento desesperado por saber que tipo de ropa se había traído y poder hacerse una idea de a los tipos que tendría que partirles la cara.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Nariko.

El chico dio un bote del susto y se giró, comprobando como la ojijade lo miraba atenta desde la puerta. Se sintió nervioso al verla con esa pequeña sonrisa tan perversa, y el hecho de que cerrara la puerta con lentitud y avanzara hacia él con calma, solo consiguió empeorarlo.

La Haruno le tendió la mano y lo acercó a sí misma, haciendo quesos pequeños pechos rozaran los de Naruto. El rubio quiso morir en ese instante. La habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y eso, lejos de tranquilizarlo, empeoraba su estado.

Comenzó a sudar frío y notó como el calor y la sangre se agolpaba en una zona de su cuerpo. Sin quererlo, empujó suavemente al achica y salió del dormitorio sin decir palabra. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar al baño y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de si y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Una nube de humo lo rodeó y al instante, solo se pudo ver al chico con ropa femenina.

-¿Naruto?

La voz de Suigetsu lo desconcertó. El chico estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, con un pequeño problema entre las piernas y metido dentro de la ducha. Su cabeza asomó por uno de los bordes de la cortina de baño y lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
-Karin. – explicó. – Empezó a desnudarse delante de mi y tuve que salir corriendo. ¿Y tu?  
-… Sakura. – suspiró.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de nueva cuenta y entró un Shikamaru con cara de terror. Dio un grito cuando vio a los otros chicos y casi se golpea en la cara con la puerta.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! – exigió en un murmullo. Apartó la cortina de la ducha y se metió dentro, abriendo el grifo y dejando que el agua fría cayese sobre su cuerpo y el de Suigetsu.  
-¡Está helada! – se quejó el peliplata.  
-Lo necesito… - gimió. – Esto es muy problemático… Nunca había visto a Temari así.  
-¿Cómo? – el rubio lo miró desconcertado.  
-con esa… - el cabeza de piña se calló de repente y lo miró de reojo. – No esperes que te describa a mi novia en esa situación.

El Uzumaki suspiró agobiado y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. La noche iba a ser muy larga, y por lo que podía ver… iban a dormir en el baño. Se cruzó de brazos y buscó una postura cómoda. Aquello iría para rato.

* * *

Salió corriendo de la casa. Necesitaba aire fresco después de aquello. Ver a Ino con aquel camisón tan corto y transparente había conseguido que perdiese la cabeza. Corrió a la playa y se tiró al agua de cabeza. A los pocos segundos, emergió y se puso a respirar de una forma nerviosa. Aquello, para su pesar, no conseguía calmarlo.

-¿Chouji? – el chico buscó al dueño de la voz. Neji estaba sentado en una de las rocas, completamente rojo y con la respiración agitada. - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
-…Necesitaba agua. – trató de buscar una excusa rápida. - ¿Y tu?  
-…Lo mismo.

El Hyuga escondió su rostro para que el chico no lo viese. Era verdad que había buscado agua, pero al comprobar que el baño estaba ocupado por sus tres amigos, no quiso entrar y se dirigió a la playa.

Ni el agua fría ni el aire helado habían conseguido bajar su calentura. Tenten se había echado a dormir junto a él, y pasados unos minutos, había empezado a murmurar su nombre en sueños. Más bien, gemir.

Pudo ver como la Kunoichi se movía en sueños y su rostro se volvía rojo. Su respiración se agitaba y en un momento dado, comenzó a frotarse contra él. Tuvo que separarse de ella antes de despertarla y arrancarle la ropa.

* * *

Una cabeza asomó por una de las puertas. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con unos verdes y pudo ver la sonrisa de su amiga-rival. Otra puerta se abrió y asomó una cabellera rubia y unos ojos color trigo. Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza.

Tenten abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se asomó con cuidado, temiendo ser descubierta por uno de los "ninjas travestidos". Al encontrarse con las miradas de las tres chicas, suspiró aliviada y buscó la puerta de Karin. Solo esta quedaba por aparecer. En cuestión de segundos, la melena rojizo-anaranjada apareció junto a una sonrisa.

Ino vio como esta asentía con su cabeza y todas ellas se desearon las buenas noches entre risas silenciosas. El plan "chicos se buscan la vida para dormir" había concluido de una forma bastante satisfactoria. Esperaba con ansias a que llegase el día de mañana. La tortura no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Tubo que taparse la boca con ambas manos. Los pensamientos de todos rebotaban contra las paredes de su cabeza y necesitaba controlarse para no estallar en risas. El plan de las chicas había sido un poco cruel, pero reconocía que le había divertido mucho.

Ahora trataba de evitar los pensamientos de los chicos, cargados de frustración y excitación. Pensó en salir a tomar el aire, pero no quería alejarse. Había dos mentes que vigilaba. Dos voces que pensaban y de las cuales estaba muy pendiente. Murmullos tan silenciosos que se esforzaba por poder oírlos.

Al parecer, Sasuke si dormiría con Hinata. Pero no quemo él hubiese deseado. Puede que después de todo, él también fuese torturado esa noche.

* * *

Se revolvió en la cama. Tan grande, tan suave y tan solitaria. Miró de reojo la figura femenina, sentada en el marco de la ventana y contemplando la playa.  
Hinata abrazaba una de sus piernas mientras la otra colgaba, balanceándose sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

De vez en cuando, la veía estirar la pierna para rozar con los dedos desnudos el frío suelo. Sus piernas pálidas tenían una tonalidad plateada en la penumbra y su rostro estaba mucho más blanco de lo normal, debido a la luz de la luna.  
Nunca antes la piel femenina le pareció tan suave y tan cremosa. Deseó levantarse y tocarla, rozarla con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Quieres dormirte? – Hinata bufó molesta.  
-Tu tampoco duermes, así que no me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer. – el Uchiha volvió a moverse y tratar de encontrar la postura cómoda.  
-Yo no duermo, Sasiko.  
-¿Eres un búho? – se mofó el ojinegro.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa perversa y se bajó del marco de la ventana, caminó hacia él, haciendo que la camisola que llevaba se balancease con gracia sobre su piel.

-Ie… soy un vampiro. – se subió a la cama de rodillas y gateó hasta llegar a la altura del chico. – Así que si no te duermes y me dejas en paz… - murmuró con suavidad y pasó las manos por el cuello desnudo de Sasuke. – De morderé el cuello… y te desgarraré la piel.  
-… Eres una psicópata. – murmuró él al borde del colapso nervioso.  
-Lo se.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue dulce e inocente, nada que ver con los ojos brillantes y cargados de malicia. Por un momento, temió abalanzarse sobre ella y violarla en aquel mismo momento.

Sin embargo, hizo algo totalmente fuera de sí. Cogió a la chica por los hombros y rodó con ella sobre la cama, quedando él encima. La chica lo miró con sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron. Él se dedicó a sonreír con diversión y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no lo soy? – la chica rió suavemente y lo empujó, quedando ella nuevamente encima.  
-No me preocupa… pero en caso de que lo seas, solo vuelve la situación más divertida.

Sasuke sonrió. Era más fácil tratar con ella siendo una desconocida que siendo un Uchiha. Al estar con ella en esa posición y ver como ella lo miraba de una forma retadora, solo pudo comprender una cosa. Estaba enamorado de la Hyuga, y si ella no sentía nada más que odio hacia él, estaba seguro de que moriría si ella se lo pidiese. Hoy, mañana o dentro de una semana. Estaría dispuesto a desaparecer si eso era lo que ella le pedía.

* * *

**NA:** Se que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto y que merezco que me lancen tomates, o peor; piedras.  
El tema de porque tardé es demasiado complicado. A este fic le tengo un cariño especial y no quería continuarlo hasta que no me encontrara en plenas facultades para poder hacerlo.  
Aunque suene a excusa barata, es lo único que puedo decir.

Como algunas personas ya sabrán, mi salud no es del todo buena, y para colmo a mi madre le detectaron un cáncer. Últimamente vivo en el hospital y no tengo tiempo para colgar las contis. Espero que entienda mi situación y tengan un poco de paciencia. Puede que sea abusivo pedirles más, dado el tiempo que hacia que no actualizaba este fic, pero por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer.

**ATENCIÓN…** Esto va a ser un poco brusco pero… ni modo. He leído en varios sitios a ciertas personas adjudicándose este fic. Pensé seriamente en eliminar el fic, o tal vez en hacer que Hinata se ahogase por culpa de un alga y terminarlo de una forma drástica, pero me obligué a mi misma a no dejarme llevar por un tonto impulso como ese.  
Solo quería dejar claro que la idea es mía. Total y absolutamente mía. La trama, las personalidades cambiadas, los nuevos personajes… todo ha salido de mi cabeza y me molesta un poco que haya personas que se las adjudiquen.  
Ni este fic está escrito por dos, tres o cuatro autoras. Solo una. YO (Viicoviic).

Espero no haber parecido muy brusca, trate de controlarme y me reprendí varias veces por si molestaba a alguien. En fin, solo era para dejar claro ese punto.

Lamento no poder contestar a los reviews. Solo dar las gracias y pedir disculpas nuevamente por la tardaza. Gracias a los que leen y siguen este fic (a pesar del tiempo que llevo sin actualizarlo). A partir de ahora, contestaré los reviews por fanfiction, únicamente los que no pertenezcan a ninguna cuenta responderé por aquí. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Dejen un Review!


	21. Problemas

_**~ Del odio al amor hay un paso. **__(SasuHina)  
__**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
Aviso: Este fic puede contener escenas fuertes y alguna que otra muerte. Algunas partes no están recomendadas para personas con salud frágil._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del odio al amor hay un paso ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_  
- Problemas –

* * *

"_Cada problema es un juego.  
Tu amor me hace libre  
y a tu amor me entrego"  
__**- Nach -**_

* * *

Sakura se sirvió una taza de café humeante. El olor le llenó los sentidos y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Ino estaba en la misma situación que ella, con los codos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Temari y Tenten descansaban en el pequeño banco del porche, mirando la playa y comiendo un par de panecillos con miel. La noche había sido agradable. Mucho más que eso; magistral. Los chicos habían sufrido cada segundo que las habían engañado, y si continuaban con la farsa, ellas continuarían de igual manera.

– ¿Alguien ha visto a los chicos? – Tenten sonrió de lado.  
– Sus chacras están bastante lejos. – Karin sonrió desde la puerta, apoyando su espalda en el marco. – El único cerca es el de Sasuke y el sensei de Hinata.  
– ¿Y que tal el de Sasuke? – Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.  
– Ligeramente alterado pero estable. – se encogió de hombros. – Nada raro por el momento.  
– ¿Creen que Hinata quiera matarnos cuando se entere? – Ino se llevó la taza de café a los labios sonriendo de forma perversa y levantando las cejas.  
– Puede. – el Haruno se encogió de hombros. – Siempre podemos decirle que tenemos una buena y una mala noticia.  
– ¿Cuál es la mala? – la rubia de cuatro coletas la miró por la ventana abierta.  
– Que ha dormido con Sasuke.  
– ¿Y cual es la buena? – volvió a preguntar la Sabaku no.  
– Aun estoy pensando en ella. – suspiró.  
– Hinata os matará si se entera. – La voz sobresaltó a las chicas. Shonen hizo su entrada en la cocina. Aun con su cuerpo femenino, no se esforzaba por parecer una chica cuando estaba solo con las kunoichis.  
– No ayudas. – Karin lo miró con una mueca.  
– No lo intento. – sonrió mientras se servía un panecillo con miel. – Yo sólo estoy aquí por diversión.  
–... Eso da miedo. – Tenten subió las piernas al banco de madera y suspiró.  
– No tanto como debería.

Shonen le guiñó un ojo. Aquel gesto confundió a todas las chicas. No entendían que ganaba él con lo que habían planeado, pero si sabían que se armaría una batalla campal cuando Hinata lo descubriese. Y esta vez, nadie podría pararla si decidía matar a Sasuke. Aunque Shonen ya sabía aquello y ya había empezado a tomar medidas.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Un gesto rápido y letal. En sus pupilas se reflejaba el miedo camuflado con una capa de ligero brillo, casi lágrimas. Hinata parpadeó para borrarlas, consiguiendo que ninguna se derramase.

Ni las pastillas que la pelirrosa le había dado servían. Por muchos productos, drogas o medicamentos con los que hubiese experimentado, su mente seguía igual de trastocada. No recordaba lo que era tener un sueño normal, libre de sangre y el rostro de aquel asqueroso Uchiha incrustado en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Los ojos rojos la seguían a todas partes cada vez que parpadeaba, y aquello la agotaba.  
Se enderezó en la cama, quedando sentada sobre el colchón y se pasó las manos por el rostro con fuerza. Cada músculo le proporcionó un hormigueo placentero y cansado. Todos sus músculos dolían, y todo era por falta de descanso.

Giró el rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama. Aquella chica tan extraña seguía dormida, tumbada boca arriba y con una expresión serena y tranquila en su rostro. Hinata torció los labios. Se sentía cansada, mareada y con el estomago vacío. Ver a su nueva compañera de cuarto dormir tan plácidamente no es que le despertase mucha simpatía.

Se levantó de la cama, buscando por el suelo su ropa. Se quitó rápidamente el camisón marrón que llevaba y se enfundó unas mayas de entrenamiento y una camisa de rejilla. El sujetador negro tapaba y ensalzaba sus pechos.  
Nunca hubiese salido así a la calle, pero ahora no estaba en Konoha, y teniendo en cuenta que sólo había chicas en aquella casa, no se molestó en ponerse algo más encima. Además, hacía demasiado calor...

– ¿No es muy temprano?

La Hyuga miró por encima del hombro a _Sasiko_. La chica estaba de lado, de espaldas a ella y con la camisa del pijama desordenada y apenas cubriéndole la espalda. La enorme almohada estaba sobre su cabeza, tapando sus ojos del sol que amenazaba con despertarla más de lo que ya estaba.

– Nunca lo es para entrenar. – Hinata se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta. – ¿Bajas a desayunar?  
– Lo haré más tarde.

Hinata le respondió un seco "como quieras" y desapareció por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta con un pie y dejando solo a Sasuke en la enorme habitación. El Uchiha suspiró frustrado. Que Hinata fuese la primera imagen que viese nada más despertarse le causaba un revoltijo extraño en su estomago… y el calor que se había agolpado en su bajo vientre al verla cambiarse no había ayudado mucho. Parpadeó cansado y su forma masculina apareció tras una nube de humo. El _sexy no jutsu_ estaba consumiendo toda su energía.

Se preguntó como les iría a los demás con su forma femenina, pero trató de concentrarse en ocultar su presencia. Aquello no era nada fácil... y mucho menos si Hinata se cambiaba delante de él.  
La ojiblanca se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, murmurando cosas sin sentido y algún que otro insulto seguidos de su nombre y el de Shonen. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se agarró el pelo con fuerza, tirando de él. Estaba agotado.

* * *

– ¡Hasta que despiertas! – la voz de Ino resonó en la cocina cuando vio aparecer por la escalera a Hinata. Las demás kunoichis dejaron de hablar y sonrieron de una forma forzosa para que la recién llegada no notase nada raro. Hinata la ignoró, abalanzándose sobre el café recién hecho.  
– ¿Lo oliste desde arriba? – preguntó Karin ante lo que había hecho la peliazul.  
– La verdad es que sí. – admitió esta.  
– Hinata es una adicta al café. – rió Sakura. – Por eso siempre anda entrenando, necesita descargar toda la cafeína que se mete en el cuerpo.  
– Es la única cosa a la que soy adicta. – la chica la miró con cara de pocos amigos. – No te metas con _mi café_. – recalcó de una forma amenazante mientras escondía una sonrisa.  
– Soy tu medico. – la pelirrosa se llevó una galleta a la boca. – Mi deber y obligación es meterme contigo. – le sacó la lengua.  
– Unas prefieren el café y otras preferimos ser adictas a otras cosas. ¿Nee, Temari? – preguntó Ino de forma pícara.  
– ¡Eh! ¡A mí no me metan! – se defendió la rubia. – Yo estoy desayunando tranquila. Déjenme en paz. – contestó desde la terraza.

Hinata sonrió contenta y apuró su café de un trago. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios y se limpió los restos marrones que manchaban su piel con pequeñas gotas. Se arregló la ropa un poco y se peinó los cabellos, tratando de recogerlos en una coleta alta y anudándolos con una cinta negra.

– ¿Alguna se viene a entrenar? – preguntó. Los gemidos de aburrimiento no se hicieron esperar.  
– Estamos de vacaciones, Hyuga. – le gritó Temari. – Compórtate como un ser humano y descansa.  
– No voy a descuidar mi entrenamiento. – se quejó. – ¿Alguna voluntaria?  
– ¡Yo! – Tenten apareció por la puerta que daba a la terraza con un cuenco de arroz semivacío y con la boca llena. – "_Dafme_" un "_finuto_".  
– ¿Nani? – trató de entender. La castaña tragó lo que tenía en la boca y tosió por el esfuerzo hecho.  
– ¡Que me des un minuto! – exclamó haciéndose oír por encima de las risas de las demás chicas. – ¡Voy a por mis armas! – exclamó subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

* * *

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el frío mármol de la ducha. Se sentía demasiado bien. El agua resbalaba por su espalda mientras todos sus músculos se relajaban. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había podido hacer eso...  
Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho. La puerta del baño se abrió de improvisto y entró Neji, seguido de Suiguetsu, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shonen y Chouji.

– ¡Kami-sama! – exclamó en un susurro. – ¿Es que aquí no hay intimidad? – se apresuró a cerrar el grifo del agua y a tapar su desnudez con una toalla.  
– ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Neji casi lo acorraló contra la pared.  
– ¿Dónde iba a estar? – se extrañó. – Durmiendo, como ustedes.  
– La verdad es que no. – contestó Shonen de una forma divertida. – Todos durmieron en la playa. Menos yo que me acomodé en el sofá. – sonrió de una forma burlona.  
– Y menos tú, Uchiha. – Neji activó su línea sucesoria. – ¿Dónde estabas?  
– Durmiendo. – repitió mientras un destello cubría sus ojos de un rojo sangre. – No intentes amenazarme porque no me intimidas. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – la frialdad se notaba en cada chasquido de lengua. Neji se separó de él. – No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Ya te he dicho que estuve durmiendo hasta que Hinata me ha despertado esta mañana.  
–... Ella es Hyuga para ti.  
– Problemático... – Shikamaru se metió entre los dos chicos y los separo de una forma lenta. – Recuerden que no es el momento de iniciar una pelea, o tendremos problemas con cinco mujeres ahí abajo. – insistió. – Todos, salid del baño. Y tú, – se refirió a Sasuke. – acaba y ve a la playa. Te esperaremos.

Shonen miró todo con una sonrisa. Por un momento, Sasuke recordó el rostro de Sai al ver aquellos labios curvados de una forma tan falsa. Shonen se lo pasaba en grande, pero lo que no sabía el Uchiha es que tener a un familiar cabreado y extremadamente protector, podría ser un obstáculo en sus planes... Aunque eso, para cierto sensei, sólo le añadía más diversión al momento.

* * *

Tenten cerró la puerta de la casa con un pie y echó a correr hacia la playa, de lejos veía la figura de Hinata votando las pequeñas olas que acariciaban la arena. Sonrió.  
Tenía ganas de pelear y descargar todo el enfado que sentía hacia Neji. Tal vez un par de golpes consiguiesen tranquilizarla un poco.

"_Tenten..." _La chica se detuvo inmediatamente y examinó todo su alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, aquel susurro que la había asustado. _"En la playa, cerca de los arboles".  
_La chica dirigió su mirada hacia allí y vio a los ninjas tirados en la arena, mirando el cielo y con sus formas femeninas enfundadas en bañadores y pareos. Apretó los dientes con rabia cuando vio al supuesto Hyuga. Por primera vez en su vida, quería matar a su pareja.

"_Es interesante todo eso... pero necesito un favor"._ Tenten frunció su ceño y sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los verdes y brillantes de Shonen. A pesar de la distancia que los separaban, pudo ver el brillo fluorescente que recorría su iris de una forma hipnótica y odió que alguien tuviese la capacidad de vagar por sus pensamientos.

"_Voy a forzar la situación",_ resonó en su cabeza.  
_"Como si todavía no fuese suficiente"_ contestó ella de mal humor en sus pensamientos. La risa del hombre taladró su mente y no supo si era de pura malicia divertida o de un humor bastante negro.  
_"Hay que forzar a Hinata a que confíe en Sasuke".  
"Hay cosas que no se pueden forzar",_ recalcó ella, _"Simplemente, se dan".  
"Ya no hay tiempo para eso"_ vio de lejos como el sensei sacudía la cabezay apartaba la mirada, casi con tristeza._ "¿Me ayudaras?"  
"... Cuenta conmigo",_ pensó rendida. _"Pero más tarde, ahora vamos a entrenar"_  
_"Que te diviertas",_ escuchó la voz de buen humor. _"Y disfruta de la compañía"_

Tenten no supo que quería decir. Supuso que los ninjas se unirían al entrenamiento, y por un momento, deseó que lo hiciesen. Le gustaría ver como se las apañaba Neji sin sus técnicas para pelear.  
Volvió a correr hacia Hinata y metió sus pies en el agua, notando el frío y salado líquido recorriendo su piel y manchando sus sandalias ninja, limpiándolos de arena.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.  
– Siempre. – rió. – Podemos ir al bosque que hay cerca. – señaló los arboles que habían cerca del acantilado. – Las peleas en un lugar despejado no son divertidas. – señaló la playa.  
– Totalmente de acuerdo. – Hinata rió. Miró todas las armas que la castaña llevaba enganchadas a la ropa.

A la espalda, una katana estaba sujeta por un cinturón de cuero que le cruzaba el pecho sobre la camisa de tirantes. En la cintura, toda clase pergaminos y en sus muslos, por encima del corto y ceñido pantalón, unos cuantos shurikens y cuchillos de tamaño pequeño, fáciles de arrojar al enemigo.

– ¿Reglas? – preguntó la ojiblanca mientras echaba a andar hacia los arboles.  
– Nada de bombas, de ningún tipo. – rió. – Peleamos a cinco golpes.  
– Me parece bien. – Hinata se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo o combate a distancia?  
– Cuerpo a cuerpo. – pidió Tenten. – Tengo problemas con él.  
– Entonces no seré dura.  
– No quiero que te contengas, Hyuga. – le advirtió la castaña. –Tengo que ponerme en forma para patearle el culo a tu primo. – masculló entre dientes. – Si entreno contigo es para mejorar, no para que tengas compasión.  
– Compasión... – Hinata se llevó una mano a la barbilla, simulando que pensaba. – ¿Qué quiere decir esa palabra?

Tenten rió sin contenerse y le propinó un pequeño golpe en el hombro que la peliazul esquivó demasiado bien. Por un momento se replanteó pedirle que no fuese demasiado dura con ella, pero no se lo permitió. Iba a tomarse aquello como si fuese un combate real, y si para ello tenía que ser arrastrada de nuevo a la casa y curada por Sakura, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.  
Escuchó el sonido de la hierba al ser pisoteada y se detuvo.

– ¿Aquí? – Hinata inspeccionó el lugar. – Es un buen sitio, me gusta.  
– A mí también. – la castaña se alejó de su amiga unos pasos y la miró seria. – Hyuga, esto es un combate real. – le advirtió. – Si tienes que herirme, lo haces. ¿Entendido?  
– Como quieras. – la chica torció los labios no muy convencida. No le gustaba la idea de dañar a Tenten, su primo se lo recriminaría y trataría de asfixiarla. – Recuerda, cualquier problema o dificultad que te surja, sólo tienes que pedirme que pare.  
– ¿Algo más? – Tenten inclinó su cuerpo, agazapándose con las manos preparadas para proveerse de un arma en cuestión de segundos.  
– Una última cosa. – Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda rozó con el tronco de un árbol. – Abre los ojos.

Tenten sonrió cuando Hinata desapareció de un salto, ocultándose en las espesas hojas de los arboles. No la veía. Agudizó su oído y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando cualquier cosa que le indicase donde se había ocultado su compañera.

* * *

Sasuke caminó por la arena. De lejos, los demás chicos le dirigían sonrisas burlonas. Supo que aquellas risas daban a entender algo sobre el hecho de haber pasado la noche en el dormitorio con Hinata.

Sabía que Neji le recriminaría por ello. Puede que incluso le amenazase… pero que el Hyuga siguiese soñando si pensaba que iba a intimidarle. No había pasado toda su infancia con una asquerosa y retorcida serpiente sicótica como para acobardarse frente a un patético Ninja como el castaño.

Si buscaba pelea; la encontraría. Eso estaba más que claro.

– Siéntate. – le ordenó el Hyuga.  
– Prefiero quedarme en pie. – le restó importancia el ojinegro. – Ahora, explíquenme a qué ha venido la escenita de la ducha.  
– No quiero que te acerques a mi prima. – Sasuke contempló como la mandíbula del ojiblanco se tensaba, como cada músculo se contraía con fuerza.  
– ¿Es una orden?  
– Hai.

Sasuke rió. No pudo evitar la carcajada que estalló en su pecho, y no se molestó en disimular la burla que se desbordaba en su risa. Rió hasta quedarse sin aire, y no le importó que los demás ninjas le mirasen como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. El único que le devolvía la sonrisa era Shonen. El hombre miraba todo aquello con una diversión personal, saboreando cada momento y cada sensación que captaba.

Esquivó el ataque con facilidad. Había estado provocando a Neji con su burla, y finalmente había conseguido que el "nervios de acero Hyuga" perdiese los papeles. Eso lo hacía todo más divertido. Vio las venas deformadas en torno a sus ojos y como ponía empeño en atacarle, en darle en algún punto vital y joderle a conciencia.

– Te mataré. – amenazó el ojiblanco.  
– No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Hyuga. – Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. – Sería terrible ver como se rompen tus sueños.  
– ¡Mi sueño perfecto sería verte muerto!

De nuevo, volvió a esquivar otro golpe casi certero. Realmente, Neji sabía pelear; pero no era tan bueno como Hinata. El ego del pelinegro creció a medida que el Hyuga iba fallando sus golpes, y no pudo evitar la idea de golpearlo. Lo hizo.  
Un golpe en el centro del estomago. La figura de Neji se encorvó cuanto apenas, pero supo que el golpe le había dolido.

– Señoritas… – se burló Suiguetsu. – ¿Nunca les dijeron que las damas no se pelean?  
– Nee… Tú no conoces a Sakura-chan… – Naruto murmuró mientras se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza ajena. Los dos ninjas rieron.  
– Si nos explican el chiste, podremos reírnos nosotras también.

Todos los chicos se quedaron paralizados. Ninguno se atrevió a decir o hacer el mínimo gesto. Las kunoichis les dirigían una mirada seria. Los ojos destellaban con furia y próxima venganza.

– ¿Tú qué crees, Sakura? – Ino se acercó a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa macabra en los labios. – ¿Crees que Naruto habrá hecho alguna estupidez, y por eso, se ríen? – el nombrado tragó en seco.  
– No… Yo creo que Chouji habrá contado algún chiste.  
– Pues yo creo que se ríen del estúpido de Suiguetsu. – Karin mordió las palabras.  
– O del problemático del Nara. – Temari miró al nombrado con actitud amenazante. – Creo que él, Neji y Sasuke son lo que les han hecho reír.

Los ninjas se apartaron de las chicas, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos grupos. Sabían que aquellas mujeres no eran peligrosas. No mucho… Pero enfadadas y juntas, podían ser el mismísimo infierno desatando un horripilante caos.

– ¿Saben lo que yo creo? – Shonen sonrió divertido. – Creo que si nuestros ninjas decidieran reírse, lo harían de sus crédulas kunoichis... Pero lo que en verdad ocurre, es que Sasuke quiere algo que Neji considera de su propiedad. – el chico zarandeó la mano de una forma afeminada, acorde con su apariencia. – Pero, sin embargo, lo que ninguno de vosotros sabe es que todos van a ayudarme, quieran o no, porque todo esto, ya forma parte de mi plan.  
– ¿Qué plan? – Karin lo miró con cierta confusión.  
– Un plan brillante. – sonrió el hombre con entusiasmo. – Un plan que no puedo contaros, porque no sería tan brillante.  
– ¿Pero podemos patearles? – Sakura sonrió con inocencia.  
–… Adelante.

Shonen hizo un gesto, indicando que procedieran, si era eso lo que querían. Se escuchó el crujir de dedos, preparados para la batalla. Y los ninjas supieron que todos iban a recibir algo de sus amadas, por cortesía de Shonen. Sasuke miró divertido la escena, apartado junto a Neji.

– ¿Sabes que cuando mi prima se entere, desearas haber muerto? – el Hyuga le dedico una sonrisa burlona.  
– ¿Crees que Tenten hará lo mismo que las demás?

Sasuke vio como la sonrisa se esfumaba del rostro del ojiblanco. Sus labios se curvaron disimuladamente viendo la escena. Definitivamente, Shonen era un desgraciado, y ahora, todos estarían de acuerdo en esa teoría.

* * *

Una rama se rompió, corroyendo el silencio. Tenten reprimió la sonrisa y lanzó una cuchilla a la espesura de hojas. Escuchó el sonido del filo clavarse contra la madera del tronco. Ni un sólo sonido que indicara que Hinata se había esforzado en esquivarlo. Ni un jadeo, un gemido…

Era buena, lo reconocía. A veces, incluso demasiado, y le sorprendía que hubiese conseguido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Claro que tampoco sabía que clase de entrenamiento había seguido, ni que tipo de ejercicios le había indicado que hiciese Shonen.

En un par de meses, había progresado más con ese hombre que con Kurenai, y eso que la kunioichi era una muy buena ninja. Sin embargo, Hinata había pasado a ser más… fría, letal. Más Hyuga de lo que nunca había sido.

– Si no te concentras, esto no es tan divertido.

La voz mandó una descarga de tensión a todo su cuerpo. Hinata estaba a sus espaldas. Se giró lo suficiente para ver un pequeño destello azulado antes de que la ojiblanca volviese a desaparecer.

La estaba rodeando, lo sabía. Trataba de confundirla y atacarla por sorpresa. Tenten sabía que si hubiese sido un combate real, ya habría resultado herida. Hinata nunca daba avisos o desperdiciaba la oportunidad de herir a su oponente.

Vio el destello en uno de los matorrales y desenfundó su katana a tiempo. Los ojos blancos se cruzaron con los suyos en un lapsus de tiempo demasiado corto. Igual que había aparecido, había vuelto a desaparecer. Sin embargo, supo que había sido ella por el susurró que había exhalado junto a su oreja; "uno".

Lo entendió en cuanto notó el pequeño golpe en su hombro. Le había cerrado un punto de chacra. Sonrió con resignación. Había logrado parar el ataque del sai, pero no había podido esquivar la mano libre de la peliazul.

Se escondió tras un tronco, camuflándose entre la hierba alta y el follaje de los arbustos pequeños. Necesitaba planear algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos. Había algo extraño en el aire. El ambiente estaba más pesado, con una carga extraña de olor, otra esencia.

Hinata apareció frente a ella, con el byakugan activado y mirando al vacío. Le hizo un gesto a la castaña para que guardase silencio y se acercó lentamente a ella. Con suma suavidad, le golpeó el hombro y Tenten notó el chacra fluyendo de nuevo.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – murmuró Tenten.  
–… Dos ninjas se acercan. – la expresión fría de la chica no cambió. – En seis minutos tendremos compañía.

La castaña abrió la boca, conteniendo la furia que quería salir a modo de grito. "Disfruta de la compañía". Las palabras de Shonen se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez.

_¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! _Pensó. _¡Él lo sabía! ¡Lo había notado y no había dicho nada!_

Y entonces, lo entendió. Entendió la situación, supo todo lo que iba a pasar. A eso mismo se refería Shonen cuando había dicho que iba a forzar la situación. Entonces, imaginó el caos, la furia que iba a correr junto con la sangre… y miró a Hinata. Si esto no acababa de destruirla… estaba segura de que sería la Hyuga quien acabase destruyéndoles a todos.

* * *

– ¡Silencio!

La orden de Shikamaru fue contundente. Capaz de apaciguar la furia y la sed de venganza de todas aquellas kunoichis. Inmediatamente, todas pararon de golpear y de gritar a sus parejas.

– ¿Qué pasa, Nara? – Chouji se acercó a su compañero, manteniendo la distancia prudencial para no interferir en el sondeo.  
– Dos ninjas. – sus negras cejas se apretaron, frunciendo el ceño.  
– Llegarán a la posición de Tenten y Hinata en unos cinco minutos. – completó Karin.  
– Vamos a por ellas. – Neji dio un paso hacia el bosque, pero una firme mano lo detuvo. Dirigió una feroz mirada hacia Naruto, exigiéndole que lo soltase, pero el rubio no lo hizo.  
– No podemos intervenir. – el chico sacudió su cabeza, entrecerrando los azules ojos. – Se darán cuenta de quienes somos. Nuestra forma de pelear nos delatará.  
– Naruto tiene razón. – Shikamaru continuó serio, mirando la espesura del bosque. – Sólo podemos observar.  
– Nosotras intervendremos en caso de ser necesario. – se encogió de hombros Sakura. – No creo que haga falta. Son muy buenas en su trabajo.  
– Puede. – Shonen se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? – rió al sentir el escalofrío que invadió las mentes ajenas. – ¿Alguien quiere almorzar? Voy a hacer shusi.

Sasuke tensó los músculos de su cuerpo al cruzarse de brazos. Esperaba que Hinata y Tenten pudiesen hacerse cargo de aquellos ninjas… Y esperaba que no ocurriese nada malo, o estaba seguro de que él mismo los mataría. Y algo le decía que el Hyuga estaría de acuerdo con él.

* * *

Mantuvo su posición. Detrás de ella, Tenten adoptaba una postura de combate. Con shurikens en las manos, dispuestas a arrojarlos con la mejor de las punterías.

Las presencias se acercaban. No eran muy poderosas, pero había algo raro. Algo tan lleno de poder y energía, que era capaz de tentarla. La llamaba con la sutileza de un susurro y trataba de atraerla.

– Tobi es un buen chico.

Hinata agudizó el oído. _¿Era la voz de un niño?_ No podía ser. Lo que ella había sentido eran ninjas, no niños. _¿Entonces, de quien era esa voz?_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de su escondite y se dejó ver. Tenten quedó atrás, susurrando gritos histéricos y suplicando que se ocultase, pero no le hizo caso.

– ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un sitio como este? – Hinata miró al chico, apenas distinguió su figura entre las ramas de los árboles. Estaba bien oculto, pero no lo suficiente. – ¿Estas solita?  
– ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo está?

Como un soplo de aire, Tenten se había movido hasta llegar al árbol y quedarse a la espalda del extraño. Un cuchillo presionaba firmemente la yugular del ninja mientras Tenten miraba fijamente a su compañera. Y Hinata supo que quería; _Faltaban un ninja._

– ¿Dónde está tu compañero? – reclamó la peliazul con una sonrisa.  
– ¿Dónde crees que podría estar?

La voz la alertó. _Un mal paso por dar un buen golpe._ Se giró a tiempo de bloquear el ataque y activó su línea sucesoria. Los ojos destellaron y las venas se hincharon, deformando el contorno de sus ojos.

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho cerró todos y cada uno de los puntos de chacra de aquella zona. El hombre cayó al suelo medio inconsciente. Su respiración era forzosa, boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Vio la banda en su frente. Ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia. La banda estaba semi rota, rajada por algún ataque o por la posible traición de esos hombres hacia su aldea.

Tenten reforzó su agarre sobre el ninja, pensando que se lanzaría a socorrer a su compañero. Pero no lo hizo. Aquel extraño sólo sonreía de forma escalofriante, con la mirada ida y nublada, llena de perturbadores pensamientos que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos que aquel era un hombre demente y enfermo.

– Eres guapa. – susurró a la Hyuga. – Tal y como Itachi describió.

Tenten vio como Hinata palidecía, casi hasta poder ver con perfecta transparencia el tono amoratado de sus venas. Casi hasta temblar del miedo, y vio el autentico terror en sus ojos cuando aquel nombre rasgó el viento.

Sin que la castaña pudiese esperarlo, la ojiblanca se movió rápidamente, sujetando con firmeza uno de sus shurikens y rebanándole el cuello al ninja, que calló como un peso muerto cuando Tenten lo soltó asustada. La humareda se extendió entre ellas cuando el cadáver tocó el suelo, desapareciendo junto con una risa divertida y siniestra.

Tenten parpadeó asustada y volvió a mirar a Hinata, pero comprendió que ya no era ella. Sus ojos, grises y brillantes, llenos de puro odio. Su postura, rígida y letal, demandando muerte y venganza. Sus labios, contraídos y arrugados junto con la pequeña nariz, con una expresión felina. Casi como un gato cuando gruñía a un desconocido.

–… Hinata. – susurró la castaña. – Etto…  
– Si le cuentas esto a alguien te mato. – la interrumpió, escupiendo odio y rabia en cada palabra. – El entrenamiento ha terminado. Lárgate.  
–… Hinata, deberías…  
– ¡Lárgate!

El grito rompió el silencio y se sobrepuso al sonido del viento meciendo las hojas. Tenten contuvo el brusco movimiento que su cuerpo había tratado de liberar por el susto del rugido que su amiga le había propinado. Y sin volver a abrir la boca, dio media vuelta y se marchó, moviéndose entre los arbustos y corriendo hacia la playa.

Hinata estaba mal. Tal vez peor de lo que antes había estado. Y Sakura debía contenerla a golpes y droga como tantas veces había tenido que hacer tiempo atrás.

* * *

– ¡Tenten!

La pelirosa corrió hacia ella cuando la vio correr a lo lejos. Se apresuró a llegar antes que los demás mientras Naruto ayudaba a retener a los demás ninjas junto con Ino. La chica estiró los brazos cuando la castaña llegó a su altura y la acunó en un abrazo cuando Tenten se abalanzó sobre ella.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – le susurró cuando la castaña empezó a llorar entre sus brazos.  
– Me asusté… Me asustó. – sollozó. – Los ninjas mencionaron a Itachi.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Aquello iva a costarle trabajo, y posiblemente un par de golpes. Pero lo controlaría… estaba segura de ello.

"_Demasiado segura"…_ La voz de Shonen retumbó en su cabeza_. "Yo que tú, me prepararía para lo peor… Antes de que tú la encuentres, yo hablaré con ella"_

Sakura lo buscó con la mirada, sin embargo, sólo distinguió la silueta del hombre adentrarse en el bosque. Sin _jutsus_, sin mascaras. Mostrándose tal y como era, y Sakura supo por fin cual era el plan brillante de aquel hombre.

* * *

**NA: **Lo primero, pedir disculpas por el retraso. Sé que no tengo excusa y no voy a tratar de contar todas y cada una de las cosas que me hicieron imposible continuar con esta página y las historias que quería y quiero escribir y terminar.

A aquellas personas que han intentado contactar conmigo, les confieso que hubo un problema con mi cuenta msn, y cuando pude recuperarla, no tenía ninguna dirección de correo. Todo había sido borrado. Así que pido disculpas por desaparecer de esta manera, pero realmente, no he podido ponerme en contacto con nadie. Y les pediría sinceramente que me agregasen otra vez o me mandasen un correo para que yo lo pueda hacer.

Sinceramente, lo siento. Espero que disfruten de la lectura y les aviso de que cada domingo colgaré un nuevo capitulo, hasta que finalicen todas las historias que tengo pendientes. Empezando por esta.


	22. La cuerda floja 1

_**~ Del odio al amor hay un paso. **__(SasuHina)  
__**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
Aviso: Este fic puede contener escenas fuertes y alguna que otra muerte. Algunas partes no están recomendadas para personas con salud frágil._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del odio al amor hay un paso ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_  
- En la cuerda floja –  
parte 1/3

* * *

"_Vivimos intensamente  
como si el tiempo nos odiara.  
Morimos por cada palabra  
sin temerle a nada."  
__**- Nach -**_

* * *

El caos había sido brutal. Cualquiera que mirase la escena, sólo podía tratar de imaginar el infierno que se había desatado en aquel bosque, pero nunca llegarían a aproximarse a lo que exactamente había pasado.

Los matorrales medio quemados, arboles derribados que habían aplastado fauna a su paso. Aquel campo de batalla había acabado de una forma trágica y deplorable para el hermoso paisaje que una vez fue.

Karin Se arrodillo junto a la orilla y dejó que sus pies descalzos tocasen el agua. La sensación la refrescó, pero no consiguió el animo ni el alivio que necesitaba. Estaba realmente agotada. Su cuerpo temblaba de forma brusca y pedía un descanso, sin embargo, no se sentía con fuerzas de andar hacia la caseta de madera y dejarse caer sobre una de las camas.

Aunque lo hiciese, no descansaría, ya que el caos del bosque había pasado a instalarse dentro de la casa, y todo se había sumido en un averno lleno de rabia y odio.

Ella podía sentirlo en los chacras, todos estaban perturbados por aquellas emociones. Alterados, nerviosos… Reconocía que tenía ganas de volver a la aldea y encerrarse en su dormitorio. Enterrarse entre las mantas y dejar que el tiempo pasase.

– ¿Qué tal estas?

Karin giró el rostro, mirando de reojo a Suigetsu y trató de sonreír, sin embargo, sólo consiguió una mueca de cansancio. Se encogió de hombros y estiró los brazos, llamándolo de una forma silenciosa. Se acurrucó en su abrazo cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo y suspiró.

– Cansada. – reconoció. – He tenido que ayudar a Sakura a estabilizar a Hinata.  
– ¿Qué tal está ella?  
– Peor que yo. – reconoció. – No he podido quedarme con ellos. La sensación es…  
– Lo sé. – Suigetsu la abrazó con fuerza, callándola y dejando que ella se recostase contra él. Le acarició el cabello sudado y despeinado y le besó la nuca. – Lo sé.

* * *

El vapor había empañado los cristales del baño. Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y pasó la mano por la fría superficie cristalina y pudo ver su reflejo.

De nada había servido el agua caliente. Su mente no estaba despejada. Su cuerpo seguía maltratado y dañado. Tenso y cansado. Sus ojos, verdes brillantes se habían tornado de un verde apagado, casi sin vida, y supo que el tiempo se agotaba.

Lo escuchaba en su cabeza. Las voces, susurros casi inaudibles que le avisaban y prevenían. La concesión era fuerte. Irrompible. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que pasaba a unos metros de él.

Neji andaba de un lado para otro bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten. A un lado del porche, Sakura estaba tirada en uno de los enormes sillones que Naruto había sacado de la casa. El fresco aire le golpeaba la cara y la espabilaba mientras su prometido le pasaba un paño de agua fría por la cara, empapando su frente, mejillas y cuello.

Ino los miraba desde una esquina, abrazada a Chouji. El chico la resguardaba del frío aire marino y le peinaba los cabellos con la yema de los dedos. Todos estaban en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, sin embargo, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Neji se apoyó en la barandilla de madera y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su cabello y tirando de él. Estaba agobiado, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, y Tenten lo sabía.

Había visto como había quedado Hinata después de todo el caos que se había desatado. Encorvada, abrazándose a sí misma, enrollada como una lagartija. Su delgado cuerpo se retorcía del dolor y sus gritos se habían oído a kilómetros de distancia.

La castaña resopló y se acercó a su pareja, abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando su rostro en ella. Notó como Neji se sobresaltaba levemente y echaba un brazo atrás para poder tocarla. Le rozó la cintura y se giró sin romper el abrazo, sujetándola contra él y apretándola entre sus brazos. Un abrazo fuerte que hizo que a Tenten se le rompiese el alma.

– Deberías descansar. – sugirió la castaña.  
– Todos deberíamos descansar. – Shonen cruzó el porche y se dirigió a Neji.

El castaño frunció el ceño, enfadado, amenazando… pero Tenten le pellizcó la piel de las costillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para no hacerle daño pero no ser obviada. El Hyuga la miró fijamente, con los ojos blancos y finalmente, cedió agachando la cabeza y empujando suavemente a Tenten hacia el interior de la casa.

Shonen los miró de reojo mientras centraba su atención en Sakura, la kunoichi seguía debilitada por el trabajo realizado, pero ya no había marcha atrás. No quedaba tiempo. Lo escuchaba en su cabeza, tenía todos los detalles e instrucciones, y sabía que debía hacer.

Sabía que Hinata iba a odiarle por todo aquello, y después de todo, no le parecía muy descabellado. Sería del todo justo, y aquello no era uno de los problemas que más le preocupaban.

– Llévatela dentro. – le sugirió a Naruto. – Acuéstala y abre la ventana. Se pondrá mejor.

Naruto asintió silenciosamente y pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo femenino, levantándola en volandas y cargando con ella hasta el interior de la casa. El rubio no dejaba de mirarla preocupado, pero veía como poco a poco el color volvía a su rostro, y pudo suspirar aliviado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Dolía. Todos y cada uno de sus músculos dolían a rabiar. Como si millones de agujas se arrancasen la piel a tiras, y la cabeza… nunca le había dado tantas vueltas.

Trató de moverse, pero el dolor fue como un puñetazo en el estomago. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para dejarse caer de la cama. El golpe le cortó la respiración y notó las arcadas subir por su garganta.

Vomitó en el suelo, casi sobre sí misma, y el olor acido se le metió por las fosas nasales, quemando todo a su paso. Tubo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de recuperar el sentido, la concentración, controlar el dolor y recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Se quedó tumbada boca arriba, viendo como el techo daba vueltas y tratando de pensar, ignorando el dolor que punzaba en su mente. Su estomago se retorcía en un nudo cada vez que un rayo de dolor atravesaba su mente, y era horrible.

Recordó el cielo rojo que derramaba gotas de sangre sobre su cuerpo en forma de lluvia. El olor putrefacto de cuerpos y cadáveres en descomposición… Los cuervos que le arrancaban la piel a tiras y le picoteaban los ojos. Una ilusión demasiado real. Meses, años… No sabía cuanto tiempo había sido. El sol nunca se movía, siempre la abrasaba con su calor y le quemaba la piel mientras los cuervos disfrutaban del banquete y los gusanos, poco a poco, moraban en su cuerpo.

Los ojos, rojos e hinchados, aun irritados, se le llenaban de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista y empapaba sus mejillas. Se abrazó a sí misma y trató de distanciarse del dolor, sin embargo, no funcionó. Se quedó tirada en el suelo, desvaneciéndose poco a poco en la nada y sumiéndose en la inconsciencia nuevamente mientras escuchaba como un par de pies se arrastraban por el suelo a cada paso.

* * *

Ino había hecho té para todos. A la rubia se le daba muy bien cocinar y podía llegar a entender cómo había conquistado a Chouji a través de su estomago. Sasuke miró el mar desde lo alto del árbol.

El amanecer se abría paso por el horizonte y el sol bañaba con tonos naranjas el agua de mar, que poco a poco iba bajando su marea. Las olas poco a poco calmaban su baile y dejaban de mover las barcas, que zozobraban silenciosamente cerca del pequeño muelle que había a un lateral de la casa, junto al bosque.

Recordó cómo había empezado la noche, con gritos de desesperado dolor. Nada que ver con la paz que se respiraba en aquel momento, sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen macabra de los hechos.

Shonen se lo había contado todo a Hinata. Lo de la compra, lo de la tapadera para vigilar a las kunoichi… Absolutamente todo. Y Hinata había explotado. Descontrolada, le había atacado, y habría conseguido dejarlo K.O si no hubiese sido por las artimañas de ese desgraciado.

La Hyuga se había agarrado la cabeza, gritando de dolor mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de una forma extravagante y siniestra, y el sufrimiento era palpable en cada berrido. Sin embargo, cuando lágrimas de sangre habían bajado por sus mejillas, cuando se tapaba los oídos con las palmas de las manos y sus gritos se tornaron casi ensordecedores, todo paró.

Su cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto al frio suelo del bosque, y cuando Hinata fue reducida, todos habían atacado a Shonen. La batalla no había durado mucho, pero cuando Neji y Naruto fueron reducidos por los demás ninjas, Sakura pudo llegar al cuerpo de la Hyuga. Había estado horas junto a ella, con sus manos trabajando en la cabeza de la ojiblanca mientras la pelirrosa sudaba y resoplaba.

Sasuke no podía quitarse aquello de la cabeza. Ver aquel menudo cuerpo con sangre brotando de sus ojos mientras poco a poco su piel palidecía. Sakura había golpeado a Shonen cuando había podido apartarse de la ojiblanca, y Neji la había bañado con paños de agua fría, limpiándole el rostro y las gotas de sangre que habían salpicado el resto de su cuerpo.

Shonen no se había disculpado. Simplemente había recordado lo necesario que era todo aquello, y se había limitado a sonreír y cambiar de tema. Sasuke sabía que aquel hombre ocultaba algo, y la curiosidad le estaba matando. Y Shonen lo sabía.

Le había escuchado la mente tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta, y Sasuke no quería ni saber el número exacto. Sin embargo, se compadecía del pobre hombre. No poder gozar de ningún momento de silencio, ni siquiera en su propia mente, debía de ser insufrible.

Observó de reojo la casa. Oscuridad en cada una de las habitaciones, y sin embargo, podía escuchar los silenciosos pasos de alguien arrastrándose por las escaleras. Tal vez Naruto, medio adormilado, o Sakura. La pobre había quedado exhausta después de todo el esfuerzo realizado. Y no era para menos.

Hinata había estado al borde de un derrame cerebral, y la pelirrosa había tratado de evitar la mayor cantidad de años posibles en un tiempo record mientras Neji y Naruto se enfrentaban a Shonen. Sasuke no había podido reaccionar.

Su cuerpo se había bloqueado mientras su mente trabajaba a toda prisa. Nada tenía el mínimo sentido, y no parecía que fuese a encontrarlo próximamente. No conseguía descifrar los movimientos de Shonen, y eso sólo conseguía enfadarle mucho más.

–… Uchiha. – el susurro alertó al pelinegro, que giró bruscamente para averiguar al interlocutor que le llamaba. Hinata estaba enrollada en una manta, temblando de frío y esfuerzo mientras se apoyaba en uno de los árboles.

Sus delgadas piernas no parecían un punto seguro de apoyo, ya que sus rodillas se tornaban poco estables a cada paso. Apenas conseguía caminar derecha, y lo peor para él, fue tener que contenerse para agarrarla y portarla en sus brazos.

– Hyuga. – Sasuke señaló un tronco de manera silenciosa, ofreciéndole asiento, pero Hinata lo declino, haciendo caso omiso y quedando levemente encorvada frente a él.  
– Tenemos que hablar. – susurró la ojiblanca, manteniendo una distancia prudencial y escondiéndose levemente en la oscuridad que la noche le proporcionaba.  
– Tienes que descansar. – le sugirió Sasuke.  
– Déjame hablar.

Y lo dijo con un tono tan suplicante, que realmente Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente dolorida que estaba. Vio como la chica se dejaba caer poco a poco en el suelo, con los pies descalzos sobre la hierba fresca y las manos escondida bajo esa horrible manta a cuadros rojos y verdes. Tosió, escupiendo sangre y tomó aire de una bocanada.

– ¿Es cierto? – preguntó con esfuerzo. – ¿Me compraste?  
– Sí. – Hinata agachó la cabeza y sonrió, casi a escondidas. Pudo ver como la falsedad de esa sonrisa se descubría por las lágrimas de tono rojizo que caían de sus blancos ojos.  
– Si no te he matado todavía… – susurró la Hyuga. – es porque no me parece ético ni justo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga en un futuro.

Sasuke observó a la menuda chica, y supo que nunca la había visto tan decidida como en aquel momento. Casi destruida, sin ningún tipo de fuerza física y psíquica, y sin embargo, seguía en pie de guerra, ladrando y gruñendo como un perro acorralado, pero todavía dispuesto a dar el último mordisco

– No voy a aceptar ningún tipo de orden tuya. No voy a seguirte ni ayudarte en nada. – soltó la Hyuga con verdadera repugnancia en cada palabra. – No voy a servir nunca a un Uchiha.

– Me parece bien.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a posar su mirada en el horizonte. El mar, de un tono casi rojizo, formaba un manto brillante para el sol que nacía aquel nuevo día. No miró, pero supo que Hinata se había alejado por donde había venido. Y supo mejor que nunca, que estaba más lejana de lo que jamás lo había estado.

* * *

Se arrastró por el suelo, metiéndose bajo la cama y enrollando su cabeza con mantas. Las voces no cesaban. Lo volvían loco. Siempre susurrando, gritando, avisándole… Se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, retumbaban en las paredes de su cráneo y le hacían temblar.

_Las visiones, las cientos de voces que suplicaban y rezaban, chillaban y reían, lloraban y sufrían… pero sobre todo, aquella que hablaba y hablaba con disfrute. Aquella que se saciaba con el sufrimiento y los delirios. Aquella enajenación saturada lo volvía loco. Vivir con aquello era un infierno, y le costaba mucho mantenerse al margen, ignorarlas. No indagar en ellas, porque sabía que si lo hacía, le descubriría._

Se incorporó y trató de mantener su mente ocupada.

Debía tener cuidado. Sasuke lo acechaba como un halcón a un cervatillo extraviado de su madre. Trataba de vigilarlo. Intentaba averiguar lo que tramaba, y Shonen se había dado cuenta de ello. No hacía falta escuchar su pensamiento para darse cuenta. Como lo miraba, con esos ojos críticos y acusadores. Trataba de averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y Shonen sabía que si averiguaba algo de aquello, lo mataría sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sin embargo, sabía que debía contárselo.

El tiempo tocaba a su fin. El reloj de arena que era su vida, empezaba a agotarse de una forma atronadora, y podía notar como la muerte poco a poco corría por sus venas. Ya nada le quedaba, tan solo el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, y la esperanza de lo que sería.

Hinata debía curarse, debía entender, regresar al camino. Sasuke debía recorrer el suyo. Y por más que le doliese destruirlos por separado, sabía que esas heridas sanarían cuando el vínculo los uniese a ambos. Cuando el poder los atrajese el uno al otro. Cuando él muriese…

Y quedaba ya tan poco tiempo para eso, que le asustaba no poder conseguirlo. Le asustaba perder. Y si lo hacía, no estaba en peligro su orgullo como ninja, sino que la aldea de Konoha estaría realmente perdida, y nada podría salvarla del infierno que Itachi desataría.

* * *

Tenten besó el hombro de su novio, tratando de despertarle a besos. El pelo largo y castaño se confundía con el de ella, y los enrollaba a ambos de una forma sutil y acogedora. La cama olía a Neji, el ambiente… todo tenía ese olor tan característico que sólo él tenia.

– Buenos días.

El susurro le hizo sonreír. Neji abrió un ojo con desgana y miró a su novia. Despeinada, sin los habituales moños que siempre llevaba para recoger su largo pelo. La atrajo a él con un brazo y volvió a tratar de dormirse. Le dolía el cuerpo. Los brazos, las piernas… como si hubiese vuelto de una misión. Sin embargo, tan solo había peleado con Shonen la noche anterior.

No había podido controlarse. Era su deber proteger a Hinata, y su control había desaparecido cuando había visto el sufrimiento de la chica. Todo raciocinio había huido de él, y había atacado al hombre con todo lo que tenía. Sin embargo, no había conseguido dañarle en lo más mínimo.

Shonen había entrenado a Hinata, y estaba seguro de que sabía como esquivar y protegerse de los ataques de un Hyuga. Shonen era un buen luchador, pero era un cobarde que usaba su poder mental para repeler el ataque. Había notado punzadas en su cabeza, aguijones de dolor que le atravesaban el cerebro mientras Shonen se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques.

Neji sonrió. No le extrañaba que Hinata fuese tan fuerte. Había tenido un gran maestro. Algo vil, pero un buen instructor después de todo. Y eso era lo que Hinata había necesitado siempre. Alguien que entendiese su poder, que la comprendiese con paciencia y cariño. Que no la atormentase con insultos y gritos de desprecios. Y ahora, había superado incluso a su padre. Hinata era la matriarca de la familia. Y Neji se sentía orgulloso de estar a las órdenes de alguien como su prima.

* * *

Sakura se despertó con el sol dando directamente en sus ojos. Tubo que taparse el rostro con el antebrazo y tratar de despejarse lentamente. La cabeza le dolía hasta morir y notaba todo su cuerpo como una masa de gelatina temblorosa. No se sentía con fuerzas, ni siquiera, para levantarse y comer algo.

– ¡Buenos días!

El chillido le puso los pelos de punta. Naruto entró como un trueno, avisando de su presencia a kilómetros de distancia y llevando una temblorosa bandeja de café y tostadas. EL pobre trataba de mantener el equilibrio con una sola mano mientras que en la otra, llevaba una rosa blanca.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, aun y cuando el rubio se tropezó y estuvo a punto de tirarle el café por encía a la chica, ni cuando las tostadas, llenas de mantequilla y azúcar, cayeron sobre la cama y mancharon sus piernas.

– ¡Naruto! – exclamó entre risas.  
– Lo se, lo se…. Gomen. – el chico se rascó la nuca, avergonzado de su desastrosa entrada y se apresuró a darle la flor, completamente colorado.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama, colocando el almohadón tras su espalda y llamándolo con los brazos para que se tumbara junto a ella. Naruto obedeció sin rechistar, acurrucándose junto a ella como un niño pequeño.

La Haruno cogió una de las tostadas que manchaban sus piernas y le dio un mordisco, pasándosela a Naruto para que él también comiese. Dio un sorbo a su café y descubrió el toque de Ino, que seguramente llevaría levantada desde hacía mucho.

– ¿Qué tal estas? – se interesó el ojiazul.  
– Mucho mejor. – la chica giró el rostro y le besó en los labios llenos de mantequilla y azúcar. – Me has cuidado bien.

El chico se sonrojó entero, encogiéndose de hombros y balbuceando cosas que Sakura no llegó a entender. La chica le dio un nuevo beso, acallándolo dulcemente y guiñándole un ojo de forma pícara.

– Debería castigarte por fastidiar mi despedida… - susurró de una forma maquiavélica. – Pero por el momento, nos ducharemos juntos. Ya pensaré en tu castigo más tarde.

Naruto se echó a reír. Sabía que no se libraría de su castigo, pero eso le importaba poco teniendo a Sakura entre sus brazos mientras caminaban hacia la ducha. Pensaba cuidarla, mimarla hasta que se recuperase completamente.

No le importaba no haber dormido la noche anterior, pendiente de sus subidas y bajadas de fiebre. No le importaba llevarse un coscorrón de vez en cuando por ser como era. Iba a casarse con esa mujer en días. Horas. Y pasar una vida junto a ella, era todo lo que había esperado de la vida. Era feliz. Y nada le importaba en ese momento salvo meterse bajo el chorro de la ducha con ella.

– Problemático. – Shikamaru los vio desde la otra parte del pasillo, con cara de pocos amigos. – El baño estará ocupado un rato.

Temari lo miró desde la cama, oculta bajo las sabanas y con una pierna desnuda colgando hasta el suelo, donde sus dedos acariciaban la superficie de madera. Las cortinas abiertas, dejaban que el aire filtrase el aroma salado del mar y las cortinas blancas se mecían al compás marcado.

– ¿Y por qué no vuelves aquí?

La rubia le guiñó un ojo y apartó un poco las sabanas, dejándole un hueco por donde el Nara podría colarse hasta volver a estar junto a ella. El chico lo hizo. Se acostó tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda, enterrando la cabeza en su nuca y aspirando el aroma terroso que ella poseía. Calido y picante, como el aroma del desierto.

– Mis hermanos tienen ganas de verte.

Shikamaru reprimió el quejido que quería salir de sus labios. Los hermanos de Temari eran incansables. Gaara no mucho, sin embargo, su otro hermano era como un niño pequeño lleno de energía inagotable.

– Y yo de verlos a ellos. – mintió descaradamente. – Tal vez vaya a visitarles.  
– Ellos vendrán a la boda de Sakura. Podrías pasar tiempo con ellos.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Tenía que descansar. Dormir y reponer fuerzas… o Kankuro acabaría con él en menos de una hora. Y estaba seguro de que el chico disfrutaba llevándole hasta el extremo de su energía, porque cada vez que le pedía un descanso, reía incontrolablemente y después añadía un "Ie" con solemne seriedad.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana.

El frío se le calaba en los huesos, a pesar de la manta de lana que tapaba su cuerpo. Temblaba, de dolor y de frío, y sin embargo, se mareaba cuando el aire no le daba directamente en la cara. Suspiró con desgana. El estomago se había convertido en un puño cerrado que impedía que pasase cualquier alimento. Latiguillos de dolor azotaban su cabeza, agotándola mentalmente y privándola de descanso alguno.

– ¿Puedo pasar?  
– Ie. – Shonen no hizo caso, y se adentró en la habitación, imponiéndose sobre la voluntad de la ojiblanca, que lo ignoró completamente, como si de una molesta mosca se tratase.  
– No deberías de sentarte ahí. Estas muy débil y podrías caerte.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, con unos ojos que enviaban el mensaje de "para mí, estas muerto", y Shonen bajó la cabeza, avergonzado a más no poder. Sabía que lo que había echo no era lo correcto, pero era necesario. Era lo que ella necesitaba.

– Me torturaste. – le escupió ella. – Y lo que vi…  
– Era necesario.  
– Vete al infierno. – Hinata se encogió en sí misma, formando un bulto con su cuerpo y la manta. Escondió los pies hasta subirlos al marco de la ventana y cubrirlos con la lana y suspiró cansada.  
– Lo hice por tu bien. – susurró Shonen. – Necesito que me creas.  
– Te creo. – escupió ella con desdén. – Pero no te perdono.

Y Shonen sabía que tenía motivos para no hacerlo. La ilusión sólo había sido una copia de lo que Hinata había vivido cuando Itachi la torturó. Una copia idéntica que sería la ultima de todas. Se había encargado de ello mientras indagaba por su cabeza.

– Tú y Sasuke debéis hablar.  
– Ya lo hemos hecho. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que cada uno haga su camino.  
– Tenéis caminos unidos, Hinata.  
– No cuentes con ello. – la Hyuga sonrió en falsas carcajadas.  
– ¡Es el plan! – perdió los nervios Shonen.  
– ¡Pues idea otro!

El grito marcó el punto final a la discusión. Hinata saltó torpemente dentro de la habitación y se deshizo de la manta. Su cuerpo, magullado, lleno de moretones y arañazos que ella misma se había hecho inconsciente en su tortura mental. La sangre, que aun llenaba sus ojos y que amenazaba con derramar lágrimas coloradas sobre sus mejillas.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

Neji, tan protector como siempre, estaba en el resquicio de la puerta. Cruzado de brazos y en una pose intimidatoria. Shonen resopló y abandonó la habitación, susurrando un "hablaremos más tarde" que Hinata no quiso contestar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – se interesó Neji.  
– Quiero irme. – Hinata se dejó caer en la cama y se acurrucó como un bebe, encogiendo las piernas y los brazos en una posición fetal. – Quiero irme de aquí.  
– Partiremos esta tarde. – informó Neji con una tierna sonrisa.  
– Ie, Neji. Quiero irme. Sola. Donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

Neji no supo que contestar. Adoraba a su prima. La quería, y odiaba verla sufrir. El odio y la rabia que la corroía por dentro amenazaba con romper su alma en mil pedazos que nunca volverían a juntarse.

Neji se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó. Como tantas noches de tormenta había hecho cuando eran ambos pequeños. Como siempre hacía cuando una niña Hinata iba llorando a él con las rodillas peladas y sanguinosas. Él siempre había sido su guardián, su protector. Y verla muriéndose viva por algo que él no podía entender ni detener, lo mataba con ella.

* * *

– ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Ino-cerda esta cocinando!

Sakura entró a la cocina, llamada por el apetitoso olor de la comida, pero nunca se imagino que la gran cocinera tras ese magnifico olor era Ino. La rubia le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y orgullosa y se sacudió el pelo.

– Obvio, frentona. Cuando tu cocinas, todos huyen. – Sakura sonrió. Ino y ella siempre estarían igual Era el precio que pagaban las "amienemigas", y ella adoraba poder contar con Ino. – ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
- Mucho mejor. – sonrió la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba a la mesa. – Naruto me ha cuidado esta noche.  
– Nunca hubiese esperado que ese baka hiciese la labor de futuro marido de una forma tan impecable. – rió. – Estuvo pendiente de ti toda la noche, como un niño, mirándote con los ojos abiertos y asustándose cada vez que te movías.  
– Es muy dulce… - se sonrojó la Haruno.  
– Tienes suerte de tenerle. – le guiñó un ojo la rubia. – Aunque no tanta como yo con mi Chouji.  
– Naruto le da mil vueltas a Chouji.  
– Chouji no tira el desayuno cuando me lo trae a la cama.

Sakura estalló en risas e Ino hizo lo propio. Siempre estarían igual, compitiendo y picándose la una a la otra. Y ambas adoraban poder hacer eso.

* * *

Karin salió descalza al porche. Acababa de despertarse y había dejado a Suigetsu en la cama, roncando y durmiendo como un tronco. Vio la playa de lejos y decidió pasar el último día en la arena, caminando por ella y notando el tacto en la planta de los pies. Era algo que iba a echar de menos cuando volviesen a la aldea.

Corrió hacia la orilla y se mojó las piernas hasta las rodillas, sin importarle que se mojara el bajo de sus pantalones pesqueros. Se puso a saltar y a dar patadas a las olas, jugando con ellas cada vez que venía una atraída por la marea.

Y no lo hubiera escuchado de no ser por el oleaje, pero distinguió el sollozo lejano. Paró inmediatamente y miró en todas direcciones, sin saber de donde procedía, pero enfocando la dirección de la que procedía.

Dejó la playa, alejándose del mar y acercándose al bosque. El llanto inaudible cada vez era más definido. Lágrimas y respiración agitada. Podía sentir el chacra. Agitado, pero controlado. Como si la persona tratase de contenerse, pero sufría. Aquello dolía, y podía sentir el dolor en la energía que percibía.

Avanzó descalza sobre las hojas que cubrían el suelo y adentrándose en las sombras y el follaje del bosque. Aquello la aterraba. Cada vez era más dolor, más sufrimiento. Y de repente, nada. Karin se detuvo, torciendo los labios. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta cuando todo estalló.

El chacra se liberó con fuerza y todo le dio vueltas. Intenso, amargo. La muerte se le caló en los huesos y empezó a llorar. Un terror irrazonable le invadió el cuerpo, e inconscientemente, empezó a temblar.

Se acercó, sobreponiendo su curiosidad al miedo, y vio el bulto. Vio el cuerpo, acurrucado y tirado en el suelo, escondido para que nadie lo encontrase. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de zarandear el cuerpo para consolarlo. Pero entonces, lo vio. Los ojos rojos la miraron fijamente y se cayó de culo, aterrorizada. Se alejó a patadas del hombre cuando su raciocinio le obligó a quedarse quieta.

– ¿Shonen? – el hombre lloraba. Se cubría la cara con las manos manchadas de barro y se encogía como un niño desesperado.  
– Las voces… – gimió. – Las voces no cesan.  
– ¿Qué ocurre?  
– Nadie debe saberlo. – susurró.  
– ¿De qué? – Karin estaba nerviosa, asustada. La situación le ponía los pelos de punta y la energía que percibía, totalmente putrefacta y portadora de defunción no ayudaba a calmarla.  
–… Él me habla. Me lo dice todo… No lo soporto.

Shonen se echó sobre ella, abrazándola y enterrando su rostro en el estomago femenino, agarrándose a la camisa y gimiendo de dolor. Ahogando sus gritos en el vientre de la chica y asfixiándose en su dolor.

– ¿Quién te habla?

El recuerdo retumbó en la cabeza de Shonen. Volvió a su mente con un tornado de emociones, y se vio a sí mismo de pequeño, en los verdes prados de aquel basto territorio. Un Shonen de unos siete años jugaba con otro niño a dar volteretas ladera abajo, hasta caer rodando entre risas.

– ¡Seremos siempre amigos! – gritó el otro niño entre risas. – ¡Los mejores amigos!  
– ¡Como hermanos! – gritaba el pequeño Shonen.  
– ¡Y siempre estaremos unidos!

Y siempre lo habían estado. El sello les había echo compartir poderes. Cuerpo y mente unidos en uno solo cuando habían leído el pergamino que él había robado y se habían unido para conservar una amistad que iba más allá de lo lógico. Más allá del bien y del mal, y ahora, pagaba las consecuencias.

Él estaba en su cabeza. Lo escuchaba, lo sentía… aunque Shonen tratase de ocultarse de la mente ajena. Cada vez era más duro mantenerse al margen. Y sabía que lo descubriría. Tarde o temprano, sabría que Shonen había indagado en su cabeza.

– Yo sólo quería ayudar. – lloró Shonen. – Quería arreglar lo que él hizo. Y no me deja en paz… Escuché lo que le hizo a Hinata, y llegue a ella para ayudarla. Para salvarla… y ahora me está volviendo loco.  
– ¿Quién? – preguntó Karin.  
–… Itachi.

Shonen levantó la cabeza y Karin pudo ver el Sharingan en sus ojos. Activado, brillante y amenazador. Y entonces, comprendió todo.

Shonen había echo un pacto con el mismo diablo, sólo que no lo había sabido hasta que no había sido demasiado tarde. Y ahora, ambos compartían poderes y mente. Shonen escuchaba en su cabeza todo lo que Itachi pensaba, aunque el tratase de no dejarse oír, pero el continuo desgaste de esa energía que utilizaba en mantenerse oculto, estaba acabando con él.

– Ya no queda tiempo. – lloró. – Él va a venir… – Shonen se arrastró sobre ella, agarrándole la cara y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, aun con la línea sucesoria activada. –… Ya no queda tiempo.

Karin miró los ojos rojos, y se sumió en la ilusión. Veía Konoha, el cielo estrellado iluminado por las llamas. La gente corriendo. Mujeres, niños gritando y tratando de ocultarse de los ninjas que los atacaban y de protegerse de las llamas que los quemaban. Y en el centro de todo el desastre, vio a Itachi. Erguido, altivo, orgulloso de su obra y sonriendo ampliamente. Y en sus ojos, rojos y asesinos, pudo ver las venas deformando el contorno de sus ojos. Una deformidad característica de Byakugan. La alusión acabó y Shonen se desmayó sobre ella. Y fue entonces cuando gritó para quitar el nudo que acongojaba su pecho.

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __ ·_

* * *

**NA: **Bueno, como prometí, aquí está la actualización. Y créanme, ya queda poco para el final de la historia ^^ .

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me ayudan a escribir, por los ánimos recibidos y por las felicitaciones por la vuelta. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura casi tanto como yo he disfrutado volviendo a escribir.


	23. La cuerda floja 2

_**~ Del odio al amor hay un paso. **__(SasuHina)  
__**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
Aviso: Este fic puede contener escenas fuertes y alguna que otra muerte. Algunas partes no están recomendadas para personas con salud frágil._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del odio al amor hay un paso ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_  
- En la cuerda floja –  
parte 2/3

* * *

"_He aceptado mis dilemas, mis delirios, mis letargos…  
He retado al equilibrio, y no consigo derrotarlo.  
He visto el presente a mi lado pasar de largo,  
he llorado sangre escribiendo un pasado amargo.  
__**- Nach -**_

* * *

– Está empezando a llover.

Karin se refugió bajo su chaqueta, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y dejando que el propio calor que su cuerpo generaba tratase de calentarla. Sin embargo, no funcionaba. Cada vez, su cuerpo temblaba de frío con mayor brusquedad, y la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre ella no hacía más que empeorar aquello.

– Hump… Sólo es un problema si no quieres mojarte.

Sasuke caminaba tras ella, con sus ojos negros clavados en la nuca de Karin, y la mujer supo que estaba más que pendiente de ella. Nunca había sentido esa sensación tan molesta, como cuando eres vigilado por alguien, y ella estaba más que harta de aquello.

Ya tenía suficiente con el terror que acongojaba su pecho y oprimía sus pulmones cada vez que trataba de respirar. Suigetsu había decidido darle su espacio para que se recuperase, pero lo que de verdad le ponía los pelos de punta era la actitud que Sasuke mantenía. Estaba a un par de pasos de girarse y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, colearle la cara, o al menos intentarlo, y amenazarle con dejarle sin chacra, seco como un pez fuera del agua.

– Ya queda menos para llegar, _¡Dattebayoo!_

Karin resopló. Naruto era verdaderamente cargante, irritante… Aunque no estaba segura de si la que estaba insoportable era ella. Saltaba ante cualquier ruido más raro de lo normal, alerta, casi de una forma excesiva… y todo por culpa del miserable de Shonen. No podía haberse guardado toda aquella bomba. Había tenido que mostrársela a ella, meterle el miedo en el cuerpo, y no sabía que hacer.

Todos la miraban raro, la trataban diferente. Más aun, después de haberla encontrado gritando y llorando por el bosque mientras Shonen se había limitado a desmayarse. Odiaba a aquel hombre, realmente, quería matarlo por haberla jodido de aquella manera. Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada.

La lástima que sentía al verle consumido por el dolor y el cansancio… El hombre sufría de una manera considerable, y sabía que lo que menos necesitaba era que ella soltase la bomba de relojería que guardaba en su cabeza. La visión que mantenía del futuro que no parecía tan lejano.

Suspiró cansada y se acercó a Suigetsu, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro masculino. El chico le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, frotándole la espalda con la palma de la mano para que entrase en calor. Karin cerró los ojos y bostezó. La lluvia empezaba a hacerse de notar. Cada gota era más grande que la anterior, y poco a poco iba mojando el suelo del camino por el que iban.

–… Problemático. – Shikamaru se había retrasado adrede, quedándose con Sasuke en la retaguardia del grupo. Sostenía en los labios una rama de trigo, que mascaba y chupaba para engañar al estómago y aguantar el hambre hasta que llegasen a la aldea. – ¿Tú también notas algo raro?  
– Pensaba que era el único.

Y supo que mentía en cuanto pronunció las palabras. Todo era demasiado raro.

Shonen estaba cambiando. Parecía enfermo, y el tono amarillento de su piel lo confirmaba a gritos. Por otra parte, Karin parecía un gato acorralado, arañando y enseñando los dientes cada vez que alguien se dirigía a ella… y Hinata no era la excepción. Sus ojos blancos se habían tornado venosos, sanguinosos y estaba seguro de que el tono blanco de su piel se estaba enrojeciendo. Tal vez debido a la fiebre o al calor que parecía poseer su pequeño cuerpo.

Incluso ahora, con la lluvia empezando a mojarlos y el aire frío amenazando con resfriarlos a todos, ella estaba sudando en exceso. Su rostro enrojecido estaba bañado en gotas saladas que la cegaban y que tenían que ser limpiadas por su antebrazo casi cada cinco minutos.

– Algo no pinta demasiado bien.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y miró el cielo encapotado. Las nubes tapaban los rayos del sol de medio día, y tornaban el ambiente de una tonalidad grisácea. Un rayo cayó a lo lejos y Shikamaru suspiró un "tormenta de rayos" entre dientes. Sasuke notó la electricidad en el aire y la sintió recorrer sus venas. La electricidad cargó su cuerpo y notó las manos cargadas de energía.

– Apenas tardaremos una hora. – Shikamaru le miró fijamente.  
– Necesitaré que me hagas un favor. – el Uchiha le echó una mirada de soslayo.  
– Ya contaba con ello.

El Nara sonrió con disimulo y avanzó hacia Temari, dejando solo al pelinegro junto con sus pensamientos, y tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Sasuke ya no aguantaba más la situación. Su cuerpo estaba cargado de tensión, su cabeza estaba embotellada de ideas y sentimientos que deseaba arrancarse con todas sus fuerzas.

En cuanto llegase a la aldea, hablaría con Tsunade. Iba a largarse de la aldea con el consentimiento de esa mujer, o sin él. Estaba cansado del odio y desprecio que la gente sentía hacia él. Entendía que la gente tenía motivos para temerle, y no le importaba lo que esas personas pensasen de él. Era el desprecio de Hinata el que no conseguía ignorar.

* * *

– Llegarán dentro de poco, ¿Verdad?

Hanabi estaba arrodillada en la cama del hospital, con los ojos vendados y el pelo revuelto. La Hokage intentaba que la bata de la niña no se abriese más de lo necesario, pero la tarea se le hacía imposible cuando la castaña daba saltitos de la emoción ante la llegada de su hermana.

– Tardarán unas horas. – le informó la rubia con cariño.  
– ¿Me avisará? – la niña trató de enfocar su rostro en la dirección de la mujer, olisqueando con la nariz arrugada para tratar de localizarla. – ¿Sea la hora que sea?  
–… Hai – suspiró cansada.  
– Quiero verla. – rio.

Tsunade no pudo evitar admirar a esa niña. Con todos los problemas que habían en su hogar, y la pequeña nunca perdía la sonrisa. Era hablar de su hermana, y se podía ver la admiración que brillaba en su rostro. Y no era para menos.

Hinata la había ayudado mucho. Le había enseñado a pelear a ciegas, a reconocer a las personas por el olor, por los sonidos que cada uno creaba sin darse cuenta, y la pequeña había asimilado todos los conocimientos sin problemas, sin centrarse en la perdida de su visión ni sumirse en la oscura pena y desolación.

Hanabi era un producto de lo que Hinata había ayudado a crear, y Tsunade había podido comprobarlo viéndolas de lejos. Había visto como Hinata trataba de atacarla sin ningún tipo de contención, y como la menos de las Hyugas la había esquivado a la perfección y había tratado de golpearla. Algunas veces sin éxito, otras veces, con certera contundencia.

Ni siquiera ahora, días después de la operación para tratar de salvar su vista, había mostrado miedo o cansancio. Todo era felicidad e impaciencia por quitarse la venda de los blancos ojos y poder ver los colores y las formas que el mundo ofrecía.

* * *

La aldea ya se veía de lejos, y los ánimos de los chicos empezaban a optimizarse. Todos tenían ganas de llegar a casa y descansar, comer, o simplemente, recuperarse del viaje. Sakura miró de reojo a Hinata. Cuando llegasen, iba a tener que llevarla al hospital para que la Hokage la revisara. Estaba segura de que ella había contenido todo lo que podía las hemorragias internas y el derrame cerebral, pero una segunda opinión no vendría mal.

Sobre todo, con el estado que la Hyuga tenía en aquel momento. Todos ellos iban abrigados hasta el cuello, resguardándose de las suaves gotas de lluvia y del viento que calaba hasta los huesos. Ella, sin embargo, estaba enrojecida, sudando y completamente destapada. Sus mejillas rojas como manzanas sólo le hacían pensar la alta temperatura que tendría que estar soportando, y la fiebre era algo muy preocupante en su frágil estado de salud.

Sakura miró de reojo a Shonen. Se le veía cansado, casi al límite de lo que parecía un intenso desgaste mental, pero se sorprendió a sí misma cuando quiso matar a aquel hombre. No le daba ni la más remota lástima. Todo lo contrario, deseaba verle consumido en su propio cansancio sólo por lo que le había echo a su amiga.

Hinata ya había tenido bastante. No se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, sin embargo, la ojiblanca parecía un imán para aquellas situaciones. Y no era de extrañar, estaba completamente segura de que Itachi había ido tras los ojos Hyuga, y lo intentó con Hanabi, sin embargo ella no era la heredera directa. De poco podían servirle los ojos de la niña. Todos lo sabían. Hinata también.

Había escuchado como Tsunade se lo contaba todo a Hinata después del ataque. La había escuchado llorar durante días, sufrir por dentro todo un desgarro en el alma y la mente. Y cuando logró sobreponerse al duro golpe, se había marchado de la aldea para ser más fuerte.

Nadie había tenido el valor de detenerla. Nadie había podido enfrentarse a la decisión que había aparecido en sus ojos, y eran esos ojos que ella misma había jurado mutilar si Itachi daba con ella. Prefería la ceguera total y la muerte antes que satisfacer al hombre que había dañado tan severamente a su hermana.

– ¡Ya hemos llegado!

La estridente voz de Naruto los alertó a todos, y pudieron ver las puertas cerradas de Konoha, siempre custodiadas por los dos ninjas, que en esta ocasión, se resguardaban de la lluvia bajo los arboles cercanos a la gran muralla.

– ¡Ya estamos de vuelta! ¡Dattebayoo!  
– Adiós a la tranquilidad… Dattebayoo.

Sakura sonrió con disimulo cuando pasaron junto a los ninjas, que no hacían nada por disimular su desagrado frente a la cargante actitud de su rubio prometido. Reconocía que era capaz de cansar a cualquiera, pero tenía el corazón tan grande como hiperactivo era.

– ¿Me ayudas a llevar a Hinata al hospital? – le preguntó la pelirrosa a su prometido. – Me preocupa bastante su temperatura.  
– ¡Cuenta con ello! – y tan pronto como había contestado, corrió hacia la ojiblanca y se la echó al hombro, como si fuese un saco de patatas. – ¡Vamos allá! – y de nada sirvió que Hinata gritase o patalease para que la dejase en el suelo, porque Naruto no era el tipo de persona que abandona una idea cuando ya ha cruzado su cabeza.

* * *

La noche había caído, y la lluvia y los truenos seguían con su empeño de mantener a la gente en sus casas, resguardándose del diluvio que caía sobre la aldea. Naruto sirvió el te en dos tazas y caminó hacia la mesa de su diminuto apartamento, lleno de un desorden en el que Shonen sobresalía sobre todo aquel caos.

– Esto ayudará a que entres en calor. – Shonen trató de sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca demasiado extraña. Naruto se sentó enfrente del hombre y le ofreció un paquete de galletas de menta. Shonen cogió una y se la llevó a la boca, notando como la menta achocolatada le despejaba la mente. – ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Shonen asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Naruto lo había encontrado por la calle, vagando, sin ningún lugar al que ir a pasar la noche. Shonen tampoco quería mendigar por un lugar en el que dormir. Había querido ir a su antigua casa, a lo que una vez fue el distrito de su familia, pero ya no existía. En su lugar, sólo había un solar lleno de malas hierbas y un par de casas en ruinas. Todo el peso de la realidad había caído sobre él, y no había podido soportarlo. Había preferido llorar bajo la lluvia durante horas y dejar que las gotas disimulasen sus lágrimas.

– Puedes dormir aquí. – habló con una sonrisa zorruna el chico. – Puedo prepararte un flutón.

Shonen sonrió con tristeza. Escuchaba claramente los pensamientos de Naruto, y sólo encontró en ellos lástima y compasión, pero sobretodo, unas ganas enormes de ayudar. Y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo menos que asentir con la cabeza y declinar la oferta disimuladamente.

No podía permitirse el descanso deseado. Tenía que estar alerta, pendiente de cada idea o pensamiento que pudiese detectar en su cabeza, y para eso, necesitaba toda su energía. No podía permitirse el lujo de desconectar y dormir.

– Si que tengo una familia. – contestó a los pensamientos de Naruto.  
– ¿quieres que te lleve con ellos? – preguntó con entusiasmo el chico. – Conozco muy bien a la gente de la aldea, seguro que los encontramos.  
– Mejor que no. – rio el hombre amargamente. – No quiero pasar la noche en un cementerio.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada por el trueno. Se incorporó rápidamente en la camilla y miró en todas direcciones. Oscuridad y silencio fue lo único que vio. Se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama y se acurrucó junto al pequeño cuerpo que dormía junto a ella. Hanabi se movió en sueños y casi sonreía, y Hinata no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

Tsunade le había dicho que la operación había sido un éxito, y que en cuanto amaneciese, le quitarían la venda y empezaría con las sesiones para recuperar su visión y ayudar a la recuperación de los nervios oculares. Y Hinata estaba ansiosa por ver los preciosos ojos de su hermana, y la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. El pasillo del hospital era inmensamente oscuro y se fijó en que todas las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas. La única iluminación que había era de los truenos que caían y la de las luces de emergencia. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y se acercó al enorme ventanal del fondo. Las nubes habían pasado de un tono grisáceo a un tono completamente negro, y los rayos que caían en el horizonte anunciaban una gran tormenta acercándose.

– ¿Hinata? – la Hyuga se giró bruscamente, viendo a Tsunade en una de las escaleras de la esquina, destinadas al uso de las enfermeras y doctores. – ¿Podemos hablar?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y la siguió escaleras arriba, un camino que conocía de sobra. La rubia llevaba un par de carpetas en las manos y caminaba silenciosamente, sin hacer ruido. Estaba tan acostumbrada al silencio nocturno del hospital, que ya formaba parte de la actividad nocturna de aquel sitio. Trabajaba en silencio y sola, como las enfermeras que se encargaban de los recién nacidos en la planta de maternidad, o como las que estaban en los laboratorios.

– Siéntate, por favor. – Hinata entró en el despacho y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al escritorio de la Hokage. La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia su asiento, dejando las carpetas sobre el escritorio y carraspeando levemente. – Sakura acaba de terminar con tus análisis. No hay nada extraño.  
– ¿Eso es todo?  
– No. – sonrió. Abrió otra de las carpetas y le entregó el único documento que había en su interior. – Este es el documento de tu compra. He estado reunida con Sasuke y me pidió que te lo entregara. Puedes destruirlo si quieres. Esta archivado y anulado. Sasuke renunció a la compra.

Hinata apretó los puños. Era libre, sí. Pero ya lo era antes. Para ella, ese documento no acreditaba nada y el echo de que Sasuke hubiese decidido dejarla en "libertad" no hacía más que cabrearla.

– Hay más. – Tsunade abrió la última carpeta y sacó un fajo de folios. – El territorio Uchiha es demasiado extenso, y para poder adquirirlo en herencia habría que hacer un pago al Hokage, pero dado que los beneficiarios no tienen casi recursos económicos, Sasuke ha decidido dejarlo como donación.  
– ¿Qué? – Hinata sacudió la cabeza, despeinando aun más la larga melena. – ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
– ¿Sasuke no te lo dijo? – Tsunade ladeó la cabeza. – Sasuke os ha dejado el territorio a Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo y a ti.  
– ¡¿Nani?!  
– Karin y Suigetsu se quedarían con el mismo terreno, ya que tienen planeado formar una familia. Así que técnicamente, el terreno se dividiría en tres partes iguales.  
– ¿Dónde está ese Uchiha?  
– Supongo que recogiendo sus cosas. – Tsunade miró por la ventana y vio como los rayos de sol empezaban a verse por el lejano horizonte, luchando por colarse entre las nubes. – Tenía pensado abandonar la aldea al amanecer.

Y cuando la rubia volvió la mirada hacia la Hyuga, la chica había desaparecido. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta y estuvo segura de escuchar unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras. Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Tal y como Shonen había dicho, eran un par de cabezotas.

* * *

Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar. Tsunade no había puesto impedimentos a su viaje. Se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, tratando de saber si debía ordenar que lo matasen o no. Sin embargo, le había dicho que se fuera con la condición de presentarse en la aldea una vez al mes, o mandar una carta con su posición exacta y el rumbo que iba a tomar. Le dejaba que se fuera, pero la rubia no era tonta, y Sasuke apostaba a que iba a tenerlo vigilado tanto como pudiese.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Karin y a Suigetsu tras de él. Jugo sobresalía tras ellos de una forma excesiva. – Podemos ir contigo.  
– Quiero estar solo.

Y no mentía. Necesitaba la tranquilidad y la paz mental que la soledad le ofrecía, y no la tendría si tenía que tener un ojo puesto en Jugo y otro sobre la pareja. No quería ataduras ni responsabilidades. No tenía cincuenta años, aun se consideraba joven y quería disfrutar de lo que no había podido hacer en su infancia.

Quería alejarse de todo aquello, quería levantarse cada mañana y descubrir no sólo tenía que hacer aquello que quisiera. Sólo él y nadie más. No quería enfados, ni decepciones, ni siquiera quería tener que pensar. Sólo quería vivir, y sólo lo haría si estaba completamente solo. Tal y como siempre lo había estado, y le había costado descubrir que así es como debía de ser.

– Vamos Sasuke…  
– Os he dejado la zona sur y la del este. – el Uchiha interrumpió a la chica. – Puede que vuelva un par de veces al año, pero sólo necesitaré un lugar donde dormir. – informó. – Podéis hacer lo que queráis con la casa y con los terrenos.

Se colgó la bolsa sobre el hombro y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, ignorando las palabras de Karin para que recapacitase. No quería pensarlo dos veces, porque sabía que se quedaría, y necesitaba distanciarse de Konoha y de todos sus habitantes. Necesitaba estar solo y poner en orden sus ideas, y tal vez así, pudiese hacer frente al futuro que deseaba.

Salió a la calle la lluvia lo recibió, mojándolo completamente en un par de segundos. Sacudió la cabeza, despegando el pelo de su rostro y avanzó por el territorio. Observándolo atentamente. Jugo se había quedado solo en el distrito durante un par de días, pero se notaba la mano de Jugo por todas partes. Podía ver como las malas hierbas y los matorrales habían sido arrancados y habían sido sustituidos por plantas y flores que daban a los enormes jardines un toque humano. Nada que ver con el abandono que habían sufrido. Incluso había visto un par de bebederos para los pájaros y un par de casitas de madera donde podían verse ya un par de nidos. Jugo tenía mucha mano para los animales.

Echó un último vistazo y cruzó el portón abierto, entrando en la aldea y viendo a Shikamaru a lo lejos. El chico estaba apoyado en un árbol, pero eso no conseguía cubrirlo del agua. Estaba completamente mojado, sin embargo, parecía que le importaba tan poco como a él.

– Así que es cierto. Te vas… – suspiró al ver la bolsa de ropa. – Problemático.  
– Voy a estar por aquí cerca. – le informó. – A un par de kilómetros hacia el este.  
– Mandaré a alguien de confianza a por ti si veo algo extraño.

Shikamaru le extendió la mano y Sasuke le correspondió con un apretón de manos. Tras eso, cada uno siguió su camino bajo la lluvia. Sasuke no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo iba a pasar, y no le daba buena espina nada de aquello, y para su alivio, Shikamaru también lo había presentido.

Caminó deprisa hacia la salida de la aldea. Sin detenerse, aprovechando que no había nadie en la calle para entorpecer su paso, y casi mejor. No soportaría tener que despedirse de todo el mundo, sobre todo de Naruto. Estaba seguro de que el rubio no pararía hasta hacerle cambiar de idea.

Un rayo cayó, y pudo sentir la energía correteando por sus venas, electrizando todo su cuerpo y colmándolo de llamaradas chispeantes, pero también notó algo más. Era imposible ignorar el dulce aroma que el viento le traía. Ese olor tan parecido a la miel y la frescura de una flor. Un aroma que sólo encontraba cuando Hinata estaba cerca.

Apresuró su paso. No quería una confrontación. Estaba harto de toda aquella pantomima. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni de pelear ni de darle la razón. Únicamente, quería huir de todo aquello y empezar tranquilamente de cero. Ni siquiera abrió la puerta de la aldea, ni esperó a que uno de los guardias lo hiciese. Saltó el muro y continuó con su paso, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque y resguardándose de la lluvia.

Las altas copas de los arboles frenaban la llovizna y tapaban el cielo, sumiendo el claro bosque en una tranquilidad inquietante. El aroma se hizo más fuerte allí dentro. Más denso, y supo que le seguía. No le costó mucho deducirlo. Aquella dichosa Hyuga era excelente escondiéndose, y no le extrañaría nada que estuviese más cerca de lo que él pensaba, y fue así cuando vislumbró su figura cerca de la cascada. La lluvia había desatado un torrente de agua demasiado fuerte para tan pequeño salto de rocas, y todo cuanto rodeaba al pequeño accidente geográfico estaba salpicado y mojado.

– Eres un miserable. – escuchó el Uchiha en un susurro.  
– Y tú una amargada. – contestó con una sonrisa ladina.  
– ¡No necesito tu compasión! – escupió en un grito. – ¡No quiero nada que venga de un Uchiha!  
– Eres tan divertida como una pulmonía. – susurró. Y sin darle tiempo a la chica para continuar discutiendo, retomó su camino, internándose en el bosque, pero su andar paró en seco cuando notó el puntapié en su trasero.

Sasuke se giró lentamente, con una mirada fiera en su rostro. Aquella niña acababa de patearle el trasero, y le sonreía orgullosa desde su posición, a un par de pasos de él. El Uchiha dejó caer su bolsa de viaje y se acercó a ella, con el enfado asomando por sus ojos negros.

– Me tienes arto. – le habló. – No eres más que una niña malcriada.  
– Y tú un arrogante.  
– ¡Cínica! – la insultó.  
– ¡Débil! – contestó ella.  
– ¡Egocéntrica testaruda!  
– ¡Arrogante pretencioso!  
– ¡Reprimida!  
– ¡¿Reprimida?!

Y tan rápido como Hinata había preguntado en un grito, descargó una bofetada contra la mejilla del Uchiha. Y por mucho que le doliese hacerlo, Sasuke se la devolvió. La ojiblanca se quedó inmóvil, con la cara cruzada y temblando de coraje. Giró la cabeza lentamente, volviendo a clavar sus ojos blancos en los negros, y el chico pudo ver como su perfecta nariz respingona se arrugaba en un acto felino y amenazador. Supo que la había enfadado, y saltó hacia atrás, quedándose en un claro cercano a la cascada y preparándose. En aquella zona, podía aprovechar los rayos para atacarla, y sabía que ella podría hacer lo mismo con el agua, aunque esta vez, él estaba en ventaja.

Tal y como pensó, la Hyuga atacó, descargando su mano con todas sus fuerzas en un puñetazo que el ojinegro pudo esquivar, pero no esquivó el rodillazo que fue derecho a la boca de su estomago. Se doblegó del dolor y se dejó caer a un lado, esquivando un nuevo golpe. Se cubrió con los brazos, intentando amortiguar cada patada y manotazo. Y cuando vio una oportunidad, le lanzó un golpe que la hizo retroceder barios metros. Se apresuró a inmovilizarla, y cuando le agarró los brazos, empujándola contra la pared de roca y levantándoselos por encima de la cabeza, le dio una pequeña descarga que hizo que todo su cuerpo se doblegase del dolor.

– ¡Estoy harto de ti! – le gritó a escasos centímetros de la cara. – ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!  
–… No necesito tu ayuda. – respondió con esfuerzo.  
– Está comprobado que sólo respondes a malas. – y le dejó caer una pequeña descarga más, que esta vez, si acabó con la resistencia de su cuerpo.

Hinata estaba débil. Lo sabía. El estado mental en el que se encontraba era frágil, demasiado, y cualquier pequeño golpe a su resistencia, parecía romperla en mil pedazos, y dio gracias por no tener que encarnizarse en una pelea que hubiese durado demasiado y habría atraído la atención de toda la aldea.

La rozó nuevamente y le propinó otra descarga, dejándola inconsciente, y se quedó mirando como el cuerpo femenino caía como un peso muerto sobre la hierva del bosque. Aun así, fuera de combate, dañada, y derrotada, parecía un ángel consumido por su propio dolor.

Era como una muñeca de cerámica que había perdido su brillo y se había rodeado de la más absoluta oscuridad, y por primera vez, Sasuke se permitió recordar a aquella niña pequeña que se sonrojaba con facilidad y demasiado tímida para formar una frase completa. Siempre con aquellos bichos raros de Shino y Kiba, custodiada como un tesoro preciado.

– Problemático. – Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, viendo a Shikamaru en un rincón, junto a los arboles. – Esto va a ser difícil de explicar.  
– Seguro que no tendrás problemas para hacerlo.  
– Los tendré si me ve Sakura… Esa chica es una bruta.

Sasuke se echó a reír. Echaría de menos eso; los pequeños detalles que siempre había odiado. La brutalidad de Sakura y el nerviosismo de Naruto. El silencio de Neji y los esfuerzos de Tenten por sacarle unas risas. El apetito de Chouji y el descaro de Ino. Kiba y sus modales caninos y Shino, rodeado siembre de bichos. Shikamaru y su vaga personalidad y Temari y sus aires de grandeza. Echaría de menos todo aquello, pero sobre todo, extrañaría las palabras de Hinata, aunque sólo fuesen insultos y palabras de desprecio.

Se levantó, cogió su maleta y volvió a ponerse en marcha. Tenía que alejarse. Era lo que debía de hacer. Buscar un lugar solitario y tranquilo para despejar su mente y limpiar su alma, y sobre todo, poner en orden sus prioridades. Así, tal vez, cuando volviese a la aldea, todo le pareciese tan indiferente como lo era antes.

* * *

Entró en la cueva. La oscuridad era cegadora, y la humedad apenas le permitía respirar. Avanzó con los ojos cerrados. Conocía el camino de memoria, y no necesitaba mirar para saber donde iba. Notó el calor de las antorchas y abrió los ojos. El camino estaba marcado por el fuego que colgaba de la pared, y supo que estaría ahí dentro.

Cavilando, pensando… Siembre estaba igual, y aquello empezaba a hartarle. Necesitaba moverse, pasar a la acción, pero él no lo hacía. Sólo se sentaba, cerraba los ojos y pensaba. Era como si hubiese decidido aislarse y recluirse en el propio mundo de su mente.

Llegó al final de la cueva, pero lo que vio no le gustó. Soledad. Única y exclusiva, sin ningún rastro de vida aparente. Torció los labios y gruñó. No quería tener que buscarle, y no pensaba hacerlo. Le dejaría su espacio hasta que decidiese volver, y tal y como decidió aquello, se acercó al fuego y sacó la cena que había conseguido.

Un par de conejos que se apresuró a despellejar y destripar para poder cocinarlos. El aroma inundó la cueva y aspiró fuertemente. El estomago le dio un vuelco y la saliva inundó su boca. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el singular caminar; ligero, pero contundente cuando el talón golpeaba el suelo.

– Me alegra que hayas decidido cenar. – rio con descaro. – No quería tener que alimentarte.  
– Levanta, Kisame.

El hombre obedeció y miró a su compañero a los ojos. Unos ojos rojos y sangrientos que brillaban con la felicidad impropia que aquel hombre tenía. Su optimismo podía notarse en la torcida sonrisa y la demencia cruzó su rostro con maquiavélica maldad. Y supo que había llegado la hora, lo que había estado esperando tan ansiosamente. Su sed de sangre saciada y su maldad regocijándose en el dolor ajeno. Y cuando escuchó las palabras que Itachi dijo, supo que el final de todo aquello estaba cerca.

– Vamos a Konoha.

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __ ·_

* * *

**NA: **Una nueva actualización, y ya queda menos para el final. Sin embargo, quedan muchos momentos por relatar e inventar. Aprovecho para anunciar que ya he empezado con otras contis pendientes, aunque no sé cual continuar primero. Así que si tienen alguna sugerencia, me gustaría leerla.

Muchas gracias por leer y mi agradecimiento por los comentarios a; _Aika Yami, Hyacint Mtz, Maguic ann love, An Cute, hinatacris, chikyuukuma13, HaNa16 y Nanii.98._


	24. La cuerda floja 3

_**~ Del odio al amor hay un paso. **__(SasuHina)  
__**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
Aviso: Este fic puede contener escenas fuertes y alguna que otra muerte. Algunas partes no están recomendadas para personas con salud frágil._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del odio al amor hay un paso ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_  
- En la cuerda floja –  
parte 3/3

* * *

"_Sólo nos salva la fe,  
es todo lo que tenemos.  
La cuerda floja en nuestros pies  
no impide que abandonemos".  
__**- Nach -**_

* * *

El grito desgarró sus cuerdas vocales cuando vio la figura de su hermano a lo lejos. La Hyuga estaba tirada a sus pies, llena de sangre y golpeada como un saco de entrenamiento. Observó cómo su hermano se inclinaba para enredar sus dedos en el cabello azulino y tiró de él con fuerza, levantando el menudo cuerpo.

La sujetó en el aire y vio como la lanzaba contra un muro medio derruido, escombros de lo que antes fue una casa. Hinata trató de sostenerse en pie, casi algo imposible en su estado, pero aun así, consiguió hacerlo a duras penas. Vio como Itachi se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el contorno del cuerpo, provocando una mueca de asco y repulsión en el magullado rostro marmóreo de la chica.

Sasuke se encontró corriendo hacia ellos cuando su hermano procedió a retirarle a la chica la venda de los ojos, contenía la respiración, el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho casi de forma dolorosa, y cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ellos, algo lo detuvo.

Shonen cayó sobre él y descargó un rodillazo sobre su estómago, doblegándole de dolor. Los pulmones se le bloquearon, y dio bocanadas como un pez, tratando de respirar sin conseguirlo. Entonces, el ninja golpeó su nuca y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo en una descarga eléctrica. Los músculos se tensaron, como si miles de agujas le atravesasen el cuerpo. Los ojos le ardieron como el infierno, y el grito que surgió de su pecho hizo que todo su cuerpo estallase en una onda de energía que bloqueó su mente y le sumió en la oscuridad cuando Shonen tocó sus parpados.

* * *

**28 horas antes…**

– Así que se ha ido… – Naruto torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, meditando y analizando la situación.  
– ¿Vas a ir a por él? – Shikamaru dejó de mirar las nubes para observar al rubio, que permanecía sentado a la sombra del único árbol de aquella pradera.  
– No. – Naruto parpadeó lentamente y suspiró. – Es su decisión. Esta vez, no hay que protegerle.  
– Puede que necesite protegerse de sí mismo. – suspiró el Nara. – Sasuke siempre fue un problemático.

Naruto sonrió levemente y se levantó del suelo verde de un salto, haciendo alarde de su habilidad ninja y sacudiéndose el trasero de los restos de hojas. Caminó alejándose de su compañero, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y admirando las nubes mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la aldea. El sol apenas podía verse por nos nubarrones que la lluvia había dejado a su paso. Sin embargo, un par de rayos de luz empezaban a hacerse notar.

Poco a poco, subió la pequeña colina y observó la aldea a o lejos, aunque lo primero que vio fueron los distritos de los Hyuga y los Uchiha. Y visto desde aquella distancia y perspectiva, se dio cuenta de que ambos territorios eran exactamente iguales, sólo una pequeña circunstancia los diferenciaba.

Uno era un paraíso de flores, jardines y de gente en él. El otro, era una selva de malas hierbas y ruinas. Sin embargo, vio como tres figuras limpiaban el territorio Uchiha, arrancando malas hiervas y transportando los escombros a un montón para deshacerse de todo lo que no podía ser aprovechado.

Sonrió. Sabía lo que Sasuke había hecho, y le pareció un acto conmovedor. Donar aquel territorio a un par de personas que no tenían nada… No sólo les había dado un hogar, sino que les había dado algo más, una oportunidad para empezar.

Miró nuevamente las nubes y suspiró. No iba a preocuparse de Sasuke, por una única y sencilla razón; esta vez, Sasuke no le necesitaba.

* * *

Levantó un puño y golpeó con contundencia al aire. Retiró la extremidad y levantó la pierna, dando un rodillazo a un blanco imaginario. El sudor caía a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo y provocando que su pelo negro se pegase al cuello y mejillas. Sasuke se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo y continuó con su entrenamiento.

El sol golpeaba contra su espalda desnuda, provocándole un calor casi asfixiante, y su respiración sofocada por el esfuerzo hacía que el corazón latiese con premura y fuerza. El pulso remitía en su garganta, y las manos empezaban a fallarle. Las piernas le temblaron cuando las separó y se agachó en una pose defensiva, y con los puños a un lado, descargó un último puño, seguido de una patada voladora que hizo su cuerpo girar en el aire, rebosante de adrenalina.

Finalmente, paró y caminó hacia el pequeño campamento que había montado en el transcurso del amanecer. Había pasado las últimas horas nocturnas admirando el lugar, sintiendo la tranquilidad, dejándose envolver por el leve murmullo del agua cayendo por la roca… y había comprendido que aquel lugar perdido en medio de la nada, era el lugar que estaba buscando.

No podía apartar la vista del pequeño lago que se había formado entre las rocas, el agua que bajaba de la montaña helada, deslizándose por los huecos rocosos y formando aquella pequeña piscina privada de agua congelada. Sin embargo, nada le apetecía más que un baño frío. El sudor pegajoso le agobiaba, y las rocas que sobresalían por la superficie líquida y que aparentaban un perfecto asiento acuático le tentaban a rabiar.

Sin embargo, por mucho que practicara, por mucho que entrenase, meditase, o se entretuviese buscando ramitas para hacer fuego, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a Hinata. No podía olvidar cómo la había golpeado y electrocutado, y se sentía una basura. Había golpeado a una chica, y no podía olvidar el pequeño cuerpo, tendido en el suelo y el rostro marmóreo rojo por la bofetada. Se sentía el más vil de los miserables, y sin embargo, otra parte de él, le gritaba que lo olvidase. No podía continuar así, aquello era enfermizo, una relación amor-odio que no parecía tener un fin óptimo.

Y sonrió inconscientemente ante el pensamiento de verse tan parecido a ella. Unos años atrás, él había sido igual de odioso, de resentido, de melancólico… y no pudo culparla. Itachi era un mal que ambos tenían en común. Un cáncer demasiado difícil de extirpar, y por otra parte, el motivo para levantarse cada día y seguir peleando. El motivo para esperar algo mejor, sabiendo que ya no había nada más que perder.

Miró de reojo la cascada, y quitándose los pantalones de un rápido movimiento, caminó apresurado hacia el agua. Los pies se hundieron en las pequeñas piedras del fondo, y el relámpago que recorrió su espalda, congeló su cuerpo e hizo que le castañeasen los dientes. Era una sensación enloquecedora y refrescante, y mientras se acomodaba en las rocas, hundiéndose hasta el cuello y dejando que las piedras sostuviesen su cuerpo desnudo mientras el pequeño goteo incesante de agua, le salpicaba la cabeza, mojándole suavemente el pelo.

Aquel lugar, era el paraíso terrenal, la morada de la paz y la calma, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Un retiro privado, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, donde nada le molestase. Un lugar para estar asolas consigo mismo, para aprender a vivir con su propia alma y sus pensamientos. Un lugar donde, pasara lo que pasara, nada llegase a él.

* * *

Sakura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, apenas cubierto por las nubes que la tormenta había dejado a su paso. El tiempo no le daba tregua, y hacía horas que se había enterado de la partida de Sasuke. Hacía horas que Naruto había desaparecido de su lado, y la preocupación la embargaba casi hasta la angustia.

Había recorrido la aldea de arriba abajo, siguiendo el rastro de su prometido, siguiendo lo que otras personas habían dicho, siguiendo sin descanso durante casi toda la mañana, y finalmente, lo había divisado en aquel parque infantil, sentado en una vieja rueda colgada en una de las ramas de aquel roble. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a ir a él.

El dolor de la escena, era algo que trataba de analizar en profundidad. Comprendía el desgarro que Naruto sentiría en aquel momento, el golpe directo que habría sentido en su alma, y se sentía completamente incapaz de ayudarle a soportar aquel duro golpe. Respiró hondo, envalentonándose y caminando hacia él con lentitud, hasta que llegó a una distancia prudencial para pasarle los brazos por la espalda y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro masculino.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó temerosa. Y cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue un leve y cabizbajo asentimiento, cerró los ojos y le besó el cuello, aspirando el caliente aroma. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? – interrogó. – Te prepararé un rico ramen y un baño caliente. – sonrió.  
– Me he duchado esta mañana. – se quejó el ninja de una manera infantil.  
– Conmigo no.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y se levantó de un salto, abrazando a su novia y besándola en los labios mientras trataba de contener la risa. Cuando la miró fijamente, advirtió el leve sonrojo de su novia y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Era arrebatadora, un auténtico regalo de los dioses. Le cogió la mano y enredó sus dedos con los femeninos, tirando suavemente de ella y caminando hacía el piso que ambos tenían en común. Ese pequeño lugar que ambos trataban de pintar y decorar antes de ponerse a vivir juntos y empezar a crear una historia.

Sasuke ya no importaba. Podría cuidarse, era todo un adulto, y esta vez, no tenía que ser protegido. Él había tomado su decisión, Naruto había tomado la suya mucho tiempo antes. Sus caminos eran sendas separadas, y mantenía la esperanza de que ambos caminos volvieran a unirse, sin embargo, era el momento de caminar con Sakura.

* * *

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza. Los latigazos de dolor conseguían doblegar su cuerpo, atormentar su descanso y eliminar su resistencia. Estaba al borde de un abismo del que no habría retorno, y esperaba con ansia su perdición. Su muerte sería el punto final perfecto para el clan que había sido el suyo. No le asustaba aquel fin, pero se preocuparía de llevarse por delante todo cuanto pudiese.

Por otra parte, estaba seguro de que no se lo pondrían tan fácil. Su mente empezaba a delirar. Veía cosas, sentía cosas… y cada vez diferenciaba menos la ficción de la realidad. Shonen estaba al borde de su propia consciencia, y estaba seguro de que Itachi lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que aquel ser había descubierto la conexión, por mucho que se hubiese esforzado en ocultarlo. Los años no le habían dado tregua alguna, y su cordura pendía de un hilo.

Sin embargo, aún tenía un truco bajo la manga. Y tan cierto como que su fin se acercaba, supo que aquel movimiento iba a provocar el desastre necesario para sumir la aldea en el caos más oscuro y absoluto, en ese caos, que ni siquiera Itachi lograría controlar. Rio amargamente, soltando risotadas al aire y dejando que las lágrimas escapasen por sus ojo apagados. Su vida se desvanecía, su mente estaba siendo envenenada, y con la misma rapidez, su cuerpo se marchitaba.

* * *

Hinata sonrió entusiasmada, viendo como Hanabi cerraba los ojos al notar el sol. La venda había desaparecido de su rostro, sus ojos, libres de una cubierta que la sumiese en la oscuridad, lloraban al parpadear. La niña entrecerraba los ojos con fuerza y miraba a todos lados.

– ¿Qué ves, Hanabi? – Tsunade seguía junto a la niña, analizando, siguiendo todos sus progresos.  
– Sombras. – la niña torció los labios, pensativa. – Formas raras… colores. – se encogió de hombros. – No sé lo que veo todavía.  
– Paciencia. – Tsunade sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. La niña la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió con cautela. Era una niña fuerte, luchadora, y por encima de todo, valiente como ninguna. – Poco a poco verás mejor.  
– ¿Se acabó? – Hinata la miró incrédula.  
– Sí. – sonrió la rubia. – Ya no hay más operaciones. Lo único que queda, es reposo y cuidados. Poco a poco, las sombras empezaran a parecer cosas.

Hanabi estiró las manos hacia su hermana, la cual estiró los brazos para tocarla y guiarla hasta ella. La niña se abrazó al cuerpo de la Hyuga mayor y hundió el rostro en el plano vientre de la peliazul, apretándola con fuerza.

– Quiero dar un paseo. – la niña enfocó a su hermana con la mirada.  
– Podéis ir a donde queráis. – sonrió Tsunade. – Dentro de tres horas, la quiero de vuelta en su cama. – informó a Hinata, y la ojiblanca sonrió en agradecimiento mientras levantaba a la pequeña en el aire y se dejaba caer por la ventana, provocando los gritos y risas de la menor.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza y ocultó la pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar tras de ella. Este era el final de Hanabi, el fin de su dolor, su sufrimiento… Había un noventa y siete por ciento de posibilidades de que recuperase la vista, y progresaba adecuadamente mucho antes de lo que había esperado. No había imaginado que la niña distinguiese tan pronto formas o colores, sin embargo, supo que aquella niña rebosante de energía, ganas de vivir, y un Byakugan aun intacto, eran capaces de superar cualquier reto.

* * *

Shikamaru se encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró el humo.

Algo le preocupaba. El aire empezaba a cobrar fuerza, las nubes, giraban arremolinadas por un vendaval que las distorsionaba y las llenaba de turbias sensaciones. Podía sentir la electricidad en el ambiente, y no le gustó un pelo la sensación. Se levantó del taburete y salió del pequeño bar, situándose en el centro de la calle y mirando al cielo, tratando de comprender, de entender que ocurría.

Escuchó el gruñido tras de él, y vio como Akamaru enseñaba los colmillos sin razón aparente. El animal tenía todo el pelo crispado, preparado para ladrar y saltar sobre lo que fuese que le molestaba, y aquello, le puso la mosca detrás de la oreja.

– ¿Tú también lo notas? – Kiba se puso junto a él y miró el horizonte. – Mi casa es un infierno. Todos los chuchos están rabiosos y se pelean entre ellos.  
– Algo no va bien. – el Nara dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

Kiba gritó al pobre perro, ordenándole que parase y tratando de persuadirle para correr, jugar o entrenar. Cualquier cosa que lograse cansarlo y calmarlo. Pero Akamaru le ignoraba completamente. Gruñía sin cesar y enseñaba los caninos como si su vida dependiese de ello, ahuyentando lo que fuese que le molestaba, y Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, Sasuke no debía de haberse ido.

* * *

Avanzó por la desierta calle. El cuerpo se tambaleaba de parte a parte, el viento le arrastraba casi como a un muñeco de trapo, pero no podía rendirse, no podía parar. No ahora que el fin estaba tan cerca. Debía prepararlo todo, dejar montado todo aquello para poder llevárselo con él. Para arrastrar a Itachi al infierno junto con su cordura.

La eternidad no sería tan tentadora si no tenía alguien que le torturase y a quien torturar. El infierno no sonaría tan dulce si se descubría solo y sin una desagradable compañía a la que escupir en cada palabra. Debía avanzar, y moverse era un infierno. Su mente latía, la puerta que sellaba la entrada a los intrusos estaba a punto de desmoronarse, y si Itachi se enteraba de su plan, nada podría salvar Konoha.

* * *

– ¡Quédate! – imploró la niña mientras terminaba de comerse el helado de fresa.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente y la volvió a arropar en aquella camilla de hospital. Habían pasado toda la tarde paseando entre los prados, las zonas de entrenamientos, el lago, las tiendas… Había consentido a la niña con golosinas, azúcar y helados. Y aunque sabía que estaría tan excitada que los nervios le impedirían dormir, no pudo negarse a cumplir todos sus caprichos. Y este, no iba a ser diferente.

– Sólo si me das un poco de manta.

La niña sonrió y se apresuró a dejar un hueco en la cama para su hermana mayor, acurrucándose junto a ella y tapándose hasta el cuello cuando notó que Hinata lo hacía. Hanabi la abrazó y apoyó su rostro en el hueco del cuello, respirando pausadamente y mordiéndose los labios con contenidos nervios.

– ¿Es cierto que Sasuke se ha marchado? – la pregunta fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Hinata tragó para aliviar la sensación y asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Es cierto que te dejó parte de su territorio?  
– ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – la interrogó.  
– Tsunade.  
–… – vieja cotilla, pensó. – Eso no debe preocuparte.  
– Hinata… – la niña levantó el rostro. – No quiero volver a casa. Quiero ir contigo a ese lugar.

La peliazul sintió que se le partía el corazón. Una lágrima escapó de sus blancos ojos y apretó los labios mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana. No dejaría que nada más volviese a dañarla. Ella la protegería. Ella sería su escudo. Ella…

Algo la alertó. Aquel tenue pero audible susurro que la llamaba a gritos. Levantó la cabeza y miró en todas direcciones, preguntando a la nada _qué_ o _quién_ era, pero no parecía tener lógica alguna. Hanabi, junto a ella, parecía no percatarse de aquello.

Pero no iba a dejarlo así. Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar la llamada. Contó los segundos, minutos hasta que Hanabi se hubo sumido en un sueño reparador. Y entonces, salió de la cama como un gato callejero que vuelve a sus andadas. La oscuridad casi era total, y la noche empezaba a llenarlo todo de sombras, pero no se sentía nada temerosa.

Avanzó por la habitación y salió al pasillo. La llamada era más fuerte, y aunque habían pasado horas desde que la había escuchado, estaba segura de que no había cesado ni un ápice. Seguía incansablemente, como una llamada de ayuda, de auxilio. Sin embargo, sabía que iba dirigida única y exclusivamente a ella.

Eso fue lo más extraño. Que nadie más pareciera notarla.

El pasillo desierto se abrió ante ella. Ni enfermeras, ni doctores. Sólo oscuridad y tranquilidad, y avanzó por la estancia como un felino, alerta y preparado para saltar en cualquier momento. Pero no vió los ojos fijos en ella. No captó aquellos ojos que seguían sus movimientos y que la estudiaban con una sonrisa perversa y enfermiza.

Fue entonces cuando vibraron los cimientos del hospital y algo la golpeó por detrás. La nuca crujió y gritó de dolor. El suelo desapareció de sus pies y golpeó su rostro con fuerza. Ni siquiera tuvo la sensación de caer, pues todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en aquel dolor que la doblegaba. Y sin previo aviso, alguien toco los parpados, y el ardor le hizo llorar con histeria.

Era como si algo se lo quemase. Como si le hubiesen metido bajo los parpados un hierro candente y le hubiesen extirpado las pupilas… y cuando empezó a llorar con dolor y furia, las lágrimas de sangre mancharon su blanco rostro.

* * *

Otra vez había vuelto a chispear. Gotas sin importancia, pero lo que le alarmaba era la aterradora tormenta eléctrica que parecía querer cebarse con Konoha. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el cristal de la ventana. Aquello no le gustaba. Tenía aquella sensación instalada en el fondo de su pecho, y no conseguía quitársela de encima.

Toda la tarde había estado pendiente del tiempo, y nada le daba buena espina. Sacudió la cabeza y se recordó que todo estaba bien, todo estaba en orden… que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas… y cuando estaba a punto de creérselo, el grito retumbó en todo el hospital y le heló la sangre.

Corrió por el despacho, cruzándolo con premura y saliendo al oscuro pasillo. Inmediatamente, observó como las enfermeras iban apareciendo por los pasillos, mirándose entre ellas y buscando la fuente del grito, hasta que una voz se alzó sobre las otras.

– ¡Aquí! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayuda!

Y todas las chicas corrieron en la misma dirección. Tsunade las siguió escaleras abajo, cruzando interminables salas y pasillos, hasta que vio el montón de enfermeras, tiradas en el suelo de la sala de espera y tratando de contener un cuerpo que se movía como si un demonio se hubiese apoderado de él.

Temblaba y se sacudía violentamente mientras las pobres enfermeras trataban de sujetarle y otra enfermera mantenía sus manos en el rostro del paciente. El charco de sangre cada vez era mayor, y cuando Tsunade se fijó en la piel marmórea, en el pelo azulado, en los contornos femeninos… supo quién era.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – exigió saber la rubia mientras se arromangaba y se arrodillaba en el suelo para ayudar.  
– No lo sé. – la enfermera estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. – Sus ojos… tiene un derrame.

Tsunade ocupó el lugar de la enfermera y empleó todo su poder en curar a la ojiblanca, mientras las demás enfermeras trataban de contenerla e inmovilizarla. Entonces, la explosión hizo temblar el edificio, y por las ventanas, Tsunade y las enfermeras vieron como el muro de la zona este se rompía en una brecha.

* * *

– Me gusta esto. – el ninja dejó caer su enorme espada y miró a su compañero.  
– También a mí. – contestó Itachi.

Varios ninjas les salieron al encuentro, atraídos por el ruido y el derrumbe del muro. Ambos sonrieron cuando los ninjas adoptaron poses defensivas, listos para atacar en cualquier momento, y se miraron para recordarse entre ellos el plan. Y como por arte de magia, el Uchiha desapareció de la vista de todos, dejando a Kisame solo para los ninjas.

* * *

El ruido le había despertado. La explosión venía de Konoha, estaba seguro. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se vistió a toda prisa y echó a correr hacia la aldea. La distancia que le separaba de Konoha era casi de un día, pero la tensión, el miedo y el pavor a que algo hubiese podido suceder, le proporcionaron una subida de adrenalina que le incitó a correr, a volar, a surcar la distancia tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitiesen.

* * *

El hospital era un circo. Todas las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, asustadas ante la imagen de los dos ninjas invadiendo la aldea. Tsunade se vio acorralada ante aquel revuelo, incapaz de controlar a las mujeres sin dejar de curar a Hinata, que seguía moviéndose y tratando de llevarse las manos a los ojos. Pero Tsunade se lo impedía. Los gritos de la Hyuga habían atraído a su hermana, que se había echado sobre ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de controlarla y tranquilizarla con palabras de amor y apoyo, pero de poco servía.

– ¡Tsunade!

Sakura apareció a lo lejos, corriendo hasta dejarse caer de rodillas y patinar sobre la superficie. La Hokage quitó sus manos y fue sustituida por la pelirrosa. E inmediatamente, la rubia vociferó sobre todos los gritos, haciéndose de oir.

– ¡Hay que evacuar a todos los pacientes! ¡YA!

Y como si de ovejas que necesitaban ser mandadas se tratase, las enfermeras corrieron de habitación en habitación para obedecer a su superior. Sakura observó la escena, y vio como Tsunade salía del hospital a toda prisa para encarar a aquellos ninjas y defender el territorio. Los civiles iban a tener que ser evacuados, y confió en que Ino y Chouji tuvieran éxito con ello, ya que en su carrera hacia el hospital, los había visto instando a la gente a abandonar sus casas y correr al refugio.

– ¿¡Sakura, qué pasa!? – Hanabi la miraba con desesperación.  
– Están atacando la aldea. – informó, y casi se odió por aquello. – Es Itachi y Kisame.

Y el terror que invadió el rostro de la niña, sólo fue superado por los desgarradores gritos de dolor de Hinata. La chica tenía las venas del cuello marcadas, terriblemente hinchadas. Los berridos que soltaba eran de auténtico dolor, y se preguntó si Itachi también era el causante de aquello.

– ¡Vamos! – le indicó a Hanabi. – Hay que llevaros a un lugar seguro. – inmediatamente, la niña se aferró a su hermana mayor y ayudó a levantarla. Sakura apartó las manos de su rostro y cogió a la Hyuga con fuerza, llevándola hacia las escaleras. – Vamos, Hinata. Te pondrás bien.

Bajaron las escaleras con toda la rapidez que podían, y una nueva explosión tomó el piso que acababan de abandonar. Los gritos les pusieron los pelos de punta, y el revuelo fue seguido de golpes y de materiales cayendo al suelo. Sakura estuvo segura de escuchar como alguien lloraba, y empujó con más fuerza a las Hyugas.

Las escaleras acabaron y pudo ver la salida cercana. Les indicó el camino mientras arrancaba una de las mangas de su blusa y le vendaba los ojos a la Hyuga, y cuando salieron a la calle, Sakura sintió deseos de llorar.

Pudo ver la batalla que los ninjas mantenían en la entrada de la ciudad. Algunos de ellos salían despedidos y desaparecían, pero el ataque estaba empezando a destrozar las casas que más cerca estaban del conflicto. Se mordió los labios y agarró con fuerza a Hinata, cargando su peso sobre sus hombros y armándose de valor.

– Vamos, Hanabi. – le indicó. – Vamos a ir con Ino y…

Pero no terminó la frase. Sus ojos se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad, y sólo quedó un par de ojos rojos frente a ella que la dejaron completamente inmóvil, sin capacidad para moverse. Sintió deseos de gritar, de echar a correr, pero algo se aferró a ella. Algo la empujó y calló estrepitosamente al suelo con ambas Hyugas.

– Itachi. – la voz de Shonen se escuchó por encima de las explosiones, y la Haruno vio como el hombro, mucho más demacrado y consumido de lo que recordaba, se interponía entre ellas e Itachi.  
– No te metas. – le siseó el renegado. – Puedo matarte y continuar con esto.  
–Hazlo.

Y el desafío que vio en sus ojos, se desvaneció por la aceptación. Y entonces, Sakura lo comprendió. Shonen sabía que moriría, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso le daba tiempo a Hinata. Lo que no supo, era por qué. Lo que sí supo, era que necesitaba ese tiempo que Shonen les iba a dar, y volvió a levantar a las Hyugas para sacarlas de ahí.

Apenas echó a correr por una de las calles cuando vio el cuerpo de Shonen salir volando sobre sus cabezas, aterrizando a un par de metros. Sus ojos, de un tono verde apagado, estaban carentes de vida. No parpadeaba, no se movía, y la sangre brotaba de sus labios como un manantial de vida perdida. Sakura giró sobre sus talones y vio a Itachi aproximarse.

– ¡Hanabi, salid de aquí! – gritó.

Y mientras descargaba un puñetazo en el suelo y las piedras saltaban al aire, cubriendo su retirada, Sakura se vio frente a frente con Itachi. Esta vez, sola. Trató de golpearlo, pero el hombre la esquivó con suma facilidad. Estuvo segura de escuchar más gritos, golpes cercanos, y comprendió que ambos ninjas intrusos estaban aproximándose mediante las batallas. Cada uno desde una zona de la aldea.

Intentaban acorralar a los ninjas, y no pararían hasta dar con Hinata.

Trató de golpearlo nuevamente, pero un rodillazo calló sobre su rostro, y una patada en su pecho la lanzó a metros de distancia. No se dio por vencida y se levantó, olvidando el dolor, luchando por su aldea, por Hinata, por todo lo que consideraba importante. Y echó a correr hacia el Uchiha, con el puño en alto y preparada para un nuevo asalto.

– Tú no me interesas.

La voz sonó en su cabeza, e inmediatamente, su cuerpo salió despedido hacia una de las casas medio derruida. El golpe provocó el derrumbamiento y el techo calló sobre ella, aplastándole el tórax con una viga. Itachi sonrió con superioridad, y pudo ver como ambas Hyugas, completamente perdidas, trataban de esconderse al final de la calle.

Caminó con parsimonia hacia ellas, derribando a los ninjas que salían a su paso y dejándolos tras de sí, tirados en el suelo. Llegó a ellas, y no pudo reprimir su risa de satisfacción. Lanzó una patada a la espada de la mayor, y la derribo, obligándola a caer sobre un par de ladrillos rotos. La pequeña, en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos y le miraba, con las manos en alto y lista para atacarle.

– Aparta, mocosa.

Estiró el brazo para tirar de ella y sacarla de su camino, pero el golpe que cayó sobre su muñeca le cerró uno de sus puntos de chacra. Itachi gruñó con desagrado y miró perplejo a la niña, que sonrió satisfecha y aprovechó para golpearle nuevamente, esta vez, en el estómago. Itachi no pudo esquivar el golpe y recibió de lleno el impacto. Furioso, con la sangre inundándole poco a poco la boca, agarró el pelo de la niña y la lanzó con fuerza sobre uno de los ninjas que se acercaban a él. Se apresuró a coger a Hinata en brazos y saltó a uno de los tejados, alejándose y dejando que Kisame se ocupara de llamar la atención.

Itachi volvió al inicio de todo, a la brecha del muro, y dejó caer a Hinata, disfrutando del dulce quejido de dolor. No pudo evitar fijarse en ella, y reconoció que era un auténtico ángel de dolor. Un ángel magullado y lleno de cardenales hermosos.

* * *

Vio la brecha del muro, y corrió con mayor fuerza. El corazón amenazaba con salir por su boca. No sentía sus piernas, ni la presión que sus pulmones tenían en aquel momento. Lo único que llamaba su atención, era saber que pasaba en Konoha. Y Sasuke frenó en seco cuando vio la escena.

El grito desgarró sus cuerdas vocales cuando vio la figura de su hermano a lo lejos. La Hyuga estaba tirada a sus pies, llena de sangre y golpeada como un saco de entrenamiento. Observó cómo su hermano se inclinaba para enredar sus dedos en el cabello azulino y tiró de él con fuerza, levantando el menudo cuerpo.

La sujetó en el aire y vio como la lanzaba contra un muro medio derruido, escombros de lo que antes fue una casa. Hinata trató de sostenerse en pie, casi algo imposible en su estado, pero aun así, consiguió hacerlo a duras penas. Vio como Itachi se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el contorno del cuerpo, provocando una mueca de asco y repulsión en el magullado rostro marmóreo de la chica.

Sasuke se encontró corriendo hacia ellos cuando su hermano procedió a retirarle a la chica la venda de los ojos, contenía la respiración, el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho casi de forma dolorosa, y cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ellos, algo lo detuvo.

Shonen cayó sobre él y descargó un rodillazo sobre su estómago, doblegándole de dolor. Los pulmones se le bloquearon, y dio bocanadas como un pez, tratando de respirar sin conseguirlo. Entonces, el ninja golpeó su nuca y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo en una descarga eléctrica. Los músculos se tensaron, como si miles de agujas le atravesasen el cuerpo. Los ojos le ardieron como el infierno, y el grito que surgió de su pecho hizo que todo su cuerpo estallase en una onda de energía que bloqueó su mente y le sumió en la oscuridad cuando Shonen tocó sus parpados.

Gritó como si estuviesen matándolo. Sintió como si el fuego ardiese en las cuencas de sus ojos y sus pupilas se derritiesen. Lloró dolorido y las lágrimas de sangre mancharon su mejilla…Y cuando abrió los ojos, nada y todo era igual. Las formas, los colores, los olores… la destrucción seguía siendo la misma. El caos seguía rodeando la aldea y sumiéndola en el infierno que era. Pero algo había cambiado. Escuchaba. Distinguía cientos de voces, gritando en su cabeza, suplicando, riendo, llorando… Las sensaciones le mareaban, y los ojos, de un tono verde fluorescente, estaban mezclados con el Sharingan.

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __ ·_

* * *

**NA: **Ya estamos cerca del final de la historia, y siento terriblemente tener que escribir esto, pero _no voy a subir ninguna actualización más hasta que __**DarrAmyErza**__ retire MI FIC "Del odio al amor hay un paso" de su cuenta en __**Foros Dz.**_  
No di mi consentimiento para esto, y antes de que se siga cuestionando quien es la autora (ya que desde hace tiempo, me han llegado correos preguntando si la historia era mía o yo también se la había cogido a alguien), lo dejo claro. He estado inactiva mucho tiempo, y lo reconozco, pero no voy a consentir esto. Podréis estar de acuerdo o no, y como lectores, respeto la opinión, pero como autora, me veo en la obligación de imponerme.

Muchas gracias por leer y mi agradecimiento por los comentarios a;_ Secretpoisson, hinatacris, An Cute, Aika Yami, Nakamura' No Asuma, Violetamonster, HaNa16, Guest, Yue Akai._


	25. El idioma de los dioses

_**~ Del odio al amor hay un paso. **__(SasuHina)  
__**Género:**__ Romance.  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
Aviso: Este fic puede contener escenas fuertes y alguna que otra muerte. Algunas partes no están recomendadas para personas con salud frágil._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Del odio al amor hay un paso ~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_  
- El idioma de los dioses –

* * *

"_Me diste un don;  
fuiste mi espada".  
__**- Nach -**_

* * *

Estaba hecho.

Había dudado de sí mismo por un momento, había temido que no le quedasen fuerzas suficientes, pero no había sido el caso. El círculo había sido completado, y había sellado la unión de forma irrompible.

Saboreó el dulce momento. Aquella pequeña venganza personal en la que se había tornado todo. Cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar. Evocar los dulces momentos en los que su mujer tocaba la pequeña campana para avisar de que la comida estaba en la mesa, y acto seguido, él dejaba de entrenar a la pequeña pareja de gemelos de seis años. Los tres corrían a la casa en una carrera por ver quién era el más rápido de los tres, siendo siempre la pequeña pareja los primeros en aparecer en la cocina. Y cuando se sentaban a comer, su dulce mujer siempre sacaba una pequeña bandeja de fruta troceada con gotas de chocolate fundido.

Eran momentos felices, momentos por los que mataría, e Itachi había acabado con esos momentos. Una lágrima escapó de sus verdes ojos cuando la escena apreció en su mente. Cuando vio a los dos pequeños degollados, abrazándose el uno al otro, y a su mujer, abrazándolos a ambos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el muerto rostro desencajado en una mueca de pánico.

Shonen notó la sangre encharcar sus pulmones y rio. Su clan moriría con él. Su linaje, continuaría con futuras generaciones. Una línea sucesoria que iba a sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico, y quiso reír a carcajadas. Itachi no tenía nada que hacer.

* * *

Lo veía todo a cámara lenta. Las figuras se movían como si pertenecieran a otro plano, y todo pareció congelarse en su mente. Quedó él, solo, desorientado, y en el silencio que le abrumaba, empezó a escuchar los susurros, los gritos desesperados… pero todo era irreal.

En su mente, las voces eran distantes, nada que ver con el bullicio ni con el ruido que le rodeaba. Y poco a poco, todo a su alrededor fue cobrando vida, todo empezó a moverse, pasando de ese estado de congelación a uno normal, y la batalla volvió a ser su foco de atención. Sin embargo, los gritos en su mente seguían. Y era la voz de Hinata, la que gritaba en socorro, la que martilleaba su mente hasta el dolor. Pero cuando la vio, cuando centró sus ojos en ella, sus labios pálidos estaban sellados.

Trató de incorporarse, pero su cabeza fue sacudida con fuerza, provocándole cierto mareo. El dolor no se mitigaba, no le daba tregua… pero hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y erguirse. Trató de caminar, consiguiéndolo por un momento antes de caer de rodillas.

Frente a él, las explosiones y la batalla proseguía. Los ninjas se lanzaban sobre los intrusos, pero Kisame cumplía muy bien su papel, despachándolos a todos de inmediato. Apenas dejaba que nadie se acercara a él o a Itachi, y este último, no presentaba batalla alguna.

– ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – la voz de Shikamaru se alzó sobre el clamor de la batalla. – ¡Tenemos ninjas heridos!

Sasuke miró en su dirección, observando como el Nara reunía a un par de hombres y los distribuía por secciones, atendiendo a los caídos en el combate y a los heridos. Y tan pronto como los que podían continuar eran curados, volvían a presentar batalla. Las escenas se sucedían, y él se había quedado como un mero espectador. Su mente escuchaba cosas que su vista no procesaba, y se sintió desfallecer.

Echó la vista atrás, mirando el cuerpo de Shonen en el suelo. El hombre reía mientras tosía sangre. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de detener aquella sensación y se dejó caer sobre sí mismo, quedando de rodillas.

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – le preguntó con un gruñido doloroso.  
– Algo muy simple. – susurró. Una gruesa línea de sangre manchaba la comisura de sus labios, cayendo por su cuello hasta el suelo en un incesante goteo. – Te he transmitido mi don. – tosió.

* * *

No lo veía, pero lo sentía.

No necesitaba ver su figura, el aroma se había quedado grabado en su mente, y sus nervios estaban disparados. Aquella sensación de alerta constante se había intensificado, y su mente gritaba en un grito de nerviosa ayuda. Itachi la tenía acorralada, y el dolor de sus ojos ardía, como si hubiesen sido arrancados de las cuencas. El dolor era superior a ella, y la doblegaba con pequeños espasmos que recorrían su columna.

Una descarga eléctrica subió desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta la nuca, cayó de rodillas y se agarró la cabeza. El doloroso latigazo había llegado a sus sienes y palpitaba con desesperación. Casi podía notar el fluir de la sangre… y vio.

La luz se hizo en su cabeza y vio. Con los ojos cerrados, cubiertos por la venda, la imagen se hizo en su mente… pero en esa imagen, se veía a sí misma junto a Itachi… No era su perspectiva.

_Mierda…_ escuchó el susurro en su mente. Y la voz, fue relacionada con un rostro al instante.  
_¡Sasuke!  
¿Qué? _La pregunta contestó en su torció el rostro, tratando de localizarlo, sin embargo, sólo se veía a ella a lo lejos, haciendo pequeños movimientos con la cabeza.  
_¿Qué está pasando? _Preguntó confusa. _No lo sé, _contestó el.

* * *

Tosió. Su pecho se aplastaba por momentos.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, y la pesada biga se hundía cada vez más. Había notado la rotura de dos costillas, y no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar. No disponía de chacra, se había empleado a fondo con Hinata para detener la hemorragia interna, y ahora sólo quedaba resistir.

– ¡Sakura! – el desgarrado grito le provocó el llanto. – ¡Aguanta! - podía escuchar como Naruto se desesperaba por sacarla de ahí. Trató de ser fuerte, de contener las tontas lágrimas que intentaban escapar, y lo consiguió parcialmente, conformándose con un llanto silencioso.  
– ¡Sakura! – el grito de Ino le llamó la atención. La pelirrosa escuchó el sonido de los ladrillos al ser apartados. Un montón que le dio la oportunidad de distinguir un rayo de luz.  
– ¡Aquí! – gritó.

Otro montón fue apartado, y distinguió una mano enorme. Tan grande, que era casi inconfundible. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Chouji. Rio, sabiendo que iba a poder salir de ahí. La claustrofóbica sensación la tenía crispada, con los nervios a flor de piel. La pesada biga fue retirada y ella se repantigó en el suelo, respirando a bocanadas y relajando los brazos y las piernas. Naruto corrió a ella, arrodillándose y acunándola en sus brazos.

– ¿Estás bien? – sus ojos azules, empañados en lágrimas, brillaban de dolor.  
– Estoy bien. – confirmó en un suspiro. – Dolorida. – reconoció.

El chico la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello y llorando, como un niño pequeño, abrazándola con fuerza. Sakura le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la oreja. La susurró un "te amo" y lo apartó de ella suavemente, poniéndose en pie y apoyándose en él para caminar.

– ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – preguntó a su rubia amiga.  
– Tenten está con ella. – le informó.  
– ¿Y Hinata?  
– Con Itachi. – la rubia apartó los ojos. Sakura respiró hondo y torció los labios. Echó a caminar en dirección a la batalla.  
– ¿Situación?  
– Tenemos muchas bajas. – Ino le siguió el paso.  
– Pues veamos en qué podemos ayudar.

* * *

Tsunade andaba de un lado para otro.

Había conseguido militarizar a las enfermeras, que ya atendían a los pacientes del hospital sin esa histeria que poco antes se había apoderado de ellas. La evacuación casi había terminado, y los enfermos más preocupantes estaban dentro de la montaña, resguardados junto al resto de civiles de la ciudad.

Tenten y Karin andaban de un lado para otro, ofreciendo agua y víveres a los más pequeños y tranquilizando a madres primerizas que temblaban de pies a cabeza mientras sostenían a sus bellas criaturitas en brazos. Desde allí, podía escucharse la batalla. Los gritos, los golpes… todo era un telón de fondo que crispaba los nervios de los hombres y los más ancianos.

Se alejó de la marea de gente bien protegida y se asomó al exterior, viendo la batalla. Y se dio cuenta de algo. Aquello en lo que nadie había reparado. Esa extraña figura negra entre los árboles, medio escondida. Y no necesitó pensar mucho para darse cuenta de quién era. Avanzó decidida y emprendió el camino.

Nadie iba a sembrar el caos en su aldea e irse de rositas.

* * *

Cayó al suelo, agotado. Necesitaba acercarse, poder tocarle… y aquella espada se lo ponía realmente difícil. Neji ya había notado como le había golpeado seis veces, como se habían abierto los cortes en sus brazos. No conseguía hacer nada, y ver a su prima a lo lejos, sólo lo empeoraba. Se sentía desesperado.

Volvió a envestir, avanzando y esquivando a la perfección. Volvió a ser golpeado, y el costado le ardió cuando la piel fue rebanada. Contuvo un grito y se apartó, quedando fuera de alcance. Su respiración acelerada no le permitía la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Se preparó para volver a atacar, cuando el suelo vibró bajo sus pies. Los ninjas junto a él, que ayudaban a sus ataques también lo notaron, y todos se quedaron inmóviles.

De repente, algo surcó el suelo. Energía, como un rayo, directa a Kisame, que quedó oculto por una explosión subterránea y por una nube de arena y rocas. Neji giró el rostro, y vio a Sakura con el puño incrustado en el suelo, pero lo más sorprendente, fue ver a Naruto, con el _Rasenshuriken_ preparado.

Chouji lo cogió, con una de esas enormes manos y lo lanzó, en dirección al ninja fugitivo. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto era un lunático… pero sólo él podía tener ideas tan descabelladas y espectaculares. Sin embargo, supo que era muy inteligente por su parte.

Aquel torbellino de energía impactó en Kisame. El cuerpo salió volando por los aires, y la espada cayó al suelo. El cuerpo del ninja parecía de trapo, como el de un muñeco maltratado. Sin embargo, vio como el fugitivo caía al suelo a un par de metros y su cuerpo se movía con pesadez. Tambaleándose, se puso en pie y estiró una de sus manos.

La espada salió volando en su dirección, con un elegante movimiento la esgrimió y la zarandeó, preparándose para volver a entablar batalla. No iba a ser tan fácil acabar con él, pero supo que podrían hacerlo. Sentía como poco a poco se perdían sus fuerzas.

* * *

La explosión la obligó a retroceder, presa del pánico inicial.

Sus ojos seguían ciegos, sin embargo, la visión en tercera persona ayudaba. Podía ver a Itachi frente a ella, cómo actuaba, cómo se movía… y cuando el hombre giró el rostro para localizar a su compañero, ella vio la oportunidad. Un derechazo directo al mentón que le hizo crujir los nudillos. Un golpe tan certero, que Itachi dejó lo que hacía y se volvió hacia ella.

_¿Qué haces?_ La voz en su cabeza gritó. No prestó atención, y aprovechando la disparatada situación, volvió a soltar otro golpe. Esta vez, uno directo al costillar de aquel hombre. _¡Para!_  
_¡No!_ Gritó en su fuero interno. Pudo distinguir la figura de Itachi doblegarse ligeramente, pero apenas fue una fracción de segundo antes de que el hombre le propinase una patada en el estómago que la mandó un par de pasos atrás.

Quiso gritar, llorar de rabia por haberse dejado golpear, y se enfadó consigo misma, por el simple hecho de que sabía a ciencia cierta que podía hacerlo mejor. Se enderezó y dejó caer los brazos, relajados. Sus músculos carecieron de aquella tensión que habían portado hasta el momento, y respirando profundamente, trató de concentrarse.

Sasuke la seguía mirando desde la distancia que los separaba. Un par de metros que le mantenían lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perder detalle alguno. Con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, lo sintió. Notó el aura de energía, la fuerza bruta que punzaba su estómago y subía poco a poco por su pecho. Una descarga tan salvaje de energía que quiso gritar presa de la euforia… y supo que aquello era obra de Hinata. El pequeño sello verde de su nuca resplandecía, igual que el de la ojiblanca. Se levantó. El dolor ya no era un problema. Había sido sustituido por la temible adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Se sentía activo, para nada cansado. Y Hinata se sentía igual.

Los nudillos masculinos golpearon su rostro, la mejilla empezó a enrojecerse en el acto, y el rodillada que se incrustó en su estómago la obligó, momentáneamente, a perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó en la pared tras ella, quedando acorralada, e Itachi la cogió del pelo, tirando de él y acercándola por la fuerza.

Sus rasposos dedos se aferraron a la venda que cubría sus ojos y tiraron de ella con fuerza. La tela se rasgó, sus ojos quedaron descubiertos y el grito ensordecedor le martilleó en los oídos. Itachi gritaba, maldecía. Expedía rabia e ira por cada uno de sus poros, y no supo por qué hasta que Sasuke no centró su atención en ella.

Sus ojos, de un tono blanco lechoso, habían pasado a ser de color verde. Tan fluorescente que casi brillaban, y lágrimas resecas de sangre manchaban sus pómulos inmaculados. Sus parpados, pestañas… todo estaba ensangrentado. Y los ojos verdes sobresalían aún más.

Un nuevo golpe fue lanzado por Itachi, y esta vez, sí lo esquivó. Puso su brazo junto a su cara para protegerse el rostro, y el puño impactó en su antebrazo. El dolor era notable, sin embargo, no lo sintió. Algo mitigaba aquella sensación. Sin perder el tiempo, movió su brazo con destacada rapidez y hundió el codo en la mejilla del hombre. Escuchó el duro crujido del pómulo, notó la rotura de la misma manera que supo que podía lidiar con aquello. Y eso, sólo fue el clímax inicial.

* * *

Kisame estaba en un apuro.

Se cansaba por momentos, su energía se desvanecía con cada movimiento, y cada vez, el número de enemigos era mayor. Tenía que preocuparse de aquella chica de pelo rosa, cada vez que golpeaba el suelo era un terremoto de energía que salía disparada hacia él en forma de pedruscos y graba. Tenía que mantener las distancias de aquel chico con coleta, que mandaba sombras hacia él a la menor oportunidad. Tenía que esquivar al chico de ojos blancos, que le golpeaba inagotablemente cada vez que podía, y aquella niña con pergaminos que lanzaba armas y pequeños cuchillos en su dirección. Y Naruto… Naruto era una fuente inagotable de clones que le desquiciaba.

Levantó la espada y la lanzó. El efecto bumerang fue el esperado, llevándose por delante a tres ninjas y volviendo a él como si el arma tuviese consciencia de lo que hacía. Sonrió. Aún le quedaban un par de trucos, y esperaba que Itachi se diera prisa. No quedaba mucho tiempo, y lo sabía.

* * *

Era un tremendo intercambio de golpes.

Cada vez que Itachi golpeaba, era golpeado. Tan duramente que había escuchado el crujir de sus huesos. Había visto como su hermano se doblegaba de dolor y cómo Hinata lo hacía. Un intercambio de roles que los sumía en una batalla de resistencia.

Ya no importaba la estrategia o las ideas. Aquello era pura y dura fuerza, soportaban el dolor y esperaban ver quien caía primero. Y cada vez que trataba de acercarse y ayudar, Hinata lo mantenía a raya. Su voz gritaba en su cabeza, recordándole que no se moviera, que siguiera mirándolos… que esta no era su batalla.

_¡Y un cuerno!_ No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero una parte de él se deleitaba viendo como Itachi recibía golpe tras golpe. Un puñetazo directo a las costillas, un codazo en el cuello, y rodillazo en la cara… y Hinata también los encajaba con gracia, aunque cada golpe que la ojiblanca recibía, sólo acrecentaba más aquella energía que destilaba.

Podía sentirla. Estaba seguro de que corría por sus venas de la misma manera que podía sentirla en el pequeño cuerpo femenino. Vio como Hinata propinaba un nuevo golpe, un puñetazo directo a la barbilla masculina. Otro golpe con la misma trayectoria, otro golpe que impactó en sus costillas, y otro que volvió a caer sobre su rostro.

Itachi se doblegó y Hinata levantó la rodilla, certero y contundente, el sonido se escuchó con claridad, y la sangre salió a borbotones de la nariz del mayor de los Uchiha. Tambaleándose, cayó al suelo, y cogiéndolo de la pechera de la túnica negra, Hinata se propinaba un golpe tras otro en la cara, lo que ahora era un amasijo de carne hinchada y sangre goteante.

Se quedó embelesado, casi hipnotizado por aquel despliegue de conocimientos y energía, por aquel inagotable fervor que la impulsaba a golpear más, más duro, más certero… Y aquella sensación recorría su cuerpo de la misma manera. Escuchó la llamada, la voz que lo devolvía a la realidad. _¡Tu turno!_

Y acto seguido, tal y como lo tenía cogido de la túnica, Hinata lo agarró con ambas manos y lo lanzó en su dirección. Sasuke se movió con rapidez, dotando a su cuerpo de electricidad y activando su línea sucesoria. Y cuando cogió a su hermano por los aires y este se doblegó por la eléctrica descarga, le miró a los ojos. Y todo, absolutamente todo, se volvió rojo.

* * *

Neji volvió a moverse. Cada paso, era un golpe. Diez, quince, veinte… Ya no estaba seguro de las veces que había repetido aquello. No sólo estaba cerrándole los puntos de chacra, sino que se negaba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de golpearle, de crearle cardenales y arrancarle gritos a aquel tipo con cara de pez.

Era casi sádico, pero tremendamente placentero. El fugitivo intentó dar la vuelta, retroceder y reunirse con Itachi, pero unas veinte copias del rubiales de Konoha se lo impidió. Cayeron sobre él en una avalancha de carne humana y se aferraron a sus extremidades.

Kisame quedó de rodillas, hincado sobre los escombros que le rodeaban. La destrucción sembrada era en tapiz sobre el cual, las gotas de sangre y sudor caían. Él estaba agotado, y herido, igual que casi todos los ninjas que peleaban contra él. Echó un nuevo vistazo a su compañero, y lo que vio, no le gustó.

Itachi estaba suspendido en el aire, sujeto por los firmes brazos de su hermano, y el intercambio de rojas miradas era aterrador. Sin embargo, el pequeño de los Uchihas sonreía, y supo que Itachi ya no estaba con él. No podría ayudarle, y bajó la cabeza, aceptando su rendición. Era inevitable, y viniese lo que viniese, lo aceptaría con el poco honor que le quedaba.

– ¡Me toca!

Y lo último que vio, fue aquella enorme espada, empuñada por aquel enclenque muchacho, delgaducho y sin músculos. Demasiado débil a la vista… Y la certera estocada le cayó sobre su cuello, rebanándole la cabeza y partiendo su columna. La cabeza rodó, y el cuerpo sin vida se desplomó contra el suelo.

* * *

Estaba aturdida, cansada, y cuando logró enfocar su vista, quiso gritar.

Todo era rojo. El cielo, el suelo… todo era demasiado aterrador para ella, y los recuerdos la atormentaban hasta el cansancio. Vio la cruz, aquella donde Itachi estaba colgado mientras los cuervos picoteaban su piel, su rostro… los más osados, trataban de picar sus ojos, dejando las cuencas vacías y sangrantes. Y el hombre, atado y sin poder moverse, gritaba como único consuelo.

_Estoy aquí._ La voz sonó en su mente, y acto seguido, unos dedos rozaron su codo magullado. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente mientras los dedos avanzaban por su piel hasta llegar a la mano, aferrándose a ella en un fuerte apretón. Los nudillos sangrantes le dolían. Cada una de sus extremidades había sido cruelmente forzada, y el dolor que sentía en los músculos amenazaba con dejarla caer al suelo en cualquier momento. _Estoy aquí, _repitió la voz, esta vez, cerca de su oído. _No caerás._

* * *

– No creía que te atrevieses.

Tsunade permaneció quieta frente a él. No tenía miedo, ni el más ligero atisvo asomaba en su mente. Si tenía que morir, estaría orgullosa de hacerlo por su aldea, por aquellos que consideraba importantes… Eso era mejor que cualquier honor.

– Tampoco yo lo esperaba de ti. – la mujer se cruzó de brazos. – Pensaba que estarías dando guerra, y no aquí… escondiéndote como una rata asustada.

Itachi sonrió. Aquella mujer le provocaba, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no tenía ni tiempo ni fuerzas para perderlas con ella. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros. No se distinguía la pupila del resto del ojo. Hubiese retrocedido si no fuera por aquel impulso que sentía de golpearle. Pero se contuvo.

Se contuvo, precisamente, porque todo encajó en su mente.

– Dime algo… – continuó la mujer. – ¿Sabía tu perro guardián que estás aquí?  
– Kisame es una pieza más. – el hombre se encogió de hombros, indiferente. – Puedo prescindir de él.  
– Ya veo que lo has hecho. – Tsunade sonrió burlona. – ¿Y ahora, de que pieza vas a desprenderte?  
– Aún puedo acabar contigo. – la amenazó. – No me provoques.

Itachi escondió su rostro tras la capa negra y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia y abandonando el lugar. Tsunade no lo detuvo. No había por qué hacerlo. Estaba más que acabado, y una minúscula parte de ella, sintió lástima por él. Un ninja tan prometedor, tan brillante… había tomado un mal camino que lo había llevado a un destino todavía peor.

Itachi estaba quedándose ciego. Eso, si no lo estaba ya.

Había leído acerca de aquello en los pergaminos secretos, en los documentos de medicina que había estudiado, y había pequeñas referencias en los pergaminos que Sasuke le había entregado tiempo atrás para tratar de curar a Hanabi. No había remedio para él, al menos, no fuera de esa aldea. Porque necesitaba los ojos de un heredero de una línea sucesoria. Un primogénito, tal y como él lo era. Y eso había colocado a Hinata en su punto de mira.

* * *

Sakura apenas perdió tiempo en correr hacia su amiga.

Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo se había derrumbado precipitadamente, sin que nadie pudiese cogerla. Respiraba, sí. Pero muy pausadamente. Y sus ojos… sus ojos abiertos seguían brillando con aquel tétrico encanto. La sangre los rodeaba, como un antifaz sanguinolento.

A pocos metros, Sasuke soltó a Itachi y lo liberó de la batalla mental. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, casi a cámara lenta, y cuando tocó el suelo, el cuerpo desapareció entre sombras y cuervos. Los estruendosos graznidos le afectaron más de lo que había supuesto, y se vio a sí misma mirando a todas direcciones, tratando de saber dónde estaba Itachi.

– No te preocupes. – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – No hay peligro.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban con luz propia, casi en tonos verdosos, pero Sakura no supo decirlo a ciencia cierta. Se inclinó sobre Hinata y comprobó que estaba bien. Inconsciente, pero sana y salva. Sonrió feliz de saber que no había nada que hacer con ella.

– ¡Sakura!

El grito la puso tensa de inmediato, y localizó la fuente del grito. Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de Shonen. Temió lo peor. Tropezó en su carrera, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logró evitarlo y llegar junto al cuerpo del ninja.

La sangre cubría su rostro poco a poco. Trataba de balbucear, pero la sangre encharcaba su boca y le atragantaba. Sonreía y lloraba. Sus ojos, apagados, sin ese tono verde tan característico, estaban llenos de muerte y tristeza. Nada que ver con la ancha sonrisa de sus labios. Tosió. Y cuando Sakura trató de curarlo, en un último esfuerzo, Shonen azotó sus manos para alejarlas de él.

_Tiene que ser así. _La voz hizo eco en su cabeza, y trató de curarle nuevamente, recibiendo otro manotazo para apartarla de él. _Ya no merece la pena… Sasuke sabrá que hacer._ Trató de curarlo nuevamente, esta vez, Shonen la dejó hacer, y supo por qué. Como había dicho, ya no merecía la pena. No había nada que hacer. Estaba muerto y lo sabía, y por alguna extraña razón, aquello le causaba felicidad. Podía verlo en aquella expresión de impaciencia que el hombre mantenía en su rostro.

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __ ·_

* * *

**NA: **Si… últimamente escucho mucho a Nach. De ahí las pequeñas frases como breve entrada. En fin…una noche de insomnio que me ha servido para ir poniendo en orden todas las historias que tenía atrasadas, demasiado atrasadas, debo añadir. Y dado que esta está casi acabando, he decidido finalizarla de una vez por todas, ya que no me siento muy cómoda escribiéndola.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.


End file.
